Forever Mine
by Shug Brunroe
Summary: His actions were driven not by hate but by love. He loved the Dark Arts. He loved Lily Evans and he loved another. A retelling of the life of Severus Snape. Beta'd. Contains lemons.
1. At the Beginning

A/N: Beta'd by the most awesome MrsBates93. Review, subscribe and spread the word. :)

* * *

><p>September 1970<p>

"Severus, dear do you feel like running an errand for mummy?" Eileen Snape asked, as she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a few balled up bills.

"Not really, no." The ten year old Severus replied, looking in his mirror, combing his hair.

Eileen pursed her lips. "And where are you off to?" His mother asked. Severus rolled his eyes. His hair was getting a bit shaggy; he wondered if he should it cut.

"I'm going out to play with Lily." He grumbled.

"Good. I need you to go to the shop, it's on your way," Eileen said, ignoring his sullen attitude. "There's a few potions I want you to get for me."

Now she had his attention. His father didn't know what they were and Severus yearned for any bits of magic he could get his hands on. "Oh very well mother. Make a list and do try to write legibly."

Eileen smiled inwardly; sometimes it was easy to forget that Severus was not a forty five year old man. She hastily wrote down everything she needed and handed him the few crumpled notes.

"The shop is called Olu's in bright red letters, its right down the lane and around the bend. There's no missing it." Eileen guided Severus out of the house while she talked. "Take your time dear, but do hurry."

Before he could retort his mother gave him a gentle nudge out of the door.

* * *

><p>Severus went along his way, not really thinking about anything at all. Then it hit him quite suddenly. He'd forgotten to go to Lily's. Surely she'd like to see this place as well. Though half way to his destination, he turned around and headed to his friend's home. As he walked to the Evans' house Severus idly began to touch his nose. From the most part he looked like his mother, but dear god, the more he touched it, the more his nose felt like his father's. Lost in his thoughts he'd missed the Evans' residence.<p>

As he walked to the door, he noticed the new flowers Mrs. Evans had planted. The flowers were a mixture of dark colours; arrays of burgundies, purples and deep oranges. Severus tentatively pressed the doorbell. He waited. He hated waiting. It made him feel awkward. He just happened to glance to the left and saw the curtains of the neighbouring house rustle. Severus frowned to himself. Were they spying on him? He must look out of place here. These nice neat lawns, perfectly symmetrical placement of mailboxes and even the cars seemed to be parked on the same mark in each drive way. The only variation as far as he could tell were the colours of the house, but that was limited to: blue, grey, yellow and white.

"Oh, hello." Finally an answer. This woman had to be Mrs. Evans. She looked just like Petunia or rather a nicer version. Yet like Lily, she had the same lovely emerald eyes. "How can I help you?" She asked, smiling at him. Rarely did strangers smile at him.

"Can Lily come out?" He asked softly.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," Severus could tell, she did seem sorry. "But Lily is at school at the moment. She won't be home until half past three. Then she has to do her homework of course. If she's done at a decent time she can come out and play with you." Severus looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Yes…. well, thank you." Severus murmured. With that, he turned to leave. What else was he to do with his day? It would be yet another day of reading over his mother's old school books. She'd mostly been able to salvage a few from her final years. His favourites were Defence Against The Dark Arts, but the easiest was Potions. Even though he didn't have the foundation to build upon, he found it simple enough to understand. With a swat to his forehead, he remembered. His mother wanted him to go to get some potions for her. It should be interesting and it would preoccupy him until he could see Lily again. With a bit of purpose, Severus went about his task.

The shop wasn't far from his home at all. Severus was not very sure what he expected to see, but certainly not this. He imagined dusty wooden shelves with translucent vials which might contain fingers or newts. But this place…it was very white and sterile, like a normal pharmacy. The few aisles had headings of each type of medication it held. The right wall was almost entirely 'pick and mix'. Severus had never seen so much candy in his life. He perused the first aisle gingerly. Everything seemed so ordinary. Severus sighed. Maybe his mother was wrong or had given him inaccurate directions. As he rounded the next aisle something caught his foot and before Severus could stop himself, he fell onto the white tile floor.

"My bloody knee!" A voice exclaimed. Severus gathered himself and stared at the reason for his tumble. It was a girl. She was wearing a lilac jumper with a white blouse and stockings with purple shoes. Her skin was likened to hot cocoa but what really caught his eye was her hair. He'd never seen anything like it. It was massive, bigger than even her head; a halo with dense tight curls. "I'm…er…" He started to apologize but stopped himself. "Why were you sitting on the floor?"

"Studying obviously." She answered, reached out her hand to Severus. She waited. He just stared at her, unsure what to do. "Well help me up boy." He quickly obeyed and as she dusted herself off he noticed the books and papers at her feet. He saw drawings of various animals; the most common were foxes and antelope. Of the books, one title he could clearly make out was What Your Animagus Form Says About Youby Conrad Blitzer.

"What's all this then?" A deep voice boomed behind Severus. This had to be the single most enormous person he had ever seen in his life. Surely this man was seven feet tall. He looked, for the most part, like this girl only a shade darker and he didn't have as much hair as her. He was wearing a doctor's coat over jeans and a t-shirt. Severus couldn't make out much of the man's face. Most of it was covered in a thick curly beard and his dark brown eyes were framed by grey tinted glasses.

"Daddy, this man accosted me." The girl said, as she latched on to the man's legs. Severus looked horror stricken.

"Is that so?" The great man asked, leaning down and staring right into Severus' eyes.

"N…n...n…no….I….um..." The young Severus stammered. The man broke into a broad smile. "Just joking lad." He patted Severus on the shoulder. "Nothing like falsely accusing customers of molestation, eh Kemmy?" The girl peaked around her father's legs and smiled at Severus. "Introduce us girl." She stepped to Severus and held out her hand. "This is my father Chiwetelu Idris Oludotun Edochie Benjamin Okafor but he goes by Ayo and I'm Kem Okafor." They smiled at Severus. He shook Kem's hand. "Right," He began slowly, "I'm Severus Snape," He nodded to both of them.

"What can we do for you young Mister Snape?" Severus cautiously handed the list to Ayo. Ayo took off his glasses and scanned over the list carefully. "Kem, show young Severus around the wizarding supplies." Kem handed her materials to her father. She grabbed Severus by the hand and led him to the back of the store. They came to an ordinary red door, which she opened for Severus. "After you," She said, smiling at him.

This part of the store was vastly different. There was the same neatness and starkness of a hospital, but the products were something else entirely. There were actually vials with fingers, newts, eyeballs and other things inside them that Severus could not quite recognize. At hand was a table of plants. Some of them were moving, as if dancing. In a corner, a cluster of plants; instead of flowers with round bulb like heads, they had what appeared to be a face which seemed to be contorted. Kem went around collecting the items for Severus. He happened to come across a selection of books. Hogwarts, A Historythe spine read. His mother told him very little about Hogwarts. He very much wanted to know more.

"Here's everything on your list." Kem said, as she handed him the basket. She once again took him by the hand and led him off. "And how will you be paying sir? Pounds or galleons?" Severus gave her the money, still in awe of the shop. He took his purchase and slowly made his way out of the shop.

"What are you going to do now?" The girl asked, following closely behind him. They walked through the muggle part of the pharmacy, along the wall of pick and mix candies. Kem stuck her hand in random candies, grabbing as much as she could, stuffing them in a plastic bag.

"I'm going home to read." Severus replied. They passed Ayo, who was stocking haemorrhoid creams onto a shelf. "I'm going out to play with strangers." Kem called to her father as they exited. "Have a good time love." He waved, almost dismissively.

For some reason, Severus decided to take the long way home, but all the same Kem followed, in silence.

"Do you want to do some magic?" She inquired after a while.

"What makes you think I can do magic?" Severus retorted.

"Why else would you come to our apothecary?" She yet again took him by the hand and led him off. They walked for what seemed like ages to Severus and finally they came to an unfinished subdivision. Severus remembered, years ago, his parents were excited about this place. His father worked on construction and would have been able to get a discount on a home. They would have a proper house, his mother used to say. But for whatever reasons, the project was abandoned and they were still at Spinner's End.

Kem took him into a small coral house with no doors or windows. She pulled out something akin to a baton and swept it over the area of the living room. She muttered something Severus could not make out and all of the debris and dust scattered to the perimeter of the room. Once clean, Kem sat on the floor and motioned for Severus to do the same. "Take off your jacket." She stated. Severus was going to question her, but he was curious so he submitted. She pointed the stick at the coat and made it dance. It moved as if doing the flamenco. It shimmied, jerked and spun. Severus had never been so impressed in his life.

"Scourgify!" Kem shouted. Severus looked over carefully. The stains from the marmalade on his coat were all gone. Severus sat in a stunned silence. His mother talked about magic but she had certainly not preformed any for him. Any magic he or Lily could do was infrequent and tame.

"Who is that red head you're always with?" Kem questioned, "Is she your girlfriend?" Severus deep in his own thoughts barely registered what she said.

"What? No!" He cried emphatically. "We're just friends. Best…friends…" He trailed off.

Kem pulled the bag of candy from her pocket. "Would you like some?" She asked, as she presented the sweets to him. He took an assorted handful and smiled gratefully at her. Kem took a few and muttered a spell; the candies hovered in a circle and twirled around her head. Then one by one they fell into her mouth.

"I suspect you haven't started Hogwarts yet. Want me to teach you a spell?" Severus nodded eagerly, more than he wanted to. "Here, hold the wand firmly and point." She stood away from him with a lollipop in her palm. "Swish and flick and say 'Wingardium Leviosa!' " He did as she instructed, at first it only jumped a bit in her hand.

"That's a good start," She smiled. "It's supposed to float. Keep trying!" She urged. For the next half hour or so Severus kept at it. The most he'd managed was to get the lollipop about three inches above her palm. "You're good. It took me a few days. It should be about tea time now, care for a bite?" Severus wanted to do more but he had to admit, he was feeling a bit peckish.

They left the unfinished subdivision and headed back to Olu's. Closer to their destination, they saw a drunkard in the distance. As they got a bit closer, Severus could see that it was his own father. He groaned and looked away in shame. He stayed as far to the opposite side of the street as he could, hoping to avoid Tobias Snape. He eyed his father as they passed and breathed a sigh of relief as he went by unnoticed.

"Ayo, Ayo, Ayo," Kem repeated as they walked into the store. "Ayo, Ayo, Ayo." Patrons looked at the children who went about the store. "Yes, love of my life, light of my eye, fruit of my…. " He called out from behind a counter, sorting prescriptions.

"We're hungry." Kem interrupted. "There is shepherd's pie and egusi leftovers," He replied. Once again Severus was led through the red door. On a shelf, there was a spare tentacle, squirming of its own accord. It fell on to Kem's foot. She calmly picked it up and set it back to its original place. They went up a small iron spiral staircase that somehow Severus had not noticed on his first visit. The stairs led them to a flat. Severus had never been inside anyone else's home. The sitting room was cosy and well-ordered; a plain dark brown sofa set with a telly and coffee table. The kitchen was small but tidy. She motioned for him to sit at the little white table, which only had room for two people. She began pulling different food from the cupboards and placing it in front of Severus.

"Would you like the shepherd's pie or egusi? Egusi is a Nigerian dish; it's really, really, really good." Severus guessed that it must be her favourite and he'd never tried it so why not?

"Ok, I'll taste it." He shrugged. Kem sent the shepherd's pie back into the cupboards. She ladled the strange looking soup into a bowl in front of him. Severus was no longer so sure of his choice. He saw bits of fish and beef, a lot of spinach in a tomato base but it looked like there was also tapioca in the mix. Next to the soup sat a bowl of what looked like bread dough.

"Fervensio," She muttered over their plates and steam arose from the food. "You take a piece of the white stuff, that fufu or pounded yam and dip it in the egusi," She explained. He did as instructed and hesitantly took the first bite. Yet again Severus was surprised. This egusi was absolutely delicious.

"What are these grainy bits?" He asked. Covering her full mouth she answered, "That's the egusi, its grounded melon seeds." Severus concluded that he liked Egusi. They ate in an amicable silence. Every so often Kem would dance in her seat, as if she could hear some music that Severus couldn't. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window near Kem. It was a small white and golden brown owl with a heart shaped face. Kem opened the window for it and it flew in and sat comfortably on her shoulder. In its beak was a rolled up piece of parchment, which the owl dropped into her lap. "Thank you Bobert." She picked through her egusi and fed Bobert a bit of meat. "Who's writing to daddy, today?" She asked herself. "Hmm…Mr. Malfoy." She balled up the letter and threw it on the kitchen counter. "Where are my manners? Severus, this is Bobert, Bobert this is Severus." Bobert's black beady eyes stared directly at Severus, it made Severus uncomfortable. Bobert hopped up and nestled in Kem's hair.

"Would you like some cake and tea?" Kem asked, as she went to the cupboards again and pulled down a giant chocolate cake before Severus could respond. He nodded his head even though she couldn't see. She cleared away the dirty dishes and placed the cake, mugs and tea onto the table. She used a heating spell to warm the water in the teapot. While Severus ate and sipped, Kem made sandwiches. Eight of them to be exact. Kem was about the same size as Lily, and she was going to eat all that? She tossed a bit of roast beef in the air, which Bobert caught in her beak. Two of the sandwiches she set aside and wrapped in wax paper.

"Would you like to watch some telly? Robin Hood is about to come on." She gestured towards the sofa. She walked over to the television and turned the dial. In her hair, Bobert sat, still staring at Severus. He wasn't sure if the little owl turned its whole body or just its head around to look at him. The owl unnerved him. They watched several shows. They didn't talk much but that didn't bother Severus. With Lily, he felt like he always had to do something to keep her attention. Even though they'd only known each other a few hours, Severus felt like Kem accepted him as he was.

"Zounds!" Ayo cried, walking into the flat. "I could eat a hippogriff." He sat at the small table and immediately Kem went about placing food in front of him. She gave him six of the sandwiches, a slice of chocolate cake and poured him a large mug of beer. She handed the wand to her father. She started to leave him and re-join Severus when he grabbed her and placed her on his lap and engulfed her in a bear hug. "My sweet, sweet girl. Always looking after her papa." Kem struggled in his arms. "Gah, don't be such an idiot." Catching him off guard, she escaped his grasp. Ayo looked offended. "If loving my precious child means I'm an idiot… then go away." Ayo said, going back to his food and leaving the children to watch their shows. After a while Ayo spoke.

"Young Snape, it's almost sun down. I'm sure my lovely daughter has enjoyed your company, but don't you have to be home soon?" Severus looked out the window; the sun was setting. "Um…yes." Severus replied, quickly getting to his feet. "Thank you for your hospitality." Kem stood with him. "I'll walk him home." Ayo tossed Kem his wand and shooed her away. Kem gently nudged him out of the flat before he protested. Severus walked slowly, absorbing all the different and strange items on the shelves. He might have lingered a bit too long for one of the plants with mouths to send a tendril which wrapped around his wrist. Without having the opportunity to panic, Kem walloped the plant on its 'head' and it let go of Severus. They left the wizarding part and crossed the muggle pharmacy, Kem once again grabbing candies from the pick and mix wall.

They strolled down the lane, Kem whistling a tune. Severus began to feel awkward. He didn't want Kem to see his home or his parents. "Do you want to get back? It's getting dark and you shouldn't be out alone." Kem shrugged, "I have Ayo's wand and he taught me a stunning spell."

They were getting closer to Spinner's End and Severus could swear he felt a bead of sweat slide down his nose. "Um…er…."

Kem looked at him, waiting for his words to come.

"My mum doesn't really like having strangers over…so…" Kem nodded.

"Right, well maybe you could introduce us later. Have a nice evening Severus." She turned away from him and began to make the trek back to her home. She didn't seem offended but Severus felt bad. Severus reached his home and entered as stealthily as possible. Luckily his father was passed out cold in his favourite chair. He made his way to his room, and went to examine the items he had bought for his mother. To his surprise, there were extra articles inside the bag. There was a clear plastic bag with candies and two sandwiches wrapped in wax paper. A small note was taped to the front of one of the sandwiches.

_These sandwiches have a preservation spell on them. No need to refrigerate. Enjoy at your leisure._

_-Kem_

He put the food in his dresser under a shirt. He looked at the note for a long time. Kem had the most terrible writing he had ever seen. Even the round smiley face was crooked. Then Severus wondered when she had managed to sneak these things into his bag. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He hurriedly shoved the note into his pocket.

"Severus," His mother whispered, "Did you get those things I asked for?" He opened the door and handed everything over to her. Eileen rummaged through the bag, making sure everything was there. "Did you have a good time with your little friend?" Severus thought on it for barely a second. "Yes…I did." He replied earnestly.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Severus woke early as he always did and hurried out the house. He went to Lily's first. Mrs. Evans kindly replied each time that she was at school. Severus decided not to try again until the weekend; he didn't want Mrs. Evans to think he was obsessed with Lily. For the rest of the week, he spent his time with Kem. He helped Kem stock the shelves and clean. They played at the abandoned house and did bits of magic with Ayo's wand. He enjoyed lunches with Kem and Ayo and sometimes Bobert. Kem and Ayo had an unusual relationship Severus thought. He'd never been inside Lily's home, and his own home life was not a great example. He wasn't sure how parents and children were supposed to act. Kem and Ayo teased each other horribly, Ayo smacked Kem on the head and Kem punched him in the stomach and they were extremely competitive at games. Severus could tell that Ayo went easy on Kem.<p>

"Where is this Lily of yours? I'd like to meet her." Kem asked, as they sat at the register of the muggle part of the store. "Welcome to Olu's," She chimed as a customer walked in. "She's at school and won't be free until the weekend." Severus answered, he sounded somewhat put out about it.

"It's Saturday, Sevvie. Let's go seek her out." Severus groaned. Kem's one fault, so far, was the alias she had assigned to him. She did, however, make sure to only call him that when they were alone.

"Daddy, we're going ginger hunting!" Kem yelled out. A few patrons, with red hair, looked her way. "Catch and release love." Ayo responded somewhere out of sight. Kem followed Severus to the park first, in case she was there with Petunia. Lily was nowhere in sight, they walked the streets for a while until lastly checking her home. Severus rang the bell, and as expected, Mrs. Evans answered. "Oh, hello Severus. The girls are out in the back garden." Mrs. Evans motioned for him to come in. "I have a friend with me, is it alright if she comes through?" Severus asked politely. Mrs. Evans looked past Severus and at the picket fence where Kem was stood, running her fingers along the trim of her dress. She smiled broadly at Severus. "You too love, come along." Mrs. Evans called out to Kem.

"Hello missus. I'm Kem Okafor; my father owns the pharmacy Olu's." Kem introduced herself.

"Why, yes. Olu's is quite nice. I've been there a number of times. I'm Judith Evans." Mrs. Evans shook Kem's hand. She led them through the orderly home and outside to the back garden. This was the first time Severus had been invited in, even though he'd known Lily for months now.

"Girls, you have guests." Their mother called out. Lily and Petunia were on the grass playing with dolls and a tea set. Severus quickly whispered to Kem, "Petunia can't do magic, she hates it." Kem nodded and stayed close to Severus. As they got closer to the sisters Kem saw Lily smile and Petunia frown.

"Hello, I'm Kem. And you must be Lily, Severus told me all about you." Severus looked at the ground, finding a single blade of grass immensely interesting.

"Yes, that's right. This is my older sister Petunia," Lily said, smiling as she pulled Petunia closer towards Kem.

"And what did he tell you about me?" Petunia asked, glaring at Severus, "Nothing good I'd wager." Lily was about to speak to diffuse the tension.

"Not much at all, you'd think he'd mention that his friend Lily had such a pretty big sister. Severus must be shy. You know how boys are." Kem finished with a giggle. Severus looked appalled, Lily was the pretty one not Petunia!

"That's must be so. We're having a tea party. Severus can be the butler, we have more dolls, I'll go get them." Petunia stated before she rushed off into the house.

"That was ace Kem. And Severus," Lily hugged him, "It's been ages. You're looking well." Severus was looking well. He'd eaten most meals with the Okafors and some way or another Kem would sneak tiny food packages into his pockets. When he pulled them out they grew to their regular size. He was still on the thin side, but he was looking healthier.

He also looked slightly less sullen. Severus reluctantly let go of Lily as she eased from the embrace. Kem made herself comfortable at the frilly laced table. Severus and Lily joined her as Petunia re-joined them with extra dolls. When Mrs. Evans brought out more biscuits, Severus didn't protest to serving the girls. Kem did notice that Lily's tea never went empty, and she always received the best looking snack.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. See you at chapter two :)<p> 


	2. Ordinary People

A/N: Beta'd the loveliest person ever, MrsBates93.

If you'd like to see pics of some of the OC please check out my page on facebook under Shug Brunroe.

* * *

><p>June 1971<p>

Severus swept the front of the shop. He'd helped Kem so much around the shop that Ayo had made him an honorary employee. He was happy about that. Ayo showed him, and Kem, how to a few perform a few simple spells.

"Severus, tea time." Kem's head poked out of the shop door. He followed her up to the flat. On the small window sill, Bobert tapped at the window, almost as if teasing an annoyed great horned owl. Kem flicked Bobert on the head and let in the foreign owl. It didn't belong to any of the regular customers, and it wasn't that stuck-up eagle owl of Abraxas Malfoy. The owl presented its leg bound with two minute letters. Kem took the letters as the owls sized each other up.

"Sevvie, there's a letter here for you." The two opened their letters at the same time, the owls circled each other; Bobert threw faux pecks at the much larger owl. Severus read his letter over and over again. Here it was, concrete proof, he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd assumed so. But now he knew for certain.

"Hogwarts is a bit late," Kem muttered, "Mahoutokoro and Beauxbatons sent their letters ages ago."

"Let's go and see Lily, to see if she has received her letter." Severus added. Lily just had to have her letter as well. The duo dashed out the flat and the shop.

"Mind the store father." Kem yelled over her shoulder. "Yes, boss." Ayo nodded, before carrying on building a small pyramid of vaginal itch relief creams.

As they approached the Evans, an old man in business attire made his way out of the front door. Instead of waiting until the man had left like Severus, Kem strolled right up to him.

"I know you." She spoke in an accusatory tone. He raised a surprised eye brow. "Do you, now?" He asked, good naturedly. "I've seen you in photos," She began, "with my grandfather."

"And your grandfather is?" He inquired. "Ogonna Enyinnaya Uchenna Darlington Okafor."

"And," He questioned on, "Through which of his many children is your parent?"

"Chiwetelu Idris Oludotun Edochie Benjamin Okafor." Kem stated happily.

"Ah yes, Ayo. He did very well in Potions and Transfiguration if I'm not mistaken. And what might your name be?

"Kem."

The man chuckled to himself. "Decided to keep it simple, did he? I've always admired people with names longer than my own. You must excuse me, tight schedule. I'm sure we'll see more of each other at the start of term." He gave Kem a wink and tipped his hat to Severus as went on his way. Kem glared at the man's disappearing figure. Severus made his way to Kem, about to ring the Evans' door.

"How do you know him?"

"I don't really, but I don't care much for any of my grandfather's associates."

Mr. Evans opened the door in a hurried fashion. "Sorry loves, the girls won't be coming out today."

"I KNEW IT!" They heard Petunia screech, "She's a little freak!"

"Petunia, darling, you don't mean that." Mrs. Evans said. A crash of porcelain rang out, maybe a plate or a vase and then came the sound of feet stomping up the stairs. "Maybe tomorrow, yeah?" Mr. Evans asked, before he closed the door gently.

Ayo held the door as Severus and Kem walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Severus stayed very close to Kem, but not so close to make her think he was frightened.

"Hello Tommy," Ayo called out to the young man, barely out of his teens, wiping down a table, "Did you enjoy your summer?"

"Not really," The young man replied, "I had to spend my entire holiday here at this bloody tavern."

"Come now, who doesn't want to spend their days catering to a room full of slouched wizards."

Tom sighed, "Such is my lot." He looked at Ayo's little companions. "And who might they be?" Ayo chuckled, and ruffled Severus's hair, which caused the boy to scowl.

"This one's mine, can't you see the resemblance?" Ayo shrugged. "The girl? Don't know where she came from, turned around and there she was." Kem rolled her eyes, tugging her father's sleeve with impatience.

"We best be off, tell your father to save me a bottle of that special firewhiskey of his." Ayo winked at Tom, before leading the children to the alley.

"Okay you two, what's our first stop?" Ayo asked. Kem carried with her a clip board and a long list of every item they would need as first years. Severus followed as Kem instructed him and Ayo. At every shop Ayo paid for Severus's supplies, stating that his mother had given him the funds in private. His father had been furious when he had found out that Severus was a wizard. Tobias barely spoke to his wife and when he did it was to argue. He scarcely acknowledged his son. This was why he accompanied Ayo and Kem.

"All that's left are our robes and wands." Kem said after checking items off her list. Severus could not believe this was the world where his mother was raised. Why on earth had she chosen to live a life without magic he wondered.

"Severus! Kem!" The two turned to find Lily rushing towards them. The girls clasped one another with great force. Lily hugged Severus as well, who froze at the embrace.

A short distance after Lily, a woman with dark blonde hair and a semi stern look on her face walked briskly towards them.

"Ms. Evans, we mustn't doddle." She said, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Oh my days!" Ayo exclaimed, approaching the woman, "Minerva McGonagall is that you?"

"Good heavens, you're a sight for sore eyes." McGonagall let herself be engulfed by the big man.

"How did you come about escorting little Lily?" Ayo asked.

"I've taught at Hogwarts for four years now, I assist the muggle born students to get situated."

"Took over Herbology, did you?"

"Heavens no," McGonagall tittered.

The adults seemed to completely forget about the children as they became reacquainted.

"Isn't this wonderful? The three of us will be in Hogwarts together!" Lily was visibly excited. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand for Severus and Kem to see. When it was Kem's turn, she aimed the wand at her father, sending yellow sparks at his backside.

"Little bugger!" Ayo shouted. Kem gave the wand back to Lily.

"You're being rude daddy; introduce us to your friend." Kem pouted as Ayo rolled his eyes.

"If you must know dear child, this is the woman who was almost your mother." He winked at McGonagall.

"Don't fill the children's heads up with nonsense Okafor. Head Girl and a Slytherin first year, what would people say?" She chided with mock sternness.

"It could have happened if you had given me the time of day." Ayo replied simply.

"Well, we really must be getting back to our group." McGonagall said, dismissing Ayo.

Lily gave a quick hug to her friends. "I'll see you both at home." The children made their farewells and departed.

"Right you two, all that's left now are your wands." Ayo said, looking over Kem's shoulder to the clipboard.

Diagon Alley proved to be quite the labyrinth to Severus's eyes. The streets, lanes, and corridors appeared so muddled and unplanned.

"Here we are children, Ollivanders!" Ayo exclaimed with a tad of grandeur as he ushered them into the shop.

A man was standing before them; his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. He welcomed them in.

"Why, Okafor, Yew and Kneazle whiskers. 13 and 5/8th." His eyebrows rising to his sandy grey hair.

"Right to the last knut ." Ayo nodded.

"First years I assume?"

"Yes sir, my daughter Kem, and her friend Severus Snape."

picked a random wand from the shelf, handing it to Severus. He looked to Ayo and Kem, unsure what to do with it.

"Is this one for me?" He asked Mr. Ollivander.

"That's for the wand to decide. Give it a swish." With a jerky movement, Severus tried the wand. Nothing happened.

"The right one will come to you, try another." Mr. Ollivander guided Severus around the shop testing numerous wands to no avail.

Kem, with idle hands, roamed the shop on her own. She looked at a couple of wands, but none interested her. She eventually found her way to a door marked 'employees only'. She turned to re-join the others when she heard a small tapping at the door. She peered over her shoulder, cautiously turning the door knob. Barely an inch ajar, a wand slipped through landing on Kem's foot. Holding the wand, it felt like it slightly quivered in her grasp. Wand in hand, she ran through the shop to re-join the others.

"Daddy!" She yelled with excitement, "This one came to me!"

Mr. Ollivander glanced at the wand for a mere second. "Vine wood and stalk of Dittany. 10 and a quarter. You might have a future Healer on your hands Okafor."

Kem spun herself around, shooting jets of stars and sparks. Severus pursed his lips testing yet another wand.

"Let me help you Severus." She pulled down several wands from the shelves. She tossed away shorter, lighter and flexible wands, Ayo tidying up after her. Mr. Ollivander frowned at her carelessness. She took one particular wand, holding it next to Severus's face. The wand was as dark as his jet black hair and equally as firm as his face.

"Give it a go," Kem encouraged. The instant Severus took hold of the wand, he felt warmth in his palm. Severus flicked the wand as if cracking a whip. A thin string of fire emerged from the tip, singeing his shoelaces.

"Let's see here. Wood from the rare Black Birch tree. Dragonheart string from an Ukrainian Ironbelly. 15 inches even. Very good for duelling I imagine." Mr. Ollivander eyed the wand slowly.

"I'll wrap things up with and then how about some lunch?" Ayo asked. Kem nodded to her father, and gently prodding Severus with her new wand, guided him out of the shop.

Once they were outside the shop, Kem grabbed Severus firmly by his wrists and spun them both at a dizzying speed. Less than a minute of spinning and Severus began to feel sick, he wedged himself from Kem, which caused her to fall on her backside. She returned to her feet quickly smiling.

"That was fun Severus, why don't you ever laugh?"

"That wasn't the least bit fun. And I do laugh sometimes." He replied.

"Only when Lily is around I wager."

"Yes, well you aren't Lily."

Kem inhaled sharply, adopting the look of a smug pug. At that moment Ayo stepped from the shop. He took one look at his daughter and then Severus.

"I know that face," Ayo chuckled to himself, "Come on you two. Food fixes everything."

Bewildered Severus fell in step besides Ayo.

Throughout lunch Kem made a point to not speak directly to Severus and whenever her father tried to talk to him, she interrupted.

"Daddy, I'm going to the loo." She stated, stomping off before he could acknowledge her.

"Merlin's pants that girl of mine. Now Severus," Ayo turned to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder, "There are a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about."

Severus nodded simply. He rarely had conversations with Ayo. If ever.

"I notice you spend a great deal of time with Kem and Lily. Well son," Ayo paused trying to find the best words, "Boys play very differently. Especially young wizards. I'd like to teach you a few…tricks and spells to even the field so to speak."

Severus nodded again, he wasn't sure what Ayo meant, but if itsomehow gave him an advantage over others, he was glad for the help.

"And now for more pressing matters." Ayo waved his wand and a yellow rose landed on the table.

"If you ever see that weird up turned expression on Kem, just apologize and give her a gift."

"Why should I apologize?" Severus asked, "What have I done?"

Ayo shook his head almost sombrely. "As a man, you will never know."

Kem returned to them, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Look dear, a woman came with flowers and Severus bought this for you."

Severus quickly handed Kem the bright rose, pricking himself in the process.

"Sorry about before." He winced, even though he didn't know what 'before' was. Kem licked her thumb and brushed it over Severus's minor wound. She hugged his neck and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear, causing Severus to turn slightly pink.

"So what's for dessert? Mango sorbet would be ace." Kem asked, smiling as she placed the rose in her hair.


	3. Stand By Me

A/N: Beta'd by the great MrsBates93. Review, subscribe and spread the word.

* * *

><p>August 31, 1971<p>

"Are you sure you have everything? Quills, parchment, knickers?" Ayo asked, scanning down a checklist.

"Yes!" Kem exclaimed as she sped up, handling the trolley with some difficulty. Severus kept up beside Ayo, not wanting to tip over his cart like Kem had done twice already. Ayo shook his head in mock exasperation. He placed his hand on Severus's shoulder, pulling him to the side.

"Everything alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. Severus's father hadn't taken the news to well that his son was a wizard. His parents fought nearly every day.

"Same as ever." Severus shrugged.

"Well, here's the last of your pay." Ayo handed Severus a small black cloth satchel.

"But…" Severus mumbled. "It's already been converted for your convenience." Ayo started once again toward platform 9 ¾, Kem was waiting for them, tapping her foot impatiently. Ayo assisted the two in loading their luggage. As soon as they were finished, Ayo engulfed Kem in an all-encompassing hug.

"We can home school you know Kemmy." She now struggled harder to escape his embrace. Ayo always treated her like a baby when he called her 'Kemmy'.

"How? You're rubbish at Muggle Studies." She stated. Ayo smiled into his daughter's mass of curls and slowly eased out from the hug.

"A hurum gi nanya" He whispered to her.

"I love you too daddy." Kem broke from her father's embrace and headed for the bright red train. Before Severus could get very far, Ayo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look after the girls, yeah?" Severus nodded and ran to catch up with Kem.

* * *

><p>The inside of the train was terribly crowded. Children were fighting and racing down the aisles, a kitten was being carried off by an owl followed by a crying girl, and a few teenagers were trying to calm everyone down unsuccessfully. Kem and Severus kept close to one another so as to not get lost.<p>

"Sevvie, I'll go find an empty coach. You look for Lily." Kem left Severus, making her way past a boy wearing a shockingly yellow robe.

Kem passed several half-filled compartments, but hoped to find an empty one for them. Along her way, she stepped on the tails of three cats and an owl pooped in her hair. When she finally found a compartment, she was not in a good mood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss sea sponge head." A voice drawled. Kem groaned, she was in no mood for his company.

"Bugger off Malfoy." She stated angrily. Lucius Malfoy took the seat across from Kem, making himself comfortable in the most graceful manor.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your elders."

"Two whole years, schooba de whoops." Kem rolled her eyes. Lucius did not like Kem's disinterest in him. Most girls fell over themselves just to be in the same room as him.

"You really should be nicer to me. My father and Ogunna would really like it if we were friendly." He smirked at her.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with my grandfather?" Kem asked, glaring at the Malfoy heir.

"Oh, didn't you know?" He raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief, "I'm practically a part of the family."

"Yeah, the family's pet ferret." Kem giggled before breaking down into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Just as she began to catch her breath, she found Malfoy's wand aimed at her.

"Silencio!" Malfoy smirked at her and he mouthed angrily to her. "That wasn't very nice. And you know what they say; if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all."

Lucius Malfoy rose gracefully from his place and made his way from the compartment, without acknowledging the mute shouts from Kem.

When Severus and Lily finally found Kem, books and papers were strewn about the compartment. Her nose was slightly pink and looked as if though she had been crying.

Lily hurried to her side, rubbing her back soothingly. Kem took a blank piece of paper and scribbled. She handed it to Lily to read. Lily furrowed her brow as she read the note.

"Here Severus," Lily handed over the letter, "I can't make any sense of her scribbles."

Severus quickly examined the letter carefully. "It says, as far as I can tell, that someone placed a spell on her that made her voice go away. She can't find a spell to reverse it."

Lily stroked Kem's hair. "There now, let's go over the books together," She smiled at Kem, "We will help you get your voice back."

For over an hour the trio poured over the books, until a head peeked around into their compartment.

"Hello, I'm Andromeda Black and I'm one of the prefects…." Before the teenager could finish her introduction Kem latched herself onto the girl.

"Um…hi Okafor. Nice to see you again."

"Someone put a spell on her; it made her lose her voice." Lily spoke for Kem.

"That's a nasty thing to do," Andromeda said as she pulled out her wand, "Sonoritus!"

Immediately Kem felt a tickle in her throat. "Tha… thank you," She tested out, "Thank you Andy!"

"No problem," She shrugged. "The other prefects and I are in the first compartment. There should be a woman making rounds with snacks shortly."

With that sorted, Andromeda left the young threesome to their own devices. For the rest of the ride, they went over text books, ate snacks that Kem prepared, and played an assortment of games.

Severus was currently rereading the textbook for Defence Against The Dark Arts. He had quickly become enamoured with the subject. With Kem's head in his lap and Lily on his shoulder, Severus carefully turned a page.

"Oh, isn't that lovely." A woman said pushing a cart of sweets. "Would you like anything from the trolley dear?" She whispered, so as to not wake the girls. Severus shook his head, careful not to disturb Lily.

"We'll be arriving at the castle in less than an hour, best change into your robes soon." The woman pressed on with a smile. "Little darlings," She said softly to herself.

Severus checked his pocket watch and decided to let the girls sleep a little longer before waking them. He turned the watch over; both Lily and Kem's hands indicated 'traveling'.

* * *

><p>"Let's hold hands so we don't get separated." Lily said, offering a hand to her two friends as they got off the train. Hordes of their classmates were going in all directions, hurrying to one place or another.<p>

"Firs' years this way!" A loud voice boomed. "Firs' years follow me!"

Severus held Lily's hand very tightly as Kem led them to the source of the bellowing. It was the biggest man Severus had ever seen in his life. He thought Ayo was pretty big, but this man had to be at least twice the height, and three times the girth of Kem's father.

"This way!" The great man bellowed, "This way!"

The first years were led to the lakeside, where several wooden row boats were lined up. Severus watched as others boarded the boats, which took off without paddles or motors.

"Oi!" The massive guide yelled, "No more than four to a boat!" The giant grabbed a boy by the collar. "Tryin' to tip it over, are ye?"

When it came their turn to board a boat Severus carefully helped Lily and Kem on, hoping it would leave with the three of them.

"Aspettatemi! Aspettatemi! " A boy said, his skin was a bit lighter than sepia, he squeezed in between Lily and Kem. He shook hands with Severus after kissing the girls on their cheeks.

"I am Stefano Zabini, nice to meet you all." He introduced himself. Severus sat opposite this Stefano Zabini, glaring at him. The new comer spent all of his time charming the girls as they made their way to the castle. Severus brooded until the very moment they reached the castle doors.

"You lot wait righ' here. The Professor will be with ye in just a moment." With that the giant sauntered off.

The first years stood in the entry way for several anxious moments. Somehow Severus found his fingers intertwined with Lily's. He took several deep breathes, calming himself.

"Hello to you all. I am Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration. Right this way please."

There were a few times that Severus had been in awe of something and this was one of them. The castle was grander beyond any of his wildest expectations. As Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, Severus took in the majesties of the room. Instead of the conventional ceiling, the night sky, littered with stars shone through.

"As I call your name, please sit on the stool so that you may be sorted," Professor McGonagall instructed, "Amelia Bones." A girl with dark auburn hair nervously made her way to the stool.

Professor McGonagall brought forth an ancient brown leather hat and placed it on Amelia Bones' head. Many of the first years were quite shocked, when the hat began to talk.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried out, and McGonagall pointed to the table for Amelia to join.

For most of the students, the hat quickly placed them, but some took longer than others. Professor McGonagall stared at the next name for a moment.

"N…Nkem…" Before the teacher could finish Kem made her way to the stool.

"Kem Okafor, ma'am." She said, sitting on the stool waiting for the hat. By now McGonagall knew when students didn't want their full first name exposed to the entire school. Kem pulled back her hair as much as she could, so the hat could sit properly on her head.

The Sorting hat clung on to Kem tighter than she would have liked. It swayed side to side, thinking.

"Your father was in Slytherin, but perhaps you'll do better in Hufflepuff."

"What's good about Hufflepuffs?" Kem asked the hat.

"They are good for finding things," It replied, "Definitely not Gryffindor. Not quite sly enough for Slytherin but too few scruples for Hufflepuff. I see you have a thirst for knowledge, even if what you seek is rather obscure. Must be RAVENCLAW!" Kem hopped of the platform, her hair reverting back to its halo and she joined her housemates.

"Stefano Zabini!" McGonagall called out. The Sorting Hat was barely on for a moment before it shouted out, "Slytherin!"

"Lily Evans." McGonagall gave a small smile to Lily as she took a seat.

"Easy enough, this one. Gryffindor!" With wide excited eyes, Lily took a place next to a boy with sandy blond hair and amber eyes.

After a few more students were called out, Severus barely noticed when his name came up.

"I know just what to do with you, Slytherin!" Severus sighed with a heavy heart as he took a seat next to an older blond boy.

Kem sat at the Ravenclaw table and had managed to catch Lily's eye and gave her a smile. She waved and waved to Severus but his gazed never left his half eaten plate. She did, however, take notice from Lucius Malfoy who was right beside Severus. Lucius winked at her and she returned a very rude gesture.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The blond boy said to Severus. "I am Lucius Malfoy, should you need anything feel free to ask me." Severus shook the hand he offered.

"I'm Severus Snape."

"Say, that sponge haired girl, how do you know her?" Severus looked first to Lily; he certainly didn't think her hair was sponge like. He rolled his eyes at himself. The only person in the castle with hair anything remotely like a sponge was Kem, who was now in fits of laughter with a boy who was wearing a tuber necklace.

"That's Kem, she's my neighbour." Lucius simply nodded.

* * *

><p>"Lily! Severus!" Kem got the attention of her friends, rushing down her breakfast. "Let's compare schedules." Severus leaned against a wall as the girls carefully scrutinized the classes.<p>

"Oh Severus, we're going to have three classes together." Lily gave him a wide thrilled smile.

"Lily we only have one together," Kem pouted, "But Severus, we have Potions and Herbology. Brilliant."

"Well I'm off you two, I have a flying lesson to get to!" Severus watched as Lily made her way, disappearing into the masses of students.

"We'd better be off to Potions Sevvie, wouldn't do to be late on the first day." The path to Potions took far longer than it should have. Severus knew the way perfectly, but Kem insisted on taking the lead.

"We've passed this suit of armour three times already, just follow me," Severus stated.

"And how do you know where it is?" Kem asked him. Sure the perfects must have showed him, but how could he have learnt the way so quickly.

"An older boy showed me, Malfoy." Kem frowned, but before she could retort, Severus walked into the Potions classroom.

"Welcome, welcome. I am Professor Horace Slughorn. In this class you'll learn all about concoctions, antidotes, tonics, brews, draughts, and the like. Today we'll be starting off with a fairly simple antidote." Slughorn pointed his wand at the blackboard, and chalked instructions appeared.

"This is an Antidote to Common Poisons. Mainly used for insect bites and the like. Pair up with whoever you want." With that Slughorn left the students to their own devices.

"Here we are Sevvie; you can crush the bezoar while I measure out the other ingredients." Severus read the instructions over again, Kem had more items than the potion required.

"What is all this? It isn't on the list." Severus wasn't sure what would happen if the wrong ingredients were added to the simmering cauldron.

"I know what I'm doing." Kem replied, chopping sprigs of mint.

Professor Slughorn circulated the class, checking on everyone. "I say Chang, you might want to start over, fuchsia isn't quite what we're aiming for."

He stopped at Severus and Kem's cauldron.

"Ms. Okafor, how delightful to have you here. How's that grandfather of yours?"

"The picture of health sir, just had his 90th birthday." Kem said, as she added droplets of a yellow liquid into the mix.

"What's this you're adding?"

"Honeywater sir, we're also adding mint, stewed mandrake and lavender."

"Great show of initiative, such thinking got your grandfather where he is today. Do hold back after class for a moment, I'd like to discuss something with you."

The rest of the class was uneventful. Severus studied his textbook and looked at the next few potions they would soon make as well as the ingredients that would be needed.

"Time is almost up," Slughorn announced, "We'll continue the potion in our next class." Slughorn went around the room placing a stasis charm on each cauldron.

"Stay with me Sevvie." Kem whispered as Severus gathered his books. The class cleared rather quickly and Slughorn made his way to Kem.

"Professor, this is my friend Severus Snape, it was his idea to add the extra ingredients to the potion."

Slughorn's eyes rose nearly to his hairline. "Ingenious dear boy." Slughorn shook Severus's hand, who simply nodded in return.

"Now Kem, there is a little club I head, I daresay you'll fit right in."

"Why did you tell him I changed the potion?" Severus asked when they were far away from the dungeons.

"He's your head of house and it'll be very good if he knows who you are. Now, why is that git Malfoy giving you tours of the castle?" Severus didn't very much like the tone she took with him.

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice."

"Malfoys are a lot of things Severus, but they aren't nice."


	4. The Sun Aint Gonna Shine Anymore

A/N: Beta'd by the great MrsBates93. Review, subscribe and spread the word.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"You have to move your hand like this Severus." Lily placed her hand over his, showing him the proper technique.

"Now, you try." Lily urged.

"Lumos!" Severus did the gesture and the spell worked. He almost wished it hadn't.

"Oh very good Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." The diminutive Professor Flitwick praised.

"Thank you Professor." Thanks to Lily, they were the only ones who had mastered the spell.

"Have you made any friends in your house yet?" Lily asked. Severus kept mostly to himself. The only people who spoke to him were Malfoy and Stefano Zabini.

"Sort of. I still say we should be in the same house, I'm sure if we both go to the headmaster…."

"I don't know Severus, I don't think you would get on well with the Gryffindors, and I can see very well that the Slytherins wouldn't have my kind." Lily sounded a bit annoyed, so he chose not to push the matter any further.

He was about to change the subject when some sickly looking boy came over to them.

"Lily, do you think you can help me too? My light is barely flickering." He asked nervously. Severus eyed the new comer wearily. Lily nudged Severus gently.

"Severus this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is Severus Snape," She introduced the boys. Severus glared at the hand the boy offered. Lily sighed and began to instruct Remus. Severus quietly packed his books and moved to an empty corner of the classroom. He buried his head in his Defence Against The Dark Arts book, he couldn't stand the sight of Lily and that boy.

"Today class, we're going to do some practical exercises," Professor Agarwal announced, in her timid voice. She went around the classroom, pairing up the students.

"Um no, Potter and Black," She said as the two boys inched closer to one another, "Black with Lupin and Potter go over to Snape." Severus groaned to himself. Anyone would have been better than Potter.

"What's this Snape? Don't want to play with me?" Severus merely pursed his lips, looking away from James.

"You'll be practicing the shield charm, Protego. One partner will throw eggs and the other will try to protect himself. Let's see, um Zabini, um please throw an egg at me."

"But Professor, I could never live with myself for striking such a beautiful woman." Stefano said as he clutched his heart.

"Just throw it Zabini." Stefano closed his eyes and hurled the egg at the teacher. Agarwal waved her wand over her front and a silvery shield formed around her body. The egg splattered against the shield.

"Try the shield a few times before letting your partner throw the eggs at you."

Before Severus could get a chance to practice the spell, he felt a thick thwack at the back of his head. He turned to face James and another egg crashed against his chest. Severus stared at James with wide eyes. He could hardly believe what the boy had done to him.

"C'mon Snape, you're not taking the lesson seriously." James said, he threw another egg, which landed on Severus's foot. James started to take aim at Severus again, but this time Severus managed to produce a shield, however it was a small one which disintegrated when the egg passed through, hitting him squarely on the shoulder.

"What's this Jamie?" A boy with dark wavy hair asked as he sauntered over tossing an egg in the air. Behind him was Remus, the boy Lily had introduced to him.

"Snape here is having a hard time getting his shield up, thought I'd give him a bit of encouragement."

This time when James threw an egg at him, the other boy joined in as well. Severus managed to deflect one egg but not the other.

"Look Sirius, I think he's getting it."

Both of the boys continued to pelt Severus with eggs, but they soon got bored once he could fully shield himself.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. "Alright everyone, please put away your remaining eggs," Agarwal said as she dodged a flying egg. "Due next week; a foot of parchment about protective charms."

Severus bolted from the class as quickly as he could.

"Whoa Sevvie, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Severus had brushed past Kem, nearly knocking her over. But before he could answer James and Sirius interrupted them.

"Is he bothering you Okafor?" Sirius asked as he placed himself between Kem and Severus. Kem shoved Sirius out of the way, linking her arm with Severus.

"The only one bothering me, is you Black." Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Looks like Snape has himself a girlfriend." James nudged Sirius in the side, who for some reason had gone red in the face.

"As if any girl would like a greasy git like him." In a fluid motion, Sirius hurled a final egg right at Severus's face.

"You arsehole!" Kem roared at Sirius. "Aufero!" A red stream of sparks hit Sirius causing eight of his fingers to fall off.

"Oh that," James chuckled, "Now that is just brilliant." He began to help Sirius gather his missing fingers which had dropped onto the floor. "Let's go to the infirmary mate."

"You'd better watch your back." Sirius said more to Severus than to Kem. Kem took out a handkerchief to wipe Severus's face.

"Are you ok? Did any of the shell get in your eye?"

"I'm fine," He replied curtly, pulling back from her, "I can handle myself." He averted her gaze as he cleaned his robes. Kem stared thoughtfully at her handkerchief.

"Did you like that jinx I placed on Black?" Kem asked.

"It was interesting." Severus smirked to himself; he'd hoped that the it was permanent.

"Well, I have a book on more curses and jinxes like that; we can go over them together if you want."

Severus liked that idea, and this would be his chance to practice the spells Ayo had taught him.

"Very well, but I won't go easy on you."

* * *

><p>Severus sat at a desk in the common room. His homework long finished, he poured over a Dark Arts book loaned to him from Lucius.<p>

"My word Severus, you certainly have an insatiable appetite for curious subjects." Lucius drawled from the most comfortable seat in the room.

"I like to know useful things." Severus said rereading a passage on tasteless poisons.

"Even if some of those things are dark?"

"If it helps me achieve my goal, that's all that matters."

Lucius nodded and let Severus go back to his personal studies.

For an hour longer Severus studied without further interruption, until he felt a tapping at the back of his head. Bobert landed on the desk with a parcel in her beak and another in her talons.

_Hello there Severus!_

Severus did not recognize the large grandiose writing. It was so flamboyant that it was barely legible.

_Here's a nice care package from your mother. Hope all is well._

_- Ayo_

In the parcel were a thick deep navy blue overcoat and a medium weight black sweater. These articles were by far the nicest clothes he now owned. He also received a tin of assorted cookies and candies. Severus could not help but wonder how his mother had come to afford these gifts. He scribbled two thank you notes, one to his mother and another to Ayo for the use of Bobert.

Until dinner, Severus studied the mechanics of creating new spells.

"Snape. Dinner. Let's go." Stefano tugged at Severus with each word. Severus pursed his lips and shut his books in annoyance. He'd have liked to do a bit more studying, but he greatly disliked going to bed hungry.

When Severus entered the Great Hall he was beckoned by Lucius to an open place beside him at the table.

"Severus, let me introduce you to a few of my friends." Severus awkwardly yet politely acknowledged each boy. A seventh year boy Nott began telling them a story about a Dark relic he'd found over the summer. Severus was deeply interested until he caught sight of Lily. She was pinching the cheeks of that Lupin boy, contorting his face, so that he appeared to be pulling rather funny faces. Severus didn't like how she smiled at Lupin or how he smiled back.

He excused himself from his housemates and left dinner, with an empty stomach.

As Severus lay in his bed, staring up at the canopy he half regretted leaving dinner in such a rush. He didn't know where the kitchens were located, and disliked the idea of waiting until morning for breakfast.

"Severus Snape?" A little creature about the height of a toddler appeared at his bedside. It was very thin, with large eyes and ears. Severus moved as far away from the creature as he could, drawing his wand.

"Aggy means no harm, Aggy was sent to Severus Snape." Severus eyed the creature curiously; he lowered his wand but kept a firm grip on it.

"What are you? What do you want?" Severus asked.

"Aggy is a house elf. Aggy has brought you food from your friend."

"Which friend?"

"She didn't tell Aggy her name." Aggy quickly placed a small package on Severus's bed and then vanished into thin air.

Wrapped in a layer of dinner napkins were two miniature shepherd pies and an apple with a note. _'Saw you leave early.'_ The letter stated along with the signature of Kem.

* * *

><p>By mid-October the atmosphere at Hogwarts began to change. The poltergeist Peeves was more mischievous and annoying than normal. Students pranked and teased one another in a more open manner. This morning Stefano woke up with boils covering his face. Severus was sure that his screams startled the entire castle. In D.A.D.A, Potter and Black unleashed a swarm of Billywigs. The sting from the Billywigs caused nearly half the class into a fit of hysteria and some students floated a few feet off the ground. Potter and Black never faced any penalty for their pranks. Severus was on his guard at all times.<p>

"That was brilliant Severus!" Kem said as she got to her feet. Severus had successfully cast a disarming charm and she had been flung across the room. They had been meeting for weeks in an unused classroom, practicing jinxes on one another. Severus felt as Halloween approached he would need the extra protection against Potter and Black.

"Do you want to try the Babbling curse next?" Kem asked, flipping through a book. Severus began gathering his things.

"I have to go, I'm meeting Lily."

"Oh, well I'll come with…" Kem started.

"No," Severus said abruptly, "I mean, she's not expecting you; we have plans."

"I see." Without another word Kem packed her belongings and left Severus.

Lily sat in the courtyard waiting for him. Several small paper birds danced and looped in the air as she twirled her wand.

"That's interesting." Severus said from behind her. Lily aimed her wand at Severus and the birds exploded like confetti around him. Severus smiled softy which caused Lily to grin broadly.

"Let's go for a stroll Sev."

* * *

><p>Kem made her way through the castle with her bottom lip sucked in, to stop it from quivering. In the Ravenclaw common room a boy sat in front of the fire place arranging orange tear drop shaped fruits.<p>

"Alright Okafor? Umgubular Slashkilter trying to steal your teeth?" He asked.

"No Lovegood. An Umgubular Slashkilter is not trying to steal my teeth."

"Would you like a Dirigible plum?" The older boy asked. Kem sat down next to Xenophilus Lovegood. They discussed various flora and fauna and ate Dirigible plums for the rest of the evening.

Going to dinner that evening, Kem caught sight of Severus and Lily walking into the Great Hall together. Lily happened to glance over her shoulder, and spotted Kem. Lily waved and beckoned her over.

"How are things going? The three of us haven't been together in ages."

'_I wonder why_.' Kem thought rhetorically. "We should have a picnic, like we used to do at home. I could write to Ayo and ask for snacks and things."

"Nice idea Kem. Won't that be lovely Severus?" Severus nodded and left the girls. He watched as Lily went to the Ravenclaw table with Kem. He saw Lily shake hands with the boy who wore a tuber necklace. For the rest of dinner Severus's gaze never left his plate.

"Severus!" Lily called to him before he got too far out of the Hall. "We'll have our little picnic at the unused classroom next Saturday at noon. Kem says you already know where it is?" Lily said, before quickly exiting the Great Hall, catching up to a group of Gryffindor girls.

The week passed swiftly. In classes, both Lily and Kem talked of the picnic which had turned into a small party. He nodded and agreed to whatever they suggested not truly caring either way.

"You can bring a friend, if you like Severus."

"What?" He asked, he had finally managed to transfigure his shoe into a wheel.

"I said, you can bring a friend." Lily repeated. The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Lily quickly turned her footwear back to its proper state.

"I have to meet up with Kem, come to the classroom tomorrow at noon." With that Lily rushed off before the hallways began to crowd with bustling students.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Slytherin common room, Severus saw Stefano with his head in the lap of some older girl and Lucius was surrounded by a small group nodding and agreeing to whatever he was talking about. The girls had told him to invite a friend. He waited until he could get them both alone and invited them to the party. Stefano readily agreed before Severus finished asking.<p>

"Who is coming to this little soiree?" Lucius asked staring at his newly manicured nails.

"The party was Kem's idea and…" Severus trailed off.

"Okafor's going to be there? I just might have to make an appearance." Lucius nodded to his self, leaving Severus.

Entering his dorm, Stefano had clothes strewn all over the room. Tossing items here and there, on closer inspection Severus noticed that all of the clothing was his.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Severus yelled. He quickly gathered his things, placing them back in their proper places.

"You can't go to this party looking like you usually do Snape." Stefano spent the next hour going over Severus's small wardrobe. Stefano knew an array of tailoring charms and seamlessly patched a few items here and there.

"Here, try this on." Stefano tossed Severus a dark brown turtle neck and a pair of black slacks. Stefano cast a hemming charm on the pants and shrunk the shirt more to Severus's size.

"Almost there," Stefano smiled to himself. He went into his closet and pulled out a belt and a pair of loafers. "Put those on."

Severus unenthusiastically did as he was told.

"Now that's fancy!" Severus rolled his eyes as Stefano grinned at him.

"Will you STOP that?" Severus shouted, as Stefano was casting different charms on him while they walked to the unused classroom for the party. He doused him with several different colognes, re-shined the belt buckle and was currently attempting to smooth back Severus's hair into a ponytail much to Severus's annoyance.

The little picnic for a trio had grown to about two dozen people. Lily greeted Severus and Stefano. Stefano made a quick hello and headed towards an older girl who sported a blonde pixie cut.

"He's a charmer, that one." Lily said as she hooked arms with Severus, "Let me introduce you to everyone." Lily took him around the room for about fifteen minutes, encouraging him to smile or make some sort of small talk.

"This is Kem's friend; um… I'm sorry what's your name again?" It was the boy who wore the tuber necklace. Severus squinted to look at him; his clothes were the colour of butter and dandelions.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," He said, peering closer at Severus and then looked to the ceiling. "Have you caught sight of a Shining Kollyjop?"

"What on earth is that?" While Xenophilius began to explain, Severus felt Lily inch away. Within a minute Lily had made her escape. Xenophilius sounded knowledgeable but Severus could not find what he said very credible.

"And the female Kollyjop has a fuchsia derrière that glows bright red when …"

"Hi Severus," Kem interrupted, "Oh Xeno have you had any biscuits? The cranberry coconut ones are quite good."

"That does sound promising. We can continue this conversation later." Xenophilius said to Severus.

"Sorry about that. Xenophilius gets a bit excited."

"I had hoped to see fewer faces." Severus said glancing around the room.

"Lily and I thought we should meet each other's new friends. Who did you bring?"

"Stefano is here and I invited Lucius as well."

"No! Why did you invite Malfoy?" Kem rolled her eyes and hung her head back.

"He hasn't even showed up. What do you have against him anyway?"

"Ugh. He's just such an arrogant prat."

Severus gave a small smile; he had to agree that Lucius did have certain tendencies.

"Oh no! What are they doing here?" Kem charged towards the doorway.

Severus saw Lupin enter, followed by Black and Potter. Lily noticed as well, weaving through guests, reaching the trio first.

"Oh Remus, I'm glad you could make it. I don't think you've met Kem."

"What is HE doing here?" Kem asked Lily, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"Lily did say I could bring a friend, I hope its okay I brought two." Remus chimed in.

"Oh come on Okafor, you can't still be mad. That was …" Before Sirius could finish Kem had her wand at his nose.

"Now Kem," Lily placed her hand on Kem's, edging her wand down slowly. "Let's not ruin the fun. I'm sure these boys will be on their best behaviour, won't you?." Black and Potter nodded zealously in agreement.

"There," Lily smiled, and turned to Lupin. "Remus, my mother sent some Swiss chocolate, you must try some." Lily took Remus by the hand, Black and Potter following closely behind. Kem glared at the boys retreating figures and then began to scan the crowd for Severus. She immediately found him isolated in a corner.

"Ouch!" A hand grabbed Kem by the hair, pulling her backwards. She whirled around angrily, geared to attack the offender.

"What are YOU doing here?" She screeched.

"I was invited," Lucius replied coolly. He strode in, leisurely taking an account of the other guests.

"By who?"

"Snape." Kem groaned. "Follow me."

Kem led Lucius into an empty corridor away from the party. She shoved him into an alcove, giving her a temporary height advantage.

"Why are you hanging around Severus so much?"

"He's interesting."

Kem sensed Lucius had ulterior motives, but wasn't quite sure what they were.

"He is a very good friend of mine, and if you're trying to…"

"Really? Must you think the worst of me?"

Kem looked at him, staring straight into his eyes.

"Listen Malfoy," She said pointedly, "Treat him well and I'll do the same to you. You're free to re-join the party, but if you're unpleasant to any of the non-purebloods I'll hex you bald."

Lucius blanched at the thought of the loss of his beautiful blond locks.

"I want you to show Severus some of your Malfoy socializing techniques."

"And what's in it for me?" He questioned, arching his eyebrows. Kem thought for a moment.

"I'll get you a week's supply of that shampoo you like."

"A month," He bargained.

"Two weeks and you must give him a few hints on table manners." Kem countered.

"Fine," Lucius accepted.

For the rest of the party Lucius stuck very close to Severus. He initiated him into conversations and did his best to make Severus the centre of attention. Lucius noticed that Severus's gaze would often fall on a red headed girl.

"Snape, who is that girl there, speaking to that sickly looking boy?" Lucius asked, rather curious.

Severus scowled towards Lupin. "That's Lily Evans; she lives near me and Kem."

"Are you good friends with her?" Lucius asked.

"We get along well enough, I guess."

"Didn't think a Malfoy would grace this shindig." A voice spoke behind them, thick with sarcasm. "The attendance of a Malfoy is a very auspicious sign."

"That makes you a very lucky dog, Black." Lucius replied coolly. The smirk fell from Sirius's face. He slowly reached into his pocket for his wand but was quickly stopped by James.

"Lily will have our heads if we act out. We'll get him later." Potter whispered to him.

Sirius nodded, pushing past Severus, they headed towards Lily and Remus.

"Do you get on with those two?" Lucius asked.

"I can't say that I do." Severus replied briskly.

Kem followed Xenophilus, making sure his tales did not confuse or distort other children's views on life. Lily and Remus did their best to keep James and Sirius in line. They had started two small fires and slipped bumblebee barbs; which caused pinching sensations in the stomach, into the fruit punch. The original trio spent very little time with each other.

Soon the party started to dwindle down. Lily made farewells as each guest left while Kem cleaned up. Severus was with Lucius, who had just finished giving his final character assessments on the other party goers before departing.

"I'm absolutely famished." Lily said as she went over to the snack table. "Oh bugger, everything's gone."

"No worries, I've set a little something aside just in case." Kem said. She went under the table and brought out a satchel.

"Could you bring over a couple of chairs Severus?" Kem asked. She moved some of the platters and things out of the way and set out the leftover food which she had saved.

"I enjoyed meeting your friends. Xenophilius is so informative; I'd love to see a Cerise Resserneb." Lily said, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"They sting you on your backside, and the rash lasts for days. Then they come back and start again." Kem said.

"But they sound so pretty, I'd be sure to keep my bottom well protected." Lily giggled.

The trio sat together and talked until late, in their own world.

* * *

><p>"I hope everyone has their work gear, we'll be in the fields today." The class groaned in response.<p>

"Now, now." Professor Sprout said. "I'll have none of that thank you. Two to four in a group; get a sack of fertilizer and let's head out to the field.

Though it was relatively light, Lily and Kem grabbed each end of the bag and followed along.

"Does your common room have a Christmas tree? The giant brought one this morning and its massive!" Kem said swinging the bag a bit.

"We got ours last night and decorated it together, it's really lovely." Lily replied.

"Does your family have any plans for Christmas? I'll be spending part of the break in Nigeria." Kem asked Lily.

"Hmm," Lily thought for a moment. "I think we might go to visit my grandparents."

"Oh." Kem was silent for a while. "Severus will probably be alone then."

Lily frowned. "I hadn't thought about that. He hasn't spoken about his folks much since we've been here."

"Ayo checks on his mum sometimes. He says Severus's dad goes off and doesn't come home for days. His mum has been really out of sorts lately."

"That's awful." Lily said as she kneeled to the ground. Kem handed her a ball of dung in a hole in the soil.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in the library writing in his journal. He wrote notes on spells to try, potion ingredients and their properties. He'd wanted to look at a few books from the restricted section, but he was sure none of the teachers would grant him permission.<p>

"Hi Sevvie!" Kem greeted, nearly breaking his concentration. Severus merely grunted and quickly scribbled his current thought before he lost it completely.

Kem took several books from her bag. "Where'd you get this book?" Severus asked curiously, snatching one from her grasp.

"My grandfather sent it to me." Kem replied "He thinks I should offend as well as defend against the dark arts."

Severus flipped through the book. "Can I borrow this?"

"You can have it. Take these as well, they're weighing me down." She handed Severus three more books.

"What are you doing for break? Did your mum have plans?" She implored.

"No idea." Severus replied as he made notes in his journal. Kem sighed, she had a feeling she wouldn't get much out of him now.

"Lily and I are going away for the holidays and …"

"No thank you." He interrupted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Kem exclaimed. The old librarian glared at Kem, shushing her.

"I'm staying here for break. There's research I need to do."

Kem sighed. If Severus wanted to do research, she might as well give him plenty of material. Taking out some parchment and a quill she began writing a letter to her grandfather.

Severus headed back to his dorm, arms heavy with books. He walked very carefully as the tomes obstructed his vision.

"Look Sirius, have you ever known books to sprout legs and go off on their own?" Severus groaned at the voice but kept his steady pace.

"It must be some very advance magic James, let's have a look shall we?" Sirius snatched one of the books roughly.

"Give that back!" Severus shouted angrily.

"This is some sick stuff." Sirius said, his lips curling in disgust. He threw the book to the ground, setting it on fire with his wand.

"NO!" Severus yelled, dropping everything he was holding and tried to save the book. Severus ignored the small flames that burned his hands but his efforts were futile. Sirius and James chuckled as they walked away. Severus glared at their waning figures.

* * *

><p>Severus lay in his bed staring at the middle of the canopy above him. It was a week into Christmas break and he was one of a handful of Slytherins left at Hogwarts. Stefano had invited him to some Italian beach and Kem and Lily practically begged him to come home. But he had declined both offers; he didn't want to see his mother sulking around the house, and he was tired of his father finding new ways to belittle him, which wasn't as bad as outright ignoring him. <em>"I doubt they even know I'm gone."<em> Severus thought to himself.

A tap at his window startled him out of his reverie. Severus drew his wand, only to find Bobert swaying impatiently. He let the small owl in relieving her of the package bound to her feet. Once this was done, she flew to the heater.

He opened the first envelope which contained a card. On the cover were three crudely drawn characters that he recognized as Lily, Kem, and his self. The three of them held hands in front of a Christmas tree, little snow flakes and stars littered the background. "Hi Severus!" Lily's voice rang out when he opened the card. "Hope you're having a good break. I got you a gift, but don't open it until Christmas! See you soon." The message ended.

The second card, from Kem he assumed was decorated with a sketch of a white tiger that had deep blue eyes. He didn't know Kem could draw.

"Happy Christmas!" Kem and Ayo's voices rang out happily. "Hi Sevvie! We're in Niwango Nigeria. I wish I could have stayed home. We come here every year and it never snows. Is it snowing there? I bet it looks lovely. I've sent you a few books from my grandfather's library, and there's plenty here you'd enjoy. Maybe you'll visit one day. Can't wait to see you again, hugs and kisses!"

"You're not going to mention that I drew the tiger?" Ayo asked sounding far off in the distance.

"Oh Daddy…"Kem started but was cut off for some reason.

Severus opened the package and four smaller parcels enlarged. Two of them were presents and another was a neat stack of several books. The last was a metal cookie tin. Inside the tin were several kinds of mini tarts and cookies as well as crescent shaped pastries. Severus bit into one of the pastries; it was filled with spicy shredded meat and potatoes. He stored the rest of the baked food away and looked over the books.

For the remainder of the break, Severus played Lily's card over and over again, his heart immediately warming at the sound of her voice.


	5. Beautiful Goodbye

A/N: Beta'd by the great MrsBates93. Review, subscribe and spread the word.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Sept 1972

"It's so good to be back!" Lily said as Severus helped her onto a waiting carriage.

"I know, we've been together all summer, but now it just feels different. Thanks Severus." Kem said gratefully. He assisted Kem as well, before finally situating his self on a seat opposite them in the carriage.

"What's going to pull us? How are we going to steer?" Severus asked. The girls looked about the carriage and shrugged. With a great jerk, the carriage began to move by itself.

"That's that then." Lily smiled at Severus.

"I can't wait to see Xenophilius, I couldn't find him anywhere on the train." Kem said.

"Maybe he found one of those Crumbled Sack Horicks." Lily offered.

"Crumble Horned Snorkack." Severus corrected, to the surprise of the girls.

"Well he went on about them often enough, every bloody time I saw him."

Kem and Lily nodded slyly to one another. Severus blushed slightly and avoided their gaze. He'd researched for weeks over the summer and could not find a hint of the creature. When Kem told him they weren't real, he'd nearly had an aneurysm.

"Are you looking forward to seeing anyone?" Kem asked Lily.

"Just Remus, I guess and maybe my dorm mates." She replied.

"Why do you want to see him?" Severus asked in a muttered tone.

"Because he's my friend Severus, you can't have me all to yourself you know." Lily didn't notice how her words affected Severus but Kem did. Severus didn't utter another word for the rest of the ride to the castle.

Upon reaching the gates, Severus hopped off the carriage leaving the girls.

"You're off in quite a hurry." A voice drawled from behind him.

"Oh, hello Lucius." Severus said, studying Lucius carefully. His voice was a bit deeper than before. Together they walked past the group of first years, making their way to the Slytherin table.

"And how was your summer?" Lucius inquired.

"Fairly uneventful. I assisted Kem's father at his shop and he taught me a few useful spells."

"I wasn't aware that you were so," Lucius paused, "familiar with Mr. Okafor."

Severus shrugged. "He's alright as far as adults go."

"Have you, by any chance met Kem's grandfather?"

"No, why?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow in curiousity. He'd heard bits about the man here and there but never had a clear picture.

"Now when I call your name, come to the stool and you'll be sorted into your house." McGonagall announced.

The entire hall turned its attention to the anxious first years. Severus stared at the group, one boy look strangely familiar, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Black, Regulus!" McGonagall called after several students. Wide eyed Severus looked between Sirius and the younger boy. 'Not another one.' He thought to himself. At the Gryffindor table he could see that Sirius was glaring at Regulas.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting hat bellowed instantly. Sirius's gaze practically burned holes in his brother's robes as he headed towards the Slytherin table. Severus frowned to his self. He assumed family members shared the same house; at least that is what he had been led to believe.

* * *

><p>"Really Okafor it isn't as difficult as you're making it out to be." Kem sighed at the Professor's tone. McGonagall was teasing her. Kem had been the only one who hadn't turned her rat into a chalice.<p>

"Living things shouldn't become inanimate objects!" She whispered fiercely, Severus shook his head.

"You're overthinking it." He replied. He hated whenever Kem was in a bad mood, she became very annoying.

"Why don't you think of it as, I don't know…a plant." He offered in response.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Erm, the rat is a seed and when it sprouts it becomes a chalice blossom." Severus snorted to himself, that sounded ridiculous. Kem tried the spell again, managing to create a furry cup with a wiggling tail.

"You're a genius Severus!" Kem exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Half a foot of parchment on chapter three. You all may leave now." Professor McGonagall proclaimed.

"Where are you off to now?" Kem asked.

"I'm free until seven, and then I have astronomy." He responded.

"Do you want to go practice spells? There's a hex that I think you'll really like."

"That would be fine, but I'd like to stop by the Great Hall first. Its lunch time I think."

"No need, I can have food brought to our practice room."

"You have servants now do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, but none of them here at school." Kem replied somewhat haughtily. "There's a house elf here that is related to the house elves in my family. She's taken a liking to me, not that I can blame her."

Severus gave her a sideways grin.

"What's with that look?" She asked.

"You sounded like Malfoy just then." Kem decided to keep silent for the rest of their walk.

Kem walked into the classroom first and froze right away.

"What's wrong with you, get out of my…" Severus trailed off as he saw what paralyzed Kem.

"Oh, Okafor. Hello." Kem gawked as Xenophilius's hand slid from underneath a girl's shirt.

"Is that you Cassie?" The older girl reddened fiercely. Severus vaguely recognized her from the party last year.

"Hiya Kem." She said, moving behind Xenophilius. She'd covered herself so completely, on the top of her head her blonde pixie cut could be seen.

"I was just checking to see if she was stung by a Cerise Resserneb." Xenophilius explained.

"They only attack your bottom!" Kem countered, teasing her friends.

"Yes, well that may be so, but in some cases they head north, so to speak." Xenophilius returned slyly.

"We'll just let you continue your inspections." Severus said dragging Kem from the scene.

"Aww Sevvie, I wanted to know what was going on." She pouted.

"Are you thick, it's clear as day what they were doing."

"Oooooh, why don't you tell me then?"

"You know…."

"I guess he really might have been examining her for a Cerise Resserneb rash." Kem pondered aloud.

"They were snogging!" Severus said, flustered.

"Who was snogging?" Lily asked, appearing behind them. Severus stomped off, leaving the girls bewildered.

"What was that all about?" Lily wondered.

"Severus is just weird sometimes. We saw Xenophilius snogging Cassie. While we are on the topic do you fancy anyone?"

"Ermm….A couple of boys." Kem stared directly at Lily waiting for her to continue.

"Well who?" Kem almost demanded.

"Oh I don't know." Lily replied coyly not wanting to take the conversation any further, but she knew Kem wouldn't let it go until she had an answer.

Kem gazed right into Lily's eyes, which put her off a bit.

"I don't want to say. You're not going to like it."

"Is it Potter or Black?" Kem gasped.

"Heavens no!" Lily exclaimed. For some reason Kem would not break her gaze. "Its…" Lily mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Once more with feeling."

"Ayo! I fancy your dad!" Lily shouted, gathering the attention of some students who were walking past them.

Kem immediately looked relieved and then suddenly appalled.

"Ew, why my dad? He's so old…and hairy."

"He's actually really cool. And he's always nice to me, he's really funny, and he's so rugged looking, and…" Lily gushed.

"Ok! Ok! I get it. Gross." Kem said.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I told you who I fancy, now it's your turn."

"Hmm. I don't want to say." Kem fidgeted.

"Come on Kem, you have to tell me now!"

"I'll tell you but you mustn't tell a soul." Lily nodded eagerly. Kem looked over her shoulder before whispering in Lily's ear.

"Oh my days! Where is he? I'm going to tell him straight away."

"Lily you can't, you just promised that you wouldn't say anything!" Kem stated, suddenly worried, that her secret crush would be announced.

"Only joking! I never would've guessed. I thought for sure you had a thing for um… yeah. I'm surprised. Let's go to the infirmary, I have a headache all of a sudden."

Kem frowned to herself, she'd tried to be as subtle as possible. But she was getting marginally better, she'd given Ayo migraines all summer.

* * *

><p>"Really Snape, why must we go to the library? Let's just ask Okafor." Stefano groaned.<p>

"I, unlike the hordes of imbeciles here, like to find out things for myself. And I'm not going to let you copy my work so you might as well come along."

"How many times have I told you? I don't want you to speak to me at school!" Severus paused as he turned the corner, he saw Sirius yelling at his younger brother.

"I only wanted help with something." Regulus replied in a small voice.

"Go off and get your conniving housemates to help you."

"But I don't really know any one and mum said that you…"

"Sod what mum said!"

"All's not well in the Black household I see." Severus said with a smirk on his face. Sirius whirled around, fire in his eyes.

"Bugger off Snivellus this has nothing to do with you." Sirius snapped back angrily.

"Yes, I'll just leave you to threatening first years."

"You little…" Sirius drew his wand, but not quickly enough.

"Absensos!" Severus's spell knocked Sirius back a bit and for a moment he was perfectly fine. After a few seconds Sirius's lips began to fuse together, the bottom half of his face becoming a smooth surface.

"That's brilliant!" Regulus said, walking over to Severus's side. Sirius looked as though he wanted to scream. He lowered his wand and stormed away. Severus smirked, continuing to the library with Regulas in tow.

* * *

><p>Severus, Kem and Lily sat by the Black Lake, going over their notes and books for the upcoming exams.<p>

"Ok Sev, you'll lead D.A.D.A and Potions, I'll do Charms and Transfiguration, and Kem you'll do Herbology and Astronomy. We can just take turns with History of Magic I guess." Lily said looking over her notes.

"Sounds good to me, team work is dream work." Kem said pulling out bulbs, tubers and herbs from her bag.

The study session went without many hiccups, but there were a few disagreements.

"No," Kem disagreed, "Shrivelfig produces a purple liquid, and it's useless if you mix it with Peruvian Bark."

"I come from a long line of Herbology Masters and Mistresses, I think I know about ruddy Shrivelfig. Now look, see here." Kem showed them both, peeling a Shrivelfig, squeezing out the aforementioned purple juice.

"You really know your stuff." Lily praised. "Why do you have all these plants on hand?"

"Professor Sprout has let me use an area in one of the greenhouses to grow whatever I want. I'm going to plant these later."

"What's all that?" Severus asked, pointing to the sky. It was a flock of birds heading their way. Ahead of the flock, flying gloriously was Bobert. The tiny owl landed on Kem's lap, thrusting it's leg hurriedly at Kem. Kem read the letter quickly as the other birds landed around them. There were several bright solid green parrot like birds and following them were two great Crowned Cranes. Lily and Severus watched as Kem's eyes began to well up with tears while reading the letter. Bobert nipped gently at her wrist in a comforting manner. One of the cranes haughtily dropped an envelope in her lap.

"Get out of here! Get away from me!" Kem shouted at the birds, ripping the unopened letter to shreds. She started to throw whatever she could find at them; twigs, rocks, anything to make them go away. Finally she reached for her wand.

"Kem no!" Lily shouted, Kem threw her wand at the crane that had given her the letter before she ran off towards the castle.

"Sev, can you get our things please?" Lily picked up Kem's wand and ran after her.

Lily pushed past a crowd as she entered the castle, being as kind as she could in such a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa. Where's the fire Evans?" James asked after Lily nearly knocked him over.

"Sorry Potter, in a rush." Lily said impatiently.

"You look nice today Evans." James replied, no hint of teasing in his voice. Lily speed off, pretending not to hear him.

Kem purposely ran through the throng of people, hoping it would slow Lily down. She was sure she saw Potter, he could have been enough of a distraction. She hurried into an empty storeroom. She needed time to think, to sort herself out. She just had a few minutes alone before the door opened.

"So this is the hip spot these days, you children always surprise me." Albus Dumbledore peered down at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I came here to be alone sir, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all. I completely understand." Dumbledore squeezed in and closed the door behind him. Kem sighed in frustration.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"You can find out without me saying a word can't you? That's what Ogonna says."

Dumbledore simply smiled. "I could, but that's rather rude, don't you think? I'm sure your friends don't like it much when you do it to them."

"How did you…" Kem started but stopped before she could fully incriminate herself.

"I can tell by mannerisms alone. Beginners are so crude in their methods. I practiced on my brother once, he had a headache for a week, but I did find out why his goat kept climbing into bed with me at night."

Kem started to rhythmically but softly bang her head against the wall of the storeroom.

"Legilimency aside, I'm sure you know why I'm distraught. Ogonna's probably already contacted you."

"That he has," Dumbledore nodded. "He's a very headstrong man, he always likes getting his own way whatever the cost, it would seem."

"Then you know there's nothing to be done about it. Ouch." Kem finished softly. She'd smacked her head against the wall harder than she intended.

"You mustn't be so forlorn Okafor, these things have a way of working themselves out. Now would you care to accompany me to the kitchens for a mango pop?"

* * *

><p>For over a month, the birds kept coming to Hogwarts. Kem hexed their feathers off, she'd set pet cats on them, and generally threatened them in any manor she could think of. Every time Lily would ask her about the birds, Kem would break out in tears. Severus didn't know what to think of it. The Crowned Cranes always stared at him with disdain.<p>

Severus sat across from Kem putting the finishing touches on a report.

"Severus, what does the Curse of the Boogies do?" Kem asked. Severus flipped through his notes until one of the green parrots walked across the table, and nestled down in the centre of his papers. He nudged the bird several times, but the creature wouldn't move. Kem finally picked the bird up and tossed it to the ceiling. The bird flew off, obviously miffed.

Severus slammed his hands down on the table, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Are you going to tell us what's going? What the deal is with these stupid birds and why they are making you upset all the time?" Severus demanded.

"It's complicated." Kem responded.

"Maybe if you told us what's so bloody complicated we could help you!"

"I didn't know you cared Severus."

"You've become rubbish at our practice sessions, and I can't get better if my partner is weak."

Kem smiled inwardly to herself. "It's a crazy Nigerian pureblood family thing. There's nothing anyone can do for me."

Severus didn't know much about pureblood ways and Nigerian customs even less. He'd seen Kem throw tantrums and cry, but now she seemed so resigned. For some reason he didn't like it.

"Would you mind if I joined you both?" Lucius asked, making himself comfortable on a spare seat at the table in the library. Kem dug her fingers deep into her afro, massaging her scalp.

"Go away Malfoy." She mumbled.

"Just because you're having some sort of tiff with your grandfather doesn't mean you have to be rude."

Kem groaned, she'd forgotten that some of the pureblood children might recognize her grandfather's messengers.

"A very reliable source tells me, you've been ignoring Ogonna, and he's becoming quite disappointed. You're certainly putting a snag in the works." Lucius snorted.

"And just how do you know what he wants?" Kem asked tiredly.

"It seems he wants to pass over your father as his heir, and bestow the honour directly to you."

Kem's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you serious Malfoy? Who told you this?"

"Like I'd reveal my sources." Lucius smirked. Kem snatched a quill from Severus and began to scribble madly on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked after a while.

"I'm writing to Ogonna to tell him I refuse his offer. I don't want to be his stupid heir and I don't want to be in the family anymore."

"Are you mental? You want to give up your position and everything that comes with it?" Lucius asked, looking quite baffled at what she had just said.

"Just because he's the head of the family doesn't mean he can do whatever the hell he likes."

* * *

><p>Ever since Kem learned of her grandfather's plans she spent as much time as she could with Severus practicing curses and hexes. Severus was glad and somewhat put off about it. He was steadily one up against Potter and his gang whenever they ambushed him but Kem's attitude about the sessions was becoming much more serious, it was almost like she was preparing for some sort of battle.<p>

"What are you going to do for the holidays?" Severus asked.

"Professor Slughorn has given me permission for the Restricted section. Let's try this next." Kem said handing him a book so he could read for himself.

"What are you looking for in the Restricted section? You hardly ever do any outside studying aside from anything Herbology related."

Kem shrugged, pulling her hair back into a puffy pony tail. Severus had obliterated her headband earlier.

"There are still a few things about Legilimency I need to look up. Cassie mentioned to me about inventing spells, and I wanted to go over that. I want to look at a few other things too."

Severus had some thoughts about creating his own spells, but some of the older Slytherins said it wasn't taught to students.

"What's Legilimency?" He asked, his curiousity piqued.

"Hmm, its kind of like mind reading I guess, but more complicated. You can go deeper into someone's mind. Not only can you see what a person is thinking at that moment, you can look at what they thought about a year ago. If you're really good at it you can create thoughts in people's minds. Then there's Occlumency; shielding your thoughts from people who try to peer in."

"What haven't you told me about it sooner?" Severus almost demanded. If he mastered Legilimency, he could find his enemies', mainly Potter's, greatest weaknesses.

"I wanted to be better at it first, I guess."

"Have you tried it on anyone?"

"Just Ayo." Kem lied. She'd tried a few times with Lily, and only once on Xenophilius. After what she saw from Xenophilius it put her off trying for a while.

"Have you ever done it to me?" Severus asked straight to the point.

"No, never!"

"How can I believe you?"

"I don't want to know anything from you Severus that you don't want to tell me willingly."

That seemed to put Severus at ease.

"I want to start on it straight away." Kem could clearly see his eagerness.

"Are you sure? I might learn things about you that you wouldn't want me to."

Severus thought on this for a while. Kem already knew a few things about him no one else did, not even Lily. She saw the true extent of his home life and as of yet she never judged his likening to the Dark Arts or tried to change him in anyway.

"Just show me what to do."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you and Kem aren't coming home for break. It's going to be so boring." Lily said plopping down in a seat next to Severus. He'd love to spend more time with Lily, but there were few chances of access to the Restricted section of the library. He could only imagine the things he would find.<p>

"You'll have Petunia, for whatever that's worth." He said trying to pacify the matter.

"She's always horrible when I'm at home." Lily groaned. "Half the time she wants me to make gold for her and the other half she doesn't even want to be in the same room with me."

"But aren't you going to France this year? That should be fun."

"Yeah I guess." Lily leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's not the same without you…or Kem." She finished gradually.

"Anyway," Lily went on, "The train comes tomorrow and I haven't seen Kem in ages. What is she up to?"

"She's in the gardens a lot, Xenophilius says she growing pomatos."

"Pomatos?"

"Apparently its supposed to be a tomato and potato hybrid." Severus smiled as Lily broke out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Severus, earth to Severus, are you there?" Severus was so engrossed in a book about necromancy he'd forgotten the presence of his partner.<p>

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kem shook her head.

"I said let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Go on without me." Severus suggested. "I want to finish this."

"No! Ever since we've been coming to the Restricted section, you've not done anything else but read. I keep reminding you to eat and even bath…"

Severus pursed his lips. "Fine let's go then."

Kem and Severus walked along the corridor holding hands. He didn't mind if people stared at them. Due to Legilimency, he'd learned that Kem desperately missed her father. For some reason beyond his comprehension he comforted her, so he let Kem hold onto him anytime she wanted.

Because there were so few students left during the break, Dumbledore instructed that the houses sit at one table. Severus caught sight of Remus sitting off by himself, looking more sickly than usual.

"Look Severus, there's pizza. First day!" Kem placed food on Severus's plate before serving herself. Throughout lunch owls delivered letters and presents, Kem looked over her shoulder at each arrival.

"Oi Okafor, some cockatiel dropped this in my lap." A black girl from Hufflepuff handed her a red envelope. "You might want to get out of here before it goes off. They get loud, and rather nasty."

Before she could move an inch, the letter jerked from Kem's hand.

"WHAT EZ DIS?" A deep voice boomed. "You no honour your grandfadah, the head of dis family. Eh eh! I have had enough of your foolish ways!" The entire hall had their eyes glued to Kem. "I am taking you out of that oyibo country. You are coming to Niwango and get raised proper! I come and fetch you quick myself Nkemdilim." The letter shredded itself, leaving Kem in a state of stunned shock.

The caretaker Argus Filch came bumbling into the Great Hall, followed by a black woman with short curly hair. She wore a fitting colourful halter neck dress. She made eye contact with Kem, giving her a sort of sad smile.

"Is he here?" Kem mouthed to the woman. The woman nodded quickly in response to her question.

"Where ez she? Where ez my grandchild?" Kem sunk down next to Severus at the arrival of her grandfather. Severus took in the man. Kem always spoke about him with a mixture of resentment and respect while Lucius was clearly in awe of the man.

His emerald and gold kente robes billowed around him as he strode purposely towards the teachers' table.

"Bring the girl to me now!" Ogonna whirled around scanning the hall.

"Mr. Okafor, I suggest we take this to my office." Dumbledore said, rising from his seat.

Ogonna finally targeted Kem in the crowd. Kem saw a vein in his temple throbbing as he got closer to her. Severus without thinking squeezed Kem's hand.

"Get up and come here." Ogonna barked at Kem. Kem took several deep breaths steeling her resolve.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Ogonna snatched Kem by the arm, unintentionally jerking Severus, pulling her to her feet.

"Auntie Adaaku!" Kem cried desperately. She yanked herself away from Ogonna and ran to the woman by the entrance. Adaaku stroked the girl's hair as Kem as clung to her desperately.

"Where's my dad? Does he know Ogonna's here?" Kem asked rapidly.

"Your fadah is on his way. I contacted him."

"We are now departing. Adaaku, fetch her belongings hurry hurry."

"No!" Kem shouted. "I want to stay here! I'm staying with my father!"

"Eh heh. That man is not doing the correct requirements for raising my heir. He is not behaving accordingly."

Severus stared at the scene for several moments. The entire hall had become captivated at the event.

Severus didn't know why, but he felt he needed to be by Kem's side. He managed to squeeze out as Dumbledore shut the massive doors behind him.

"Mr. Okafor, I'm sure we can solve this in an amiable manner." Dumbledore offered. Kem having caught sight of Severus gestured for him to come to her side. Adaaku smiled at Severus and stood between the children and Ogonna.

"There ez nothing to decipher Albus. I have come for my grandchild. I go take her home for good now."

"Well, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take her. Only her father or mother may remove her from Hogwarts." Dumbledore opposed.

"You no know our ways. As head of this family, I have say over all members."

Hagrid sauntered into the castle towards the group.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's someone here to see you sir, says it urgent."

Ayo ran around Hagrid to reach Kem.

"Are you alright love?" Ayo asked his daughter. She nodded and hugged her father.

"Father you have no right to be here, we've discussed this."

"I am looking after the wellbeing of this family. Look at you now. You are a failure to me and your family."

"She is my child!" Ayo shouted at his father. "You have no right!"

"Na see. This boy forgets his fadah." Ogonna said, shaking his head. Seemingly without provocation Ayo fell to his knees clutching his abdomen. Adaaku and Kem knelt down next to him.

"Fadah stop this!" Adaaku cried.

"Stop it! Stop it, I'll go with you." Kem said through tears which streamed down her cheeks.

"No Kem…" Ayo croaked. Immediately the pain subsided. With the support of Adaaku, Ayo rose.

"Go fetch your things girl. We leave shortly." Kem biting her lip ran off towards her dormitory. Severus looked to Dumbledore who gestured for him to go after the upset girl. He said nothing as he followed her. Kem led him to an obsidian bust of the Sphinx.

"If you drop a yellow hat into the Red Sea, what does it become?" The Sphinx questioned.

"Wet." Kem said without hesitation.

The Sphinx nodded, opening for them. Severus had never been inside any other dormitory, but Ravenclaw was just about what he expected. The entire common room was lined with shelves of books. On the writing desks, short tables, and in the oversized chairs there were books.

Kem went through a stone archway, but as soon as Severus tried to go through, an invisible force pushed him back.

"There are four brothers in this world that were all born together." A voice said from nowhere. "The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good. Who are the brothers?"

Severus thought for a moment. The riddle made no sense at all.

"Earth, fire, water, and air." Kem whispered to him.

Severus repeated the answer, he was allowed to cross the threshold.

In her bedroom Kem wildly stuffed various items into her trunk. Severus wasn't sure just what to say or if he should say anything.

"What is exactly going on?" He asked at last.

"Ogonna is forcing me to go with him. I don't know about the other purebloods, but in our family the head has control over all the members. They can cause pain if we disobey or maybe even kill us. They call it 'disciplining.'" Kem tossed items onto her bed, not stopping while she spoke.

"The head is the strongest person in the family; he or she can draw magic from everyone in the bloodline and if they wanted to they can take away our magic completely. It's a very strong family bond."

"Is there no way you can fight it?" Severus asked.

"I've been searching for ages now. Ogonna hasn't enforced disciplining since my mother." Her voice trailed off. Kem never mentioned her mother.

"I have a plan. I should be able to return soon." Severus could tell that Kem was trying to convince herself that everything would be alright.

"Do you still have that watch I gave you for Christmas a couple of years ago?" Kem asked.

Severus nodded, he carried it everywhere with him, it held the only picture of Lily that he had.

"Keep it close to you ok?" Kem threw her arms around Severus and hugged him tightly.

"I'm really going to miss you Sevvie." Slowly Severus began to embrace his friend. Kem let go of Severus. She pulled a strip of hair and braided it quickly. She aimed her wand at the braid, and it detached from her head. She took the braid and wrapped it around Severus's wrist like a bracelet.

"Hair of an Nkemdilim, very valuable." Kem said. Severus touched the soft piece of hair. Severus took one end of Kem's trunk and the pair headed back to the Hall.

When they returned, it was clear that Ayo and Adaaku had been crying. Kem dropped the trunk and ran to her father. Severus could not hear what they were saying, but he knew it was not in English.

Ogonna grabbed Kem by the arm and escorted her from the castle. Adaaku came over to Severus and took Kem's things. Kem took a final glance over her shoulder at Severus. She gave a quick wave as her grandfather jerked her away.


	6. There She Goes

A/N: Beta'd by the great MrsBates93. Review, subscribe and spread the word!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

1973

"Look Severus, I think this is Kem's baby," Lily said, holding up an ugly potato thing that looked somewhat like an infant. Severus inspected it carefully. During this Herbology lesson they were once again re-potting mandrakes. The crop during their first year had one mandrake that Kem had taken a liking to. She'd managed to sneak it out of the green house and cared for it like a human baby. She'd managed to keep it for about a week until her dorm mates got tired of fainting from its high pitched shrieks.

"Is that you Sebastian?" Lily asked the mandrake. It wiggled in her hand, in what they assumed was an affirmative.

Lily sighed, "I'd really hope Kem would have come back by now." Severus shoved his mandrake into its pot a bit too harshly, to which the mandrake thwacked him in the face with its leaves.

They were well into their third year and they had not heard a thing from Kem. Last summer, Severus was surprised to see that Olu's was still open and managed by Ayo. For reason Ayowould not give, he was not allowed to be with his daughter. A few times Ayo absent mindedlywould call out for Kem, only to realize that she was not there.

"You there. Be careful, don't just plop them in!" Professor Sprout yelled at a boy. "It's a shame Okafor isn't here. She could charm these buggers right to the cutting board." She said the last part more to herself than to the students.

"Lily, you're really good with these things. They seem to like you." Remus said, standing next to Lily. Severus all but snatched Sebastian from Lily and without a word went to sit by himself. He tossed the mandrake in the air as he'd seen Kem do so long ago. The creature smiled crookedly as it twirled in the air.

"Poor Snivellus. Playing with his only friend in the world, a giant lumpy bean," Sirius said to James who nodded in reply as they walked over to where Severus sat with the mandrake.

"He's rather pathetic isn't he Sirius? Always off somewhere, sulking in a corner aren't you Snivellus?" James stated, a smirk beginning to form on his face.

"If I'm so pathetic, why does Lily like me and not you?" Severus retorted.

James reddened slightly. "Evans is nice to everyone." He said somewhat heatedly.

"She isn't nice to you." Severus replied with a smirk.

Sirius whispered a spell causing a small flame to singe the mandrake. He nudged James to make their escape before the creature started to scream.

"What have you done Snape!" Professor Sprout boomed. "Ten points from Slytherin." Sprout snatched Sebastian from Severus, placing it in a pot, adding water to soothe it. For the remainder of the class Severus sat in his corner brooding. James and Sirius joked and made rude gestures towards him. Lily was with Remus, laughing about one thing or another. Severus glared darkly at anyone who dared to look his way.

"Say there Snape, would you mind holding back a bit?" Severus slowed packing his things as Professor Slughorn approached him.

"Yes sir?"

"There's a particular…" Slughorn paused. "Ingredient I need, I understand your on good terms with the Okafors. Is this right?"

Severus figured out early on that Professor Slughorn sought of those with influence or whocould provide for him, thus Slughorn showed little interest in him until now.

"I have not heard from Kem in over a year, but her father and I are on good terms."

"I see," Slughorn said a bit disheartened. "Next time you speak with Ayo, should the subject of Peruvian Potatoes come up, do keep me in mind won't you?"

"Erm…yes Professor," Severus replied awkwardly.

"That's a good lad, and five points to Slytherin." Slughorn winked.

* * *

><p>As Severus made his way to his room, a group of boys rushed past him. He frowned as he entered. Several boys were crowded around Stefano's bed pushing and shoving for something.<p>

"What is going on?" Severus questioned loudly. Stefano hurried to Severus's side, smiling nervously.

"Hi Severus, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the library." Stefano said, trying to block Severus from seeing what was behind him.

"I forgot something. Who are these boys? What are they doing here?"

"Oi Zabini! How much for the muggle tits?" A boy yelled. Severus looked at Stefano incredulously. He went over to the bed and saw what all the boys were clamouring about. Spread out, covering nearly every inch of the bed were magazines. Magazines of women in different states of undress and a few were completely nude.

"Get out!" Severus roared "Everybody get out!" All the boys looked between Severus and Stefano.

"Whoa, whoa, there Severus. No need for alarm. Here…." Stefano rummaged through the articles of scantily clad women.

"Here. I've been pretty good at figuring out what the other boys like, but you're a bit tough. Take this, free of charge." Stefano put one of the magazines into Severus's satchel leading him towards the door.

"Why don't you find a nice cosy spot and have a nice read. Make sure its private…" Stefano gave Severus a light shove, shutting the door behind him.

Severus frowned. He'd been kicked out of his own room. With a scowl, he peeked at the magazine. It read, '_Fetish Double Feature: Ruby and Ebony._' Severus quickly thrust the book in his bag, looking over his shoulder. On the cover was a curvaceous petite Black woman being disrobed by fair skinned woman with freckles and flaming red hair. She winked a piercing green eye causing Severus to stuff the magazine back in his satchel. He racked his brain. This was the first time he'd seen a woman even remotely nude. He never really thought about any girl at school in that way.

'_If those idiots are getting something out of this maybe I can too_.' Severus thought to himself. As it was early in the day, Severus headed to the Astronomy tower.

* * *

><p>"Sev, you've been weird lately," Lily said. Severus held his book closer to his face, completely blocking his view of Lily and her view of him.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Lily snatched away his book.

"You haven't looked at me in like two weeks. Do I have a Gdansk Listera rash that only you can see?"

Severus looked at Lily fully, perplexed, who began to snicker.

"I don't know, Xenophilius told me about them. But seriously, what's up?"

Truthfully Severus couldn't look Lily in the eye. Not since he'd received the 'nudie mag'. He didn't want to picture Lily doing the things the red headed woman in the mag did.

Severus was saved from having to explain due to the arrival of Lucius.

"This came for you Snape, I'm afraid the owl might have died." With that Lucius left as swiftly as he'd arrived. He dropped Bobert and a package without paying any notice to Lily.

"What is all this Sev?" Lily asked, attending to Bobert. Severus opened the box and pulled out four parcels, two labelled for him and the other two for Lily. Bobert hobbled over to the box and scratched at its side. Lily picked up the box and tore off the wrapping. Underneath was a note.

"Here you read it Sev." She handed the note to Severus and then began to find morsels of a cookie. Immediately Severus recognized the clumsy writing.

_Hello Severus and Lily,_

_I hope you're both doing well. I'm okay, Ogonna has me in the fields all day and in lessons all evening. It's not terrible, I just miss you guys and Ayo. Can one of you write to him and ask how he is? I haven't been allowed contact to anyone outside the village. Malfoy somehow convinced Ogonna to let us correspond, so we'll have to go through him for a while._

_Anyway, Happy Christmas and birthdays_

_Kem_

"It's all from Kem," Severus said after finishing the letter. Bobert hooted softly at the sound of her mistress's name.

"Really? Then why is Malfoy playing the messenger?" Lily asked.

"It seems that he is the only person on the outside she's able to communicate with." The pair opened their gifts in silence. Severus received a book titled '_Voodoo and Juju African Dark Arts'_, along with a set of vials with different herbs and liquids. He was very surprised, these ingredients were extraordinarily rare. Lily received a headband, which when tapped by her wand produced a different hairstyle. But her second gift caused Lily to tear up. It was a golden bracelet with garnet stones.

"I can't believe she remembered," Lily said to herself.

"Well what is it?" Severus asked.

"Kem and I saw this in a department store, a few days after we met. I absolutely adored it." Lily wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Oh, bother. I always get weepy this time of the month, silly me." Severus crinkled his nose. He didn't like hearing about that sort of thing.

"Let's write to her straight away Sev."

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight and Severus could not sleep. Random thoughts ran through his mind. It seemed as if nearly every boy in his year had become taller than him. Even Lily had caught up to him. Lily changed in other ways now that he thought about it. He grimaced that he wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Older boys had started to come around her with flashy grins and cheesy lines. Severus thought he saw Potter staring too closely at her, which infuriated him.<p>

With a wave of his wand, Severus drew down the curtains around his bed. "Lumos." He muttered and placed his wand behind his ear. He reached under his pillow to retrieve his leisure novel,_'__The Art of War_' by Sun Tzu. His hand grazed over the glossy cover of the nudie mag. Severus peeked from the curtains to make sure Stefano was sound asleep. Light snores from the other boy's bed confirmed his assumptions. He flipped through the magazine he'd seen dozens of times before. Every time he saw Ebony and Ruby he noticed something new about them. This time he saw that not only did Ruby have freckles on her nose, but she also had them on the underside ofher buttocks. Ebony's lips were almost perfectly heart shaped. In most of Ebony's pictures she bit her bottom lip, or it quivered as she caressed herself. Severus flipped to the penultimate page. Ebony in a sheer white robe faced away from the reader, swaying her hips. She looked over her shoulder and licked her wine coloured lips. The robe clung to her hour glass figure accentuating her curves.

As Severus watched her hips sway, he began to feel a familiar stirring in his gut. He quenched the light from his wand, letting the darkness consume him as he thought of Ebony.

Rays of sunlight beamed down directly onto Severus. Still overcome with grogginess, he reached to his side table for his wand. He tried to focus his eyes, seeing a letter with his name on it.

_Glad you're enjoying yourself mate, but please learn a muting spell._

_Stefano_

Severus groaned deeply. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

* * *

><p>1974<p>

A loud shrill ring resonated through the room, causing Severus to throw a book at the unfounded source of the sound. Waking up, he rummaged through his side table and pulled out a small box.

"Happy Birthday Sevvie!" Kem's voice rang from the box. Kem had been able to write to them at least once a month, sometimes less. With the last parcel she sent his Christmas and birthday gifts at the same time. She told him not to open his birthday gift early but he hadn't expected her to set an alarm for it.

This birthday, was just like the others. It was during the winter holidays so he spent them alone. Not that he minded much, his parents never saw any reason to celebrate. Severus pulled a thick sterling silver ring from the box. In its centre was a rectangular garnet stone, underneath the ring was a note.

"_The gem of trust and truth, protects from poison, helps to stop bleeding, heal sickness of the blood and infections.__"_ Severus read to his self. He placed the ring on each finger, deciding which position he liked most. The ring fit no matter which finger it sat on and he eventuallydecided on his thumb.

As Severus began to get dressed for the day, he heard a knock at the door. No one ever came to the room to visit him, so he stayed silent assuming it was someone for Stefano. However, the knocking persisted.

"Snape, are you in there?" Regulus asked. Severus found it somewhat amusing how different the Black brothers were. It seemed to him that the boys should have been put in the opposite houses.

"Yeah, why?" Severus replied evenly.

"Erm…If you aren't busy I'd like your help. I have a report on delayed reaction potions and its due tomorrow." Regulus finished hesitantly.

Severus had already planned on spending most of his day in the library. He wanted Lily to accompany him but she went shopping with some Gryffindor girl in Hogsmeade.

"Go wait in the common room, I'll be down shortly."

Severus finished dressing in a timely manner. Regulus waited by the common room exit.

"Let me get that for you Snape." Regulus took his books, satchel and things and carried them.

"To the library?" Severus nodded, the younger boy followed him. During their trek, Regulus never stopped asking him questions. Though Severus responded to less than half of the inquiries, Regulus prattled on none the less. He didn't understand why the Black brothers did not get along. Severus remembered a time when he was younger, before he met Lily, he wished for a sibling. He had asked his mother for a brother but she only said it was up to his father. Severus was still unsure what that meant.

In the nearly empty corridor four figures headed their way. Severus reached for his wand as the Marauders, which they now called themselves, drew closer.

"Oi Sirius, ain't that your brother with Snape?" Peter Pettigrew asked. Sirius marched past his friends with a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing with my brother?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm helping him with an assignment," Severus replied evenly. For some reason that seemed tomake Sirius angrier.

"Trying to turn him into a full on Slytherin I bet."

"Sod off Siri! Severus is just helping me out. You always ignore me when I ask you anything and just hang out with your stupid friends all the time." Regulus ranted.

"Wha… what?" Sirius sputtered.

"You're a prick and a shit big brother. I wish…I wish Severus was my brother instead of you!"

The rest of the Marauders looked to each other nervously while Severus simply looked highly amused. Sirius looked at his brother as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"Come on Severus, we've got to get to the library."

"Whoa there mate." James caught sight of Sirius drawing his wand and restrained him quickly. Severus and Regulas took their leave. From the farthest end of the hall Severus could hear Remus and James trying to calm their irate friend.

* * *

><p>'<em>Not<em> _bad,_' Severus thought to himself. Lessons for the day were finally over and he'd received the scores for his midterm exams. He had received an 'Outstanding' in nearly every subject save forCare of Magical Creatures. Severus found that he did not like most of the creatures, that didn't sting or bite, slobber or nearly crush him to death. He firmly decided to drop the class come next term.

Severus strode across the quad to the isolated menagerie. Today they would be introduced to fire crabs. He walked into the classroom and as usual was the first to arrive. He liked to get the seat farthest away from the animals. Shortly after he had situated himself, he heard someone enter.

The person carried a crate of red cabbages, obstructing any view of their face.

"Oh bugger." He said as one of the cabbages fell out of the box, rolling just short of Severus.

"Hello Severus Snape, haven't seen you in some time." Xenophilus picked up the lone cabbage, setting it with the rest.

"Hello," Severus replied.

"I hear you're learning about Fire crabs today. Did you know that when they're excited they spew turquoise coloured bile? You can use it to make a beneficiary tonic that cures bow-leggedness." Severus wasn't quite sure if that was true and nor did he care. Xenophilius went on and on as Severus read a book clearly uninterested. Soon the class began to fill and Professor Kettleburn arrived.

"Excuse me Severus, class is starting I'll catch up with you later." Xenophilus reclaimed the cabbages and headed toward the front of the class near the Professor.

"As some of you may have heard, I've had a nasty run in with a Manticore recently." Some of the students craned their necks to get a better look. Professor Kettleburn had already lost an arm, half of his left ear, and permanent burns to his chin. There were no visible signs of injury.

"So, Lovegood here will be my assistant indefinitely." Kettleburn then took a seat and began to massage his shins.

"Today we'll be feeding Fire crabs," Xenophilius began. Some of the students smiled, as if it would be as easy lesson.

"They can be very picky eaters, so you'll have to watch out for flames. If everyone will pair up and come get a cabbage." The class was odd numbered which usually caused Severus to work alone.

"Severus, you can come to the front and work with me," Xenophilus said. Severus held a large tortoise-like creature as Xenophilius tickled it, coaxing it to eat. Steam rose from its rear end, alarming Severus. Fortunately Xenophilius fed the creature quickly enough without it setting fireto Severus' robes. Afterwards Xenophilius left Severus to help other students feed the fire crabs or treat burns.

"Kem would have been terrified of this lesson," Xenophilius said, rejoining Severus.

"What?" Severus replied.

"She really hated turtles. She once told me that one chased her up a tree."

"How could it have chased her up a tree? If they moved any slower they'd be going backwards."Severus frowned.

"I never thought about. I should write to her and ask."

"You've been writing to her?"

"Only very recently, it seems she can only have contact with other purebloods. I'm glad to hear from her of course but I hope she's not getting caught up with all that blood purity nonsense."

A girl yelped from across the room and dropped one of the Fire crabs; Xenophilius left Severus' side immediately.

Severus hadn't heard from Kem since her last letter before Christmas. Lily always asked of any word from her, which led him to asking Lucius. Now it was nearly the end of term without anyword from Kem. '_Maybe blood purity was a factor,'_Severus thought.

* * *

><p>The final Quidditch match of the year called for attendance of virtually all occupants of the castle. This was just the way Severus liked it. He'd decided to take a brief walk around the castle to stretch his legs. He stopped at an alcove to rest for a moment before heading back to the Slytherin dormitory.<p>

"I promise Evans you'll have a great time," a boy said. Severus' ears pricked up. As far as he knew Lily was the only Evans in the school.

"Hmm I dunno," Lily replied coyly. At Lily's voice Severus almost stopped breathing, to hear the conversation.

"I'll show you a side of Hogsmeade you'd never imagine." Severus couldn't see, but whatever the boy did caused Lily to giggle.

"All right all right, I'll go out with you!"

"Yes!" The boy yelled. "I've got a date with the one and only Lily Evans."

"Really Amos, its not that serious," Lily giggled.

"Not that serious you say? I'm ready to write home about it."

Lily immediately stopped laughing as she caught sight of Severus, who looked almost livid.

"Severus I didn't see you there."

"Don't talk to me!" Severus shouted.

"Oh don't be like this Severus." Lily reached out to Severus, but he slapped her hand away.

"Leave me alone!"

"Wait a minute, mate." Amos intervened.

"Go on to the stadium Amos, I'll be there in a second," Lily said. Amos hesitated before slowly walking away from the pair.

"What's wrong with you Severus? You're acting like a child." Lily half scolded.

"And what are you acting like? Prancing around with your…your boyfriend," Severus choked out.

"He's not my boyfriend, at least not yet anyway."

"So you want him to be your boyfriend?" Severus asked dismally.

"I don't know Severus, maybe!"

"What about me!" He exclaimed.

"It's a different thing Severus. I don't know how to explain it. I just feel differently about Amos," Lily explained.

'_Why can't you feel differently about me?_' Severus thought to himself. Without another word he stormed off, ignoring Lily's cries for him.

* * *

><p>"Severus, you have a visitor." Eileen called out to her son. Severus knew who it was; no one else came to visit him.<p>

"I'm not well." He yelled back. Since the day Severus found out about Lily and Amos, he'd not said a word to her. He saw them walking in the halls holding hands or Amos leaving the Hufflepuff table to join Lily during meals. He couldn't stand it. For nearly two months now he hadn't spoken to her. It seemed she wasn't bothered at all about it. After he heard his mother shut the door, he went to his window and saw Lily walking down the lane. He threw himself onto his bed and stared angrily at the ceiling. It'd been a week into summer break and he was already bored.

"Eileen, where are my bloody boots!" Tobias Snape hollered.

"I'm not your boots keeper, how should I know?" Eileen responded.

Severus groaned. He felt a row coming on between his parents. With only his wand, he gently opened his window and snuck out quietly.

Severus wandered the streets aimlessly. He didn't want to practice spells out in the open and only practiced at home when his father wasn't there. Severus figured his only option for now wasto visit Ayo. He always felt welcome in the shop but it was obviously a changed atmosphere at Olu's. Ayo was by all means courteous and amiable, but it seemed as if he had to put more effort into doing so.

"Welcome to Olu's, can I help you with anything today sir?" A young blonde woman said from behind the counter.

"I'm looking for Ayo," Severus stated.

"Mr. Okafor's near the back sorting out boil ointments."

"Thank you." He said leaving the smiling woman. Severus found Ayo quickly; he had justscourgified something and put his wand away.

"Oh hello there Severus, what can I do for you?" Ayo asked. Severus tried to look at him slyly. Ayo's eyes seemed darker and his smile was forced.

"I wondered if I could help you around the shop?" Severus replied. Ayo was silent for too long, almost distracted.

"Where did you get that ring?" Ayo asked abruptly. Severus, caught off guard, quickly hid his hand behind him.

"Kem sent it to me as a present," Severus said. Ayo nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, of course. Ask Karen for a smock and go sweep the front." Ayo turned from Severus in somewhat of a daze heading towards the wizarding part of the shop.

Severus wiped sweat from his brow. It was uncharacteristically hot and it was becoming unbearable. He'd been working for Ayo for a few days now. For some reason his father was not pleased to learn that his son had a job. Though they rarely saw one another, Tobias made a point to make snide comments about anything he could. Severus always left home as early as he could and came back as late as possible. Severus put his handkerchief back in his pocket and went back to washing the window. Severus felt a tap on his shoulder but continued to work.

"I don't want any of your homemade digestive biscuits Karen," Severus said tersely.

"Who's Karen?" A familiar voice asked. Severus whipped around so suddenly he almost lost his balance.

"Lily…what…I…" Severus sputtered.

"It's been forever since I've seen my best friend. Your mum said you'd probably be here." Lily smiled at him.

"Wouldn't you rather be off with Amos Diggory?" Severus asked and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Severus, what have you got against Amos? He's really nice. I bet you'd like him."

"Hmmph," Severus grunted.

"That's not the issue right now. I just want to spend some time with you," Lily finished hopefully. Severus was still upset about the idea of Lily and Amos together and though he would never admit it, he truly missed Lily.

"I have a break in an hour."


	7. Hello Old Friend

A/N: Beta'd by the incredible MrsBates93. I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoy reading it :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

October 1975

Severus sat at a desk in the Slytherin Common Room reading a book on _Wizarding Career Fields_. He was very interested in the Dark Arts but besides teaching or being an Auror there weren't any other options for the discipline. He'd found that most of his house mates we're going to have to not do any real work after school. Many of them came from very wealthy families, and had honorary positions in the Ministry or lived off investments. Severus began to think over the Potions mastery. He enjoyed it enough and he was rather good at it. An added bonus in Potions was that it was an essentially solitary occupation, which suited him fine.

"Are you Snape?" A first year boy asked nervously. Severus nodded, eyeing the boy curiously.

"The Head Boy asks for you," he said.

Severus rolled his eyes. Ever since he'd been named Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy's ego had grown exponentially. If he wasn't addressed as 'Head Boy Malfoy' he wouldn't acknowledge anyone.

"Yes Lucius?" Severus asked as he walked over to him. Lucius shined his badge, pretending not to hear Severus.

"Head Boy Malfoy," Severus said evenly.

"There you are Snape, I sent that boy to get you ages ago." Lucius sat up in his seat, brushing nonexistent lint from his shirt.

"What can I do for you Lucius?"

"Some of the lads and I are having a little get together next Hogsmeade weekend. I'd like for you to come."

"Well I had plans…"

"It would mean ever so much to me if you could come." Lucius said dramatically.

"I suppose I could try to make an appearance."

"Wonderful! There's going to be a special guest. A friend of my family." Lucius waved at Severus, dismissing him. Severus shook his head as he departed.

* * *

><p>"Evans what do you see in Diggory? He's such a tosser." James asked Lily. Severus glared at the back of James' head. The D.A.D.A Professor always separated him and Lily. He sat next to a ragged looking Remus.<p>

"Maybe I like tossers, ever think of that?" Lily retorted.

"Well I can be a tosser!"

"You've had years of training I imagine."

"You break my heart Evans."

Severus became disgusted with the scene. He slumped over his books moodily as Remus tried to interact with him, in regards to the lesson.

"Does anyone know the difference between a Werewolf and an Animagus?" Professor Hesh asked, he was a middle aged stout man with a prominent widow's peak.

"Bloody hell Lupin!" Severus growled. Remus had without provocation knocked over his inkwell which spelled down Severus' side.

"Sorry about that Snape," Remus replied cleaning off Severus' things. For the rest of the class Remus seemed distracted and anxious. Severus noticed the change in Remus' demeanour. The boy was usually so passive, Severus was surprised he never spontaneously slipped into a coma. Severus wondered what caused the change in his behaviour.

Upon exiting the classroom Severus noticed Amos Diggory across the corridor. Severus assumed the older boy was waiting for Lily.

"Oi Snape, wait up." Severus frowned as Amos came over to him. He never said much to him without Lily's mediation.

"You've known Lily a long time right?" Amos asked.

"Yes."

"So you know what sort of thing she likes I suppose?"

"Yes," Severus replied again curtly. Amos by now used to Severus' attitude went on undeterred.

"Well I'm trying to get her a gift for our six month anniversary. Do you think you could give me a few ideas?"

"Her favourite colour is orange but she doesn't like to wear it. Her favourite flowers are petunias, even though her similarly named sister is horrible. She likes lace but not frills. And she's obsessed with Bambi," Severus prattled off quickly.

"Brilliant but what's Bambi?"

"It's a muggle children's story character. It's about a deer."

"Are you boys talking about me? All nice sentiments I hope." Lily said joining them, linking hands with Amos.

"Just catching up," Amos smiled, and gave a wink to Severus.

Lily looked between the two slightly bemused. She felt as if they were keeping something from her.

"See ya Snape," Amos said as he guided Lily through the crowd. Lily gave a quick wave in his direction before disappearing into the mass of students.

"You're overthinking it Remus, no one's on to anything." Severus heard Sirius say somewhere out of sight.

Severus ducked behind a statue before the four caught sight of him.

"You're furry little problem is safe with us," James supported. Severus could sense that they were speaking in some sort of code, but had no inclination as to its meaning. He decided to keep an eye on the Gryffindors hoping to expose some dark secret to get them expelled or at the very least detention.

* * *

><p>It had been ages since Severus had bought any new clothing for himself besides school robes. After a week of pestering from Stefano, Severus figured he might as well get a few nice things before Malfoy's soiree.<p>

Severus exhaled deeply. He sat in a horseless carriage across from Stefano and a seventh year Hufflepuff girl. Severus wanted to gag watching the girl giggle as Stefano caressed her knee. He wanted to do his shopping alone, yet Stefano insisted claiming his expertise in the area of all things to do with fashion.

"Why are you looking so gloom and doom Severus?" Stefano asked. "It's a lovely day and we're in the company of a beautiful girl… I mean woman." He added winking at the girl. Severus gave a noncommittal grunt and leaned over the side of the carriage.

Following close behind them, Severus spotted Lily and Amos. The pair had the carriage to themselves and sat even closer together. Severus steeled himself as he watched Amos lean down to kiss Lily. He'd seen them in the halls holding hands but never allowed himself to imagine what else the couple might do.

Amos then placed a hand on the nape of Lily's neck, deepening their kiss. Instantly Severus felt like throwing himself off a cliff. All around him, his friends were snogging Hufflepuffs. Severus was almost thrilled when the carriage reached Hogsmeade. He hurried off before Stefano could protest.

Severus wandered the small village aimlessly for some time. He'd only been a handful of times, so navigating wasn't as easy as he'd hoped it would be. After having been lost for over an hour, Severus entered the nearest establishment that he could find for directions; The Hogs Head. The Hog's Head was like many of the pubs he had been to when he was younger to retrieve his father. The room was sparse and dark, more like a cave than a building. Most of the patrons were aged men, skin almost the colour of the alcohol they drank. There was one waitress, a middle aged woman with dark string hair and robes that presented her cleavage. Severus was all too familiar with this atmosphere. The only thing that was out of place was a sable goat chewing on a handkerchief. The goat with its rectangular pupils stared in Severus' direction. Severus wasn't sure if this was a magical creature or not, but decided to stay clear of its path. In avoiding the goat, Severus bumped into a person at a table. Several of the other occupants gasped. Severus began to apologize immediately but was interrupted by a dark haired young man not much older than himself.

"You idiot boy! Look at what you've done!" He yelled. The other men glared daggers at Severus.

"Now, now Lestrange, it was a simple accident." The man stood to get a better look at Severus. He had dark thinning hair and eyes that were almost auburn. The man called Lestrange took his seat, without taking his eyes off of Severus.

"You're a Hogwarts student I assume?" The man asked Severus. He gestured for one of the men to move over, allowing Severus to take the seat. Severus hesitantly joined the group, all eyes were upon him.

"Yes sir, fifth year," Severus replied.

"Name? House?" The man questioned.

"Severus Snape. Slytherin." The man nodded in reply.

"Lineage?" No one had ever asked Severus about his lineage. He could feel the looks he was getting become more intense as he took his time to respond.

"Leave us." Without reluctance, the men left the table, leaving Severus and the man alone.

"You're not a pureblood are you Severus?" It was more of a statement than a question. Severus steeled.

"No. My mother is a pureblood and my father is a pathetic muggle." The man nodded again.

"And what kind of man is your father?"

"A cantankerous drunkard, the worst sort of man." Severus wasn't sure why he was telling a stranger this, but he had a feeling that lying to the man would be costly.

"There are many like you Severus. Dirty blood. Defiled by muggle intermingling."

Severus pursed his lips, unsure of what to say.

"What are your aspirations Severus?"

"To be a Potions Master," Severus replied tightly.

"A noble pursuit with very few practitioners."

Severus remained silent, unsure of the direction the conversation was going.

"That is an interesting piece of jewellery. How did you come by it?"

"A friend of mine, Kem Okafor, gave it to me." The man's eyes widened slightly.

"Would your friend happen to be of any relation to an Ogonna Okafor?" He inquired.

"He is her grandfather. A very formidable man."

"So you've met him?"

"Not exactly. He came for Kem in our second year. Something about training her to be his heir. I only know of him by word of mouth, mostly from Lucius Malfoy. I'm more familiar with Kem's father. I work for him during the summers."

"That is interesting. Don't let me further interrupt your weekend." The man said abruptly. From his tone, Severus sensed that he had been dismissed.

* * *

><p>Severus sat down a tthe Slytherin table waiting for dinner to appear. This was the first year he realized that each house received different entrees. There were popular items like roast chicken or roast beef but at the Slytherin table they were served caviar, white alba truffle pasta and even Kopi Luwak coffee. Once he learned how the coffee was made he decided to stick to tea. From Lily he had learned that the Gryffindors enjoyed various fried meats and sweets. The Ravenclaws received grilled salmon, avocado sandwiches and other 'brain' food. The Hufflepuffs received an assortment of dairy based dishes from rich creamy soups to crème brulee. From his spot, Severus saw Lily refuse a scone from Amos. She had an irritated look on her face and when Amos reached for her, Lily slapped his hand away. Lily quickly left the Hufflepuff table and stormed out of the Great Hall. After a moment, when Amos did not run after her, Severus hurried to catch up to his friend.<p>

"Lily!" Severus yelled. Lily slowed her pace but did not come to a complete stop. He heard her sniffle as he approached.

"When did things get so complicated Sev?"

"I'm not sure," Severus replied, even though he had no idea what she was talking about. As they walked, Severus let Lily talk. He wasn't quite sure what to say, or what she needed to hear.

"I get that Amos is older, but two years isn't that much. Or so I thought," Lily went on.

"He's always going on about what everyone is doing and why we should do it too." She sighed and Severus nodded sympathetically.

"I'm…I'm just not ready for all that yet," she said softly. Severus finally felt as though he understood but didn't show it.

"He should be more patient," Severus added.

"It ought to be that simple shouldn't it?" Lily asked. They walked on in silence.

"Severus, think you could introduce me to Evans." Severus scowled as he turned towards Stefano.

"What do you mean?" Severus growled out.

"I heard she broke up with that Diggory bloke and…"

"What! Where did you hear that?" Severus exclaimed.

"Amelia Bones told me. She's been trying to get with him for ages it seems. I have to act quickly before Potter makes his move."

"WHAT!" Severus shouted.

"You didn't know?" Stefano remarked. "He's been sniffing around her since the start of term. We'd better get a move on. The Head Boy expects us in less than an hour."

Severus finished dressing with a thousand thoughts running rampant in his mind. Severus and Stefano, along with Regulus Black met Lucius at the entrance where several others were already waiting.

"I think that's everyone, now if you all will follow me." Lucius said, as he led them wearing his Head Boy badge with his casual attire.

"Severus, Black, come sit with me," Lucius commanded. The other boys got in the surrounding carriages.

"What is this party for Mr. Malfoy?" Regulus asked. Lucius had been very insistent that the fourth years and below address him as such.

"There is someone I'd like for you to meet. He plans on running for Minister of Magic. Great changes would come under his administration. Reform to the mudblood problem we've been having."

Severus remained silent for the ride to the village. He knew well the feelings his fellow Slytherins had towards those who were not pure blood. His blood status had never been in question.

Once they entered the village, and a short trek later, Lucius led them to the Amityville Inn.

"Right this way gentleman." Lucius nodded to the bar keep as he led the way to the back room. The room was sparse and only decorated by the functional lantern that dimly lit the room. At the large u-shaped table several attendants were already seated. At the head of the table, Severus recognized the older man he'd met at the Hog's Head. By his left side sat a young woman with long dark curly hair. Lucius sat next to the man and motioned for Severus to sit at his side.

"My friends, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Voldemort." Lucius went on explaining the man's ideas and agendas. Severus took note of who seemed more inclined than others. Stefano and Regulus seemed the most out of sorts. Many of their housemates hung on every word, agreed or applauded when necessary. The man, Voldemort said nothing, only surveyed the room.

"Would you like to add anything My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"I'd like to hear from your young friends. What are the views of this generation?" The main topic was hatred towards muggles and muggleborns.

"Bellatrix, what about that sister of yours? Andromeda?" A woman with a dark blonde bun asked.

"She is no sister of mine!" The woman seated next to Voldemort exclaimed. "The day she ran off with that filthy mudblood is the day we disowned her. She is a traitor to everything we stand for." She breathed deeply, glaring at anyone who looked her way.

* * *

><p>Severus sat at his desk, making notes in his private journal. They were given a few mock exams in preparation to the upcoming O.. He hadn't done as well as he'd hoped. He'd receive a mixture of O's and E's. He only wanted O's. An owl tapped at the window and he absent mindedly let it enter. He'd tried to write to his mother bi-weekly, if only to make sure she was still alive. As soon as he removed the envelope, the creature left immediately. The letter was short and to the point.<p>

_I'd like for you to come home this holiday._

_Mum_

Since starting Hogwarts, Severus had never spent any of his vacations at home and saw no reason to start now.

_No, thank you._

_S.S_

He replied and planned to mail off the letter at his earliest convenience.

* * *

><p>Until the day before the students were to go home for the holidays, his mother wrote to him asking him to come home. Severus asked if she and his father were well, if they actually needed him there. His mother only ever replied that it would be nice to have him there.<p>

"Maybe you should come home Severus. You were with me or working all summer. Your mum probably misses you."

Severus snorted from behind his book. The Evans' always travelled for Christmas, so he doubted he'd get to see Lily at all. There were no incentives for him to go home.

"I've already made up my mind Lily," he said in a bored tone. Severus looked up to the branch were Lily sat, weaving a garland.

"Severus, let's go to the library." Lily said as she hopped down from the tree. She gathered up her things as quickly as she could.

"Bollocks." She whispered. "Hide me Severus." Lily ducked behind a bewildered Severus. Within a moment he saw the cause of her odd behaviour.

"Hello there Snape." Amos Diggory said, a smile on his face. Linked on his arm was an older girl. Severus merely raised an eyebrow and watched as the coupled passed.

"Did he see me?" Lily asked, rising from her hiding spot.

"I don't think so, no."

"You must think I'm silly." Lily sniffed, her eyes beginning to tear. Severus only shook his head silently.

"I just don't want to see him...them together. She's always all over him. No doubt…." She wiped a tear away with the palm of her hand.

"I'd better go start packing. The train comes tomorrow." Severus watched as his friend rushed off towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Christmas break went on as it normally did. This year held the fewest amounts of students to stay but for the first time all four of the Marauders were present. Severus noticed that they stuck together more closely, though Remus looked more sickly than usual. He'd over heard them a handful of times. He suspected they were up to some sort of prank and he planned to spoil it for them. He'd tried following but somehow they always managed to disappear after turning a corner.<p>

After losing sight of the foursome for a fifth time, Severus decided to go to the library. The stern librarian was nowhere in sight, so Severus went about aimlessly searching for any book that piqued his interest. He wandered into the Magical Creatures section. He didn't like any sort of animal very much, but knowledge of them was somewhat useful. Severus let his fingers idly graze over the spine of several tomes before stopping on 'Shapeshifters, Were-Creatures and Animagus.'

Severus sat at a table and flicked through the contents. He stopped at a chapter noting the differences between Werewolves and Animagus. Severus carefully read through the chapter. Things were starting to make sense to him. He started to search for all the books he could find on Werewolves and Animagus. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he just had to find proof.

* * *

><p>Severus gripped his knife tightly. Every time he glanced over at the Gryffindor Table, he saw Lily surrounded by the Marauders. He found out everything he needed to know about Lupin and flat out hated the rest of them. He didn't want Lily in their company.<p>

"Who's that?" A first year girl asked pointing towards the podium. The Headmaster never made announcements after Christmas holidays.

"Let us welcome back a sorely missed member of the Hogwarts family," Dumbledore began. He motioned for someone out of sight to join him. Severus' eye went wide as he saw Lily place her hand on Remus' shoulder. He smiled and hugged Lily in return. Severus began to seethe. Severus couldn't believe this monster was embracing his friend.

A sudden eruption from the Ravenclaw table caused Severus to look away momentarily. He saw Lucius preening himself and straightened his posture. He finally caught sight of a young woman heading towards the Slytherin table. Her warm brown satiny skin seemed to glisten as she walked. She wore a school uniform, but it was unlike the usual Hogwarts uniform. Her's was a crisp yellow blouse and a green plaid pencil skirt. Her heels clicked softly as she walked. Severus looked around as the woman came closer to him. Severus blushed momentarily, this woman had the same soft hour glass figure as Ebony from his private magazine. She swayed the same way as well. The woman stopped at Severus and placed her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much Sevvie." She whispered into his ear. He almost didn't recognize the voice. From over her shoulder Severus saw many of the older Ravenclaws and Lily look his way.

"We'll catch up later, yeah?" She left Severus and made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Food filled the plates and platters. Before he knew it Regulus and Lucius were on both his sides.

"Who was that Severus? She is fit!" Regulus exclaimed.

"I didn't know she would be returning Severus. Why didn't you tell me?" Lucius asked, trying not to put out.

"I..I didn't know," Severus replied. 

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Review and visit my facebook page to see pics of the characters. Thanks and see you next time :) <p>


	8. Don't Speak

Thanks to my beta MrsBates93. She's awesome. Read, review and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

January 1976

"You should have come home this holiday." Lily said for the fourth time as they entered the Potions classroom.

"How was I to know she'd be returning? When did you find out?" He retorted as he produced the cauldron from the previous lesson and removed the stasis charm.

"I'd brought some cake my mother baked. Ayo's been looking terrible. He made zoborodo and we talked for a while." Lily began to blush.

"Whatis zoborodo?" Severus asked. _"__What is she blushing about?__"_ he wondered.

"Oh it's a flower tea, I forget which one exactly. Then all of a sudden about fifteen people appear in Ayo's flat, they wore the most beautiful robes. And the ladies, they had giant hats folded like roses. It was such a wonderful sight Severus," Lily gushed.

"Kem was in the centre, and they were all bowing to her. She ran to Ayo and they started crying and hugging. It was all very sweet. She turned around to face the people and started talking to them in Ibo, their language and they left chests everywhere and some of them were filled with gold."

Severus continued to listen, chopping and adding the last few ingredients to the potion.

"She has this tiny little elf it is so adorable. It talks and everything. Every day it wore the same miniature attire as Kem. Ayo's been like his old self since Kem's return. But Kem…." Lily looked over her shoulder. "She hasn't been herself. She hasn't told me anything about what's happened over there. I don't know what to think of it." Lily began to stir the potion until it turned from sky blue to amber.

"Well done Evans, five points to Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn said as he passed.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three weeks since Kem's return and Severus had not had a chance to talk to her. He had, however, received many gifts from her: books, potions, clothes and even jewellery. He had learned from Stefano that some of the pureblood families received gifts from Kem as well. Severus wasn't quite sure what to think of it.<p>

As he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he noticed Lily wasn't there. She was always at breakfast before him. He also saw that Potter and his friends, apart from Lupin, were at the Gryffindor table. Severus did not like the idea that Lily could be off somewhere alone withRemus. Severus dug into his eggs, chewing harder than was necessary. An insistent tapping on his shoulder broke him from his reverie.

"Do your own work Zabini." Severus said, shooing away the offender.

"I'm not Zabini," came the reply. Severus turned to face the stranger.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

Severus stared at Kem as she took a seat next to him. It had only been two years but she looked so different. The roundness of her face had toned. She no longer wore her hair in a wild massive afro, but kept to a single long Dutch braid that rested on her shoulder. Kem caught Severus off guard, hugging him tightly.

"I've wanted to speak with you for ages," she said letting him go.

"Ah. Yes. Thank you for thegifts. They have proven to be very useful."

"No need to be so formal Severus." She took his plate, shoving off the eggs, replacing them withbacon and toast.

"Aren't you some sort of princess? All the purebloods have been wetting themselves since you've returned."

"Igbo enwe eze. The Igbo people have no king. My family is like the Malfoys or Potters. Justwithsmall cultural differences. My family just happen to be the most…influential in the area. Now eat some bacon, you're so skinny." She piled more food onto his plate.

"So why are you giving them gifts?" Severus asked. He gently smacked her hand away as she tried to add a sausage to his plate.

"It's like when you visit someone's house for the first time, you bring flowers or something. It's a way to be on good terms with everyone and make connections... There are a lot of silly rules."

"How did you come back? I mean, Ayo seemed certain that you'd never return."

Kem swallowed hard. "I made a deal with Ogonna." Severus waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

"I see."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask her to marry me."<p>

Lily gasped eyes wide with shock. Kem on the other hand bowed her head in silence.

"That's fabulous Xenophilius. When are you going to ask her?" Lily asked.

"I've wrote to her parents. Her mother is going to send the family ring. I want toask her after theexams are over, next to the fountain in the courtyard." Xenophilius replied, with a broad smile on his face.

"Oh! This is so exciting. Isn't it Kem?"

"What? Yes. I'm happy for you Xeno. I know Cassi will accept." Kem replied after a moment.

"I do need your help Nkemdilim. There is a flower I want to give her and I'd like your assistance in cultivating it." He rummaged through his bag and retrieved a crumpled sheet of parchment.

"It's called the Flower of Life. I'm afraid I don't know much about it. Cassandra saw it in an old book and took a fancy to it." He handed Kem the paper and she scanned her eyes over it.

"Just leave it to me Xeno."

"Wonderful. I'm off to Care of Magical Creatures. Thanks Nkemdilim. Good bye Lily Evans."

"How romantic! Kem shouldn't we get a camera? I've always wondered what wizardingmarriages are like. I bet Cassi will be so shocked her face will fall off!" Kem remained silent as Lily went on.

"Why so glum chum?" Lily asked nudging Kem in the side. "I saw Lockhart blowing kisses at you during lunch."

"Gah, he's such a tosser now! I can't believe I used to…." Kem stopped as she saw Lily begin to smirk.

"Kem Lockhart has a nice ring to it," Lily giggled. "Now back to the subject at hand. Why aren't you excited about Lovegood's news? He's like one of your best mates; I thought you'd be through the roof."

"I'm really glad for him and Cassi. Truly I am. I just get down thinking about marriage. I have no idea who I'll end up with."

"You'll meet the right guy. You're smart and pretty, a good cook and…"

"That's not what I mean," Kem interrupted. "I really won't have any idea. My parents, or probably Ogonna will choose my husband."

"No! Are you serious? I didn't know arranged marriages still went on," Lily implored.

"It's uncommon here but still big over there. Ayo had an arranged marriage."

"I know you never say but…" Lily took a moment to build her courage. "What happened to your mum?"

Kem took a deep breath before she answered, "My parents were really young when they got married. There was this guy that my mum really liked, a boyfriend I guess. She didn't want to marry my dad but her parents forced her to never contact the guy again. Well a little while after I was born the guy said I was his kid. It was a major scandal. Even though they did tests to prove I was my dad's my mum was exiled from the family. I haven't seen her since I was three. Ayo took it pretty hard, he actually liked my mum."

"Oh Kem. I didn't...I mean."

"It's ok. Just the thought of marrying some guy I don't love or not being with the one I want…"She trailed off.

"Surely, there's some way around it?"

Kem gave her a wry smile. "I'm working on it."

* * *

><p>Kem's return was nearly seamless. Severus and Kem were able to practice obscure spells and jinxes in private. Severus was very glad for it. This year's D.A.D.A teacher was very theoretical and almost nearly never allowed them topractice any actual spells. There were certain moments when Kem had a far off look, her attention elsewhere. Severus noted that those moments became fewer and further between.<p>

"Come on Sev! We have to meet Kem before Charms," Lily called out. She waited at the bottom of the stone path. They were heading to the small personal greenhouse allotted to Kem. Severus had been slow this morning. The previous night while trailing the Marauders, Black had sent a particularly nasty jinx at Severus' left ankle. The initial pain hadlong since ebbed away, but a numbing sensation still lingered.

"I'm going as fast as I can, keep your knickers on." Severus shouted back, carefully watching his footing.

"I thought guys wanted girls to get out of their knickers. You're so adorable." Lily giggled to herself. Severus pursed his lips. He listened to Lily ramble as they made their way towards the greenhouse.

"We're here!" Lily shouted. Kem quickly appeared, dirt on her face and twigs in her hair.

"Shhhh!" she whispered, ushering them inside. "You'll wake the Babybops." She pointed to a small patch of flowers with soft pink or blue bonnet shaped petals. Kem led them to the opposite side of the green house. On a table to itself, underneath a glass case was a clay pot that held a curled seedling.

"What are we looking at?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

"It's the Flower of Life, or it will be. It's taken nearly two months but it's finally sprouted." Kemanswered, smiling broadly.

Severus looked closely at the tiny plant. He didn't see what all the trouble was over.

"That's brilliant Kem. Xenophilius is going to be so pleased," Lily said.

"I've been reading up on this plant. It's capable of some amazing things. It can purify and replenish blood. Strengthen failing organs, a good preservative to potions, all sorts of things." Kem replied excitedly.

"I want to crossbreed it with dittany and a few other plants as well. But I need your help." She looked over to Lily and Severus.

"Of course Kem, whatever you need." Lily offered. Severus merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I need to transplant this on the next full moon….in the Forbidden Forest." Kem held her breath as she waited for their answer.

"Sure!"

"Are you mad?" Lily and Severus said in unison, after they realised where they were going to take the plant.

"The forest is dangerous," Severus began. "There are all sorts of dangerous creatures, like werewolves." He said pointedly.

"Oh don't be a fuddy duddy Sev. When do you want to go?" Lily looked to Kem.

"Actually the next full moon is this Saturday."

"How're we going to sneak out? We can't just saunter out the main doors!"

"I already have that sorted. Just meet me in the Great Hall next tothe giant portrait of fruit."

"You've both gone absolutely mad. Don't go." Severus said almost begging, the latter part more to Lily.

Kem turned her nose up, adopting a sneer like expression. "If you're going to be such a coward about it Severus, don't bother at all."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the dark girl. He hadn't practiced Legilimency very much, but he felt adequate in his skills. He peered into Kem's inner mind. He saw as much as he needed. With a huff and a shake of his head he stormed out of the green house.

* * *

><p>Lily knew that sneaking out of the castle was wrong. She was a prefect and the destination was the Forbidden Forest. She knew if they were caught, there would dire consequences, but a trip to the Forest sounded thrilling. She waited at the meeting point, fortunately unnoticed.<p>

"Sorry it took so long," Kem said joining her. "The Flower is very delicate. Are you ready?" Lily nodded quickly, her eyes filled with courage. Kem gently handed over the plant in its glass case. She tickled the pear, which giggled and became a door handle. She went past the entrance, carefully guiding Lily through. Kem led the way through a short corridor which ended with two doors. Kem gently knocked and a house elf with an egg shaped head answered.

"Yes?" It asked in a surprisingly deep baritone voice.

"Bring me Beemo," Kem commanded hastily. Not half a moment later, a smaller house elf in a sea foam green tunic appeared.

"How far now meestress?" The little elf greeted Kem in a thick Nigerian accent.

"I'm well. I need you to take Lily and me to the Forbidden Forest." Beemo reached a hand outto Lily and Kem. Within a blink of an eye, the girls no longer stood in the Hogwarts kitchen, but in an open wooded area.

"What…what was that?" Lily asked, slightly disoriented.

"Haven't you apparated before?" Lily shook her head in reply. "Well it's sort of like vanishing to teleport. I can do it, but there are wards that prevent most from doing so on school grounds. House elves can override the ward somehow. That's why we needed Beemo," Kem explained. She handed the flower to Beemo and they began their trek deeper into the forest.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lily asked after a while.

"I'm not quite sure." At that Lily's face fell in shock. "I mean, I have to find the best spot. Good lighting, moist soil, semi-isolated."

The girls walked in virtual silence. The sounds of the forest quickly became repetitive. Toads, crickets and birds called out to their mates. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"This seems like a good place," Kem said coming to a stop. "Beemo dig a hole about a half foot deep. Lily you can just keep watch." As the house elf worked, Kem made a circle out of thirteen brown and lavender mushrooms sproutlings. In the centre Kem placed the Flower of Life. She then pointed her wand to each mushroom, once it began to glow bright yellow she went to the next one.

"We're all done…."

"Shh!" Lily placed a finger to her lips. They'd heard that all manner of creatures lived in the Forest. The girls stilled and listened. They heard footsteps coming their way.

"I'm telling you Peter, Evans is really falling for me. I can feel it."

Lily's eyes went wide. 'It's James,' she silently mouthed to Kem.

"Feel it where? Your bollocks?"

"Oh shove off Sirius," James replied.

"Hey, what happened to the codenames?"

"Who's going to hear us in the middle of the forest?"

"Snape's been following us around a lot you know. He could be anywhere," Peter added.

"Hmm…maybe one day I'll set Moony on him," Sirius laughed.

"That's not funny. You know Remus can't control what happens when he becomes the wolf," James retorted.

Kem's jaw dropped. Lily gestured for her to stay quiet. Eventually the boys' voices drifted off.

"Oh my glob! Lupin's a werewolf!" Kem whispered fiercely.

"You can't tell anyone. Please he'll be so upset," Lily pleaded.

"Wait…you knew?"

"Well…I sort of found out. He gets so sick and tired around the full moon. He can't really talk to that lot about it, they're thick. So he confides in me sometimes please don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to know."

"Oh alright I suppose." Kem didn't care much for Lupin, but she could tell it meant a lot to Lily.

"You aren't allowed to tell anyone about this Beemo." The little elf nodded vigorously at the command.

"Now take us back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Xenophilius took several deep breaths. Today he wore his finest robes of satin goldenrod.<p>

"Calm down Xeno, you're worrying too much," Kem said. It had taken three months but the Flower of Life had finally bloomed. Kem picked the best blossom.

"Where's Lily Evans? Red heads are very good for lightening moods," Xenophilius replied.

"She went to find Severus, never mind that Cassi is coming over." She gave her friend a quick hug and scurried off.

"Hiya Xenophilius. How did you do on the Charms exam? I think I did pretty well. Care of Magical Creatures is next; I know you're going to get an O for sure."

"I have something for you." He reached into his robes and gently pulled out the Flower of Life. A thick green stem supported several layers of petals from a purple base to a pink centre.

Kem watched the scene unfold from behind a pillar. She saw Xenophilius unsteadily get down on one knee. At the same moment her eyes began to well up as did Cassi's. As soon as she saw Xenophilius and Cassi embracing, she ran over to congratulate her friends.

"Oh Kem isn't this lovely?" She held out her hand to show off a peridot engagement ring. "It belonged to my great-grandmother. Oh you must have talked to my parents. Aww Xenophilius." She turned to her new fiancé and kissed both his cheeks. Kem stepped back to give the couple some room. Walking quickly into the courtyard, Lily stormed forward. Kem ran after her, asfast as she could.

"Congrats you guys." She waved to the couple who did not notice her retreat.

"Lily! Lily!" Kem caught Lily by the wrist and forced her to stop. She noticed her friend's face was tear stricken.

"What's wrong Lily? Is it that Diggory bloke? I'll rip him limb from limb. Just point him out."

"No its not Amos. Its Severus." Lily wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"What…what happened?" Kem questioned.

"He called me a mudblood."

"You can't be serious!" Kem gasped. "It must have been an accident or something," Kem tried to justify.

"No Kem. You don't understand. I'd hoped since you returned things could go back to the way it was before, but I see now it cannot. He's become too obsessed with the Dark Arts and…he's probably off to join those Death Eaters. Its the last straw Kem. It might be different for you. You're a wealthy pureblood; things with you two should be fine," Lily sighed. "I'm afraid my friendship with Severus is over."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, hope to see you next chapter!


	9. I'll Be There For You

A/N: Welcome Back! Here's Chapter 9. Love and thanks to my beta MrsBates93. She's awesome. Disclaimer:I don't own the Harry Potter world, just playing with it. And remember: Relax, Read and Review. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

July 1976

Severus growled as, he read the label yeast infection cream, spilled over his hand. He threw the tube of ointment, knocking over a small pyramid of eye drops in the process. The summer holidays were nearly over and Lily had still not spoken to him. They had had quarrels before, but nothing like this. He narrowed his eyes as Lily departed the shop, having spent the hour with Kem.

"Sevvie, time for lunch," Kem said as she strode by, beckoning him to follow her. Severus looked over his shoulder to make sure no muggles were present. He then cast a spell to rebuild the toppled pyramid.

"Beemo!" Kem yelled. "Lunch please!"

"Beemo is right here Miss Kem. No need to screech at Beemo." Today as Kem wore a jumper and blouse so did Beemo, the elf went into the kitchen and started preparing a meal. Severus sat a table, glaring at a daisy in the vase.

"Severus, you've been terrible all summer. We only have about two weeks until term starts again."

"How would you feel if…" He stopped himself. He didn't want to let on just how much he missed Lily. Kem took a deep breath; she had a feeling what he was going to say. She did not want to have that argument again.

"Do you want to take a trip with me? I have to visit the village for a week. You should come with me."

"I'll have to ask my mother."

"I already have."

"What! When?"

"Me and your mum talk all the time. We even play Gob stones sometimes. I expect she gets bored; I'm no challenge at all. Please come with me. The library there is extensive; there will be plenty to interest you."

Severus mulled it over. Since the incident with Lily he'd nearly been put off the Dark Arts.

"Why are you going back to the village? I thought you hated it there?" He questioned.

"I don't hate it there; Ogonna just has terrible methods of getting his way."

After dinner, again without his father, Severus went to his room to pack. He'd only seen his father a handful of times this summer and he was glad of it. His mother seemed less miserable, but only slightly so. Eileen never spoke of Tobias; therefore Severus did not think that he should either.

* * *

><p>As he looked through his wardrobe, Severus could not decide what to take. He'd assumed that Niwango, like all of Africa had a very warm climate. Kem told him not to bother packing anything at all, but he did not want to completely rely on her discretion.<p>

"_What __should I__ do with this?__" _Severus thought. As he rummaged through his trunk, he came across Ebony and Ruby. He could disguise it as an innocent magazine, but feared the spell might wear off before he returned. He thought for a moment about where he could hide the nudie mag. He slowly opened his window and climbed out. He took a moment to listen for his mother. Once he felt that the coast was clear he set off.

"_Alohamora__,__" _Severus whispered and waved a hand over the lock. As much as he could Severus tried to practice wandless magic. He entered the abandoned house and lit the strategically placed candles. The house was still as neat as he'd last left it. Severus strode through; making sure everything was in order. There were no furnishings and he doubted that the girls ever came over anymore.

He took out his pocket watch to check the time. His mother would be asleep by now and there was no rush for him to hurry home. He turned the watch face; Lily's hand was stationed at 'home' while Kem's was at 'traveling'. It was well past midnight. _"__Where __is__ she off to __at __this time of night__?"_He wondered.

Severus wandered into one of the bedrooms, and conjured a thin mattress. He laid on his stomach and flipped through the magazine. He turned to a page with Ruby on it. Her hazel eyes winked at him. Her auburn hair was a shade or two darker than Lily's. Her breasts were definitely bigger. As he stared at Ruby's creamy slender hips, he felt nothing.

He turned the page to Ebony. Her tongue traced her full lips. Severus had every inch of her body memorized. He wondered what sort of lives these women led. Why would they pose naked for countless people? Severus assumed that most men did the same thing he did whenever he looked at the magazine.

Severus idly stared at the naked women. A creak caused him to get to his feet at once. The creaks turned into footsteps. He stood still, gripping his wand tightly. As the footsteps got closer Severus eased against the wall becoming as flat as he could. The door slowly opened and without thinking Severus pounced on the intruder.

"Ouch! My coccyx." Severus frowned as he stared down at the person he'd straddled.

"You daft creature! What are you doing out this late?"

Kem lay under him with a pained expression on her face.

"There was something I needed to do before we left," she replied. Her chest heaved as if she was out of breath. Severus glanced at the sliver of cleavage that peeked from Kem's jumper. Realizing the position they were in, he jumped off of her.

"What are you doing here?" Kem asked as she rose to her feet.

"I...had business here too."

"What's that?" She walked past Severus and entered the bedroom. Severus groaned to himself, he hadn't had a chance to hide the nudie mag.

"Why don't I walk you home?" He started for Kem but an invisible shield repelled him as he tried to grab her wrist. Severus watched in horror as she nonchalantly flipped through the pages of the magazine. After a few moments she tossed it aside and looked around the room.

"So, what business did you have here?"

"Erm…I…"Kem stared at Severus expectantly.

"Eleven of my cousins are boys Severus. I don't care if you're looking at naked women in your leisure time."

"Well what are you doing here?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"How did you find me?"

"My pocket watch, it can act as a compass. You just think of one of the people on the hands and it will lead you to them. Did you want to add anyone else to your watch?"

"No, you and…Lily are enough." Severus sat down on the mattress, pulling his knees to his chest. Kem sat beside him and rubbed his back as he curled into a foetal position.

"I can try to talk to her again, if you like?"

"What's the point? She hates me," Severus said, sighing heavily.

"Well I like you," Kem consoled.

"It's not the same….you're not Lily." Severus didn't notice when Kem's caresses stopped. She laid on the mattress next to Severus. For several long moments silence passed between them.

"Hey Sevvie, how do you mend a broken jack o' lantern?"

"I have no idea," Severus replied.

"With a pumpkin patch."

Severus unfurled and lay beside Kem.

"What kind of brush do you use to comb a bee's hair?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"A honey comb." Severus gave a flippant snort, but when Kem turned her head slightly she saw a ghost of a smile flicker over his mouth.

"Why do fish swim in schools?"

"I don't know, tell me."

"Because they can't walk in schools." This time Severus gave a light chuckle. Kem smiled.

* * *

><p>"You two have everything you need? The port key will activate in just a moment." Ayo said as he released Kem from a tight hug.<p>

"I'll only be gone a week daddy. Just a week that's all." Kem reassured her father.

"Are you not coming along as well?" Severus asked.

"Afraid not son. I'm not allowed at the compound," Ayo replied with a sigh. On the coffee table a dark brown bowler hat began to glow.

"Hold on to me tight Severus." Within a minute of touching the hat Severus felt as though a hook had latched on to his mid-section, tugging him from the flat.

Once the swirling and twirling ended, Severus felt flat earth beneath his feet. Before he had a chance to feel sick Kem shoved a handful of leaves into his mouth.

"Chew it quickly. It's for nausea." Severus ate the bitter leaves without hesitation. When he had regained his composure Severus took in his surroundings. They were in the middle of an open courtyard. A stark white peacock crossed their path. Black women in colourful sarongs stirred cauldrons and house elves scurried at the sides of the women with different foods.

"Miss Kem!" One of the women shouted which caused Severus and Kem to become immediately surrounded. The women guided the pair to the outdoor kitchen and prepared them a meal.

"Ladies, ladies!" Kem shouted over the clamouring women and elves. "I must visit Ogonna first. Attend to my friend, Severus Snape." Kem winked to Severus and departed.

"Is that egusi?" Severus asked pointing to the nearest bowl of food. The women smiled broadly and nodded.

Though the exterior of the main house was a simple concrete compound the interior was gaudily decorated. Kem walked on marble floors into the family room which was decorated in ivory and gold furnishings. Seated at a glass table were three women who wore traditional robes of green, gold and white patterns. Kem gave a simple bow as she approached.

"Greetings grandmother Goodness, grandmother Kambide and grandmother Ginikanwa." She greeted each woman in their positions from first wife to third and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"How is my son Chiwetel? He never writes to his dear mother," the first wife said.

"My father is well Grandmother Goodness. His work keeps him very busy," Kem replied.

"Eh eh. Courting with a woman I hear," the second wife was the next to speak.

"I assure you Grandmother Kambide; no other woman fills his heart more than his mothers," Kem replied. "If you will all excuse me, I must find Ogonna."

Kem departed without turning her back to the women. In the study, behind a large mahogany desk sat her grandfather. His ostrich quill scribbled furiously as he spoke. Kem waited until he paused before she spoke.

"Kedu grandfather."

"I receive you. The scholar will be here shortly. Attend to your lessons carefully," he said without looking at her.

"Thank you." Kem bowed.

* * *

><p>Severus slopped some food over the table. He was so full that he felt as if though he would burst. He began to suspect the women might be fattening him so they could roast him. He nearly fell from his seat when a house elf tugged at his sleeve.<p>

"Severus Snape, the Meestress summons you," the elf squeaked. Before Severus could get to his feet, the elf transported them away.

Severus landed on a giant deep burgundy and gold bed. He looked around the room. It was easily bigger than his home. There was a large vanity with a plush chair. Close to the bed was a burgundy Victorian sofa and chair set. Severus rose to his feet and went over to the fireplace. On the mantle were several pictures of Kem in elegant traditional Nigerian regalia. In one picture was Kem who looked about two years old. She bounced in a younger Ayo's lap shaking her mane of hair. Standing next to them with a smile like Kem's was a woman. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle as Ayo tried to control the wiggling Kem.

"I was a chunky little thing, wasn't I?" Kem said wistfully from a chaise lounge.

"This woman, who is she?" Severus asked.

"My mum," Kem answered simply.

"She's…very pretty."

"I'm told I look just like her. Do you think I'm pretty too Severus?" Severus was saved from having to answer by the appearance of Beemo.

"Tutor Chinyere is requesting you meestress. Its time for duelling." Kem heaved a heavy sigh.

"Beemo stay here and attend to Severus. Show him his room and the library if he wishes." She hoisted herself off the chaise with a roll of her eyes.

"Duelling? With pistols?" Severus inquired.

Kem gave a snort. "I wish. That way would be a lot less dangerous trust me."

Severus was amazed at the content of the library. He assumed a personal library might contain literature or family history. Most of the books were on Dark magic. Magic Severus had never thought of before. Soul swapping, voodoo dolls and even life force transferal. He'd been engrossed in a tome which categorized weakness points in the body.

"Severus Snape. It is nearly time for dinner. Severus Snape must change his clothes." Beemo squeaked.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" Severus asked slightly affronted. He'd only packed his nicest things.

"Severus Snape must only wear proper attire. Meestress Kem has prepared it all." Before Severus could protest, Beemo apparated back to his bedroom.

On top of the simple cotton bed sheets lay Nigerian robes of deep burgundy lined with dark yellow. The day was not yet finished and Severus found himself tired of the colour scheme. He held up the shirt which was little more than a giant rectangle with short sleeves and the pants looked like pajama bottoms. There was a hat which Severus tossed aside.

"Beemo where are you? Come help me dress!" He heard Kem yell. Severus watched from the doorway as Beemo hurried to Kem who wore only a cream coloured dress slip. Through the translucent slip, Severus could see the outline of Kem's panties.

"Hurry up Severus! We can't be late for dinner." Severus saw Kem's stern expression looking at him from the vanity mirror. Severus quickly dressed. He felt as if he was wearing bed sheets.

"Let's go Sevvie!" Kem called out to him. She donned a high waisted skirt and a loose blouse with a thick sash that hung down her right shoulder. Her assemble was the same burgundy and gold colour scheme that Severus was very familiar with. Covering her entire head she wore a turban like headdress of a long piece of fabric.

"Where's your hat?" Kem asked looking Severus over.

"I didn't see one." He shrugged. Without warning Kem smacked Beemo on the head.

"Make sure his attire is complete next time. Now go to the kitchens. Come on Sevvie we can't be late." Beemo sniffled and disappeared. Severus pursed his lips and accompanied Kem.

Inside the dining was an almost polished wooden table. There were already at least a dozen people seated and room for twice as many. Severus followed Kem as she walked to a chair that could have been a throne. On the right, three older women sat stiffly, wearing clothing much like Kem's. The first seat on the left was free, but the second was occupied by a young man with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Cousin Chidozie, could you please give your seat up for my guest?" Kem asked.

"Eh eh now. I'm not moving for no oyinbo." Severus wasn't sure what that word meant, but instantly felt insulted.

"Then you will move for me," Kem replied, narrowing her eyes. The young man, Chidozie, got to his feet. He towered over Kem and Severus. With a curl of his lips his stormed off to the end of the long table. Severus hesitantly took the seat after Kem. Within a few minutes the room began to fill, but the head seat was still empty.

"Ogonna wants everyone to be on time but is always late himself." Severus heard Kem whisper. As if been summoned Ogonna Okafor entered the great dining room with a purposeful stride. Everyone sat up straighter, and gave a small bow as he passed. Ogonna sat at his throne and nodded to his wives.

"Hello my dears." He nodded to the three women.

"Hello husband," they replied in unison.

"Grandfather, I'd like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. This is Severus Snape." Severus held his head high as the old man examined him.

"Where is Lucius Malfoy?" Ogonna almost demanded.

"I'm not sure grandfather. Severus is here, he's in Slytherin, and he's in the top of our year. Very accomplished in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Ogonna gave a clap of his hands and food appeared on the silver plates. Severus did not see any knives or forks. Kem and the others served themselves with spoons but ate with their bare hands.

"Severus, these are my grandmothers, Goodness, Kambide and Ginikanwa." Each woman nodded to Severus. "Goodness is my biological grandmother," Kem whispered.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts?" Goodness asked. Severus peered at his plate; Kem had served him a bowl of soup with dark green leaves and thick fish.

"I intend to become a Potions Master," Severus replied. He took a piece of thin crepe like flat bread and dipped it into the soup.

"You've made a good friend in our Nkemdilim, the finest herbalist our family has seen in years," Goodness replied.

"A lot better than Oluchi, that's for sure. She didn't know Dandelion from Aconite." The second wife Kambide chuckled to herself. The other wives looked at her with shock in their eyes.

"What was that you say?" Ogonna slammed his hands to the table, silencing the room.

"I only…" The second wife tried to amend.

"OUT!" Ogonna roared.

The woman gathered her elegant robes and quickly exited the room. The duration of the dinner held an atmosphere of tension and silence.

* * *

><p>Rustling from a distance awoke Severus from a dreamless sleep.<p>

"Nox," Severus said reaching for his pocket watch. It read four o'clock. Severus was not a morning person.

"Where are my shoes Beemo? I have to go," Kem said to the elf.

"What's this racket?" Severus raised an eyebrow as Kem turned to face him. She wore an emerald and russet dragonhide cat suit. She sat on an ottoman as Beemo placed ankle boots on her.

"Sorry to wake you Sevvie. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you off to dressed like that?"

"I have combat training. I should be done by breakfast, no need to worry."

"Combat training? What for?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Oh I don't know! Ogonna makes me," Kem replied somewhat flustered.

"Ok, I'm coming with you." He saw that she wanted to resist, but wasn't sure why. Severus dressed quickly.

"Well come along," Kem said half-heartedly.

The whole time they walked through the corridors, Kem kept smoothing her skin tight suit. She would lower the zipper in increments before closing it again.

When they reached an open court yard, Kem stood with her head high. She started to walk slower with a slight sway to her step. In the middle of the court yard was a man striking the air with a long wooden staff. When he noticed the two of them he started to make his way towards them. Severus frowned. _"He looks barely older than us, he can't be a teacher__,__" _Severus thought.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He gave a deep chuckle. Severus couldn't place the man's accent but he didn't sound Nigerian or English for that matter.

"It's my combat suit. It allows me to be more agile." Kem swiftly kicked an imaginary opponent to prove her point.

"Here." The man removed his shirt and threw it in Kem's face. "Put it on, and who're you?" Sweat dripped down his toned chest and chiselled abs. Severus wished he'd stayed in bed.

"I'm Severus Snape," he replied tight lipped. The man aimed his wand at Kem, causing his shirt to stretch and cover Kem completely.

"Come properly dressed from now on. If your grandfather sees you in that get up, he'll send me back to the States limb by limb. Now warm up."

"Yes Tutor Christopher," Kem pouted. She began to stretch her limbs and bend.

"You too Severus." Severus sneered at his familiarity and imitated Kem. While they warmed up Tutor Christopher drew a circle in the ground with his staff.

"Watch this Sev," Kem whispered. She took off towards Tutor Christopher, with her arm drew back and aimed to punch him from behind. He caught her off guard by grabbing Kem by the forearm, and flipping her over his shoulder. Kem landed hard on the ground. She groaned dramatically as she lay splayed on the ground.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to sneak up on me." He smiled broadly and helped Kem to her feet.

"Can you show me how to do that move?" Kem asked sweetly. Severus felt like gagging. He scowled as he watched Tutor Christopher drape himself over Kem.

"You're so heavy Tutor Christopher," Kem tittered causing Severus to roll his eyes. Tutor Christopher surprised Kem by twisting her backwards and placing her in a head lock. Kem gasped for breath when he released her.

"Stop fooling around," he told Kem. "Get over here Severus!" Tutor Christopher called out. Severus had no idea what he was going to do. He'd been in fights with boys from the neighbourhood when he was younger but those had never ended well.

"You two are going to have a little sparring match."

"Why do we have to learn how to fight? When we can just use magic," Severus questioned.

"Most wizards think that way, therefore knowing hand to hand combat might give you the upper hand one day."

Severus understood that line of thinking. Tutor Christopher separated them a short distance from one another. Kem bowed to Severus and he bowed back. Kem circled him slowly sizing him up and Severus raised his fists defensively.

"Spread your feet farther apart, and bend your knees," Tutor Christopher yelled. Severus did as he was told. While Severus was concentrating on his stance Kem lunged at him and dealt a soft blow to his mid-section.

"What was that?" Tutor Christopher yelled.

"I didn't want to hurt him. I was taking it easy on him," Kem replied firmly.

"This is no game! You think you're enemies are going to take it easy on you?"

Kem frowned with her head lowered.

"There's more out there than those stupid games your cousins play for Ogonna's favour."

"Like what?" Kem sulked.

"Like Death Eaters," Tutor Christopher replied. Severus sucked in a deep breath.

"It's damn hard to say no to them," Tutor Christopher went on. "My older brother was far more skilled than me and he told them no. It was the last thing he ever did. Now get back to your positions and don't hold back. Either of you."

* * *

><p>It was the last day at the compound and Severus was thoroughly exhausted. He had attended every lesson with Kem and experienced the training she went through during her absence from Hogwarts. Along with Martial Arts with Tutor Christopher; Severus also learned Reiki, Advanced Alchemy, Dark Arts and even Muggle subjects such as Economics and Psychology.<p>

Severus had no idea what Ogonna was preparing his granddaughter for but Kem would be aformidable opponent one day. He gathered the books from the library and neatly placed them in his trunk. Kem had given him permission to borrow any book he liked. He'd chosen ten that had piqued his interest, but decided against getting any more.

"Severus Snape is requested by the head of the family." A house elf stood almost imperiously at the door way. Severus stared at the creature.

"Do you mean Ogonna?" He asked the elf but it did not answer.

"Fine, where is he?" The elf started off and Severus followed with a huff.

As Severus was led by the haughty house elf he saw several of Kem's relatives and servants. They all whispered as he passed them. For the greater part of the visit the family ignored him, only feigning interest with Kem's intervention. Severus entered the parlour where Kem and her grandmothers were situated.

"Severus, what are you doing with Dilly?" Kem asked coming to his side.

"Master requested Severus Snape. Severus Snape must come to Master's study," Dilly croaked.

"Then I'm coming too," Kem said to the elf.

"Only Severus Snape has permission," Dilly replied.

"You can't stop me Dilly!" Kem yelled. Dilly made an ugly sneer as he opened the doors to Ogonna's study. Ogonna sat at his large desk with a glass filled with dark liquor.

"I no asked for you girl. Leave us now," Ogonna commanded.

"But Grandfather…" Before Kem could finish, Ogonna gave a wave of his hand and an invisible force pushed Kem from the room. The door slammed behind her.

"Now boy, let us talk," Ogonna said to Severus. Severus centred himself in the room and hoped his Occlumency skills would be sufficient.

* * *

><p>September 1976<p>

Severus slowly turned a page of his book, he had tried to ignore the feeling for as long as he could but now it had begun to annoy him.

"Stop staring at me!" Severus slammed his book down. He peered at the country side from the compartment window.

"Tell me what you and Ogonna talked about," Kem whined. "Tell me. Tell me."

Severus let his head smack against the window. There were at least another two hours left on the train before they reached Hogwarts.

"I've told you a million times before, he asked about my mum and classes. Nothing more," Severus said.

"Are you sure he didn't Obliviate you?" Kem asked.

"How am I to know? Isn't that the whole point of it?" Severus rolled his eyes. The thought of being Obliviated had upset him and he had yet to figure out a reversal spell. A knock at the door suspended their conversation.

"Snape…um we're looking for you in the back. Oh, hi there Okafor," Regulus said with a faint smile.

"Ooh, someone got cute over the summer," Kem cooed.

"Erm, I don't know about that," Regulus blushed.

"Who's looking for me?" Severus cut in.

"Nott, Avery, and the rest of us."

Severus grimaced. With Lucius graduating, he thought the other Slytherins would leave him alone. Even though most of them shared his interest in the Dark Arts, they were idiots in his opinion.

"Very well, I'll be there shortly." Severus got up to follow Regulus.

"And where are you going?" He asked Kem as she rose from her seat.

"I'm going with you," she replied matter of factly. Severus frowned to himself. He didn't want Kem to get mixed up with the boys.

"You should stay here and watch our things. I won't be long," he reasoned.

"But Lily's with the prefects, I don't want to be all alone."

Severus sighed, he'd never known Kem to be to so needy. He would have rather stayed with her than go off, but Slytherins who alienated themselves weren't treated very well.

"I'll be back," he said firmly. Even though his friend looked a bit forlorn, Severus departed without another word.

On the last carriage of the train, a group of Slytherin boys crowded around a compartment.

"It didn't hurt at all?" Severus heard a boy ask.

"Not one bit," Evan Rosier replied flexing his arm. Regulus shoved the crowd apart, making way for Severus. He caught a glimpse at what all the other boys had seen. On Rosier's left arm was a large black tattoo of a human skull with a snake coming from it's mouth.

"What does it mean?" Someone asked. A few of the older boys chuckled.

"It means," Rosier began, "that I'm tired of the special treatment these mud bloods are getting. Soon we won't have to hide from Muggles. We purebloods will have our rightful place in the world once again. I'm a Death Eater." Several of the boys voiced their agreements. Severus slinked away, pulling Regulus with him.

"This is great isn't it Severus? I can't wait to join," Regulus said excitedly.

"Why do you want to join so badly?" Severus asked. He saw the enthusiasm die down in Regulus' eyes.

"The Lord has met with my parents and they took a liking to him. You'd never believe the things he can do, he's probably the most powerful wizard there is."

"Oh?" Severus sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, that tattoo Rosier has, he can contact people through them." Regulus looked over his shoulder. "I heard him say to my father that he has found a way to enhance our magic. He can make us more powerful."

* * *

><p>Severus read his textbook as his classmates finished their tests. Every time he glanced up, Black was staring in his direction. Growing tired of the gazes, Severus moved to another corner of the classroom, out of Black's line of sight.<p>

At the front of the class the current D.A.D.A teacher, Professor McInerney, gave a startled jerk and a timer went off.

"The test is over," the elderly man said. With a wave of his liver spotted hand, all the parchments flew to his desk. A few students groaned, unable to finish before the tests were snatched away from their grasp.

Professor McInerney slowly paced up and down at the head of the class as his lecture appeared on the chalkboard. From his vantage point Severus could see the Marauders huddled over a large piece of parchment. They whispered raptly back and forth. Severus got the feeling that they were planning something and he aimed to find out what it was.

At the end of class, he saw Sirius take the lead and they all stared at the large piece of parchment. Severus followed behind, as stealthily as he could. The group took twists and turns throughout the castle, Severus grew tired trying to keep up. He followed them to a familiar corridor, which was a dead end.

"_Nowhere to hide now,__" _Severus thought. As he turned a corner, the group had vanished. Severus scanned the area thoroughly; there were no exits of any sort. It was nearly an hour later before Severus left. He could not figure out how they had evaded him.

* * *

><p>"You're so luck you only have two dorm mates," Lily remarked. She lay across Kem's bed reading <em>Witch Weekly.<em>

"Pff. I'm so tired of them. They never want to do anything fun," Kem said. She went around watering plants in her area of the room.

"Fun like what?" Lily asked.

"Like make fun of Professor Binns, exorcising the ghosts, or hanging out with the Hufflepuff boys."

"Did you really try to exorcise a ghost?"

"Yeah, Binns actually in first year. It didn't work though and he gave me detention for three weeks. There is a Slytherin ghost I haven't seen since though." Lily rolled her eyes at Kem.

"Speaking of Slytherins…"

"If this is about Severus don't even start Kem," Lily interjected. Kem gave a huff.

"You two are my best mates. I just want us to be together like we used to."

"It can't. He's been hanging around with those junior Death Eaters more now than he ever used to. Did you hear about what they did to Tedward Decker? He had to be sent off to St. Mungo's. Its despicable and if Severus is in with that lot, what's to say he isn't doing the same cruel things?"

Kem grimaced thinking of Decker, he'd been found in a lavatory unconscious, with his spleen at his feet.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Lily requested. Kem went over to her dresser and rummaged for a brief moment. She then placed a photograph in front of Lily.

"Who is this gorgeous creature?"

"That's one of my tutors. Isn't he divine?" Kem nearly swooned. She smirked as Lily ogled the picture of a shirtless Tutor Christopher wiping sweat from his brow. He stood tall in the sunlight, like a Black Adonis.

"Can I have this?"

"No! It took me ages to get that, it's impossible to sneak up on that man."

"I wish he'd sneak up on me," Lily said, and both girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Are you seeing anyone? I have a cousin you might like," Kem mentioned once she had composed herself.

"I just broke up with someone, not really interested in any blokes at the moment."

"Who were you with?" Kem asked slightly surprised.

"Someone on my lane. Liam Mitchell," Lily replied, her eyes still glued to the picture.

"Why'd you break up with him?"

"Well…we didn't have much in common. There has to be more to a relationship than snogging right?" What about you? You almost never mention any boy you like." When Kem looked away Lily tried to sneak the picture into her pocket.

"I dated this boy when I was in Nigeria; he was sweet, but all most too sweet. He would do anything I asked. I already have a house full of servants. There aren't any boys here I like."

"Besides Lockhart," Lily sniggered. Kem frowned bashfully.

"That was in first year! And only because he has a nice smile."

"You're blushing." Lily grinned

"How can you tell?" Kem asked sardonically.

"You're darker, but all the signs are there," Lily said.

"Whatever. And don't think you're leaving this tower with that photo."

"Anyway, Remus tells me that Sirius is interested in you."

"Eww. No thank you."

"What have you got against him? You two seem to have some sort of history," Lily implored.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course I promise…but not if it's really funny."

"You wench. Before I met you and Severus, I was only allowed to play with other pureblood children. Ogonna always arranged play dates with families he liked, like the Blacks, Malfoys or Changs. One day there was a birthday party and Sirius was there, being an idiot. He spilled punch on me and then vanished all my clothes. I could have died." Kem looked over to Lily, who held a stony expression. "What's wrong with your face?"

"Trying not to laugh," Lily blurted out.

"It wasn't funny! I was mortified. And that was before I got these bad boys." Kem jiggled her breasts vigorously.

"You're ridiculous. It sounds like an accident, is that the only reason you don't like Sirius?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot he's a flippin' bully too. He's horrible to Severus."

"If you haven't noticed, Severus gives as good as he gets."

"Four against one isn't fair at all. Potter's just as bad."

"I don't know about that. James is…."

"Is what?" Kem questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I dunno. Are you going to Slughorn's welcome back party?" Lily asked changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Severus stared at the scenery bored, as the horseless carriage took him to Hogsmeade. He was headed to the Hog's Head to attend a meeting of Death Eaters. Severus was less interested in their anti-Muggle agenda but the leader, Lord Voldemort intrigued him. Severus hadn't seen the man in over a year, but Severus hadn't forgotten the experience of being in his presence.<p>

"I can't wait for our first match to start; I've been practicing all summer," Regulus said excitedly.

"Have you seen Hufflepuffs new keeper? That girl is a bit of alright if you ask me."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd tried his best to tune out Regulus and Stefano's inane conversation. All they ever talked about was girls and Quidditch.

"Severus you should come out, at least to the Slytherin matches," Regulus stated.

"I'd rather not, I have better things to do," Severus replied.

"You should Severus; the girls go wild at the games," Stefano added. Without responding Severus gazed outward. Stefano and Regulus continued on. They soon came to the entrance of Hogsmeade, and began the short walk to the Hog's Head. Once in the tavern, the trio headed to the reserved room. There were several older Slytherin boys already seated, as well as a few from different houses. New to the meeting were four young women dressed in black and white pinafore uniforms. The women poured drinks for the men, and flirted brazenly. Severus looked sour as Stefano and Regulas basked in the attention from the pretty young women.

"You're awfully quiet Mr Snape." One of the women with strawberry blonde curls said as she poured him a butter beer. She peered at him expectantly, her piercing blue eyes focusing on him.

"How do you know my name?" Severus asked.

"It's my job to know," she said as she smiled enigmatically. "I'm Daisy."

Daisy and the other women lined up against the wall as Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Lucius strode in with a swagger followed by two busty women.

"Welcome my friends," Lucius began, "this little soiree is courtesy of the Dark Lord. He hopes you have a prosperous term. To all seventh years, the Lord will be arranging a special meeting with you shortly. Now my friends enjoy yourselves."

The women once more attended to the guests. Daisy came over and sat next to Severus.

"So Mr Snape, tell me something interesting about yourself," Daisy said. Severus stared at her dimples for a brief moment before answering.

"I've invented a toenail growing jinx." After he'd said it, Severus groaned. _"That's not what girls want to hear about__,__" _he silently chastised himself.

"That sounds hysterical! I'd love to try that on my younger sister," Daisy remarked.

"You don't look much older than me, yet I've never seen you at Hogwarts."

"That's because I went to Beauxbatons. I was accepted to Hogwarts but my mother is something of a Francophile," she said wistfully.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"The Dark Lord took me in, the other girls as well. We were all in trouble and he helped us."

"What sort of trouble were you in?"

Daisy gave a deep sigh. "There was this muggle born boy from school and…"Daisy stopped herself. "What am I on? I'm supposed to be showing you lot a good time."

Severus let Daisy lead the conversation from then on. It was clear that her past was a sore spot, and he didn't want to further trudge up bad memories.

"Here I'm going to teach you a French song. Now repeat after me. Alouette, gentile Alouette."

"Alouette, gentile Alouette," Severus repeated in monotonous voice with a slight blush.

"You have to sing!" Daisy exclaimed playfully. "Again!" The others seemed preoccupied and took no notice of him and Daisy. Severus took a deep breath, and repeated, trying to sing as best he could.

"Alouette, gentile Alouette." The smooth melodic baritone he had surprised even himself.

"That was wonderful Mr Snape. Now, for the rest of the song."

Unlike the other girls, Daisy was the only one who did circulate the room. As the gathering dispersed, Daisy stayed by Severus' side.

"The carriages back to Hogwarts will be arriving soon," Lucius said to Severus. Daisy jumped to her feet at once, leaving them. Lucius smirked as he saw Severus watching Daisy.

"How was your summer Severus? You barely wrote to me."

"Aside from visiting Kem's home in Africa, fairly uneventful," Severus said distracted.

"You were at the compound? What did you do there?"

"I met her family, sat in on her private lessons and was harassed by her albino peacocks." Severus caught Daisy's sight and she gave him a wink.

"I've wanted one of those peacocks for ages." Lucius sighed dramatically. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he saw Severus and Daisy interact with one another from a distance.

"If you wanted, I could arrange some, 'alone time' for you and that girl."

"What do you mean 'alone time?" Severus intoned as Lucius had.

"Come now Severus, what on earth could a man do alone with a girl like Daisy?" Lucius stood and made a gesture. A dark haired young woman with her cleavage bursting out of her blouse brought his cloak.

"Just send me word Severus and I'll make all the necessary arrangements with her or any other of the girls." He patted Severus on the shoulder and departed with all the young women following close behind. Daisy walked slowly, being the last to leave.

"It was nice talking to you Mr Snape."

* * *

><p>"There must be a better way to get the juice from these beans," Kem said, exasperated. They were in the midst of creating the Draught of Living Death potion and the entire class had trouble juicing the Sopophorous bean.<p>

"Give it here." Severus took the beans from Kem. With the flat side of his knife, he crushed the bean.

"Severus. You are a bloody genius! This makes my life at least ten per cent better!" Kem exclaimed. Severus rolled his eyes as he made a few notes in his Potions textbook.

"Yes, yes, tell me something I don't know."

"Odontophobia is the fear of teeth," Kem quipped. Severus pursed his lips, every time he said that she came up with some random piece of useless information.

"How come you never ask me about girls?"

"Why would I?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Boys ask their female friends about girls. But you never have."

"Perhaps I haven't needed your advice on the matter."

"Perhaps," Kem said, letting the issue go.

"I met this girl recently," he started. Immediately Kem's eyes went wide with delight.

"What's her name? How old is she? Where did you meet? What does she look like?" Kem implored.

"Her name is Daisy and that's all I'm telling you about her. We met about a month ago."

"You sure like flowery girls," Kem remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all. So what's the problem?"

"I think she likes me, but I think it's only because she has to," Severus confided.

"Well, how does she treat other blokes?"

"I've only seen her the one time, but she didn't seem to pay anyone else any attention." Severus gave the Draught a counter clockwise stir.

"Hmmm…If there were other blokes around and she spent all the time with you, I'd say she fancies you more than a little bit." Kem gave him a small smile. At first Severus had felt silly talking to Kem about Daisy, but now he felt as if he'd done the right thing.

"You think I could borrow Bobert this evening?" He asked. Severus decided to write to Lucius, he needed to see Daisy as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading chapter nine, hope to see you at chapter ten!

P.S: Check out my facebook page to see pictures of the characters

.com/pages/Shug-Brunroe-HP-Fanfic-Writer/175509112549637


	10. Lost

A/n: Hi, and thanks for joining me again. First I'd like to thanks my beta, MrsBates93. She's awesome. Its does get lemony in this chapter. Other than that relax, read and review. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Severus ate his breakfast solemnly. Over at the Gryffindor table Lily sat in between Potter and Lupin. Practically the whole school knew Potter fancied Lily. She had told him once that she hated Potter, but now here she was laughing with him. Next to Potter was Black. Severus saw Black nudge Potter and they both looked his way. They both shot him a nasty grin and Severus sent back a withering glare.

"What's with all the intenseness?" Kem asked. She sat down opposite him at the table, obstructing his view of the Gryffindors.

"That's just how I look when I'm thinking," Severus replied.

"Hmm, that's about right," Kem nodded.

"Good morning Okafor," Regulus said taking a seat next to Severus. "Stefano said to give you this. It was on your bed." Regulus handed him an envelope.

_"This must be from Lucius_," Severus thought.

"Say Regulus, want to hear a dirty joke?" Kem asked. Severus read the short letter completely tuning out the conversation between Kem and Regulus. Lucius had arranged for Daisy to meet him next weekend. Severus took a deep breath feeling somewhat nervous.

"What's wrong with your face Severus?" Regulus asked, recovering from a fit of laughter.

"I think he's smiling," Kem commented. Severus shoved the letter into his pocket and got up to leave. They went on unperturbed.

"Ok I got one," Regulus began. "What did the egg say to the boiling water?"

"I don't know what?" Kem replied after a moment.

"It's going to take a while to get me hard, I was just laid." Kem giggled as Regulus smiled broadly.

* * *

><p>As Severus neared the Charms classroom, he saw a slouched figure next to a suit of armour. When he walked closer, he saw that it was Lupin. He looked ill and struggled to support himself. Severus, uninterested continued towards the class. When he was in close enough proximity Lupin grabbed him by the arm.<p>

"Snape, I need…" With more force than he intended, Severus pushed Lupin off, causing Lupin to smash into a wall.

"What is wrong with you!" Severus turned to see Lily charging towards them. Lily rushed to Lupin's side.

"Can't you see he's ill? What is wrong with you?" She helped Lupin to his feet, placing his arm over her shoulder.

"Lily, I'm…"

"Save it Severus!"

"Is everything alright out here?" Professor Flitwick asked, hearing the commotion.

"Everything is fine Professor, Remus isn't feeling well, I'm going to take him to the hospital wing."

"Very well Evans, I'll leave you to it," Professor Flitwick acknowledged. As Lily and Lupin departed, students started to file into the Charms class. For the first time since entering Hogwarts, Severus decided to skip a class. He stormed away in search of a place to be alone.

* * *

><p>It was early November but Severus felt unusually warm as he walked down the lanes of Hogsmeade. He removed his plain cloak as he entered the Three Broom Sticks. He made his way to the rooms without drawing any attention to himself.<p>

"Room 23A," Severus muttered to himself. After a few minutes, Severus knocked on the last room at the end of the hall. He heard a small rustle before the door slowly opened.

"Oh Mr Snape, I'm so glad it's you," Daisy said with a smile. She welcomed him in and took his coat.

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh um…the housekeeper came over nearly a dozen times. Redecorating I think," she replied somewhat uneasily. Severus stood awkwardly. The room contained a bed, a writing desk and a small table and some chairs. Daisy went to sit on the bed and patted the space next to her.

"Make yourself comfortable." Daisy gave him a dimpled smile, her blue eyes shining.

"So Mr Snape…"

"You can call me Severus."

"So _Severus_," Daisy said putting emphasis on his name. "Tell me something about yourself. Who are your friends? What are your interests?" Severus thought for a moment. No one ever asked him about himself. Severus talked about classes, his dorm mates, how much he hated Potter and his gang, Kem and Lily. Daisy just listened to him, asking few questions. Daisy sat pensively as Severus told her about his most recent run in with Lily.

"Is…is something the matter?" Severus asked.

"Oh nothing at all," Daisy answered as she crawled to the head of the bed. Severus blushed as her skirt rode up slightly. "Well you too," Daisy said, gesturing for Severus to come closer. He stiffened as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have a girlfriend Severus?" She asked.

"No. Not yet. Do…do you have a boyfriend?" Severus was nearly afraid to hear the answer.

"In my line of work I can't afford to have one. Maybe in the future." She traced her fingers from his knee to his mid-thigh.

"What line of work is that?"

"I'm a…" Daisy paused for a moment. "I'm a Chevaleresse. I serve the Dark Lord by spreading his message and bringing more followers to him."

"How did you meet him? You said he helped you."

"That's a long story for another time. Speaking of time." She reached for her wand from a side table. She muttered a spell and glowing red numbers appeared.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe I've lost track of time like this." She grabbed Severus by the hand and pulled him to the door. She gathered his cloak and shoved it into his arms.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Severus asked.

"It's not you. I have an…an urgent appointment and I need to go."

"Can I see you again? Can I write to you?" He all but pleaded.

"I'll write to you. Now I have to hurry." Daisy stood on the tips of her toes and placed a soft kiss on Severus' lips.

"Until next time Severus," she smiled and gently closed the door. Severus just stood there, dazed for a few moments. After while he started down the hall. He didn't notice a hooded figure go to the last room along the hall. Severus had just had his first kiss.

* * *

><p>"I shall cut your heart out with a spoon."<p>

"Ok."

"Why doesn't the Easter Bunny make noise when he has sex? Because he has cotton balls."

"Brilliant…what?" Severus said looking up from his letter. He'd been corresponding daily with Daisy for nearly two weeks.

"I've been saying ridiculous things for the last five minutes. Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Kem pouted.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Severus waved his letter in front of her face. Kem turned up her nose, adopting a pug like expression.

"Don't make that miffed face at me," Severus remarked.

"Hmmph," Kem grunted.

"Fine. What is it?"

"I need you to come with me to the Forbidden Forest."

"Ok," Severus replied.

"Really Sev?" Kem asked, surprised.

"No, you daft girl! Are you mad? The Forest is dangerous."

"Lily and I have been loads of times."

"And your point is?"

"Surely if two girls can go alone, then you can too."

"Then get Lily to go with you again."

"She's a prefect. She has to be a good role model and all that jazz. Please come with me!" Kem pleaded. Severus mulled it over for a moment. He really did not want to go to the Forest, nor did he want Kem to go alone.

"Fine! I'll accompany you. When do you want to take the blasted excursion?" Severus ground out between gritted teeth.

"In three days, it'll only take a few minutes." Severus rolled his eyes and went back to re-read his letter.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if time slowed since he had last seen Daisy even though it had been a little over two weeks. Since meeting her, it was the only time Severus was truly grateful for Hogsmeade weekends. He kicked snow off his boots as he entered the inn, and headed for room 23 A.<p>

"Come in, come in." Daisy ushered Severus into the room before he had a chance to knock on the door.

"If you're not done dressing, I can wait at the bar," Severus said blushing. Daisy wore a short dark pink robe, that exposed her soft creamy thighs.

"It's quite all right. The temperature control has been off in this room lately, it's been summer all night. No need to sweat through my nice things. Now in your last letter you said something about a forest?"

They sat on the bed as Severus caught her up on the things that had happened in their brief separation. All the while she toyed with him. She traced her fingers gently over his chest and abdomen. She twirled a finger in his long dark hair and caressed his ears.

"What have you done to make that Potter bloke not like you?" Daisy asked.

"He's an idiot. I don't like the way he's been hanging around Lily lately even if we are out of sorts. Kem thinks I should poison him with an extra strength laxative. She's been cultivating a magnesia hybrid."

"You certainly talk about that girl a lot. You must fancy her," Daisy cut in.

"What no…me and Lily are just friends!" Severus sputtered.

"I meant Kem. You talk about her more than anything. New plants she's growing, how she annoys you with corny jokes, always feeding you and buying you things. The last letter you sent me, half the parchment was about her."

Severus frowned._ "I'm sure I don't talk about Kem that much." _He thought.

"I don't fancy her, we're just mates!" Severus stated firmly.

"Hmm, I'm fairly good when it comes to knowing about these things. Think about all your mates. You talk about that Lily as if she's a queen and Kem's just a commoner. But look at where they are now."

Severus pursed his lips. He liked Kem, but only as a friend. She had helped him out a lot over the years, but he didn't see her the way he saw Lily.

"Think about it Severus. I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Daisy asked.

"Bad, I suppose," Severus replied with a furrowed brow. Daisy slowly and gently climbed onto Severus' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm afraid this is the last time we'll get to meet. The Lord doesn't like for us to get too attached."

"What but why? We can still write can't we?" Severus pleaded. Daisy kissed his lips and made a trail to his collar bone. But she didn't answer; instead she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Well what's the good news?" Severus asked, not as harsh as he would have hoped.

"I really like you," Daisy said. She unbound the silk belt that held her robe together, exposing her completely nude form. She took one of Severus' hands and guided it to her breasts.

"I…I never…" She cut him off with a kiss, and with her free hand, she loosened his belt.

Severus tried his best to calm his breathing. He'd often heard Stefano talk about his conquests, and he'd seen pictures of naked women, but nothing compared to the real thing. Both hands were on her breasts, they were softer than he had ever imagined. Daisy raised herself off of him somewhat to unzip his trousers. As she sat back down, he could feel a soft heat emanate from her middle. Daisy began to kiss his chest, licking and nibbling down to his abdomen. Severus felt that familiar stirring, like when he looked at Ebony in the nudie magazine. The difference was, a real woman was causing these sensations. Daisy smirked, but was not surprised by his erection. Severus hitched a breath as Daisy gripped his member in her soft hand. He watched as Daisy's mouth slowly descended onto his shaft. All he could see was blonde curls as she took all of him in. Her warm, wet mouth was nearly unbearable. Daisy squeezed his thighs as she licked and sucked him. Soon Severus began to feel a familiar throbbing and knew he was close.

"Daisy, you have to stop," he said shakily. Daisy sped up the motion, and gripped Severus firmly at his base. Severus tried to hold back as long as he could but he could not withstand the strokes of her tongue. He tried to pull away from her, but she held onto to him. When he could no longer hold back, Severus exploded. Daisy stopped bobbing, but sucked hard, draining Severus of every last drop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…in your mouth."

"No need to apologize," she said as she licked her lips. Daisy took hold of Severus, working him back to full hardness. She crawled up, positioning herself above him. She took his hand and guided him to her warm folds. He tentatively eased a finger into her moist slit. Daisy removed his hand and lowered herself onto his cock. She was still for a short moment as Severus remembered to breathe. Somehow her velvety sacred place gripped him tighter than her hands. Daisy slowly started to ride him. She took his hands and placed them on her arse, while she steadied her hands on his shoulders. This feeling, of being inside of Daisy, was beyond his wildest dreams. He didn't expect her to moan as she did but he liked it. Her eyes were closed as she bit her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around him, like a hug, and her body started to shake softly.

"Did you feel that Severus? I climaxed just for you," she whispered in his ear. He felt her walls tighten even further around him. He felt the heat in the pit of his stomach again.

"Daisy…"Severus croaked. Her rhythm increased, and became faster. Severus almost clawed her arse as he came inside of Daisy. They stayed still for several moments, until Daisy eased herself off of Severus. She lay down next to him resting her head on his chest. Severus stared at the ceiling. _"I think I can die a happy man now,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ain't that Severus?" Regulus asked as he and Stefano exited Zonko's.<p>

"What? Where?" Stefano asked.

"Right over there, heading to the carriages," Regulus said pointing.

"That can't be Severus, that bloke is smiling. Now, let's go get a butter beer." Regulus shrugged and followed Stefano.

* * *

><p>Severus waited by the fruit portrait as instructed. He checked his pocket watch; it was half way to midnight. Earlier that day Kem swore that she'd be on time. He was afraid that he would get caught, and everyone loved to take house points from Slytherin. "What is she up to?" Severus thought. Ever since he last saw Daisy two days ago, he thought about Kem a lot.<p>

"I'm not late." Kem tickled the pear, which jiggled immediately. "Glad you're ready, Beemo." The small house elf waited in the passage way.

"Beemo don't tire meestress. Beemo always ready o!" Beemo squeaked.

"Take us to the Flower. Sevvie brace yourself."

The elf grabbed both their hands and disapparated. Less than half a blink of an eye later, Beemo transported them into the Forbidden Forest. Severus ran to the nearest tree and was sick from the sensation. Kem started to water each mushroom with her wand.

"You can explore a bit if you like, but don't go too far, I won't take long."

Severus wiped his mouth. He saw Kem busy herself with the plants and left her. He walked a few yards, careful to note his way back to Kem. A sudden snapping of a twig and Severus ducked behind a bush.

"You're slow Wormtail. Just transform, you're faster that way."

"Fine Sirius. Don't get so fussy. Carry my wand but don't get slobber all over it."

Severus peaked over the hedge in time to see Peter Pettigrew transform into a rat. Before he could help himself Severus gasped.

"Who's there?" Sirius shouted. "Show yourself." Sirius stood defensively his wand aimed into the darkness towards the hedge. Severus rose from the bush, his wand aimed at Sirius.

"What are you doing out here Black?" Severus demanded.

"It's just you Snivellus," Sirius remarked not lowering his guard.

"Hurry up Sirius! Remus is going to change soon and we need to be there!" Severus heard Potter yell.

"Change? Change into what?" Severus demanded, his wand now raised.

"Why don't you come find out? Since you're so bloody curious," Sirius smirked.

Kem stood, stretching her back. "Gah, I'm too young to have back issues." She'd just finished, harvesting seeds from the Flower of Life.

"Beemo, gather everything. We can leave now." Kem took out her watch. She'd been working for nearly an hour. "Severus must be pissed." Kem flipped over the face of the clock, muttering the compass spell; she set off to find Severus.

She walked for less than half an hour. The needle of the compass glowed green as Kem left the forest. She was in sight of the Whomping Willow.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Sirius! Have you lost your mind?" Kem heard James yell. She immediately felt worried as the needle pointed in that direction.

"Snape isn't dead!" Sirius yelled back.

"You and Peter go to Moony, make sure he's ok. I'll take Snape to the infirmary," James commanded. Upon hearing Severus' name, Kem ran in the direction the compass was pointing, as fast as she could.

"What happened? What did you do to him?" She rushed to Severus's side, shoving James out of the way. Severus was lying on the ground not moving. Kem noticed a long gash on Severus' forehead. A small trickle of blood ran down his face.

"He and Remus…had an altercation," James replied nervously. Kem looked up and searched the sky.

"On a full moon!" She screeched. "Is he a wolf now? Did Lupin bite him?" Kem asked hurriedly.

"How'd you know?" Kem glared at him. "Erm, no he didn't get bit. Remus just grazed him. I can carry him to the hospital wing."

"No don't move him. I don't know what else is wrong with him. Just go away."

"Let me help somehow."

"Shove off Potter. If you don't leave now, I'll tell everyone about Lupin," Kem threatened. James slowly sauntered away, ready to return if he had to.

Kem searched her robes and pulled out a small vine. She chewed it and placed it in Severus' mouth. She worked Severus's throat, making him swallow it. She pulled out her wand, and traced it over Severus' wound.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Severus's eyes began to flicker. He heard a voice singing sweetly. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Once he could focus, he saw Kem hovering over him, crying. Her satiny brown skin radiated in the moonlight. Her loosely coiled afro seemed to form a halo around her head.

"Kem…"Severus whispered. Kem wiped her tears and hugged Severus softly.

"What happened?" He asked. Kem ripped her skirt, using the fabric to gently clean Severus' face.

"That beast Lupin attacked you. It doesn't look like he bit you, so I think you're ok. Your scar is going to heal fine, but you might have a headache for a while. I gave you some Mulberry vine for the pain."

Severus sat up and Kem assisted him. He stared at her.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Severus saw worry flash in her eyes. Kem placed a hand on his temple to study him. Severus clasped her hand within his.

"Thank you, Nkemdilim."

* * *

><p>"Christmas break is coming up so quick, it feels like term just started yesterday," Lily remarked.<p>

"I know, Slughorn's party is tomorrow and the train is coming," Kem said. The girls laid across Lily's bed eating snacks and gushing over celebrity gossip magazines.

"Are you going to the party with anyone?" Lily asked.

"The only who's asked is Lockhart. He's such a tosser; I just want to knock his teeth out," Kem lamented. "What about you?"

"I'm taking Remus. He's been down lately and Slughorn has those Swiss chocolates."

"Are you serious? You're taking Lupin, after what happened?" Kem asked in disbelief.

"Oh Kem, he's really torn up about it. James told me what happened. It was Sirius' fault."

"Well why haven't any of them apologized? Severus could've been killed."

"Thy way I hear it, Severus won't give them a chance to apologize. In Charms he sits as far away from Remus as he can, and always rushes out when class is over," Lily retorted.

"I don't blame him, if some monster attacked me, I wouldn't be nearly as composed as Severus is."

"Remus isn't a monster! He didn't choose to become a werewolf," Lily said heatedly. "Look, let's just talk about something else. Now, you said you'd make me a copy of that picture of Christopher."

* * *

><p>"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to read," Severus whispered, infuriated. He sat with Stefano and Regulus in the library. He was trying to take notes for a report, but they kept distracting him.<p>

"I can't believe you're going to Slughorn's party with the Hufflepuff keeper. The things I would do to that girl," Stefano said.

"Her name is Jorjina and what happened with you and Alexandria?"

"She's been stuck up lately. Don't have time for that. Say Severus, what's going on with Okafor?" Stefano asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…if she isn't seeing anyone, ask her if she wants to go to the party," Stefano responded.

"Why do you want to go with her?" Severus asked tight-lipped.

"Mate, I know you're hung up on Evans, but have you seen Okafor? And not that I ever really take a real interest girls, but she's brilliant. Last Herbology lesson she was the only one to take on a patch of Devil's Snare. Plus, she's like the most hilarious girl in the school. Regulus, did you hear that one about the man from Nantucket?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Severus questioned.

"You're her best mate; please ask her she'll listen to you. Lay some seeds in her mind, and maybe I can lay a few seeds in her." Stefano nudged Regulus with a wink.

"What did you just say?" Severus asked in a low, dangerous tone. Regulus moved away from Stefano as Severus drew his wand.

"No magic in the library!" Madam Pince screeched, appearing out of thin air. "Out! All of you, out now!" She chased the three of them out of the library, their belongings floating above, smacking them on their head as they ran.

"Whoa boys, what did you do to piss off Pince?" Kem asked walking towards them.

"The woman's batty, who knows what crawled up her snatch," Stefano said. Regulus and Severus gathered their things off the floor.

"Okafor…erm…Kem. If you're not going to Slughorn's party with anyone, I'd like to escort you."

"Well…" Kem began.

"No! She's going with me," Severus blurted out. Kem's eyes went wide with shock. Severus grabbed her by the wrist, and practically dragged her down the hall.

"Severus. Severus, you're hurting me," Kem said. Severus stopped and looked around. They were in an unfamiliar part of the castle.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," he said and released her.

"It's fine, what going on? Since when are we going to the party together?"

"I couldn't let you go with Stefano. I had to protect you from him"

"Protect me? I think I can handle Zabini."

"No, I mean…he wants to shag you. I won't let him treat you like all those other girls."

"So, are we really going to the party together?"

"You don't have to, you can ask Lockhart I suppose. I heard you like him."

"I do not like Lockhart," Kem seethed. "I'd rather go with you."

* * *

><p>Severus stood at the Ravenclaw entrance. He fussed nervously with his dress robes as two second year girls passed by him. He was surprised that his mother had been able to get him such nice robes on short notice. "I wish she'd hurry up," he thought to himself.<p>

The next time the door opened, Kem stepped out. She fidgeted under his gaze. She smoothed the hem of the knee length canary yellow strapless dress she was wearing. Her electric purple heels made her come just above Severus' shoulder. Her hair was styled in loose spiral curls with a big purple bow.

"Are we going or are you going to stare at me all night?" Kem asked with a smile.

"Erm yes, this is for you," Severus said handing her a large purple sunflower. Kem leaned forward, gesturing for Severus to place the flower in her hair.

"Well how do I look?" Kem spun around, making her dress twirl.

"V-very nice. Regulus and his date are waiting for us," Severus said. Kem linked arms with him and they started towards the Great Hall. They walked in silence, the only sound being Kem's heels as they clicked against the stone floor.

"Oh look, they're already here. They're so cute!" Kem went to greet the pair. Severus stood stoically as the girls chatted. Severus checked his watch; dinner in the Hall was almost over.

"We'd better get going if we don't want to be late," Severus said over the girls chattering. Kem and Jorjina giggled about something and walked off without the boys.

"What the bloody hell are you two dressed up for?" Severus turned and saw Black heading in his direction.

"We're heading to Slughorn's party," Regulus replied. Sirius began to laugh outright.

"Brilliant, you two are meant for each other."

"We aren't going together," Severus said coolly. The girls came back, standing by their dates.

"The party is starting Severus let's go," Kem said, linking arms with Severus. He smirked as he saw Sirius' jaw drop.

"Okafor, what are you doing with that git?" Sirius demanded.

"He's my date," Kem stated with a frown. Sirius drew his wand, as did Kem whose wand was strapped to her thigh.

"Drop it mate. Let's just go back to the tower," James said coming out of the Hall. He placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder, gripping him tightly.

"Look Snape, about what happened…."

"Save it Potter." Severus wrapped his arm around Kem's waist, to the vexation of Sirius and the group departed.

After a short trek the group entered Slughorn's classroom. Severus assumed it would be only students there, but there were several recent graduates and adults in attendance. Regulus and his date quickly got lost in the crowd.

"So, what do we do here?" Severus questioned.

"Mostly network. Slughorn always invites all sorts of important people. Sevvie, can you get me some pumpkin juice, there's someone I need to speak to for moment." Severus saw her go over to an older blond man. Severus kept an eye on her as he went to the food table. Not watching his step, he bumped into a person; causing them to spill their drink on him. Severus snatched a napkin from a passing waiter and cleaned himself as best he could.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going. Oh." It was Remus.

"Must you attack me at every turn?" Severus growled.

"Snape look, I didn't mean to. Not now and not then."

"Leave me alone Lupin, never come near me again." And he left Remus where he stood. Severus made his way to Kem who was still conversing with the older man.

"There you are Severus. Master Thorne, this is the friend of mine I was telling you about Severus Snape. Severus this is Potions Master William Thorne." The man smiled and offered a hand to Severus.

"Quite a grip you've got there Snape. Now, Ms. Okafor tells me you've created a number of potions yourself." Kem smiled as the two became acquainted. She guided the conversation whenever Severus started to withdraw and prompted his most knowledgeable areas.

"The text books say to dry the Giuseppe tendrils, but I've found that freezing them makes the potion more potent," Severus said. Thorne nodded thoughtfully.

"I might have to try that next time; oh I think I see my wife waiting for me. If you two will excuse me," Thorne said. Kem looked around the room for a brief moment.

_"Come_ on Severus, there's a few more people I want you to meet." For almost an hour, Kem dragged Severus around the room. He stood there while Kem introduced him to the variety of different people. Severus was surprised to see how she worked the room. From across the way she pointed towards him and the person she was talking to nodded at him. Severus observed, as others interacted. Some were laughing, some were dancing. A student waiter placed a new disc on the record player. A slow guitar riff began and several couples took to the dance floor.

"If roses are meant to be red, and violets to be blue. Why isn't my heart meant for you." The singer's voice was gentle and deep, yet had a feminine tone. Near the centre of the room, Severus saw Lily lay her head on Remus' shoulder, swaying with the music. Her long flowing dress was the same emerald as her eyes.

_My hands longing to touch you, I can barely breathe. Starry eyes that make me melt. Right in front of me._

Remus spotted Severus, casting him an awkward glance. Remus nudged Lily, and she looked Severus' way. She stared at him for the briefest moment before turning away.

_Lost in this world, I even get lost in this song. And when the lights go down. That is where I'll be found._

Past Lily, Severus saw Kem. As soon as Kem saw Severus heading to her, she smiled broadly.

"Did you see Lily? She looks so lovely," Kem said sincerely.

_This music is irresistible; your voice makes my skin crawl. Innocent and pure, guess you heard it all before_

"Did you ….want to dance?" Severus asked.

_Mr. Inaccessible, will this ever change? One thing that remains the same, you're a picture in a frame._

"It's a nice song but I don't really like dancing." Severus saw her tapping the side of her thigh in rhythm to the song.

"I thought it might be…fun." Severus stiffly held out a hand. He saw her eyes light up as she took his hand.

_I get lost in this world, I get lost in your eyes. And when the lights go down, that's where I'll be found._

Kem wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and he placed his on her waist. He moved rigidly as Kem directed his steps.

"I've talked to my father; he's going to rent a room in Hogsmeade. So you don't have to spend Christmas alone." Kem rested her head on Severus' chest. Severus looked up and saw Lily staring at him. She smiled. It had been so long since Lily had smiled at him. In tune with the music, Severus turned so that his back was to Lily. Severus swallowed hard. He didn't want to think of Lily.

"I'm getting tired. I think I'll return to the tower now," Kem said with a yawn.

"I'll escort you."

"How nice of you Severus. Thank you."

They departed as the song ended. Severus held the door for Kem. He looked over to Lily, a final time before exiting. She appeared as if she wanted to say something to him, but she refocused on Remus.

"Ready to go?" Kem asked. Severus looked at her. Kem held out her hand to him, like she did when they were younger. Her warm brown eyes fixated on him.

"I think I am."

_I get lost in this world, I get lost in your eyes. And when the lights go down, am I the only one_?

* * *

><p><strong>JAN 9 1977<strong>

Severus rolled over onto his side. He punched his pillow into a more comfortable state. After a moment of adjusting, he turned over once more.

"Bloody Hell!" He saw the whites of eyes and teeth, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Oh sorry, I thought I was being quiet." Severus calmed his breathing and sat up straight. Kem was at his bedside, just standing there watching him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Watching you sleep," Kem stated.

"Well why, you nutter?" Over the Christmas break, the pair had spent every moment together. Aside from sleeping, they had been nearly inseparable.

"It's twelve thirty. Happy Birthday!" Kem twirled her wand, lighting several lanterns. She placed a small tray over Severus's lap. It held a petite white cake, topped with strawberries and his name in green lettering as well as a wrapped gift box.

"You could have waited until a decent hour," Severus muttered, eating one of the strawberries.

"I was here before twelve, but you just would not wake up. Whose bed is this? I'm spending the rest of the night here."

"Don't sleep there, that's Stefano's bed. Who knows what sort of infections he's left."

"How about this one?" Kem pointed to the bed on his other side.

"That's Mulciber's. He pisses himself every night."

"Fine," Kem grunted. "I'll just sleep with you." She removed the tray, placing it on his night stand.

"W-what?"

"Come on, scoot over." Kem wiggled her way into the bed. "There. Enough room for the both of us." Severus lay straight as a board as Kem had her back turned to him. Soon a sweet smell wafted to Severus's nose.

"Are you wearing perfume or something?"

"That's my hair, or rather my shampoo. Its coconut milk and mango essence. Is it bothering you?"

"No…it's nice," Severus replied evenly. Kem turned to him, laying her right arm and leg over him.

"Good, now go back to sleep. I have a really fun day planned out." Kem's scent, the warmth of her body and the softness of her silk pajamas made it hard for Severus to sleep. As soon as he began to close his eyes, Kem nudged him awake. Sunlight creaked in, even though Severus was not sure how that was possible in the dungeons, and Kem had a breakfast prepared in front of him.

"What is that?" He pointed to the plate of food.

"That is a pancake Severus," Kem stated matter of factly. The crude faced pastry had bacon for hair and chocolate drops for eyes. The mouth was a down turned banana.

"Where's the nose?" He asked.

"Pancakes don't have noses, don't be silly Sevvie." Severus rolled his eyes and began to eat. Kem sat at the foot of the bed, watching him intently.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I ate while I cooked, besides if you needed something I wanted to be ready. I laid out some clothes for you. Ready for the day whenever you are." Severus finished his meal quickly. Kem hid her face in his pillow while he dressed. Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd celebrated his birthday. His mother had rarely given him gifts and his father had always managed to disappear. Severus was not quite sure what to expect, but he saw Kem's enthusiasm and didn't want to ruin her plans.

"So what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise," Kem said mischievously. Beemo popped into the dorm, mildly startling Severus.

"Beemo is on time. Meestress is ready?" The elf squeaked. Kem nodded, and Beemo took her and Severus by the hand. Within an instant, Severus blinked and found himself in Hogsmeade.

"You can go back to the kitchens now; will you be able to hear us from there?" Kem asked Beemo.

"Beemo always knows when Meestress needs Beemo. No matter how far." Beemo popped away and Kem grabbed Severus' hand. Before he could register what was happening, he felt the invisible force pulling him away again.

"Ok, here we are." The first thing Severus noticed was the hordes of children. Above a gated entrance in big bold letters read 'Circe Sisters Circus.'

"Come on Sevvie, before it gets to crowded." Severus watched Kem as she went to the ticket booth. As they entered through the gates, she placed a neon green bracelet around his wrist.

"Ok, where to first birthday boy?" Kem asked. Severus looked around. At every stall and venue, clerks called out, beckoning visitors with loud colours and music.

"Let's just go back; I haven't bought any money with me," Severus said flatly.

"You're the birthday boy, everything is my treat. You just have to enjoy yourself. Ooh, let's try the Cross Bow Shoot." Kem grabbed Severus by the hand and hurried off to the game. She quickly handed some Muggle money to the attendant and he gave her a bow and several arrows. After three tries, without hitting the centre target Kem began to get frazzled.

"C'mon now girlie, my grandmother is blind in one eye and never misses," the man heckled.

"Here let me try," Severus said, taking the bow from Kem. He eyed the target evenly and on the first try, landed the arrow dead centre.

"Brilliant Severus!" The man tossed Severus a small teddy. "What's next?" Kem asked. After a few games Severus remembered what a terrible sport Kem was. She pouted when she lost and gloated when she won.

"How about something to eat?" Severus suggested. After a game of Ring Toss, in which everyone won but Kem, Severus decided they should stay away from games all together.

"Oh all right," Kem pouted. "You find a table, and I'll bring everything over." Severus found a spot quickly, and waited patiently as she went to the vendor. Besides children and families, Severus noticed many young couples holding hands or kissing. This was his first visit to a circus, it did not seem to be a romantic setting. He looked over to Kem and saw two older boys were on each side of her. Severus stood to get a better view. Severus didn't like the way they were staring at her. He strolled over slowly, not giving the boys a chance to notice him.

"Let's go somewhere really fun," the swarthy looking boy said.

"What could be more fun than a circus, now if you'll excuse me?" Kem said.

"What's the rush love?" The boy with the dark blonde hair asked, blocking Kem from leaving.

"Is there a problem here?" Severus asked in a low tone.

"Shove off mate, we saw her first," the blonde sneered.

"Really? You saw my girlfriend before I did?" The boys looked between Kem and Severus before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"No way mate, a bloke like you with a babe like this," the darker boy chuckled.

"It's true," Kem said. "I'm having his baby." The boys both groaned and departed with frowns.

"Severus you're my hero!" Kem grinned. After a quick meal of fried food on a stick, Severus and Kem idly wandered around the park.

"There's a show starting in a few minutes, do you want to go?" Kem asked.

"What sort of show?"

"Clowns, elephants, monkeys riding dogs, that sort of thing." Severus sighed; it did not sound the least bit interesting to him.

"Lead the way."

Inside of the big tent, Kem and Severus sat front row and centre. Kem was correct; they were treated to monkeys riding dogs, and even dancing bears.

"For the next part of the show," the Ring Master bellowed. "I'll need a volunteer from the audience!" Several children, along with Kem, screamed and raised their hands.

"How about you lad?" The Ring Master asked Severus after circling the stage.

"No," Severus scowled.

"Me! Me!" Kem screamed.

"Alright love, this way." The Ring Master took her hand, and the crowd cheered. Two men with skin tight sequined costumes descended to the stage on a long rope.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Boris and Horace the Sky Dancers!" Kem looked over to Severus with a slack jaw.

"No worries love, these boys are professionals!" Severus watched as Kem ascended with one of the svelte men. Kem stood on a platform as the men performed simple acrobatics.

"And now," the Ring Master called out. "It's time for our lovely volunteer to give it a go!"

One of the men swung from a bar upside down, he grabbed Kem by the forearms and swung her in the air.

"Look at that smile folks! She must love it up there!" Severus could barely see Kem's face, but from what he could tell, she was gritting her teeth, not smiling. The man holding Kem tossed her to the other man on a platform. She slung to him tightly as they descended to the ground.

"A round of applause for our volunteer!" The Ring Master shouted. He held up Kem's hand as the crowd cheered and clapped. After she was released Kem found her way back to Severus. She sat next to him with a steely expression on her face.

"I'd rather not see the clowns again; let's go to the Whack-a-mole stall," Severus suggested.

"That was very silly of me," Kem said, once they were outside the tent.

"Hmm?"

"I should've waited to see what they were going to do. I bloody hate heights."

"Then how'd you handle flying lessons?"

"I got on the broom, but I never went a foot or two off the ground." Kem gave Severus a light punch when he smirked at her.

"It's getting dark; I think we'd better get back. Everyone will be getting back for dinner," Kem said. They found a semi-deserted area and Kem apparated them away. In less than a minute, they were back at Hogwarts.

Once Beemo left, Severus looked down the hall to make sure they were alone. For the first time since they met Severus initiated the hug.

"Thank you for today. It was the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it for chapter 10! Let know how you liked it. See you chapter 11!


	11. Promises

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 11. First things first, thanks to MrsBates93 for being an awesome beta. She's fantastic. Thanks for the reviews and messages, I love hearing your thoughts! 

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 <p>

July 1977

"Good job Severus. If you could start on the anti-nausea potion, you'll be done for the day." Severus nodded as Ayo left the room. Severus bottled the boil cure potion and glanced over to the calendar. Kem would be returning tomorrow. Every weekend Kem reported back to Niwango. It always felt like the longest two days of his life. So far over the summer, Severus had not seen much of Lily. Whenever she came into the shop she avoided him. Now Severus made it a point to stay clear of her.

"Severus, you can take a quick break. A few of you friends are here," Ayo said from the doorway.

"Huh? What friends?" Severus frowned. No one from Hogwarts knew he worked here.

"It's Sirius Black and James Potter, haven't seen them in ages. Sirius asked for Kem, but you can go skive off for bit if you want I don't mind." Severus broke a glass vial in his hand.

"_What are they doing here?" _Severus thought to himself. He threw off his apron and cast a Disillusionment charm.

"Come on Sirius; let's go back to Lily's. Okafor isn't here. Her old man said she'll be back tomorrow," James said.

"Snivellus is around here somewhere and there are a couple of curses I want to try out," Sirius retorted.

"Have it your way mate, I'll see you later," James said, leaving his friend. Sirius grumbled and followed after him. Severus clenched his fists so hard that he broke the skin of his palm as his nails dug into it. James was visiting Lily, and he'd even been invited into her home.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Severus stared moodily at his stew. His mother sat opposite him, quietly eating her meal. When he was home, his mother never said much to him. Sometimes she would open her mouth to speak only to change her mind and hurry off to another room. Severus didn't mind. Now that he was of age, he'd be leaving home soon, even though he wasn't quite sure where he'd be going. A crash from the sitting room startled Severus and his mother. They leapt from their seats to find Tobias stumbling in, drunk. Tobias' foot was stuck through the coffee table. He cursed as he tried to free himself.<p>

"Stop moving," Severus said to his father. Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand.

"Don't use that bloody twig on me boy!" Tobias slurred.

"Put that away!" his mother screeched. Severus removed himself with his brow furrowed. He slammed the door to his bedroom. _"Last time I try to help them__,__" _he thought to himself.

Severus listened to his parents argue and the sound of more furniture breaking. Severus cast a deafening charm onhimselfto block them out. He fell asleep while reading the new D.A.D.A textbook.

Severus awoke startled, from a sharp stinging across his left cheek. Kem was straddling him, poised to slap him again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. Kem quickly covered her ears. She started talking; Severus saw her lips moving but no words came out. He rolled his eyes when he remembered to undo the Deafening charm.

"Why are you attacking me? Get off me." A small blush came to Severus' faceas he thought of the last time he was in this position.

"I've been trying to wake you for ages," Kem replied. "I got back from the compound this morning. I've brought goodies."

"Well go wait outside while I dress," Severus said, still annoyed. Kem hopped to her feet and departed. Severus dressed as quickly as he could. He wanted to get out of the house without seeing his parents.

"You've grown quite a lot since I've seen you last," Severus heard his father say.

"Not really. I've been the same height since I was twelve," Kem replied somewhat uncomfortably.

"Come now—"

"Let's go Kem," Severus said. Tobias crushed the beer tin as they left.

* * *

><p>Severus sat on Kem's bed as she emptied an unseemly amount of books from a small satchel onto the bed. She made a separate pile of a dozen books and pushed them towards Severus.<p>

"All those are for you. Ogonna really wants me to study them, so they must be about dark magic," Kem said. Severus picked a black and white magazine. The words on it looked like they were either Chinese or Japanese.

"What's this?" he asked. Kem snatched it from his hands before he could turn the pages.

"It's a Japanese comic book. You wouldn't like it." Kem hurriedly put the comic under her pillow. Severus rolled his eyes and went over the items she'd given him. Without warning a silver translucent bear bounded into the room

"Kem love, Lily is here to see you," the bear said in Ayo's voice. Severus let go of the book he had been clutching. Thankfully Kem did not notice his brief moment of unnerve.

"I'll be right back Sevvie, there's some strawberry pudding in the cupboard, help yourself."

"Oh Lily!" Kem ran to Lily, flinging her arms around her. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, dear, I know. It's been three days since we've last spoke." Lily kissed Kem on both her cheeks.

"I was going to come over; I have a few things for you and Petunia," Kem said.

"Well I'm glad I stopped you. You see…" Lily paused. "James and Sirius are at my place right now."

"No! Why Lily? Is that beast there too? Your family won't be safe!"

"By beast I hope you don't mean Remus. He's not there anyway. James and I have been writing to each other earlier this summer, and he sort of popped over," Lily explained.

"But why is Black with him? Did they come to harass Severus somemore? They don't get enough of it at school."

"If you must know, Sirius ran away from home. His parents wanted him to join the Death Eaters and he ran away. He lives with James and his family now. I stopped by because Sirius wanted to see you and I didn't want you two to battle in the streets. They're leaving tomorrow."

"Ugh. Why does Black want to see me? He knows I hate him."

"He fancies you, you silly beggar. Of course you know that. A proper girl like you would set him right."

"Gag and barf. I'd rather snog an Inferius," Kem said pretending to vomit. Lily shook her head with a giggle.

"Anyway! Petunia wanted you to come over for dinner tomorrow; she said she has some big news."

"Fine, just make sure to get the Potter and Black smell from your house." After Kem hugged Lily goodbye, she returned to the flat. She found Severus in kitchen in front of a big empty bowl.

"Sev! I know you like strawberries but you could have save some pudding for me. Wowzers, trousers." Kem dramatically flung herself onto the sofa while Severus blushed as he placed the spoon on the table.

* * *

><p>"Severus convince her to stay," Ayo pleaded with mock desperation.<p>

"Oh daddy please, your frightening the normal people." Kem tapped her wand at her head and her halo of coils became a thick braid down her shoulders.

Severus leaned against a wall and watched as the father and daughter interacted, sometimes trying to pull him into the conversation.

"I'm only heading over to Lily's for dinner. I want to know what Petunia's big news is."

"Maybe she's going to have reconstructive surgery on her face," Severus added.

"That's not nice at all Severus. I happen to like Petunia's face, vey equine it is." Kem gathered several frilly wrapped packages in her arms.

"I'm going now daddy. Kisses." She went on her tiptoes so Ayo could kiss her on the forehead. Kem fumbled with her wand and disapparated away.

"So Severus," Ayo turned to him, "hot date tonight?" Severus almost choked.

"Erm no sir. Just some homework and practicing a few spells I've invented."

"All work and no play isn't good at all, Severus. Speaking of work, what do you plan to do after graduation? Are you going to move away?" Ayo asked.

Severus knew he wanted to become a Potions Master, but he didn't think about where he was going to live. He only knew he would leave his father's house.

"I'm not really sure yet," Severus answered lamely.

"You're always welcome to work at the shop, proper wages and everything. Well I'm knackered, bed for me. You can practice down in the office, don't worry about the wards, it recognizes you." Ayo patted Severus on the shoulder and left him to his own devices.

* * *

><p>Severus strolled down the lane, very satisfied with himself. The spell he had been practicing the longest, Sectumsempra, had finally worked the way he had expected. He ruined a few pillows in the process, but the results were satisfactory. Severus frowned as he saw a couple snogging in front of a police box. The woman giggled in a slouched sort of way. Severus walked to the other side of the street so they wouldn't see him.<p>

"Like that do ya?" the man slurred, which caused Severus to freeze.

"Oh Tobias!" the woman cooed. Severus stormed over, pulling his father off of the woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Severus yelled. His father wreaked so much of alcohol he recoiled from him.

"Piss off boy; this ain't got anything to do with you!" He shoved Severus, going back to the woman.

"What about my mother or did you forget that you're married?" Severus snarled.

"I said piss off!" Tobias lunged at Severus. Thanks to training with Christopher, Severus managed to avoid the first blow, but not the second. Tobias' fist connected cleanly with Severus's right eye. Within a minute of regaining his stance, Severus drew his wand.

"_Sectumsempra!" _The spell hit Tobias in the middle of his chest. Tobias fell against the police box, blood flowing profusely. The woman took one sight of the blood and fainted. Severus tried to calm himself down. He placed his hands on his father's chest to stop the bleeding, but only became soaked in the process. Severus began to panic as he heard footsteps. Was it the police or aurors?

"Severus! What happened?" Severus looked up shocked as he saw Kem rushing towards him.

"I...I…How did you know where I was?"

"My watch sensed you were in trouble. Now what happened?" Kem ripped Tobias' shirt, further exposing the wound.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Kem whispered. A silvery fox jumped from Kem's wand.

"Father bring Blood replenishing and Mulberry vine. Hurry!" Kem said to the fox.

"_Vulnera sanentur__,__" _Kem sang as she traced over Tobias' wound. Severus remembered the spell; it was the same one she used after he was attacked by Lupin. Kem's sweet words caused the skin to reseal itself. As she worked, Ayo appeared next to them with Beemo carrying a bag.

"Daddy, I think she might need to be Obliviated," Kem said as the woman began to stir. Ayo quickly helped the woman up, taking her away from the scene. Severus sat quietly as Kem healed his father.

"I think he's going to be ok," Kem said. She handed some empty vials to Beemo, who cleaned up the blood.

"Son, you're going to have to tell us what happened," Ayo said at last. Severus took a deep breath and told them everything that had transpired, Severus' black eye was fully visible now.

"You two go back to the flat, I'll take your father home," Ayo said as he waved a leaf under Tobias' nose which caused him to awaken. He placed one of Tobias' arms over his shoulder and started off.

"Let's go Severus." Kem heldout a hand to him. Specks of his father's blood were on her brown skin.

* * *

><p>"This is terrible, everyone is leaving," Regulus said. He released a chocolate frog from its packaging. It hopped around the carriage before ending up in his mouth.<p>

"It'll be alright Regulus; we're only graduating, not falling off the face of the earth," Kem said. She leaned against the carriage wall with her feet on Severus' lap.

"Yeah, I guess," Regulus said moodily. Kem swiftly sat up, kicking Severus in the process.

"Is that Pettigrew with Avery?" Kem asked

"I can't see through books can I?" Severus growled, rubbing his knee. Regulus shrugged, looking out of the window. Kem muttered an apology to Severus and peered through the window, but the pair had disappeared.

* * *

><p>The start of term went on without much fuss. Though he couldn't congratulate her, Severus was glad that Lily had been named Head Girl. He was far less pleased to learn that James had been named Head Boy. He had seen the two of them together, which Severus deduced was for Head duties. One thing he had noticed so far was that Sirius harassed him far less than normal. He no longer jinxed him, but he still received dirty looks from the roguish Gryffindor.<p>

"Oh they look so cute together!" Severus heard Lakshmi Patil say as he entered Potions.

"I know! Chang and Okafor would make the cutest babies!" Amelia Bones said. Severus almost stopped breathing.

"My sister says his sister told her they were quiet cosy at Okafor's summer home," Patil said. Kem entered with Professor Slughorn and took her seat next to Severus.

"Hiya Sev, Beemo made these really good fruit tarts and I brought you some," Kem offered.

"I don't want them." Kem frowned at Severus' tone but popped a mango tart in her mouth. For the entirety of the Potions lesson Severus had been irate and snapped at her. When class was over he ran out of the class without speaking to her.

"So Okafor how's Chang?" Patil asked. She and Bones cornered Kem in the hallway.

"Erm…I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Kem replied bewildered.

"Some girlfriend you are, don't you care about Chang's feeling?" Bones questioned.

"What are you two on about?"

"You and Chang dating," Bones said

"He was at your place all summer," Patil added.

"Yes he was at my place. His father and my grandfather are business partners. I had to show him and his sisters around. I'm absolutely not dating Chang or anyone else." Both girls looked crestfallen at Kem's explanation.

"Dozy things," Kem muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"This place is ace Lily! You have to let me sleep over one night," Kem said as she entered the Head Girl's room. She plopped down on Lily's bed, bouncing on the plush blankets.<p>

"What this?" A piece of parchment peaked from under Lily's pillow.

"Don't read that!" Lily attempted to snatch the paper away, but Kem rolled away with it and jumped to her feet.

"Girls: Camillia, Rose, Jasmine, and Marigold. Boys: Jonathan. Are these people in trouble or something? What did they do?" Kem questioned.

"They aren't people, not yet anyway. They're baby names."

"Lily! Are you pregnant?" Kem's eyes widened.

"No I'm not! Those are just names I like. I wrote them down so I wouldn't forget." Lily snatched away the parchment with a blush. Kem quickly yanked it back from her.

"Here." Kem took out a quill and wrote on the paper.

"Nkemdilim Harriet Oluchi Evelyn," Lily read. "Is this your whole name? Didn't leave anything out did you?" Kem nodded and handed the list back to Lily.

"I'm going to make one too." Kem rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. After only a few minutes she handed her list to Lily.

"Girl, Severine Lily, boy, Lyle Severus."

"Lyle is the boy version of Lily," Kem stated.

"I gathered. You're going to name your kids after me and Sev?"

"You're my best mates, of course I am. If I have more, I'll probably go for Xenophilius or Xena."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Whatis the male version on Nkemdilim?" Lily asked.

"It's unisex. Done and done."

"Neat. I'll add, Steve for Eve and," Lily jotted as she spoke. "Harry for Harriet and Oliver for Oluchi. Now that's all finalized we have to stick to it."

"It's a deal," Kem said firmly.

"I have something to tell you and you might not like it," Lily said hesitantly.

"It is so bloody hot, it's worse than hell I reckon," Regulus said, taking a next to Severus.

"Then why on earth have you come to sit next to the fireplace?" Severus retorted.

"This is the most comfortable chair in the common room." Regulus began to remove his robes and hitched up his sleeves. Severus dropped his book when he saw the mark on Regulus' left arm.

"You took his mark?" Severus whispered fiercely. Regulus quickly rolled down his sleeves, covering his arm.

"I had to Severus. With Sirius running off…It was the only way to redeem our family. The Dark Lord isn't a bad guy. He's like a politician. Malfoy says he's going to run for Minister. He's really trying to change things," Regulus said.

"Change how? By killing all the Muggle-borns?" Severus demanded.

"He doesn't want to kill anyone! He only wants to regulate the magical community. Did you know there's a program to hire Muggle-borns over Purebloods? Muggle-borns are getting special loans from Gringotts. They are even tearing apart families. If it weren't for those stupid motor bikes Sirius would've never left. The Lord only wants to keep things fair."

Severus did not seem convinced.

"And you wouldn't believe the things he can do Severus. He's probably the most powerful wizard there is. Even greater than Dumbledore. Wouldn't you want to be on his side?" Severus furrowed his brow. He'd been hearing more and more about Lord Voldemort, several of the boys in his year were to take the mark.

"Severus Snape is requested." Beemo appeared out of thin air right in front of him. Before Severus could acknowledge the elf, she took his hand and disapparated away.

Severus opened his eyes to see that he'd arrived in a vaguely familiar dorm room.

"That was quick," Kem said entering the room. "Beemo go back to the kitchens." The elf bowed and disapparated.

"What's wrong with you Severus? You've barely said two words to me in over a week," Kem said firmly. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Nothing to say," Severus ground out. Kem stared hard at him.

"Just bugger off, I'm sure Chang is out there looking for you." He started for the door.

"Why the bloody hell would Chang be looking for me?" Kem demanded.

"I don't know what you and your boyfriend get off on," Severus replied. When Kem burst into a fit of laughter Severus felt insulted.

"I'm not dating Chang! Or anyone one else for that matter. If I do, you'll be the first to know," Kem said reassuringly.

"No…that's not what I want," Severus mumbled. He was angry at himself for his behaviour and confused about his feelings.

"What do you mean Severus?" He felt her brown eyes scanning him. He knew she could have easily used Legilimency but she didn't. Severus thought about what he wanted. Kem stood in front of him with a look of concern on her face. Severus moved as if he was being controlled by an outside force. He closed in on Kem, backing her against the door. He placed a hand just under her chin and the other around her waist.

"Sev…"Severus cut her off by placing his lips against hers. He felt Kem resist, but only for a moment. Her soft lips parted, allowing him to explore her. Severus acted purely on impulses, even though he was not quite sure what to do. He did not feel awkward or anxious, but he began to withdraw. Once they were fully separated, Kem gave Severus a small yet sharp slap across his cheek.

"You don't just kiss your mate out of the blue," Kem said with a wry smile.

"Do I need to have your expressed written consent?" he asked in jest.

"Not anymore. Now get out of here before my roommates get back."

* * *

><p>Entering December, Severus felt as though nothing could perturb him. Not much had changed. His relationship with Kem had for the most part stayed the same, only with intermittent kissing and very recently light petting. He, for the most part let Kem set the pace, which was much slower than he would have liked. Severus headed to Charms class to accompany Kem to the green house for Herbology.<p>

"Oh, come on Okafor, why are you being so pig headed?" Severus scowled as he saw Sirius approaching Kem.

"I do. Not. Like. You," Kem replied.

"Lily didn't like James and now look at them. We could have what they have," Sirius said smoothly. Severus looked over at his former friend; she was holding hands with his worst enemy. Sirius grabbed for Kem's hand, which she quickly snatched away. At this point Severus decided to make his presence known.

"Don't you get tired of grovelling like a dog, Black? Clearly she isn't interested," Severus stated.

"Piss off Snivellus; this ain't got anything to do with you," Sirius stated dismissively. Sirius went grabbed the closest part of Kem he could, her long braid, causing her to stumble into a column.

"I'm so sorry Okafor…" Before Sirius could finish Severus lunged at him. Severus managed to deliver two blows to Sirius's abdomen and face before James pulled him off.

"Don't you ever touch MY girlfriend again!" he raged. Severus gathered Kem's items that she'd dropped, ignoring the slight ache in his knuckles. As they departed Severus didn't hear James calming down the cursing Sirius, he only heard Kem's attentive voice as she healed his minor wounds.

* * *

><p>"What will you do? You won't be bored will you?" Kem asked as Severus helped her from the carriage.<p>

"I'll be at a bookstore or something until you're done," Severus replied. "Who are you meeting today?"

"Just Tutors Chinyere and Christopher." Severus heaved a sigh. He hated the thought of Kem wrestling with Christopher.

"Don't look so glum. You know it was a silly little crush. I have to hurry; Chinyere might jinx me if I'm late." Kem gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek and hurried off. Alone, Severus made his way to the Hog's Head.

"How nice of you to join us Severus," Lucius Malfoy greeted him. Severus nodded awkwardlyand took a seat. In the letter Lucius didn't mention anyone else coming.

"Us?" Severus inquired.

"We meet again Severus Snape." Severus quickly rose to his feet when Lord Voldemort entered the room.

"Leave us, Lucius." Lucius bowed and left.

"Well Mr Snape, I hear your skills have developed exponentially."

"Yes sir, I practice very hard."

"You were the only one to successfully brew Polyjuice and Veritaserum."

"My ingredients were far better than the school stores," Severus said almost humble.

The Dark Lord smiled. "It must go a long way to have a lover so invested in Herbology."

Severus tried not to blush at the term lover, but quickly frowned. _"How __does __he know who I__'m __dating__?__"_Severus thought.

"Do not be alarmed Severus, I try to find out all I can about those who interest me."

"I interest you?"

"Why yes. I can tell you have potential. You seek power."

"Oh?" Severus remarked impassively.

"You have surrounded yourself with very powerful people. Malfoy, Black, and Avery. They all speak very highly of you. Tell me this Severus, what does Ogonna Okafor think of you?"

Severus tried to be as impassive as he could, he had honestly never thought about it.

"How do you think Okafor would react to hearing his heir was in a relationship with some penniless, no name, Half Blood?" Severus kept his breathing calm; he could tell the ominous man was trying to get something from him.

"I can help you Severus. I can help you gain the veneration and prestige you deserve."

"What would I have to do?" Severus asked barely above a whisper. The Dark Lord smiled at Severus. A smile that reminded Severus of a snake that was about to strike.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you at chapter 12!<p> 


	12. Because of You

A/N: A great many thanks to my wonderful beta, MrsBates93. Enjoy the chapter, check out my facebook page and let me know what you think. :) 

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

March 1978

Severus had been working very hard since the Christmas break. Thanks to Kem's favour with Slughorn, he'd been given regular access to the Potion's store room. He'd been making potions for the Dark Lord. He didn't know what half of them did but from the ingredients he knew their purposes were less than benevolent.

"Here are the Boom Berries you wanted." Kem placed a small basket of deep fuchsia berries on a work table. Severus stooped down so Kem could kiss him on the cheek. She sat on a stool opposite him while he stirred a cauldron.

"What are you making? Some of the items are quite nasty." She picked up a vial of powdered Minotaur horn which was known to incite stamina as well as fury.

"Just some experiments." Kem shrugged and began undoing her braid. Severus was glad she didn't press the issue. He knew she had more knowledge of the ingredients than he did.

"How was Astronomy?" Severus asked as he chopped Wiggenbush bark.

"Aside from Frank Longbottom nearly falling from the tower, it was uneventful," she replied and left it at that. Severus was glad that Kem was not like the other girls. He'd seen girls in the Slytherin common room throwing themselves over their boyfriends, demanding attention. Whenever he worked earnestly, Kem was patient and unimposing. Severus finished and then started another potion as Kem, just out of his peripheral vision, entertained herself.

"Severus, have you ever had an orgasm?" Kem asked harmlessly.

"It has been known," he replied, careful not to add a second drop of Exploding Fluid. After several moments of silence, Severus turned to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking," she replied simply.

_"What could she be thinking about?_" Severus wondered.

"Have you?" Severus asked, willing away the heat from his cheeks.

"Can't say that I've ever been in a situation to have one," Kem said nonchalantly. Severus almost let out a sigh of relief. Although he rarely thought about it, he had hoped that Kem had not been with another person in such a fashion.

"Want to give me one?" The question threw Severus off guard, causing him to squish several eel eyeballs in his hand.

"R-right now?" Severus croaked. Kem gave a soft giggle.

"No silly. I'd rather not have my first time in some dingy cellar." Severus loosened his tie from around his neck.

* * *

><p>"I simply cannot wrap my head around you and Severus being an item," Lily remarked.<p>

"I don't see why. Severus is an incredible person and a great kisser," Kem said with a wink.

"Ew! I don't want to hear about my mates snogging." Lily pretended to gag. Kem smirked at her triumphantly.

"You just called Severus a friend." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Slip of the tongue. In case you haven't noticed, when he's not with you he's hanging around with those Death Eater wannabes."

"And just how do you know this? Kem asked sceptically.

"Peter told me," Lily replied simply.

_"How does Pettigrew know so much?"_ Kem wondered to herself.

"What I can't believe is that you let Potter within ten feet of you."

"Well, things change. He's more mature now and he makes me laugh. And he's studying more now than I ever knew he could." It had become Kem's turn to pretend to gag. A bell chimed, signalling the end of class. James rushed over to Lily, to help carry her books. Remus and Sirius stayed a little way back, not wanting to approach Kem.

Kem saw Peter sneak out of the class. She saw the faintest glimpse of Avery before fellow students filled the hall.

* * *

><p>Severus lay on his bed with a book floating just above him. A tap at the window broke his concentration, causing the book to thump him on the nose.<p>

"You couldn't come in a bit quieter?" Severus asked as he let Bobert in. The little owl jutted her leg out, almost hurrying to remove the letter. He gave Bobert one of the tiny mouse shaped biscuits Kem gave him to keep at his night stand.

_Hello Severus_

_As I'm sure you're well aware, Kem's birthday is on the twentieth. Since her birthday does not fall on a Hogsmeade weekend, I'll be sending my gift over to you. Make sure she doesn't see it until the big day._

_-Ayo_

Kem's birthday was on the twentieth that was less than a week away. As Severus thought about it, he wasn't sure that he'd ever celebrated Kem's birthday. He'd have to do something special for her. Girls liked frivolity on their birthday of all days. Severus groaned and pulled a piece of parchment out of his bedside table.

"Do you know where Xenophilus Lovegood lives?" he asked Bobert. The owl puffed its chest feathers in a 'of course I do' manner. Severus found a quill and began writing.

* * *

><p>"Meestress does not like orange. Meestress likes purple." Severus groaned and changed the colour of the streamers. Most of the school was at the Quidditch pitch watching a match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. This left the dorm free for Severus for a few hours. Beemo helped him decorate the room and prepared the food. Severus checked his watch; Kem was due any moment now. Severus stood in front of a mirror. He pulled his hair back, tying it in a low ponytail, as was Kem's preference.<p>

"What do you think?" he asked Beemo. The elf turned, scrutinizing every aspect of the room and Severus.

"Meestress is easy to please." Severus sneered at the elf's blasé tone. When a knock came at the door, Beemo disapparated. Severus opened the door to Kem, who was toying with the hem of her floral print mini dress.

"Severus, what is all this?" Kem asked as she stepped into the room.

"I wanted to do something special for you."

"This is wonderful. But what is it for?"

"Well…your birthday," Severus replied flatly. Kem smacked herself on the forehead.

"Of course, of course. I'd nearly forgotten it was today. Silly me. What have you got planned for us?"

Severus led her to the table he'd set up with stark white linens and lace. In the centre was a shallow glass bowl filled with pansy-shaped candles. Severus poured Kem a glass of a dark maroon beverage. Severus waved his wand and a white sheet appeared in the middle of the room. He went to the side of his bed and rolled over a projector. Severus gave a clap of his hands and a simple trolley appeared with several dishes on it. Kem's eyes lit up immediately. She went to reach for a plate but Severus swatted her hand away.

"Leave everything to me please," he said teasingly. Severus served her the grilled salmon that she had reached for and a few side items. He waved his wand in a big slow loop, closing all the curtains and ignited two lanterns that hung on the bed posts. The way Kem smiled at him almost made Severus nervous. He hoped that smile would never falter. As soon as he'd finished setting up the food, a soft melodic tune began to play.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Severus allowed himself to smile. The entire time Kem seemed to be trying to contain herself. She was full of cheerful energy. When they were done with the main course, Severus cleared the plates to make space for dessert. From a side glance he saw Kem trying to discreetly wipe her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked nervously.

"No, not at all. This is all just so wonderful."

"Then why are you tearing up?"

"It's just…" Kem took a deep breath. "I always hated my birthday. Ogonna would parade me around his fancy friends at huge lavish parties. It was the worst day of my life. This is special to me now."

"I'm glad. Your father and Xenophilus helped me quite a bit."

"You wrote to Xeno?" Kem giggled.

"I did, and almost wished I hadn't. He's absolutely impossible," Severus said rolling his eyes. "Before I forget." Severus went under his bed and retrieved three plainly wrapped packages. The first package she opened was from Xenophilus and Cassi Lovegood. She opened the box to reveal a featureless wooden mannequin about nine inches tall. Kem muttered as she read the note that accompanied the doll.

"_Vivere_," she said aiming her wand at the toy. After a minute the mannequin rose to its feet. A slit for a mouth appeared.

"Why does a seagull fly over the sea?" It asked in a dry monotone.

"I dunno, why?" Kem asked.

"Because if it flew over the bay it would be called a bagel." Kem's eyes instantly lit up.

"Oh this is brilliant! Do another!"

"What do you call a shoe made from a banana?"

"What do you call it?" Kem played along.

"A Slipper."

"_Mori_." The doll slumped over and Kem placed it back in its box. She went to the next present, which was from her father.

"I've finally tracked it down; it'll be ready for you when the semester is over. In the meantime get ready," Kem read. She put her father's note aside and withdrew several items from the box. A studded leather collar, a square wire brush, and several other pieces of paraphernalia which confused Severus.

"Oh my god yes! I've never loved my father so much!" Kem squealed. She put the things away and picked up the last and smallest box. Severus held his breath. From the box Kem picked up a smaller black velvet one. On a soft pillow rested a silver oval locket.

"Open it," Severus encouraged. Kem began to well up again. When she opened the locket, a picture of her mother materialized. After a moment it changed to Ayo, then to Lily, as well as Xenophilius.

"Do...do you like it?" Severus asked anxiously.

"It's lovely. But it's incomplete." Severus felt as though his heart had fallen to his shoes. "Who did I forget?" he angrily thought to himself.

"I put in everyone I thought you cared about," he said somewhat crestfallen.

"Yes, but there's no picture of you." Severus look at Kem stunned. It never occurred to him to add his own image.

"This is absolutely magnificent Severus, thank you very much." Kem left her seat and made her way to Severus. He rose to his feet as she approached him. Kem handed Severus the necklace and turned her back to him, raising her hair out of the way. He clasped the necklace for her, the locket resting on her chest. Once he was done, Kem faced Severus and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so wonderful Severus." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a short chaste kiss. Severus wanted more, but didn't dare press on.

"I…erm have some movies you might like." He pointed to the projector. "Superman, Dawn of the Dead and Animal House. I know you miss the television when we're here." Kem took his hand and guided him to the bed.

"Dawn of the Dead." Severus waved his wand, adjusting the viewing angle of the projector and screen. Throughout the horror film, Kem clung to Severus. She buried her face in his chest during parts she could not bear to watch. When he went for his wand, Kem had latched onto his arm and fallen asleep.

"Happy Birthday," Severus whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Severus, your work has far exceeded our expectations.<em>

_We shall meet next Hogsmeade weekend._

_- L. Malfoy_.

Severus walked through the corridor with a sense of pride. He shoved the letter into his pocket and smirked to himself. Since he had started brewing potions for the Dark Lord, he noticed an actual difference in the way he was treated. Mostly from other seventh years, but those from other houses acknowledged him.

As Severus entered the common room, several of his house mates stood to attention. Regulus approached him with a wide grin.

"Severus, why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" he asked excitedly.

"What are you on about?"

"My cousin Narcissa told me about what you're up to. How you're serving him. Everyone is absolutely amazed."

Severus looked over at the group, they watched him intently. Regulus practically dragged him into the centre, pushing Severus onto a sofa.

"That bloke Lestrange says the Dark Lord would send us on missions. Why are you doing stuff for him if you haven't even got the Mark?" Barty Crouch Jr asked angrily.

"Can you do what I do Crouch?" Severus questioned. The other boy sneered but said nothing. The group circled around Severus. They hung on his every word as he described his encounters with the Lord and the work he did for him.

"When's the next time you're going to see him?" Mulciber asked.

"Whenever he calls for me," Severus replied smoothly.

"Say Snape," Avery said. "I hear Okafor's been working on some sort of plant called the Flower of Life."

"What of it?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"From my understanding, it could make a person live forever." Severus could tell that Avery knew more about the plant, but wasn't sure how.

"I can't recall such knowledge. I don't catalogue every pansy she grows." Severus' attention was pulled away by another boy who wanted more information about the Dark Lord. Severus made a note to himself to keep a closer eye on Avery.

* * *

><p>"Go away Stefano," Severus mumbled into his pillow. "I don't have any potions that cure groin infections." A rough hand shook Severus until he could not fall back to sleep.<p>

"Professor Slughorn?" Severus said groggily.

"Sorry about the rude awaking Snape. I'm afraid there's some rather bad news. Ms. Okafor is waiting for you in the common room."

Severus followed Slughorn down to the common room to find Kem waiting by the fire place. Her nose was slightly pink and she looked as if she had been crying.

"I trust you won't be very long?" Slughorn asked Kem. She shook her head with a sniff. Slughorn awkwardly patted Severus on the shoulder before departing.

"What's happened?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"I think you should sit down, Severus," Kem said, her voice quavering.

"Just tell me."

"Ayo wrote to me… It's your parents," Kem took a deep breath. "They had a row."

"They're always fighting, nothing new about that."

"It was really bad this time Sev. Your mum…your mum lost control." Kem swallowed hard. "She's in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward now, but," Kem paused again. "Your dad has passed on."

"How?" Severus asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure; Ayo only said your mother showed up at the shop in hysterics. He went to your home and…and found your father." Kem stayed close to Severus as he went to sit on the sofa near the fireplace. A deafening silence passed between them. Severus stared into the fire, unsure how to feel.

"I know this is a lot Sev," Kem said, slowly rising. Severus gripped her hand, before she could move any further.

"Stay with me," Severus stated. Kem held out her arms for Severus to lay his head on her chest. She gently caressed him silently; all the while he never took his eyes off of the flames.

* * *

><p>With the consent of their heads of houses and the headmaster, Severus and Kem were allowed to go home to prepare for the burial of Tobias Snape. Severus had no idea what to do for the arrangements so Ayo graciously offered to take on the duties.<p>

Severus stared at his reflection in Kem's vanity mirror as he buttoned his collar. As he stared at himself, he tried to find any resemblance he could of his father.

"Severus, are you ready?" Kem asked appearing in the doorway. He frowned at her attire of a simple black dress and cardigan; he much preferred her usual colourful outfits. He nodded and accompanied her to the car, where Ayo was waiting for them. Kem sat in the back, holding Severus' hand during the solemn drive. Once they arrived at the cemetery, Ayo led them to a plot, where a vicar and half a dozen people were waiting. At Ayo's nod, the vicar began the ceremony.

Kem stroked the back of Severus' hand with her thumb as Severus all but toned out the priest. He thought about the last time he had seen his father. Since accidentally performing Sectumsempra, Severus spent the remainder of the summer with the Okafors, only returning home one final time to retrieve the rest of his belongings. His father had been sitting in his usual chair, scowling at Severus whenever he passed. Severus absent mindedly declined, when asked to deliver any final words.

After the vicar had finished his last words and the small group dispersed, Severus felt almost incapable of moving. Ayo departed shortly, giving the young couple space. Severus didn't know how long they had stood there before Kem gently gave him a tug. Severus hadn't felt much like talking and Kem never made him. He allowed Kem to guide him away from his father's coffin.

Severus took one final glance, to see a man lowering his father's coffin into the ground.

* * *

><p>"News has reached me of your loss," Lord Voldemort said plainly.<p>

"It was no loss at all sir," Severus replied. Once again, Lucius had arranged a meeting between Severus and the enigmatic man.

"Your time at Hogwarts is nearly at an end." Severus merely nodded impassively. "I'd employ you. Your talent for potions is quite remarkable."

"I am deeply honoured," Severus said with a bow of his head.

"Cadwell!" the Dark Lord yelled. "The Firewhiskey." Severus's heart nearly skipped a beat when a familiar blonde entered the room. Daisy poured the alcohol without making any eye contact with Severus.

"Now Severus I shall require a batch of Polyjuice potions. Lucius mentioned you could make the effects last longer?"

"Yes sir, I have been able to increase the time to five hours," Severus replied. He could barely concentrate on the conversation as he stared at Daisy.

"You are familiar with Ms. Cadwell?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"We've met," Severus said elusively. The Dark Lord waved his hand signalling Daisy to come closer.

"Ms. Cadwell has served me very well." Severus did his best not to frown at the way the Dark Lord looked Daisy up and down.

"On to more pressing matters Snape. Your contributions have been greatly appreciated and I would like to reward you."

"No reward is necessary."

"Nonsense. You have done a great deal for my followers and I. Cadwell show Mr Snape how valued he his."

Severus had an uneasy feeling about his 'reward.'

"Perhaps another time, I have a very temperamental Baneberry Potion, to attend to," Severus said casually. The Dark Lord gave a slow nod, dismissing Severus.

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling at Snape?" Mulciber asked, looking behind him. Severus immediately scowled.<p>

"Your mother's third nipple. Piss off." Mulciber frowned but said nothing.

Across the way at the Ravenclaw table, Kem had been mock wrestling with Bobert. The tiny owl head butted Kem which caused her to softly elbow Bobert in its back. From the staff table Dumbledore cleared his throat. The entire hall became silent as the Headmaster rose.

"A few words of advice to our graduating class. In life, the things that go wrong are often the very things that lead to other things going right. Now from our Head girl and boy, Lily Evans and James Potter." As the pair took to the podium the Gryffindors erupted in cheers, and polite applause from the others.

"I remember when I first set eyes on the castle. I never hoped or thought there could be anything so wonderful. As a Muggle born, my first year was exceptionally apprehensive. Would I be as good as the others? Would I be able to find my place here? I found my worries to be groundless. My time here at Hogwarts has been the best years of my life. Tonight is our last night here at the castle," Lily paused to take a deep breath. "I'll leave you all with this; work hard, be kind and amazing things will happen." James handed Lily a handkerchief as took his place at the podium.

"I'll keep this short and sweet; I know you're all eager to know who won the House cup." James winked causing a round of cheers. "Life is an improvisation. You have no idea what's going to happen next and you are mostly just making things up as you go along. You never know what is around the corner unless you peek... take your risks now." James bowed and took Lily by the hand, leading her off the stage. Dumbledore went to the podium.

"I can't believe this really is our last night here." Severus almost choked on his pumpkin juice at the sound of Kem's voice in his ear.

"When did you get over here?" Severus asked, catching his breath.

"While Potter was talking. Now let's get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"It always gets crazy when the house winner is announced. I know it's neither of our houses, so let's avoid all of the commotion," Kem said. Severus shrugged and sneaked out after her. As soon as they reached the doors, the hall erupted. The banners and furnishings turned to black and yellow, celebrating the Hufflepuff house.

While they walked down the corridor, Kem stumbled and swayed.

"It's our last night. Last Severus, last," Kem all but shouted.

"What are you going on about?" Severus asked.

"We are leaving Hogwarts! We're going to be proper adults now and everything." Kem pounced on Severus, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Have you been drinking?" Severus inquired after sniffing her lightly.

"You know what?" Kem asked, not answering his question. "I was so nervous when we first started dating."

"Why?"

"I know! Let's go to the gardens. I want to take Sebastian home with me." Severus rolled his eyes. He smelled the faintest scent of firewhiskey on her breath.

"Do you want to separate him from Isabelle? That would be one very unhappy mandrake."

"You're right Sevvie, always so sensible. I'm so very glad we've got on so well. I had been rather worried."

"Hmm…" Severus made a noncommittal grunt.

"I really liked you in second year, you know? But you were so hung up on Lily. I thought surely while I was away you two would hook up. I couldn't believe it when you kissed me. I'd pretty much given up hope. But now I can't help but think if I'm the right girl for you."

"What do you mean?" Severus frowned. He didn't like where this was going. Kem took a deep breath.

"Lily's like the most perfect person in the world. She's so nice and pretty and brilliant and charismatic. I thought that since you liked her so much you'd never fancy me."

"You're not Lily," Severus said quietly. Kem bit her bottom lip, slowly nodding to herself.

"You're Nkemdilim and you're funny and talented and strong and I'm very glad to be with you and I wouldn't have it any other way." Kem smiled softly as Severus wiped a tear from her dark tawny cheek. Severus escorted Kem to the Ravenclaw tower, to her dorm room. He helped her change into a satiny lilac nightgown.

"Get some sleep; the train will be here first thing in the morning," Severus said placing a blanket over Kem.

"Sleep with me, the dungeons are too far away." Kem scooted over, making room for him in the bed.

"What about your room mates?"

"It's our last night. I doubt we'll get detention." Severus gave her a wry smile and stripped to his underclothes. He got in beside her and gave a small sneeze as Kem's hair brushed against his nose. She laid her arm across his middle, clinging to him tightly. Within a few short minutes, Kem's started snoring lightly. Severus pushed back her hair and kissed Kem on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered before he too fell asleep. 

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. See ya next time!


	13. Last Night

Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta MrsBates93. Check out my poll and my facebook page. This chapter contains lemons!

* * *

><p>JULY 1978<p>

Severus sneered as a man who was nearly pale green coughed violently in front of him. He didn't want to be here, but Kem had been rather insistent on the matter.

"I'll be here in the waiting area, take your time," Kem said and pulled a paperback book from her pocket.

"You're not coming?" Severus frowned.

"Of course not. You've not seen her at all and I don't want to agitate her. Now, off you go." Kem turned Severus away from her and gave him a nudge. Severus took a deep breath and headed to the psych ward. He hadn't thought of what he would say to his mother. The last time he'd seen her, she had barely said two words to him. Severus steeled his resolve and entered his mother's room. He found Eileen sitting in a chair, staring sombrely out of the window.

"Hello," Severus said quietly. Eileen slowly turned to face her son. Severus stared at her. She was in her early forties, and yet she looked older, the years had not been kind to her.

"I'm so sorry Tobias. I'm so very sorry." His mother walked over to him and grabbed him by the hand.

"It's me, mother, Severus." Eileen began to sob.

"Sweet Gemma. Our Gemma," his mother said. _"Who __is__ Gemma__?__" _Severus thought.

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Gemma was so precious wasn't she? The apple of your eye." Severus froze when Eileen laid her head on his chest.

"Her magic came so quickly. She was barely crawling. When you went off to work, she'd summon one of your shirts into her crib. Oh, Gemma loved her daddy." Severus frowned.

"Eileen, what happened to Gemma?"

"The potion had expired. I was going to throw it out. I didn't see her take it. Gemma loved anything red. She still had the bottle in her hands when I found her. Our darling girl Gemma. Severus looked so much like his sister."

Severus' eyes went wide. _"A sister? I had a sister?"_

"I tried so hard Tobias, you must believe me! I never mentioned anything about magic around Severus. I hoped that he wouldn't be a wizard. You cried when he was born, can you remember? He looked so like Gemma." Severus pulled his mother off of him.

"I…I have to go mu...Eileen."

"I'm so sorry Tobias, I lost your daughter." Eileen collapsed to the floor, hugging herself.

* * *

><p>Kem rang the Evans' doorbell and waited patiently. Lily had phoned her earlier with big news.<p>

"Oh, hello Mr. Evans, I'm here to see Lily," Kem said when Lily's father opened the door.

"Well I must be chopped liver then, eh? Hi and bye, is it?" Lily came down the stairs and pushed her father out of the way.

"Oh stop teasing her daddy." Lily grabbed Kem by the wrist, practically dragging her up the stairs. She shut her bedroom door behind her.

"What's the story morning glory?" Kem plopped down on Lily's bed and picked up a teddy bear that sat on her pillow.

"You'll never guess what happened," Lily said excitedly.

"You broke up with Potter? Brilliant, I know just the guy for you!"

"No, you silly woman, just the opposite. We…" Lily squealed.

"You screeched? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"We took our relationship to the next level. We made love," Lily said breathlessly.

"Eww!" Kem exclaimed.

"Oh shut it! It was beautiful." Kem scrunched up her eyes.

"Well, what was it like then?"

"The first few times," Lily began, "it was a bit awkward, but now, now it's brilliant," Lily swooned.

"Wow, I can't believe you did the deed with Potter. What did it feel like?"

"It's like a major rush. Like riding a broom straight up and then nose diving, then doing a loop and landing. Something like that. Yeah."

"Wow, sounds exciting."

"Haven't you and Sev, ever...?" Lily inquired.

"No, not yet. I don't know what to do! I might be utter rubbish."

"I was a bit nervous as well, but once you learn what you like it gets better," Lily said comfortingly.

"Maybe I should ask Petunia for a few tips; she's been married for a couple of years now. She must know loads."

"Ugh, I don't want to think about my sister and that Vernon bloke. He always looks like he's just eaten a sausage," Lily said giggling.

"You're terrible Lily!"

"That aside, I feel our relationship is in a whole new place. I'm so in love with James."

"Then I'm happy for you, love," Kem said earnestly.

"With that being said. I would like it if you would try to get along with him." Lily smiled hopefully.

"Ugh. I'll try!" Kem sighed dramatically. "But if you want me to be nice to Black, you've lost it."

"Hey, I'm not asking for a miracle here."

"I really don't understand what the big deal is with this show," Severus said in a bored tone.

"Oh, come one Sevvie, the Doctor's brilliant."

"Doctor who?"

"He's just The Doctor," Kem replied, turning up the volume on the television. Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"Kemmy, are you up there?" Ayo shouted.

"I'm watching telly daddy, go away," Kem said not taking her eyes off of the glowing box. Ayo walked into the sitting room with a cage in his arms.

"Fine, me and this little guy will go where we're wanted." Ayo turned slowly to go back down the stairs. Kem ran to his side immediately.

"Oh daddy! Is this him?" Kem's father grinned and sat the cage down onto the table. Severus watched as Kem pulled out what looked like a small furry zebra striped pillow and hugged it.

"I know it was a long time coming but there you are love," Ayo said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy! Look at him Sev!" Kem pushed the creature into his face.

"What is it, a fox?" Severus asked. The creature's features looked too sharp to be any dog he knew of.

"It's a Striped Hyena. I've wanted one for ages, thank you daddy." The ball of fur unfurled, awakening. It blinked and yawned in Severus' face.

"Aw he's so cute!" Kem covered the pup in kisses. Severus frowned, clearing the air of puppy breath.

"I'll let you get acquainted," Ayo said before disappearing down the stairs. Kem waved her wand, sending the furniture to the walls. Kem sat on the floor and placed the pup in front of her.

"Come sit across from me Severus, so he doesn't wander off." Severus unhurriedly obliged. The pup timidly sniffed the floor and then Kem's feet.

"_Accio _dog toys!" Several items flew from Kem's room and landed next to her. She picked a plush green ball and tossed it. The hyena pup ran after the ball, crashing into Severus' foot. It forgot about the ball and began to attack his toes.

"So cute!" Kem cooed. Severus grimaced. It didn't hurt, but he didn't appreciate the slobber.

"What's so cute about this mutt?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. Kem waved a bone larger than the pup and it ran back over to her.

"Come now Severus, everyone likes puppies."

"It's not going to be a puppy forever, just how big is this thing going to be?"

"Hmm…around one hundred and fifty pounds or so," Kem said nonchalantly. Severus scowled.

"This thing is going to be bigger than you! What are you going to do with a mutt that size?"

"Stop calling him a mutt. His name is…Jake."

"You're naming a potentially two hundred pound hyena, Jake?"

"Jake, come here boy, Jake," Kem called. The pup continued to gnaw on the bone unfazed.

"He'll get used to it. I don't care much for dogs, but these guys are stunning. Plus these are the top guard dogs for the new place."

"You're leaving?" Severus asked delicately.

"Well I had thought of going off. And I can't keep Jake around Muggles. I know we hadn't talked about it but…"

"But what?"

"I thought we could get a place together. I know it's a huge step! But you must be tired of sleeping on the couch here and I assumed you didn't want to go back to Spinner's End. If you think that's a terrible idea, we can, I don't know, get flats close by?"

Severus internally let out a sigh of relief. He'd thought for a moment that Kem was planning to go off without him. The thought of the two of them living together, alone, never occurred to him.

"We can do it. Get a place together." Severus gave her a small grin. Kem rushed over to him, planting kisses on his face.

"Oh Sev!" When she kissed him on the lips, Severus held her by the waist, deepening the kiss.

"Bloody hell!" Severus yelped. Jake latched on to his right foot, biting his big toe. Kem giggled and picked up the pup.

"He likes you, I'm sure of it," Kem said. Severus sneered as he rubbed his toe.

* * *

><p>"Would you like anything else missus?" the waiter asked. He sat down a glass of water with lemon.<p>

"No thank you, that will be everything until my companion arrives," Kem said with a nod. The waiter bowed and departed. Kem conjured a bowl and filled it with her water.

"Here you go boy." She sat the bowl on the ground and Jake hopped out of her lap going to it.

"As I live and breathe, is that Kem Okafor?" Kem now regretted choosing to sit outside of the café as a certain blonde man approached her.

"Malfoy," Kem said without a hint of niceness.

"We haven't seen each other in ages and this is how you greet me?" Lucius sat in the free seat, making himself comfortable. Kem folded her hands in her lap but said nothing.

"How have you been?" Lucius asked.

"Fine."

"Your father? Severus?"

"Both fine." Lucius smirked at her.

"I don't know why you don't like me Kem, but we're going to be family soon."

Before Kem could demand an explanation from Lucius, the person she'd been waiting on arrived.

"Hello Ms. Okafor. Sorry for my tardiness. Lucius Malfoy, if I remember correctly?"

"How good to see you Master Thorne. But you must excuse me, I was just leaving." Lucius shook the man's hand and winked at Kem. Kem sneered as she watched Lucius leave.

"Thank you for coming Master Thorne. How is Geraldine?"

"Oh marvellous, just marvellous. Our Linus's birthday is coming up. She's working herself into a bit of a tizzy party planning. I'll sneak off to the basement, a house full of eight year olds." The older man laughed. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I'd like for you to take on an apprentice," Kem stated.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"Master Thorne, you're one of the most brilliant Potions Masters I know and there is a very special student I'd like you to take on."

"I'm afraid that's not quite how it works Ms. Okafor. Applicants have to apply, interviews and what not," Thorne said.

"Think of it this way Master Thorne. I'd like to acquire you're services as a…a tutor. I'd compensate you of course."

"This is highly unusual Ms. Okafor."

"It's like this Master Thorne. I want to help a very dear friend of mine. If you were to do this for me, I'd be in your debt."

"Well, I suppose."

"And another thing, I know most apprenticeships are unpaid, but I'd like you to offer him a wage." Kem saw Thorne frown. "It would be paid by me, directly deposited into his Gringotts vault. But and I cannot stress this enough Master Thorne, he must never know this conversation took place."

"Is he at least skilled in any manner?"

"I believe he can be the best there ever was," Kem said firmly.

* * *

><p>Severus sat at the kitchen table drinking a hot cup of tea. He watched as Kem and Jake ran around the sitting room, chasing one another. It was a little over a month and the creature had doubled in size.<p>

"You hungry? Who's a hungry boy?" Kem cooed. Jake barked, a sound akin to high pitched laughter. Kem went to the cupboard and pulled out a small leg of lamb. Severus' lip curled. He hated watching Jake eat. It was as if it had bought its own kill into the flat. The way Jake ripped the flesh from the bone was almost sickening. He really wished Kem would feed it normal dog food instead of a limb of goat or sheep.

"Hoo! Hoo!" Bobert flew into the kitchen. She perched on the window sill and tapped on the glass. She pecked Severus' arm to get his attention.

"Ruddy bird." He opened the window, and the little barn owl disappeared into the night's sky.

"Oh don't mind Bobert, I think she has a mate out there somewhere."

"Where's your father? He's usually not out this late."

"I think he has a mate out there somewhere as well. I found smudges of lipstick on his smock," Kem said off handedly, "Let's go to my room, I know you hate watching Jake eat."

After Severus entered the room, Kem shut the door behind her. He noticed that her bed was without teddy bears or flowery pillows and it was unusually neat. Kem was incredibly messy for a girl. Her typical shooting star bed sheets had been replaced with simple black blankets.

Kem took a seat on the bed and motioned for Severus to do the same. She reached into her night stand and handed Severus a book. She snuggled next to him as he began to read. After a few short minutes Severus found himself unable to concentrate. Kem nibbled on his ear, with her hand lightly caressing above his knee. Severus swallowed hard as Kem kissed down his neck to his collar bone. Her fingers lightly climbed up his chest; with one hand she undid the top button of his shirt.

"What's the book about?" Kem asked casually.

"A..a…a white whale," Severus sputtered.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Kem had finished with the button, and she nimbly fiddled with his belt. All the while she continued to kiss his chest, moving down to his abdomen. Kem gently positioned herself between Severus's legs. With his trousers undone, she went back to kissing around his navel.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Making a soufflé," Kem quipped. With a smirk she pulled down his trousers and underpants. Severus felt his heart beating faster. He felt nervous and incredibly exposed. They had never been this intimate before.

"Let me know if I'm doing it right?" Kem said gently. Severus merely nodded. She started to delicately touch Severus' member. Her eyes widened as he became erect at her fingertips. Kem's dark brown lips placed a gentle kiss on the top of his reddened shaft. She deliberately kissed the entirety of him. With a baited breath, Severus watched as her tongue slowly approached. She licked him up and down. Kem scooted closer, wrapping her lips around him. Severus ripped his book in half as Kem engulfed him.

"A bit faster," Severus' voice trembled, "less teeth." Kem complied, licking her lips and forming a tight vacuum around him. Her rhythm wasn't perfect, but the pressure was deliciously unbearable. Severus placed his hand through her mass of dark curls, guiding her movements. Severus knew he wasn't going to hold on much longer.

"Nnngg," Severus grunted. He felt himself begin to throb and quickened Kem's pace. He held her firmly as he let himself erupt.

"Yesss," he hissed as he peaked. Slowly Kem rose, wiping her bottom lip.

"Give a girl some warning next time," she smirked. "How'd I do?"

"Brilliantly." Severus wiggled his toes to regain feeling in his legs. Kem sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Once Severus regained his composure; he rolled over, wedging himself between Kem. He tugged at Kem's top, pulling it over her torso and over her head. He wrapped his arms around her, attempting to undo her bra.

"What are you doing?"

"Painting the Sistine Chapel," Severus jested and tossed her bra to the floor. Kem's giggle was cut short as soon as he covered his mouth over her breast. He held each mound in his hand, paying special attention to both pert nipples. He licked and massaged down her soft brown flesh. He gripped her legs and gently pulled her down so that she was lying flat. He gradually rolled down her underwear and spread her legs further, to get a better look at her. His experience with Daisy had been more rushed and he didn't get the chance to explore her fully.

Severus slid a finger over the tuft of short silky hair layering her folds. He tentatively eased a finger into her. He heard Kem let out a small moan as be began to caress the inside of her. He withdrew, slick with her wetness. Severus lowered his head to her. Unsure exactly what to do, he kissed her as he normally would. Kem gasped audibly as his tongue entered her.

"A little deeper," Kem murmured. He obliged, holding her thighs as she squirmed. Severus felt as if he could drown in her sweet musky scent. He hardened once more as he drank from her. Soon Kem pulled at his arm, beckoning Severus to rise closer to her. He could feel her heat radiating to his stiffness.

"Do you..?" Severus started. He hovered over her waiting. Kem nodded with a look of determination.

"Go slow okay?" Severus poised himself to enter her. He vaguely recalled Stefano complaining about virgins, the time and care that they needed. Even if it had been over two years since he had been in this position, he wouldn't ruin it. When he carefully eased his tip in; Kem's eyes shut fiercely tight. He moved at excruciatingly slow increments, allowing Kem to adjust to him.

"Keep going," she whispered. Severus initiated a measured slow stroke. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Look at me." Kem blinked opening her deep brown eyes to him and Severus gave her a reassuring smile. He felt her relax somewhat. Severus had to keep reminding himself to keep his pace, he didn't want to cause her any more discomfort but he felt as if he would lose control. He'd imagined this moment for months but his expectations had been beaten. Her tightness was incredibly gripping even though she engulfed him in her wetness. Kem placed her hands aroundhis neck, pulling him closer. Severus supported himself on his forearms, his chest pressed against her soft breasts.

"Kem, I…I can't hold back any longer." He increased his pace but only slightly.

"Let go Severus." Severus buried his face in the crook of her neck as he felt himself begin to burst. Kem clenched around him, milking him. Severus groaned while he climaxed inside of her for a second time. With his last ounce of strength, he withdrew himself from her. For several moments they laid in silence, the only sound was their heavy breathing.

"How'd I do?" Severus asked timidly.

"Brilliant, but," Kem began huskily, "you're flipping massive. I don't know how you fit it all in."

"I take it you enjoyed it then," Severus stated with a smirk.

"It hurt a bit, but it felt really nice towards the end. We should have done this ages ago." Severus chuckled, intertwining his hands with Kem's. Her chest heaved, brown skin glistening from sweat, radiating a sated glow.

* * *

><p>"It would seem a round of congratulations is in order. Severus has just begun training to be a Potions Master." Several of the attendee politely applauded. The Dark Lord sneered at them.<p>

"He might prove to be the most useful to me! Lestrange, where are you on the Minister?"

"We have photographic evidence with him and one of the girls My Lord."

"Dolohov?"

"I've spoken with the werewolf, Fenrir, he and his pack are ready to serve you My Lord."

"Rastaban?"

"The trip to Bulgaria was a success My Lord. Karkaroff has agreed to the terms."

"Malfoy?"

"The investments have proved quite fruitful My Lord; the initial capital has more than tripled."

The Dark Lord stroked the giant snake that came to his side. It always unnerved Severus to witness him converse with the creature.

"Now, I shall need a volunteer. Your lord requires the services of a house elf." For several long moments, the room stayed quiet. From the corner of his eye, Severus saw a dark haired woman whispering furiously to Regulus. After a moment he stood shakily.

"I'd like to offer my elf Kreacher, My Lord," Regulus said.

"Most generous of you young Regulus. My thanks to the Black family." The woman and Regulus nodded to Lord Voldemort.

"Malfoy, Severus, after me," he commanded. They stoically followed him to a small study. The Lord took a seat in a throne like chair.

"Severus," Lucius began after receiving a nod from his leader, "we believe the time has come for you to be initiated, officially, into our association."

"What exactly would that mean?" Severus asked, hiding his unease.

"Well you must know, there are separate circles of our little group. Our Lord feels you should be joined in the inner circle with the most elite and powerful members from all over the world."

"What would I have to do?" Severus asked.

"Nothing more than you do now. Just keep brewing those fabulous potions of yours. Just imagine how you could benefit from joining our league. There would be nothing you could not do, nothing you could not have. Power, respect, and fortune; if you align yourself to the most powerful wizard in the world," Lucius said zealously.

He reached and grabbed Severus' left arm. With a mutter from Lucius, Severus' sleeve rolled up past his forearm. Lucius lined up his arm next to Severus'.

"Do you accept the Mark, Severus? Will you align yourself to Lord Voldemort?"

For an instant Severus thought the snake of Lucius' tattoo seemed to hiss at him.

"Yes," Severus said grimly. The tattoo on Lucius's arm began to glow a deep red. Without warning Severus felt the Lord's pet, Nagini, slide up his body. As Lucius's tattoo grew redder Severus' flesh began to sear as though he was being branded.

"_Tenebris Threicae__.__" _Severus heard Lucius say. The pain of the Mark grew exponentially, he felt as though he would collapse, if not from the pressure of Nagini, forcing him to stay still. Quickly Severus' arm started to welt and darken. Before his eyes the Dark Mark became visible on his skin. His Mark glowed the same deep red as Lucius but settled soon after. After a moment the welts and the glow disappeared but a numbing pain lingered.

"You are one of us now," Lucius said and he kneeled to the Dark Lord. Nagini left Severus' body, sliding to her master. Severus unsteadily bent his knee alongside Lucius.

"Serve me well Severus," Lord Voldemort said.

Severus apparated into Kem's room; even though it was late she was nowhere to be found.

"You took a while to get back." Severus heard Ayo say. Severus idly peered out of the slightly ajar door. Severus saw Bobert perched on Ayo's arm. Severus forgot the pain of the Dark Mark as he saw Bobert transform into a Black woman with long dark dreadlocks.

"Eh eh now. I don't tire, Fudge didn't want to let me go," the woman said with a thick Nigerian accent.

"You are a very pretty birdie Oluchi." Ayo leaned down and kissed the woman. Severus wracked his memory. Where had he heard the name Oluchi before?

"Where is Kem?" the woman asked.

"She went to the movies with the Evans and Severus is training with Thorne. We have the flat all to ourselves for a few more hours." Ayo winked and pulled the woman close to him.

"I see that glint in your eye, you wicked man!" the woman giggled. Severus's heart began to race, Bobert was a human woman, and Ayo was flirting with her. Ayo picked the woman up and spun her around. The ringing of the telephone caused Ayo to stop spinning the woman. From his vantage, Severus was able to get a better look at the woman. She had a smile that was exactly like Kem's.

"Hello Petunia dear, how are you?" Ayo spoke into the phone. Within an instant Ayo's grin was gone.

"Which hospital?" Ayo asked urgently. "I'll be right there." Ayo summoned his coat after scribbling the address on a scrap of paper.

"Ayo, what is it?" the woman asked.

"There was a car accident, the Evans and Kem are being treated right now."

Severus took a step back in shock, stepping on Jake's tail. The hyena yelped in pain. The woman immediately transformed back into the owl figure.

"Severus?" Ayo called out. "If that's you lad, we need to leave now. There's been an incident." Severus came forward without questioning the case of Bobert.

"What's happened?" Severus asked.

"There was a car crash, we need to hurry." Ayo disapparated to the garage. Severus followed before taking a final glance back at the owl.

* * *

><p>Thanks for tuning in to chapter 13. Review or message me, I love hearing from you guys! Hope to see you at Chapter 14! :)<p> 


	14. If You Leave Me Now

A/N: Hello and welcome back! I'm so glad that Forever Mine has been so well received. Thanks for all the lovely pm and reviews!

An fb user asked me about pronunciation so here goes:

Nkemdilim = N(In) Ke(Keep) Di(Dee) Lim(Simple)

Ayo = A(fAther) yo(YOgurt)

Ogonna = O(Over) gon(Goon) na(Nasty)

I'm not Nigerian, just interested in the culture, so I might be tad bit off, but that's how it sounds to me.

Want to see me in action? Head over to my tumblr:

or my fb page pages/Shug-Brunroe-HP-Fanfic-Writer/175509112549637?ref=hl

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Setember 1978

Severus arrived in the waiting room, after Ayo. Petunia was seated there next a stout blonde man and James Potter across from them.

"Any news Petunia?" Ayo asked. Her eyes and nose were red from crying.

"Lily is in the recovery with a broken arm. My parents are in surgery, they haven't told me about Kem, they're waiting for you."

Severus stood silently as Petunia gave Ayo details of the event. The blonde kept staring at between him and James. Two nurses appeared in front of the group, one looking more grave the other.

"I'm looking for the family of Kem Okafor?" asked the woman with chestnut hair. Severus and Ayo quickly rose. The other nurse took a deep breath and sat beside Petunia.

"Right this way please," the first nurse to Ayo.

* * *

><p>"You're injuries are healing remarkably well. With your father's background and proper rest the rest of the term should progress as expected," the doctor said to Kem.<p>

"Thank you," Kem replied hoarsely.

"I do suggest you increase you intake of folic acid and iron. We'll set you with appointment two weeks from now to find out the particulars."

"Oh my precious girl." Ayo rushed into the going to Kem's side, immediately embracing her.

"I'll leave you to it ." The doctor nodded to her and departed.

"What happened?" Ayo asked. Kem gripped her abdomen, biting her bottom lip.

"It was awful daddy. A car came right at us. Mr. Evans swerved to avoid it and we went over a viaduct. It happened so fast." Kem paused to wipe her face with the edge of the blanket.

"Did you suffer any injuries?" Severus asked quietly.

"Just a little blood lost but I'm fine." Kem said, not looking at Severus.

"I'm so glad you're alright love," Ayo said embracing his daughter.

"Severus, do you think you could check on the Lily for me?" Kem asked. Severus nodded and departed slowly. Severus had assumed that Kem want not want him to leave her side. As soon as Severus exited, he found James pacing at the end of the hall.

"Potter," Severus began as he approached, "How are Lily's parents." Severus could not delight in how miserable the young man looked.

"Mrs. Evans is in surgery but I overheard the nurses. They don't think she's going to make. Mr. Evans passed just a little while ago." Severus was caught off guard when James started cry.

"How..how is Okafor?" James asked through tears.

"She is well. Send my respects to Lily," Severus said and turned away from James, heading back to Kem's room.

"I don't know Kemmy, this all sounds very risky. What are you going to tell Severus?" Severus heard Ayo say. Severus waited, before making his presence known.

"I have about three months, I should be able to convince Ogonna by then. Adaaku says he's been ill lately. As for Severus…the least he knows the better. I don't want him feel like he's obligated to do anything."

"I should bloody well think he's obligated," Ayo said somewhat heated.

"Yes but if he were to do anything, Ogonna might try to make him disappear like he did with Oluchi," Kem sighed.

"Kem, believe me when I say your mother is fine. You get some rest. I'll bring you some clothes and get started on those potions for you."

* * *

><p>For the past two weeks Severus had seen much of Kem since she was released from the hospital. When she wasn't with Lily she was at the compound in Niwango. Her trips to the compound took more time for Kem decided to travel by airplane over portkey. Her only reasoning being that international portkey paper worker was becoming tedious. Severus checked his pocket watch, Kem's hand still rested at 'traveling.' Severus went back to crushing Silver Bells in a mortar.<p>

"Come back here Owen!" Severus looked down to see a chubby toddler waddling towards him. Behind the child was his tutor.

"Up Sebris! Up!" The child demanded to Severus. Severus made the mistake of assisting the boy once after he'd fallen down and now the boy never let Severus be.

"Sorry about, that Severus," Thorne said picking up the boy, "it nearly lunch, why don't you come up and join us?"

"I'd rather stay down here and finish up the prepping."

"The missus made a strawberry cream pie." Thorn winked at Severus before ascending up the stairs. Severus grimaced, he didn't want to interact with Thorne's family, but he did want some of the pie. Severus sighed and wiped his hands clean, leaving the basement.

"Have a seat here Severus dear," said Geraldine Thorne motioning for him to seat next to a scowling preteen.

"You can go play Quidditch with your friends after lunch," Geraldine held sternly. The Thorne family and Severus ate the simple meal of bangers and mash relatively quickly; Linus hurrying to rejoin his friends and Geraldine handling the fussy Owen.

"It is rather hectic here isn't?" Thorne asked Severus.

"Somewhat," Severus replied nonchalantly. Thorne chuckled.

"Once you find the right girl, this'll be all you'll ever want."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked before taking a bite of pie.

"Geraldine was my best mate when we were kids. We like all the same things, she supported my goals and most importantly she accepted me just the way I am. I'd be lost without her."

"When did you know?"

"After I graduated from Hogwarts. She still had two years to go and I was going mad not being with her. We were married so as she came of age. When you find the right one, you never want to let them go."

Severus stared at the strawberry pie, thinking of a plan.

* * *

><p>Severus sat on the sofa with a book in hand as Jake stretched out over his lap. He idly stroked the hyena as he turned the page. Severus sat his book down when Jake rose with alert. The pup let out a laughter like bark and ran to the stairwell. Within a few minutes Kem emerged followed by Beemo carrying her bags. Jake pounced at Kem's ankles, almost causing her to stumble.<p>

"Not now Jakey, let mummy rest," Kem went over to Severus giving him a soft kiss.

"How was your trip?" Severus asked. Kem looked completely worn out, with bags under eyes and appeared to have gained weight.

"It went as expected. Ogonna is a happy man, ill but happy," Kem said wearily.

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

"I'm only trying to rush Ogonna into making me the head of the family. He's getting old and I have to hurry before he changes his mind. I've been told Chidozie has been in his ear lately."

"I thought you didn't want to be the head?"

"Things change Severus," Kem replied almost intensely, "Sorry. Sorry for snapping. I have a lot on my mind. Just know everything I'm doing is for you, for all of us." Kem buried her face in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Severus gently took her hands into his and saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Bloody hormones…menses," Kem added as an afterthought.

"Would you like me to massage your stomach?" Severus asked gently. Kem started to cry and smile at the same time which confused Severus.

"I'd really like that," Kem said as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you've asked for my help with this Severus," Lucius said as they entered Esmeralda's Emeralds.<p>

"I assumed you'd be the most knowledgeable in the area," Severus responded eyeing an ivory bracelet.

"Do you have any idea what you're looking for?" Lucius asked.

"Not really, thus your presences," Severus said frankly. A heavily jeweled woman approached them with a smile.

"What can I do for fine gentlemen?" she inquired.

"My friend here is looking for a ring," Lucius replied with a toothy grin.

"Oh ho, and what's the occasion? Anniversary? Birthday? Engagement?" The woman asked.

"Just a ring," Severus replied.

"Right this way," she waved a hand that held a ring on every finger. The showed them to a glass cases with dozens of rings on small white pillows.

"Tell me about the young woman, what are her tastes?" The woman asked. Severus thought for a moment. Besides the locket he'd given he didn't recall her wearing much jewelry at all.

"She likes Herbology," Severus said.

"So she works in the dirt a lot. Might I suggest a something goblin made?

After about fifteen minutes of rejecting various rings, Lucius and the clerk all but forgot about Severus. He milled over the selection on his. He knew Kem did not like gold or pink or anything too gaudy.

"This one, let me see this," Severus said interrupting Lucius' flirtatious advances. The woman brought the forward for him to see. Severus carefully examined the white gold ring. The center gem was dark amethyst, in its middle was a light eight point star. On each side of the gem were four onyx diamonds.

"Quite unusual, but certainly Okafor's style," Lucius put in.

"I'll take it," Severus said without further thought.

"Fine choice, sir," The woman said, "let me just clean it up for you, won't take but a tick."

"What has Mr. Okafor said on the matter? Ogonna?" Lucius asked.

"They haven't said anything, I haven't told anyone yet, besides you," Severus responded with a frown.

"Come now Severus, surely you see how…improper it is not having the permission of her father or the head of the family. Almost rude. Tsk tsk, Severus, tsk tsk," Lucius chided.

* * *

><p>Almost a week after Severus' trip the jewelry store and he had not been able to find a moment alone with Ayo. He wanted to be as subtle as he possibly could and not draw Kem's attention. "Who wants to go for a walk? Where the leash? Where's the leash?" Kem cooed to Jake, who was running circles around her legs. Kem summoned the leash and tapped Jake with her wand, transforming the hyena to look like a Labrador retriever. The energetic pup pounced down the stairs.<p>

"Would you like to go with us?" Kem asked Severus, "Or better yet, how about we go into my room and…" Kem came over to Severus and whispered softly into his ear. Her fingers walked down his chest, Severus gently grabbed her wrist before she got to his belt buckle.

"I'd rather not with your father just down stairs. I've booked us a room at the Hilton this weekend. Then you can do anything you want with me," Severus smirked.

"Remember you said that," Kem replied with a wicked grin. She kissed Severus deeply until the barks of Jake broke them apart.

"Impatient thing, I'll be back soon," Kem said and disappeared after the hyena. Severus took this opportunity to seek out Ayo. After searching the entire shop, Severus found the man in the basement, stirring a cauldron.

"Mr. Okafor, might I have a moment?"

"All this Mr. Okafor, call me Ayo, Severus. Nearly a decade I've been telling you that," Ayo teased, "What can I do for you son?"

"I…I've come to ask you permission," Severus started. He noticed Bobert on a perch next to Ayo. If he was right in his assertions about the owl, this juncture was doubly nerve wracking. Ayo waited for patiently giving Severus his full attention.

"I'd like to, if it all right with you, I'd like," Severus felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. He didn't understand why he was so nervous.

"I'd like to marry Kem!" Severus shouted beyond his control. Bobert took off into the air, circling the ceiling and hooting.

"Okay," Ayo said evenly.

"Okay?" Severus said dumbly.

"I aspect she's told you everything, so its fine by me."

"Told me everything like what?" Severus asked. Bobert swooped down and pecked Ayo at his wrist. Ayo glared at the bird as he held his hand.

"James has proposed to Lily," Ayo said shortly, "girls get in tizzy whenever one of their friends marries off."

"Didn't she tell you? Well anyway you have my blessings," Ayo trying to changing the subject, "When are you are to propose?"

"Lily's going to marry Potter?" Severus thought to hisself. "I'd planned on asking her this weekend. Do I have to talk to Ogonna?"

"Don't you worry about that," Ayo said rubbing his beard, "but why are you asking her, don't you want to wait until you're a bit older."

"I believe Kem and I make a good match and I have known her for a very long time…" Severus paused, "And I love her."

* * *

><p>Severus paced the suite nervously. He checked his pocket several times to make sure the ring was still there. He went to the bathroom, to check his appearance once more clean shaven and hair tied in a ponytail as to Kem's preference. Severus grimaced, wiping lint from his dark purple vest and tie. It was her favourite colour, and Severus felt it would sway her. Even if he did look ridiculous. The clock indicated that she was fifteen minutes late, which was normal for Kem. Severus straightened the flowers in the several vases throughout the room. A jingle at the door caused Severus to freeze.<p>

"Oh, Sevvie, this room is lovely," Kem said as she entered. Severus came over to her stiffly.

"Kem there's something I wa…" Severus was cut off by Kem pulling on his tie and kissing him hard. Severus had to pry himself away from her.

"Aw Sev, don't you remember what you said? I can do anything I want."

"Yes, but that can wait, there's something I want to say first."

Kem went over to the bed and began to undress. When Severus sat on the bed next to her, Kem immediately pounced on him, licking and nipping at his earlobe.

"Why is she so randy lately," Severus thought with a frown.

"Nkemdilim can we talk for just a moment?" Severus said almost exasperated.

"Oh I see whats, going on," Kem began. Severus eyes widened "You think I'm fat don't you? That's why you don't want to touch me." Kem's bottom lip began to quiver.

"What? No! That's not it at all. Don't be daft," Severus said. Truthfully he need notice the extra weight, but it went to places he liked.

"Now just stop being silly for moment and let me think for a moment." Severus took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"We've been together for a year now and, and," Severus took a deep breath, "Since we met you've always be kind to me. You've just accepted me as I am. You've been by my side when there was no else, you've put my needs before you own and never asked me for anything in return. You are the only person who I have ever met who I don't need to explain or justify myself to." Severus rose from the bed, only to kneel in front of Kem.

"What are you doing Severus?" Kem asked as her voice trembled. Severus took her right hand and placed the small black velvet box on her palm.

"Nkemdilim Evelyn Oluchi Harriet Okafor, will you marry me?" Severus was unsure of what to expect, but certainly not Kem bursting into tears.

"Are you sure Severus?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," Severus said earnestly. Kem nodded vigorously opening her arms to hug him.

"Look at the ring," he managed as Kem planted kisses all over his face. Kem opened the box and started to cry again.

"This is the most beautiful I've ever seen," she said. Severus took out a handkerchief to wipe the tear from her dark umber face.

"Not as beautiful as you." Severus took the ring from the box and slid the onto her left ring finger.

"Did my father put you up to this?" Kem asked.

"No, why would he?" Severus asked with a frown. It was Kem's turn to take a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you, something you might not like, but I hope you will," Kem paused, gripping her middle. Kem knelled over before continuing her thought.

"No no no no!" Kem wailed.

"Kem, what is it? What's wrong?" Before Severus' eyes Kem began to flicker, as if she were a candle about to go out.

"Ogonna is summoning me. Go to my father Severus! Tell him—" Severus reached out to Kem attempting to hold onto her, but she vanished right before his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please go to my profile and vote on my poll. Gimme more pm's and reviews. Gimme gimme gimme! See you at chapter 15. :D<p> 


	15. My Vision

As always thanks to my beta Mrs. Bates93. I don't own the Harry Potter, just playing with it for a while.

My tumblr:

My facebook: pages/Shug-Brunroe-HP-Fanfic-Writer/175509112549637?ref=hl

Check out my poll on my profile and let me know what you think about this chapter! :D

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 15<span>

With Ayo's connections, they were able to acquirean international portkey within the hour. They arrived just outside the village near a bus station. Before Severus had time to regain his senses, Ayo grabbed him by the arm and disapparated. Severus blinked and they reappeared in the court yard.

"Ayo, Ayo!" a man called out garnering for Ayo's attention.

"Christopher, where is Kem, what is going?" Ayo asked as he ran over to the man.

"I'm not quite sure, Adaaku told me to keep a look out for you. Ogonna has been ill, he nearly collapsed summoning Kem," Christopher explained. Severus kept close to Ayo as the man stormed through the gaudy corridors.

"What do you plan to do Ayo?" Christopher asked.

"You can't do this!" they heard Kem scream. They reached the main room to find Kem on her knees before Ogonna.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Ayo demanded. Severus went to Kem's side, helping her to her feet.

"Iz this him?" Ogonna pointed his cane at Severus. It had been a year since he had seen the Okafor patriarch, who had never paid him any attention. Ogonna raised his cane to attack Severus, but was forced back by an invisible force. A collective gasp rang throughout the room as most of the family gathered around to watch the spectacle unfold.

"Grandfather, I say you should exile her once and for all," Kem glared at her cousin Chidozie as he stepped forward. "She has been nothing but obstinate and rebellious."

"Iz this him?" Ogonna repeated. Kem stood tall with her head high. She grabbed Severus' hand tightly.

"Yes, it is grandfather. He has just proposed," Kem said firmly. The old man shook his head.

"No. You will wed Malfoy," Ogonna replied.

"Lucius is already married, you cannot be serious!" Kem declared.

"Not, Lucius. You shall wed Abraxas."

Kem's face dropped. "You'd have me be a second wife to a man your age than to marry someoneof my choosing?" Kem asked incredulously.

"It is a proper match!" Ogonna shouted. "You think I will let you run off with this, this Half Blood filth. I would disown you first! Don't trouble me now girl."

"I won't! I won't do it Ogonna!" Kem shouted, her eyes brimming with tears.

"See? You see how she defies you, grandfather? Make me heir instead," Chidozie said coming tostand at Ogonna's side.

"He won't do that Chidozie. And he knows why, don't you Ogonna?" Kem glared at her grandfather.

"You dare! You dare tothreaten me girl?" Ogonna roared, theveins throbbing at his temple.

"I'm not threatening you, I am challenging you," Kem spat. Ogonna began to tremble with anger.

"Kem, you can't do this, think of your condition," Ayo whispered. Kem shook her head, firm in her decision. Ogonna narrowed his eyes at her.

"I accept your challenge. To the courtyard now!" Ogonna threw aside his cane and stalked away with Chidozie close behind him.

"What are you challenging him to? What conditions?" Severus asked, utterly perplexed.

"I've challenged him to a duel, for leadership of the family. If I win, he will have to relinquish power to me."

"And if you lose?" Severus asked apprehensively.

"He'll either disown me or marry me off to Abraxas," Kem sighed.

"Is there no other wayaround it? Can't you run away?"

"It's not that simple Sev, everyone who isborn into the Okafor line is bound by blood to the head. It's a very old magic. The head can discipline anyone in the bloodline; the pain is as bad as the_Cruciatus_ curse. It doesn't matter if I ran away;the magic would still effect me." Kem gripped Severus' hand not letting go until they reached the courtyard.

In the courtyard Ogonna traced a large circle in the ground with his wand. When he was done, he threw off his shirt and jewels. He stood angry and arrogant, waiting for Kem to approach.

"Do you understand the consequences of this match?" Ogonna fumed. Kem merely nodded.

"None may enter dis ring, until one is defeated. Goodness, Kambide, and Ginikanwa!" Ogonna called for his wives. With their wands the three women began to paint white, red and black tribal marks over his body.

Kem removed her dress, stripping down to her undergarments unabashed.

"Father? Aunt Adaaku?" Kem called. The two began to paint bands and marks over Kem's body. Severus watched intently as his fiancé was painted, he couldn't help but notice the small protrusion coming from her abdomen. Before he could question it, Kem entered the ring.

Once they had both entered, they drew their wands and circled one another. Ogonna was the first to strike, sending a barrage of blue-white lightning bolts at Kem. Kem created a force field and jumped impossibly high into the air. From her wand boulders rained down on Ogonna. With speed unpredicted for a man his age, Ogonna ducked and dived avoiding the rocks. He transformed his wand into a whip, snapping it at Kem's legs dragging her to the ground. Kem landed in a heap, before pouncing back up.

Severus was stunned to witness the battle. He'd never imagined Kem, who gardened and told ridiculous jokes to be such a skilled fighter. As the fight went on Severus grew more anxious. Kem appeared to hold her own in the beginning and now she was slowing down. For a split second Kem paused to catch her breath, Ogonna lunged at her. She almost managed to escape when Ogonna yanked her by the hair, throwing her to the ground. Ogonna whirled his wand in the air causing a flurry of iron orbs to rain down on Kem. She curled into a ball, protecting her middle. Severus saw her yelling but could not hear what.

Kem managed to roll away from the onslaught to send a leather like spider web at Ogonna. It wrapped around him completely, each move he made the web electrified him. Kem unsteadily rose to her feet, her wand aimed at her grandfather. She levitated him about fifteen feet into the air before letting him fall. She repeated this action several times, the web still in effect, shocking Ogonna with every movement.

At the last drop, Kem walked over to Ogonna. Everyone was silent as the two appeared to be talking. The ring around the pair glowed bright green before shattering like glass. Ayo ran to his daughter as she began to stagger.

"Don't touch him!" Kem yelled as Chidozie went towards their grandfather. "Authority is mine now." Slowly the servants and family members kneeled all around Kem. Chidozie glared but bowed as well. Severus unsure of what to do, followed suit.

"Oh daddy," Kem said, wiping blood from her busted lip, "don't bow to me, please." Kem placed her arm on Ayo for support.

"All of you! To your rooms!" Kem shouted hoarsely. The crowd dispersed, each person bowing to Kem as they passed her. Still bound, Ogonna started to emanate a dark gold mist. The mist floated through the air, swirling around Kem. She breathed in the vapours, consuming it deeply.

"Dilly! Beemo!" Kem called out. The house elves appeared before her, Dilly sneering severely.

"Dilly, go to the flat and bring Jake to me. Beemo, bring me Ogonna's wand and feed him a sleeping potion." Both elves nodded at her command. Severus moved toward Kem, the closer he got, the clearer her wounds were to see. She had several deep purple bruises over her body, blood trickling from cuts and a swollen eye.

"Severus," Kem croaked. She reached out her hand to him, inching away from her father. Severus caught her before she had the chance to fall.

"Let's take her to her room," Ayo said. Severus nodded and picked Kem up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"Severus," Kem repeated tiredly.

"Yes, love?" Severus responded.

"I'm pregnant," Kem replied. Severus surprised himself by not dropping Kem.

* * *

><p>November 1978<p>

While she recovered Kem met with her grandfather's lawyers and business partners. All the accounts had been changed over to her leadership, with Ogonna being kept on as an advisor. To the shock of many Kem did not exile the former head of the family, she did however strip him of his wand and some of his power. He could still perform magic, but he was not as formidable as he used to be. Christopher suggested she strip Ogonna of all his magic, leaving him to bea squib. Kem rejected the notion as it was more trouble than a solution.

Severus never left Kem's side through the commotion. Every family member turned up at one point or another to inquire about her health, but most wanted to be in her good graces. After the shock of learning about Kem being pregnant, Severus felt angry. He didn't know what he could've done, but he knew how extremely dangerous it could have been for Kem and the baby to endure the battle. After the family's private Healer confirmed that both were safe, Severus made it a point to not let anyone pester Kem and made sure she rested.

"Severus!" Kem called out. "Where are my shoes?"

"What do you need yourshoes for?" Severus questioned. He came into the room carrying a tray of soup and prenatal potions.

"I have an appointment with one of the lawyers, I forget which, I have to meet him soon," Kem said.

"I've cancelled all of your appointments until the Healer shows up again. Unless he thinks yourfit and healthy, you're not leaving this bed." Kem opened her mouth to protest, only to have Severus stuff a spoonful of soup in. Kem defiantly swallowed the hot broth.

"I have to insure the transition is smooth, all the partners have to know who's in charge,' Kem said. Severus levitated the tray to a side table and guided Kem back to the bed.

"Your father and Adaaku are taking care of everything, you need to rest." Once Kem was in bed, Severus pulled the blankets over her. He handed her the first potion, making sure she drank it all.

Without a knock, the bedroom doors flew open. Dilly sauntered in with an ugly expression on his wrinkled face.

"A Lily Potter and Xenophilius Lovegood to see Meestress Nkemdilim," the elf announced loudly. _"Lily Potter?"_Severus thought with a frown.

"Oh, Kem!" Lily cried, walking over to Kem's side. Severus slowly slinked away as Lily and Xenophilius came to Kem. The girls screamed as they showed each other their wedding rings.

"When did you guys get married?" Kem asked excitedly.

"Only a few days ago, it was all very sudden. The boys were there, I wanted you to come, but Ihad no idea how to get to you. I'm so glad your dad contacted us," Lily said.

"I've been on blooming bed rest. It's the worst," Kem grumbled.

"I brought you something that will help," Xenophilius said, handing Kem a basket of Dirigible Plums.

Severus sneaked out of the room unnoticed. _"Lily's married Potter__,__" _Severus thought. He paced in the corridor absent mindedly, when his left arm began to tingle. It was a low and incessant pain. Tending to Kem, Severus thought little of his Lord.

"Beemo!" Severus called out. Though he rarely needed her, Kem commanded the elf to respond to Severus.

"Severus Snape?"

"I need you to take me to Little Hangleton." The elf nodded,taking hold of Severus's hand.

Beemo dropped Severus off at the edge of the village, stating that she would return at his request. Severus Apparated to the manor, where a young woman was waiting at the entrance. Without a word she led him to the parlour.

"Severus Snape, My Lord," the woman announced with a bow.

"You have been busy, haven't you Severus?" The Lord spoke.

"Have I, My Lord?"

"Potions Mastery, a child, a marriage to the head of one of the oldest and wealthiest families. Very busy indeed. Why has this news come to me from another and not you Severus?"

Severus had long known that the Lord used Legilimency on his followers. Severus made sure his Occlumency skills were as honed as possible.

"I wasn't aware my personal details would interest you, My Lord," Severus replied calmly. Severus flinched as he felt Nagini slither across his feet.

"I am very interested Severus. Have you not realized what you've done?" The Lord paused for Severus to answer. When Severus didn't, the Lord continued, "You've made some very good connections Severus Snape, if only you weren't tainted by filthy Muggle lineage."

Severus pursed his lips into a thin line, unsure how to respond.

"There is a plant; I believe you have heard of it, the Flower of Life? I request a regenerating potion made from it."

"My Lord, I do not know of any such potion," Severus replied.

"Then I suggest you create one!" Voldemort hissed furiously. Severus saw the man's dark eyes flash red for a split second.

"Y…yes My Lord."

Severus returned to the compound shortly after midnight. He removed his boots and crept into the room he shared with Kem. In the darkness Severus saw a blur rushing towards him.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bi…" Severus was knocked over by an over enthused Jake. The hyena yelped as it licked Severus' face.<p>

"Down boy," came Kem's voice. She set her wand down after lighting several lanterns in the room. Jake reluctantly climbed off Severus. Severus took out a handkerchief and wiped the slobber off his face. Severus removed his jacket and climbed into bed next to Kem.

"Here are a few flats I think you might like," Kem said. A newspaper flew into her hand.

"We aren't going to live here?" Severus questioned.

"What? Merlin no," Kem shuddered. "We need our privacy and it is far too crowded here."

"What about your family and the matters of business?"

"Aunt Adaaku will manage things here. I've appointed my most trusted cousins to report to me on a regular basis. Now, there are some lovely row houses in Ravenclaw's Borough I'd love for us to see."

"Whatever house you pick and wherever it is, is fine with me," Severus responded as he carefully unbuttoned his shirt.

"How's your arm?" Kem asked. Severus told her that his arm was bandaged due to a burn but Severus tried to hide the Mark for as long as he could.

"It's healing well enough," he said dismissively.

"Sev, you've been bandaged up like a mummy for nearly a month now." Severus tried to avoid her touch, but Kem grabbed his wrist. Severus swallowed hard as she unravelled the gauze.

"Wh...What is this Severus?" He didn't answer as she tentatively touched the Mark.

"Severus?" Kem questioned softly.

"I did it for us!" Severus said unevenly. "I needed to feel important. I'm not rich or a pureblood or anything."

Severus felt as if Kem's deep brown eyes were boring into him.

"I'm a better match for you now," Severus went on, "I'm respected and… and…"

"I understand," Kem stated gently. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. The growing bulge was beginning to harden.

"I know you want the best for us and I love you. Now let's get some sleep, ok?" As Kem made herself comfortable on his chest, Severus felt better about his decision. Becoming a Death Eater had been the right move.

* * *

><p>December 1978<p>

Severus scowled as the House elves and servant girls fussed around him.

"Why him no wear Igbo cloth? I don tire over English dress," an older servant complained.

"Lady Okafor buys his attire now, we just dress him," a younger girl shrugged. Severus rolled his eyes. The women did everything to prep him save bath him, which they attempted. Still, Severus kept his cool and let them have their way with him. He wanted everything to be perfect for Kem. He had not expected this day to come so quickly, but Kem's vanity had rushed the engagement. After putting on black tights and boots, a woman slipped a dark tunic over his head. Over the tunic was a dark cassock like jacket with simple grey diagonal stripes down the middle. Severus looked at himself in the mirror.

"_Not bad," _he thought.

Two women draped a crushed velvet cape over his shoulders. One held it off the ground as the other fastened the buttons. They pushed him onto a chair and began to brush his hair.

"Do you ever wash your hair now?" A woman asked him.

"I did this morning," Severus replied sourly.

"How would I ever know eh? It iz like wheat covered in oil," she sniggered.

Severus growled in annoyance. He was tired of the servants teasing him and detested wearing his hair in a ponytail. But Kem requested it and it was her day.

"All done in here?" Ayo asked as he entered the room. The women and elves bowed and excused themselves.

"Erm…yes sir…" Severus said nervously.

"Severus, I'd like to talk to you for a moment, before you go out there."

Severus nodded stiffly as Ayo gathered his thoughts.

"That night after you and Kem met, she couldn't stop talking about you. She was absolutely fascinated. I came very close to jinxing her mouth shut," Ayo chuckled deeply. "I couldn't understand her interest in such a scraggly dirty boy, no offense. Later on, when I saw you together, I understood. With her cousins or pureblood family she had to put on airs and graces. She couldn't be herself. It was a very taxing time for her. But with you, and Lily as well, I'd never seen her so bright and happy. It wasn't easy, raising her as I have, with Ogonna. I wanted her to have a life that I hadn't. I wanted things to be different for her. I owe that to you Severus. You've helped my daughter become a fine woman. Thank you, son." Ayo held his hand out to Severus.

Severus shook his forthcoming father in-law's hand.

"Let's go lad, let's get this thing started," Ayo said.

Quickly becoming bored with the planning process, Kem allowed Severus to be left out of making decisions. When he entered the courtyard he was astounded. Where once therewas red dirt, the ground was now a hard white marble. As Severus walked down the aisle, he saw many of his old classmates staring back at him. At the alter an elderly man stood waiting. He was covered in various animal pelts and necklaces of beads and bones. He wore a head dress of ostrich feathers and cowry shells. As Severus drew closer to the old man, a faint scent of sandal wood became apparent. The old man took hold of a long spiralled dark horn. Inhaling deeply, the old man blew into the horn, letting a low deep ring escape.

White petals began to slowly rain down the aisle. The attendees murmured as several albino peacocks paraded down the altar. They aligned in a row, swaying their necks. The old man continued to blow the horn, now accompanied by a relaxed beat of drums. Several of the guests recoiled as Jake appeared on the lane. The hyena was uncharacteristically tamed. Finally behind the wild dog came Kem with her father at her side. Kem's dress was fairly simple, a strapless dark emerald chiffon with a white sash in the middle. The only jewellery Kem wore was the locket that Severus had given her on her birthday. Her face was painted with tribal marks, white dots. Two rows of white dots above her eyes, three vertical lines on her forehead and one line of dots under both her eyes.

A streak of white went down the middle of her lips. Her hair wasformed in a dense forest of curls, neatly compacted. Severus saw Ayo brimming with tears as they approached the altar. Kem's expression was perfectly still, almost unreadable. Ayo kissed his daughter carefully on the forehead and nodded to Severus before taking his seat. The withered old man took Severus and Kem by the hand and intertwined their hands together. As they faced one another, Kem's blank expression did not change, causing Severus to become anxious. Her warm brown eyes found his. Kem slowly and silently mouthed '_Legilimens'._ Severus allowed her entrance into his mind, lowering his guards.

Visions of their childhood played. The very first time they met. A young Severus constantly rolling his eyes at Kem's banal jokes, the pair of them practicing magic together. The scene then turned to Kem alone in a straw hut. With the light from her wand, she scrawled on a piece ofparchment. '_Malfoy, how is Severus? Is he doing well? Did he like the gifts I sent__him__?_' Severus knew instantly this was during the time Kem was away under Ogonna's control. Severus saw more from Kem's viewpoint. Her return to Hogwarts, her excitement of going to Slughorn'sparty, and their first kiss. The final vision Severus saw was Kem crying in her garden while hugging Jake. She was smiling as tears streamed down her face. She waved her wand over her flat stomach; bright green letters floated into the air spelling out 'pregnant'.

All the tension melted away from Severus at once. He placed his hand on Kem's swollen belly.

"I do." Severus heard Kem say aloud.

"And you, Severus Tobias Snape, do you take this witch to be your wife?" the old shaman asked.

"I do," Severus said. As soon as he spoke, Severus felt a movement on his palm. Kem's eyes went wide with shock.

"I now join these two in union. You may now kiss the bride." The old man once more blew the horn.

Severus leaned down to kiss Kem chastely. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss; which caused Severus to blush slightly in front of the audience. The couple turned to the crowd, Kem basking in the cheers and applause as Severus smirked coolly. In the crowd, Severus saw Lily. She was applauding with the rest of the guests, James stood next to her, with an arm wrapped around her waist. Severus felt a sharp stinging feeling in hischest.

"Can you believe it?" Kem shouted over the cheering. Severus immediately focused on her feeling a tinge of guilt.

"The baby kicked! That was the very first time," she beamed. Severus said nothing but gave a nod.

* * *

><p>At the reception Kem kept a watchful eye on Lucius. His wife stayed at his side all thetime, leaving Kem with no opening.<p>

"Excuse me Sevvie; I need to go to the loo," Kem said spying Lucius sneak out of the grand room.

"Do you need help with you dress?" Severus asked. More than once Kem had nearly tripped on the long skirts.

"I'll be fine. Be back in a tick," Kem replied somewhat hurriedly. She dashed across the floor as gracefully as possible.

"_Haesit!"_she whispered and Lucius' left foot adhered to the floor preventing him from moving.

"Really now?" he said in a bored tone.

"We need to talk Lucius."

"Oh Lucius is it now? First name basis eh? Want to be my friend now Mrs. Snape?"

"As a matter fact I do." Kem removed the jinx from Lucius and ushered him into the nearest empty room.

"I know Severus has joined your little gang," Kem began. Lucius studied his finely manicured fingernails.

"I don't want him to be involved any more than he already is."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I don't want Severus to kill Muggles or Muggle-borns." Kem had not expected Lucius to look surprised or put off, which he hadn't.

"That's not really up to me now is it?"

"I know you have some say in it Malfoy. Avery or Lestrange would be better suited to those sortsof tasks I'm sure. I only want you to steer HIS attentions away from Severus. Convince him that Severus's only talents lie in potions and nothing else."

"And why would I do that?" Lucius inquired.

"I know the little problem you've been having." At this Lucius frowned. "Married nearly three years and no heir? Abraxas isn't too happy about that, is he?"

"What do you propose?" Lucius asked tightly.

"Just for friends to help each other out."

* * *

><p>"Severus, have you seen Kem anywhere?" Ayo asked as he walked towards Severus. At Ayo's side was a woman.<p>

"She…she went to the loo," Severus stated. This was the woman who had transformed into Bobert. For the most part she looked like an older version of Kem, except for the shoulder length dreadlocks. The woman nudged Ayo.

"Yes, of course, how silly of me," Ayo chuckled. "Severus, this is Oluchi, Kem's mother."

Severus held out a hand to the woman, and received a hug in return.

"Dis proper boy! You no greet a mother with a handshake." Severus let himself be crushed by the shorter woman.

"What's all this? Are you having an affair?" Kem teased coming toward the small group. Oluchi let go of Severus and turned to her daughter.

"Hello Nkemdilim," Oluchi said hesitantly as Ayo stiffened visibly.

"Mum?" Kem rushed into her mother's arms. Oluchi wept as Kem planted butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

"Oh mum, I've missed you very much."

"I've missed you as well, my darling girl."

"Where have you been? Have you been all right? Are you ok?" Kem asked rapidly.

"Slow down, one question at a time. Everything can be explained."

Kem released her mother reluctantly. Severus remained silent, giving the family somepeace. He started to slink off, when Kem grabbed him by his cloak.

"Where are you going Severus?" Kem asked evenly.

"I thought I should give you some time alone with your family," Severus replied.

"You're a part of my family as well. You belong here with us."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!<p> 


	16. Beautiful Boy

A/N: Thanks for coming back to another chapter of Forever Mine. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 16<span>

April 1979

Since the wedding, life had been very busy for thenewlyweds. After the honeymoon the couple settled into a row house in Ravenclaws Borough. Kem's mother, Oluchi, had been apivotal partin the move. Severus had expected a more secluded married life, but with Kem being pregnant and her mother's absence Severus consented to the daily visits.

"Mum! Severus! Jake! Where is everyone?" Kem called out. With a tray of prenatal potions and chicken soup, Severus entered the den; where Kem now spent most of her time, the stairs to their bedroom causing her too much trouble.

"Your mother will be here shortly, I imagine Jake is in the garden. You know he isn't allowed in." Severus sat the tray downon a side table and joined Kem on the chaise lounge.

"I miss my puppy," Kem whined. Severus handed her the first potion to which Kem turned her nose up at.

"That bloody mongrel has knocked you over more times than I can count. I'll not have a rattled child," Severus said firmly.

"He's just excited about his new brother or sister." Kem held her nose as she quickly gulped down a potion. Severus rose to his feet at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Severus frowned. Their only visitor thus far had been Kem's parents and her Obstetric Healer. Kem shrugged, blowing on a hot spoonful of soup.

Severus did not hurry as the knocks became more incessant. Peering through the peep hole, he saw the dishevelled image of Regulus.

"Severus, I need your help," Regulus said as soon as Severus opened the door.

"Well, yes, come in," Severus said sensing Regulus' urgency. As Severus led Regulus to his study, Kem passed them.

"What are you doing? Go back to bed," Severus told Kem.

"I'm getting some egusi, we're starving. Hello there, Regulus, how are you?" Regulus gave a quick nod.

"That's far too spicy, go back to the room. I'll bring you some goat stew shortly."

"My life with a tyrant," Kem groaned in jest, retreating. Severus shook his head, beforecontinuing on to the study.

"What do you want?" Severus asked as heclosed the door behind him. Regulus ran his handsthrough his hair. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head.

"It's about the Lord. My House Elf Kreacher," Regulus took a deep breath. "I've been wrong Severus. Very wrong. I only thought we were going to reform. Take back what's rightfully ours. I didn't know," Regulus paused again.

"Black, you aren't making any sense."

"I saw him kill a girl," Regulus said abruptly. "She was one of those maids. She'd been trying to run off, with some Muggle born bloke. When the Lord found out, he decided to make an example of her. He's made a horcrux, and I think he's going to make more."

"What girl? What's a horcrux?" Severus inquired.

"I didn't know her name, Dahlia or Daisy or something," Regulus replied, "a horcrux, is a verydark powerful item. A person could spilt their soul and attach it to an item. If that person were to die, that fragment of theirsoul would live on. A horcrux can only be created by killing and the Lord is trying to become immortal."

Severus didn't hear what Regulus said next. His mind wasreeling at the thought of Daisy's death. If it was truly her, how could he know for sure?

"Severus are you listening?" Regulus asked hastily.

"What do you plan to do?"

"My House Elf has been ill since he's returned from the Lord's mission. I plan on finding that horcrux and destroying it. He's mad Severus. He…he isn't what I thought he would be. He's turning into a monster."

"What do you want from me?" Severus asked. Regulus pinched the bridge of hisnose.

"I only wanted to warn you. You're not like the rest of them, Severus. Dolohov, Rastaban, they want this madness to happen. And…and there's Okafor, I mean Kem."

"What about her?" Severus demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"I heard from Avery that, there's something the Lord wants from her. Some kind of plant or something. I don't know much, but he believes it will make him stronger."

* * *

><p>Nearly every day for the past month, since Regulus' visit, Severus spent all of his freetime in his lab. He had not been summoned by the Dark Lord, but twice, an unpleasant woman, Alecto Carrow, came for his notes on the potion. Several times Severus tried to approach the subject of the Flower of Life. The information she gave had been vague and insubstantial. Severus found it hard to press the matter further without arousing suspicion from Kem.<p>

Severus secured his earmuffs, the screeches of the Wala Bug were deafening. He reached into a small burlap sack and pulled out a horned orange beetle with pink spots. Upon exposure to the light, the insect's wails echoed throughout the room. Severus quickly chopped the head offbefore slicing through the rest of the body. As Severus added the slivers of Wala Bug into the cauldron, he felt a burning sensation down his left forearm. Severus rolled up his sleeve; his Mark wasemanating a faint dark glow.

Severus knew it wouldn't do well to ignore the signal. Placing a stasis charm on the cauldron, Severus hurried out of the basement. Finding only Beemo in the kitchen, Severus made his way to the den. Kem laid back on thechaise lounge, her head leaning over the arm. Oluchi stood behind her daughter braiding her hair.

"Are you alright Severus?" Oluchi asked as her fingers wove through Kem's dense coils.

"I'm fine Nne mu," Severus said carefully pronouncing the title. From early on, Severus had been convinced that it was Oluchi's goal to teach him their tribal language. Nne mu, meaning mother had been the first word Oluchi hadtaught him.

"How is she?" Severus asked as he eyed Kem. Her eyes were closed but he saw the effects of a massaging charm taking place, invisible hands working over her abdomen.

"She's been dilated about one centimetre for over a week now. I don't expect any change."

"I have to make a trip to Diagon Alley, I'll be back in a hour or so," Severus said as he turned to leave.

"Pick up some pickled pig's trotters please," Kem murmured drowsily. Severus nodded even though she couldn't see. The Mark started to burn his forearm and Severus rushed from the house.

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor, greeted by the family's house elf. The creature was a lot more nervous and obstinate than Beemo. The elf led Severus to the hall. Upon entering the full room, Severus saw Lucius' wife, Narcissa, with red eyes as if she had been crying. Beside her was her sister, Bellatrix, with a bitter expression. Lord Voldemort entered the hall flanked by Lucius and Rodolphus Lestrange. Voldemort took the seat at the head of the table; his reddish eyes glaring at the Black sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Our Lord is a powerful and beneficial master. Following his lead, there is nothing we cannot accomplish," Lucius began, "All of his work is for our advantage. It is unfathomable to think that there are those among us who are not grateful. There are those who have strayed." Lucius paused when a small hiccup came from Narcissa.

"For those who decided to leave the graces of our Lord, your absence will not be missed."

The room remained silent, apart from the soft sniffs which were coming from Narcissa.

"Our Lord asks nothing of us that we cannot readily achieve," Rodolphus continued, "Our duties to our great Lord assigns to us…"

Severus lost focus as something in his peripheral vision drew his attention. Severus turned his head ever so slightly. Severus found it hard to hide his surprise as he saw Beemo and the Malfoy House Elf wrestling a short distance away.

"What is this ruckus?" Voldemort inquired with a trace of venom in his voice. Lucius stormed over to the House Elves, promptly kicking both of them. Lucius snatched up his House Elf by the cuff ofits tattered clothing. Beemo scrambled away from Lucius, heading towards Severus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort asked as he looked at Severus.

"My deepest apologies my Lord," Severus began. He placed his hand over Beemo's mouth before she could speak. "I ordered the creature to alert me of any changes to the Flower's potion. It is at a very temperamental stage my Lord," Severus lied. Severus felt the intense gaze of Voldemort on him. Severus had known for some time now that Voldemort used Occlumency on his subjects.

"Very well. Snape. Attend to your potion. I expect an immediate update."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bowed to Voldemort. He then shoved Beemo asroughly and gently as he could, not wanting to seem soft on the elf. Severus left the hall, noticing the seat next to Bellatrix, the one reserved for Regulus was empty.

"Severus Snape must return home at once," Beemo said once they were outside the manor.

"Beemo, I've told you never to come to this place without my permission," Severus replied.

"Meestress' orders come first. Meestress needs Severus—"

"I was going to bring the bloody pickled pig's trotters as soon as I was done," Severus snapped heatedly.

"Beemo fetched food for Meestress. While Severus Snape was away, Meestress went into baby pain."

"W-where is she?" Severus blanched. Beemo latched on to Severus' leg before disapparating.

Once they were home Severus bound up the stairs two at a time. As he neared the nursery he heard a loud groaning noise.

"Where is he? Go find him dad." Severus heard Kem wail.

"Beemo's gone to find him, love. He'll be here any moment I'm sure," Ayo replied.

Entering the room, Severus found Oluchi and Ayo kneeling next to Kem who sat in a pool in the centre of the room. The soaking wet linen gown clung to her brown skin.

"I..I'm here," Severus said going to Kem's side. Ayo moved aside, allowing Severus to be closerto his wife.

"Where. Were. You?" Kem asked taking several deep breaths. Before he could answer a grey haired old woman in white robes bustled into the room with a cauldron.

"The arrival of the bebe shall be emanating," said the old woman. Though Severus had seen the woman only a handful of times he still had a hard time understanding her thick Bulgarian accent.

"Midwife Krum, is there anything I can do?" Oluchi asked, stroking her daughter's hand.

"All of the preparations have been arranged. It is now depending on the bebe," Krum replied. Krum ladled the potion from the cauldron into the pool with Kem. Krum then stood next to Severus and rolled up the sleeves of her robes. She reached down into the pool, going in between Kem's legs.

"The bebe will descend shortly. You, husband, disrobe your coats. You are to assist me," the midwife directed to Severus. Severus slowly removed his cloak, hesitant to undo his shirt.

"Mrs. Krum do we have much time?" Kem asked.

"You are fully expanded. Delivery will be forthcoming." Krum waved her wandover Kem's belly, a stream of amber dust settling over her.

"Mum, dad, can you go fetch everyone? Lily, Xenophilius and Cassi, Regulus, and Aadaku," Kem said.

"Are you sure, dear?" Ayo asked tentatively as he gently squeezed Kem's shoulder.

"Yes dad. Sorry to send you out, with Bobert gone I don't…." Kem's thought wascut short when she doubled over, clutching her middle.

"We'll…be fine," Kem reassured. Ayo nodded slowly rising to his feet. Oluchi kissed her daughter on the forehead and the couple left.

"You," the midwife said to Severus, "hurry up anddisrobe." Severus frowned. He didn't want to get half naked in front of the woman, but he didn't want her to see the Mark even more.

"It's alright Sev," Kem said with her eyes closed, breathing through another contraction.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Severus inquired.

"A back massage would be nice," Kem replied sounding somewhat tired. After removing his shirt, making sure to keep his left arm out of view of the midwife, Severus delved his hands intothe warm blue water. Immediately his arms begin to tingle with numbness. Severus assumed itwasfrom the potion Krum hadadded a few minutesago.

"It is now the moment for pushing," Krum stated. Kem inhaled deeply, readying herself. She reached out for Severus' hand as she tried for her first push.

"Remember to breathe," Severus reminded Kem, close to her ear. Kem's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Cock, bugger, shit!" Kem exclaimed. Severus blushed softly as his free hand still massaged Kem's lower back.

"The bebe is descending properly. Again," Krum said casually.

After several more tries, the baby had not come any closer to exiting. Kem leaned back on Severus, exhausted.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Sev," Kem murmured.

"I'm afraid you'll have to, love. I can't do it for you."

"There's actually a seahorse based spell we could try," Kem started.

"How about we see how this goes?" Severus suggested. Kem gave a wry smile.

A knock on the door caused Kem to perk up slightly.

"Kem, dear," came Oluchi's voice, "The Lovegoods are here. Can we come in?"

"Not yet mum, I just…I can't," Kem repliedas loudly as she could.

"No worries Nkemdilim. When you're ready, we've brought some Purple Peruvian Potatoes," Xenophilus called out. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Xeno," Kem replied weakly.

After another hour, there was still no change. Kem barred anyone from entering and sent Krumout in irritation.

"Why is this taking so long Sevvie? Why doesn't he or she want to come out?" Kem pouted as she rested on the side of the pool.

"I suspect you've made it so nice in there, he or she doesn't want to come out."

Kem gave a single tired laugh. "Can you get me some Pepper Soup? Maybe the spice will drive him or her out."

Severus summoned his bathrobe. As soon as he stepped out of the room, several occupants of the hallway stood to attention.

"What is it Severus? Is everything alright?" Ayo asked apprehensively.

"Everything is fine. She's just hungry."

"What does she want? You stay here. I'll go and get it," Oluchi said wanting to help.

"Pepper soup please."

Oluchi quickly rushed down the stairs. Ayo sighed in relief; slumping down in his seat. Among the guests Severus noticed Lily sitting with Cassi Lovegood. Severus shifted uncomfortablywhen Lily made eye contact with him. Severus was relieved that James was not with her, but a glance to the end of the hall infuriated him instantly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Severus almost yelled. Sirius sneered knowing that Severus had addressed him.

"I'm here for Lily," Sirius jeered.

"Severus, James is away with Dumbledore and…" Lily said hurrying between the two.

"Like I'd let her come here alone," Sirius interrupted. "Not after what your lot did to my brother."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Severus growled quietly.

"Sirius, no!" Lily admonished. She saw Sirius reach for his wand.

"My brother is dead because of them!" Sirius whispered furiously. All the colour drained from Severus' face. Earlier at the meeting, he had hoped it wasn't true, but now he was certain.

"Boys, I don't know what all this is about, but now isn't the time," Ayo said approaching the three of them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Okafor," Lily apologized. Sirius looked away, his knuckles turning white from clutching his wand.

"Severus!" Kem moaned from the nursery. Severus turned away, setting aside any lingering unpleasant feelings.

"Just Severus!" Kem demanded when Ayo and Midwife Krum tried to enter after Severus. Once inside, Kem waved her hand and the door shut behind Severus.

"I can feel the head," Kem said, "get in with me."

With wide eyes Severus quickly rolled up his pants legs and threw off his robe. He stepped into the pool with Kem, which was surprisingly larger than he expected. When he sat down, Kem placed her legs on either side of him. The effects of the pool water made Severus feel as if his entire lower body had fallen asleep.

"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked.

"Ummm," Kem moaned, "I'm not sure. Just reach out for him or her." Kem gripped her knees trying her best to steady her breathing.

When Severus peaked down into the water, he thought he might feel sick at the sight of his child's crowning head.

"Should…Should I call for Krum?" Severus probed. Kem only shook her head as she gritted her teeth. Before his eyes, Severus saw the tip of the baby's forehead inch out.

"Son of a biscuit eating bull dog!" Kem exclaimed. She slumped back against the edge of the pool; sweat beading down her dark skin.

"The head is nearly out, you're almost there," Severus stated. Kem took another deep breath and began to push again. Severus leaned down more, ready to catch the child. The face became visible within a few moments. With his hands shaking under thewater, Severus gently grasped the head.

"The hardest part is the shoulders. After that you're done," Severus said.

"Your face is going to be done!" Kem yelled.

Severus wasn't quite sure how to respond, so he massaged Kem's inner thighs. When he saw the emergence of the shoulders, Severus placed a hand underneath the back of the baby. Kem mumbled something in igbo, which Severus didn't understand.

"Sorry?"

"When you can see past the shoulders, you can gently pull her out," Kem ground out. Severus frowned at the notion of pulling the baby. When he was able to, Severus pulled the baby fromKem's entranceas tenderly as he could. Within a minute, the baby was completely visible from head to toe.

"You're…you're finished," Severus sputtered. Right after Severus brought the baby into the air, the child's wails filled the room. Severus moved to sit next to Kem, careful of the umbilical cord. He then summoned ablanket to wipe off the caul, blood and placenta.

"Can we come in?" Oluchi called out.

"Just a moment mum," Kem said weakly. "Your robe, Sev," she said to him. Severus gently handed the baby to Kem. Even though she was incredibly tired, Kem was alert enough to remind Severus to hide his Mark.

"You can all enter," Severus declared. Kem rocked the baby in her arms, soothing the cries.

All the women gathered around Kem, congratulating her and admiring the baby. Ayo with a camera in hand, clicked away happily.

"Turn the baby over Kem. Is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked eagerly. Kem sniffled, which soonturned into sobs.

"What's the matter, love?" Lily frowned.

"I... I have a baby boy," Kem said with a hiccup.

"Why are you crying?" Lily asked.

"I'm just happy he's here. And he's… he's so blue. Why is he blue dad?" Kem turned to her father.

"That's normal dear. He's been in a dark place for quite some time now, hasn't he? Now what are you going to name my grandson?" Ayo looked between Severus and Kem. Severus hadn't thought much on the naming process, as theyhad decided not to find out the gender until now.

"I'd like to call him, Lyle," Kem said, looking to Severus. He nodded idly stroking the baby's dark tufts of hair.

"Oh, Kem, I can't believe you remembered!" Lily exclaimed. Lily reached down and stroked Lyle's small chubby arm.

"I must prepare the birth certificate and clean him properly," Midwife Krum stated. She reached down to take Lyle from Kem, who didn't want to let the baby go.

"She's going to give him right back," Severus whispered in Kem's ear. Kem released Lyle with a few tears streaming down her face.

Krum laid Lyle on the changing table, going through a checklist of procedures. The guests all crowded around the midwife as she went about her business.

"Heavens above, eight pound nine ounces? I thought Kem was a fat baby," Oluchi teased. Kem shook her head as she struggled to get out of the pool.

"Careful," Severus said, fighting off the numbness to assist her. Oluchi and Adaaku helped Kem dry off and change into fresh clothes behind a conjured curtain.

"Is this rocking chair safe?" Kem asked as she eased into the chair. "It looks ancient."

"If you can call nineteen years ancient," Ayo quipped, "This is the same chair your mother rocked you in. I built it myself."

"Did you really, dad?" Kem fanned her eyes to dry them so no tears would come. Ayo simply nodded. Krum placed Lyle in Kem's waiting arms. Not even a second of holding him, Lyle began to squirm and cry.

"What isthe matter with him? What have I done wrong?" Kem asked frantically, looking to her parents and Krum.

"He's hungry," Krum said plainly. She lowered Kem's robe shamelessly and pulled out one of Kem's breasts. She then assisted Lyle to suckle.

"Let's say we leave the baby to his lunch," Ayo said somewhat uncomfortably. Everyone said a few quick words of congratulations to the new parents before departing.

"Sunday, May 13, 1979. Welcome to the world little guy," Kem whispered quietly.

"You've done a great job," Severus said to Kem as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"We did a great job. I couldn't have done it without you Severus." Kem reached for Severus' hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss. 

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

For character pics and updates check out my fb page:

pages/Shug-Brunroe-HP-Fanfic-Writer/175509112549637

Pm me or review. I love hearing from you guys. See y'all next time.


	17. One

A/N: Thanks to MrsBates13 for beta-ing. Don't forget to check out my fb page for OC pics and feel free to review or pm. I love hearing from you guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

October 1979

Severus walked out of the fireplace to find his home in shambles. The coffee table was split in half, the sofa was torn to shreds, and there was broken glass everywhere.

"Kem! Kem!" Severus called out. He checked the kitchen and the study, both were wrecked and there was no sign of his wife.

"Kem!" Severus shouted once more.

"Severus, why are you yelling? You'll wake Lyle," Kem said from the top of the staircase. Severus frowned as he stalked up the stairs.

"What's happened here? The place looks like it's been ransacked. I thought…" Severus' voiced trailed off. Severus hated to seem as if he had been worrying. With Regulus' death and Voldemort's demand for the potion increasing, Severus had been on edge lately.

"Oh, um I dropped a plate earlier and it made Lyle laugh. Jake joined in on the wreckage and we got a bit out of hand, I suppose," Kem replied sheepishly. Severus shook his head at her antics.

"Where is he?" Kem pointed her towards their bedroom. Kem took his cloak and satchel from him and they entered the bedroom together.

Severus found his son fast asleep with a great hyena curled around him. Severus smirked tohimself at the sight of the infant with the giant wild dog. Shortly after his birth, Lyle's skin had darkened to a light walnut-ish colour with dark wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Severus felt grateful that the boy had taken more after Kem than hisself.

Kem ushered Severus out of the room, to let Lyle sleep undisturbed. She led him into a spare room and sat him down in a lounge chair.

"How was your day?" Kem asked, taking off Severus' boots.

"Quite uneventful, I would have perfected a Wajas potion if Thorn's brat hadn't knocked over the cauldron. Two months' worth of work, down the drain," Severus sighed almost bitterly.

"Well, kids get into things. I once drank a hair removal potion. I was bald for ages. Ayo thought it was hilarious."

"We'll have none of that from Lyle. None of the unruliness or rough housing no thank you."

"Oh Severus, don't be a fuddy duddy. Lyle can do as he pleases. When he learns to do things, of course."

Severus pursed his lips. They had never discussed anything about how they were going to raise their child. Severus was unsure how he felt about Kem's liberal opinions.

"Do you know of any herbs to enhance a regenerative elixir?" Severus asked changing the subject.

"There's plenty, Gotu Kola, Calendula, Eucalyptus we have on hand. There are a few more I can get sent over from the village." She'd sat down on the floor and began massaging Severus' feet.

"What about that flower you've been working on? The one you're cross-breeding with dittany?"

"Um…" Kem wiggled his toes. "I suppose it would work but..."

"But?"

"The Flower of Life is a very volatile plant. I only have a few grown to maturity. It's very rare and I can't let just anybody get hold of it."

"And I'm just anybody, am I?" Severus said sharply.

"What? No! Of course not Severus."

"I need that plant."

Kem started to reply when a crying noise from their bedroom caught her attention.

"O…okay Severus."

Without another word, Kem left the room to attend to their child. Severus frowned to himself. He didn't mean to be short with Kem, but he was running out of time.

* * *

><p>"Would Mrs. Snape like tea?"<p>

"No thank you, Dobby. Just tell your master to hurry along." Kem adjusted the sling across her chest, which held a sleeping Lyle. Kem waited in the study of Malfoy manor. She checked her pocket watch again. Her patience was always thin when it came to Lucius but due to their agreement she had to be amiable.

"I hope you weren't waiting long. My new hairdresser had an impossible task. My hair is just too soft for her to handle."

Kem gave a tight lipped smile. She would love to hex Lucius ginger.

"Lyle and I find ways to entertain ourselves," Kem said politel yas she could. "Now, how is Narcissa? Are you both taking the potions I suggested?"

"Yes, yes, everything is just as you promised. She's approximately five weeks along. The Healers are quite astounded with her progress." As he talked Lucius continuously ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sure the pair of you will produce a beautiful daughter," Kem said causing Lucius to snort.

"There hasn't been a female in our bloodline in over one hundred years," Lucius said almost appalled.

"Here are more potions for Narcissa, enhanced pre-natals, womb fortifiers, and nausea relief." Kem took the vials of potions out of her satchel and placed them on Lucius' desk.

"Now, what is this important potion that Severus is brewing? What is it for?" Kem asked plainly.

Lucius picked up a vial, lazily shaking its contents. "Some of our boys have been getting hurt. Our Lord requires something to…perk them up. So to speak. Heal faster and more efficiently and all that rigmarole."

"And just why do your boys need healing? I thought it was just a political party."

"Sometimes there are those who need a little more…sway, to join our side. And…" Lucius went on, "there are those who get in our way."

"Has HE ordered anything further from Severus?"

"What do you think of canes? I've found one quite fetching but Narcissa thinks it is too gauche. You don't see many walking sticks these days," Lucius thought out loud.

Kem flicked her wand towards Lucius. An oversized pillow sprouted, smacking Lucius directly in the face.

"How uncouth," Lucius remarked, setting the pillow on fire.

"Then, don't toy with me Malfoy," Kem said tightly.

"Our Lord has no other need for Severus outside of the lab. What more use could he possibly be?"

"Let's just keep it that way. Now," Kem said adapting a more pleasant tone, "have you and Narcissa decided on any names for the baby?"

* * *

><p>Kem had supplied Severus with several strands of the Flower of Life. She'd cross bred it with dittany, lycoris and forsythia. He attained every part of the plants, save for the seeds. Severus chopped the stem of the forsythia hybrid and added it to the creamy brew. Severus idly took notice of the crackling noise coming from the fireplace. Severus continued on with his work until a loud scream rang out from upstairs.<p>

Severus grabbed his wand and rushed to the main floor. He saw Kem and Lily hugging one another.

"Oh Lily, this is marvellous! We have to go shopping at once!" Kem said excitedly.

"James has nearly got everything sorted. I went to the Healers last week, and everyday he's come home with something new. A bassinet, clothes, nappies. He's over the moon," Lily replied.

Severus stood at the doorway, the women having yet to notice him. He slowly began to retreat seeing no threat to his home or family.

"I hope you're having a girl. Then she can get married to Lyle. Oh that would be wonderful," Kem gushed.

Severus stopped a few steps away from the doorway. A feeling of dread passed over him.

"It would be nice if it worked out that way, but I'm actually hoping for a girl. Petunia's pregnant as well and she's just found out that she's having a boy."

"Petunia's pregnant?!" Kem screeched. "What are the odds of both of the Evans girls having a baby at the same time? What if you're having twins? I was in Diagon Alley about a week ago and saw the most adorable red headed twin boys."

"I don't know about that. James and a baby is more than enough for me," Lily giggled.

Severus slowly descended down to the basement. He cast a silencing charm to block the giggles of Lily and Kem. As Severus went back to his work, an unexplainable tightness formed in his chest.

* * *

><p>January 1980<p>

"Severus, how good to see you son," Ayo greeted as Severus walked into the shop. Severus nodded, even though they had seen each other only a few days ago.

"What can I do for you?" Ayo asked.

"Kem said you needed some help in the apothecary today," Severus replied plainly. Ayo shook his head with a smile.

"That girl of mine. I told her to watch the shop for me while I handled some errands. Look at her sending you over. The sneaky thing. Well, since you're here, I just need you to mind the counter for an hour or two. Nothing strenuous."

Ayo patted Severus on the shoulder leaving him to the task. Severus sighed. Kem always found ways out of working. Severus picked a random book off a shelf and headed to the register. He was only glad his assistance was not required in the pharmacy. Muggles tended to rub him the wrong way since he had left Hogwarts.

Half an hour passed in silence. Severus stared at his pocket watch, which had an added hand for Lyle. Kem, Lyle as well as Lily's hand all indicated they were shopping. Severus felt unsure about the news of Lily's pregnancy. He begrudgingly accepted that she was married to James Potter, but this new revelation sealed the final nail on the coffin. A knot formed in his stomach whenever he thought about it for too long.

"This place is brilliant; I can't believe it's so close to home." A voice broke Severus from his despondent thoughts.

Severus looked up to see two teenage girls enter the shop. Arm in arm they walked along the aisles. The bubbly brunette was leading a quiet black girl.

"Lauren look! They have the new Witch Weekly with Toki Wartooth, I love him!" The brunette squealed.

"I think Nathan Explosion is cooler," the other girl replied timidly.

"Excuse me, sir," the brunette said as they walked over to Severus, "when are you getting the next issue of Witch Weekly?"

"In a week," Severus said dryly. The Black girl stifled a giggle behind her friend. The brunette eyed him. Severus frowned at her studying of him.

"Is there a problem, miss?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you. You dated Kem Okafor," she stated.

"Well, you'll be glad to know, we're no longer dating," Severus said. For some reason the girl's expression changed to one of delight.

"That's brilliant, my brother always fancied her," she said excitedly.

"We are no longer dating, because we're now married," Severus said flatly.

"Oh, well. That's nice for you," she noted.

Severus instantly felt the urge to eject the girl from the store, but he didn't think Ayo would appreciate the rough handling of the customers.

"Sorry about my friend," the Black girl said stepping forward. "We're actually here for supplies, not to harass clerks. That's Kylie Barriball, and I'm Lauren Walker. We're both fifth year Ravenclaws," she introduced her friend and herself.

Severus nodded tersely to the more sensible girl. He followed the girls around the shop, answering their questions about potions and straightening up the rows of products after them. The girls for the most part chatted amongst themselves, Kylie sneaking glances at Severus every so often.

"I think we're all done here, Mr. Snape," Lauren announced placing a buggy on the counter.

"Is there a problem Miss Barriball?" Severus addressed Kylie, whose eyes were narrowed at him.

"What does Okafor see in you?" she questioned bluntly.

"Merlin's pants Kylie!" Lauren exclaimed. Lauren threw some money on the counter and quickly grabbed the supplies. She then yanked her friend by the arm,

dragging Kylie from the store. Severus scowled as he placed the money in the register.

* * *

><p>April 1980<p>

"Are you sure you have everything, Severus?" Kem asked. She gently handed Lyle over to him.

"For the hundredth time, yes," he replied close to being annoyed. Lyle, now almost a year old, tugged at his father's ear.

"Maybe I should stay," Kem said. Lyle squirmed in Severus' arms, wanting to go down.

"Everything will be fine. The house isn't going to burn down in your absence," Severus reassured. Kem sniffed appearing on the verge of tears. She took Lyle from Severus and hugged the toddler tightly.

"Mummy's going to come back ok? You hear me, love? Mummy's not going to be gone long at all," Kem whispered to Lyle. Kem had not been away from home since Lyle's birth, but business in Niwango forced her to leave.

"It'll only be for three days. We can take an aeroplane if we must," Severus offered. Kem wiped her face.

"No, no. I'm just being silly," Kem said.

"Sibby mummy!" Lyle exclaimed patting Kem's cheeks. The portkey, an orange hairbrush, began to glow. Kem once more handed Lyle to Severus, and kissed both of them quickly. She smiled tearfully as she picked up the brush.

She gave a small smile to her son and husband as the portkey activated. Within an instant Kem was gone.

Severus looked down to Lyle, who looked back at him. Severus rarely had any time alone with his son. Kem's parents visited fairly often, and Kem never let Lyle out of her sight. Severus assumed it was due to Oluchi's prolonged absence that Kem was so protective of Lyle, but he felt this small trip would be good for her.

"What are your plans for today, young man?" Severus asked Lyle. Unlike any other adult, he did not engage in 'baby talk' with his son. Lyle clumsily climbed down his father's torso.

"Jake! Jake!" Lyle shouted. The hyena yelped loudly at the sound of its name. Lyle wobbled as quickly as he could towards the backyard. Severus followed

behind, amazed at the speed of the toddler.

"Stay," Severus commanded as he opened the back door. After Lyle was born, Severus saw to it that Jake was properly trained instead of bounding around as Kem allowed. Lyle wrapped his chubby arms around Jake's neck, burying his face in the thick striped fur.

"Ri! Ri Jake!" Lyle shouted. Severus was initially appalled to learn that Kem allowed Lyle to ride Jake as if he was a horse. Severus sighed and hoisted his son onto the wild dog.

"Easy now," Severus said as Jake began to pad around the garden. Severus conjured a chair and watched as his son rode the hyena. After a while, Jake began to tire, coming over to rest at Severus' side. Lyle found a stick, which he aimed at random objects, shouted words akin to spells. Severus smirked to himself. When Lyle aimed at a rock, Severus performed a wand-lessspell, causing the rock to float into the air. Lyle's eyes widened exponentially.

"Da! Da!" Lyle said. Severus made the rock do circles in the air as Lyle waved the stick. The boy giggled at the simple magic. Lyle smile broadly at his father, showing all seven of his teeth. Severus kneeled down from his seat when Lyle started to run towards him. The boy jumped into Severus' arms.

"Ma cheek! Ma cheek!" Lyle waved the stick in Severus' face.

"Yes, magic," Severus said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Severus stood stoically in Little Hangleton Manor. Very rarely did he have private meetings with Lord Voldemort. Severus straightened as the Lord entered the study followed by the giant serpent Nagini.<p>

"The first batch of your potion proved very useful, Severus," Voldemort began without preamble. "I shall require an ample supply."

"Yes, My Lord,"

"Now, Severus, I require your services outside of your potions lab."

"My services?"

"Yes, there is a man who I wish for you to speak with. Malfoy's flash and Lestrange's aggression have done nothing to sway him. I think your subtle ways are

exactly what are needed. He has a particular fondness for voodoo, which I'm sure you have some knowledge of. Do not fail me in this Severus."

Severus nodded when Voldemort dismissed him. Nagini slithered next to Severus as if leading him out of the room.

It had taken Severus nearly two months to track down the man Voldemort had sent him after. For the last week Severus had been trailing the man, observing his habits. Every Thursday the man frequented the Hog's Head pub. Severus drew the hood of his cloak, veiling his face and entered the pub after the man.

"Peruvian vodka and goat milk!" he shouted to the bar keeper. He took a seat next to the fireplace and took off his boots. Severus waited a few moments and took the seat next to the man.

"That's a rather odd drink combination," Severus said trying to start a conversation.

"The goat's milk is for me coats ulcer. Firewhiskey is terrible on the old thing, need to soothe it down," the man said. Severus nodded.

"Is it effective?" Severus asked. He hated small talk.

"The trick for me is to give my belly a good rub as the milk goes down." The man demonstrated by rubbing his portly middle.

"I hear Rooibos is an adequate soothing agent. It's a herb from West Africa…"

"Yes, yes native to Ghana," the man interrupted somewhat excitedly. "Rather hard to come by though."

"My wife comes from a Herbology family in Nigeria. We have a regular supply of African herbs."

"Have you ever come across Gota Kola? Exotic herbs are so hard to come by now," the man asked.

"We have an extensive supply of various herbs," Severus said nonchalantly.

"My word. Virgil Hamilton," he held out a hand for Severus to shake. For the next half an hour Severus conversed with Hamilton on the topic of African plants.

"I should very much like to meet Mrs. Snape. If that's alright?" Hamilton inquired.

"Of course. If you would like to come for dinner, I believe she has received a parcel of Pygeum ashes." Hamilton's eyebrows rose, then he frowned immediately afterwards.

"I'm afraid I'm leaving shortly. I'm off to Croatia. My work keeps me in the east. I should be back in oh…three months," Hamilton said.

Severus tried to keep his expression neutral. Now that he was on cordial terms with Hamilton, he would need to get him to Voldemort as quickly as he could.

"Speaking of going, I must be off. I've to pick up the portkey. International portkeys are such a bother." Hamilton rose, taking a final sip of the goat milk and firewhiskey mixture.

"Expect my owl in a week or two Mr. Snape." Hamilton nodded to Severus and departed before Severus could get another word in. Severus frowned and left the Hog's Head a few minutes later.

Severus walked down the lanes of Hogsmeade feeling as if he had somewhat accomplished his goal. As much as he disliked the shop, Severus decided to head to Zonko's. Kem had taken Lyle to the store on several occasions and the boy loved the shop. Severus drew his hood and entered the shop. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a heavily pregnant Lily laughing at James who wasjuggling three bright red balls.

Severus hid behind a rack of plush bats and vultures. He watched as James danced around Lily doing silly things. James kneeled in front of Lily with dolls and used them to plant kisses on her stomach. Severus unintentionally squeezed the head off a plush toy as he watched them.

When Severus saw James wrap his arms around Lily and kissed her, Severus stormed out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hoped you like this chapter!<p> 


	18. A New Life

Hi and welcome back to _Forever Mine. _I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

* * *

><p>June 1980<p>

Severus stroked Kem's naked back, as she lay curled up next to him. Breathing heavily he stared at the ceiling unable to fall asleep as quickly as his wife had. A shuffling from the hallway caused Severus to jerk his head up. Severus gently eased Kem off him.

"Again Severus?" Kem asked drowsily. "You're insatiable." Kem leaned over to Severus to kiss his chest.

"Shh!" Severus hissed at her. Upon hearing the shuffling Kem leapt from the bed, going to the door which connected their bedroom to Lyle's. Severus hurried into a pair of boxers and snatched his wand from the night stand. Severus tiptoed to the door as the noise became louder. Kem quietly went into Lyle's room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Severus opened the door to find Beemo and another house elf wrestling on the floor.

"What is it Sev?" Kem called out.

"It's Beemo and the Malfoy elf," Severus said bitterly.

"Beemo warned Dobby. Beemo told Dobby, Meestress and Severus Snape are making more babies," Beemo said frowning at Dobby. Severus scowled at the thought of the house elves talking about him having sex.

"Dobby is sorry to interrupt. Dobby's Master sent Dobby for Mrs Snape. Lady Malfoy is in great need."

"What's the matter Dobby?" Kem asked wrapping a blanket around her body.

"Lady Malfoy has baby pains. Healer Greyston is no help Lady Malfoy says. Lady Malfoy calls for Mrs Snape," Dobby explained.

"Why would she be asking for you?" Severus knew Kem didn't care much for Lucius orconversing with Narcissa. Kem summoned a dress and coat and dressed quickly.

"I have no idea, Sev. But she's probably in labour so I have to go to her." Kem went to the closet, grabbing a satchel and rummaged through the shelves.

"Should I accompany you?"

"Yes, but let Beemo bring you and Lyle. House elf apparation is safer for children. Let's go Dobby," Kem said to the elf. Severus nodded as

Kem disapparated with a pop. Severus got dressed as Beemo prepared Lyle's nappy bag.

Severus arrived in the foyer with Lyle still sound asleep. Severus looked around unsure of where to go.

"Come this way Severus Snape," Dobby said appearing out of nowhere. Severus followed the elf for around fifteen minutes

before they reached their destination. The grandness of Malfoy Manor made Severus wonder if his family should have such an estate.

"Oh, there you are Severus. Didn't know you'd be joining us," Lucius said. Though his expression was somewhat frazzled, he was impeccably dressed at three in the morning.

"Yes, well…" Severus started.

"Get out! Get out, you stupid stupid man!" Kem screeched. A young man in a Healer's uniform stumbled out of the room.

"Mister Malfoy, who is this woman? She can't do this," he said hastily. Lucius pushed past the man and entered the room. Severus shrugged and followed.

"Okafor, what's happened? Is Narcissa alright?" Lucius asked.

"That fool has given her a potion containing Angelica and Echinacea. Either alone can cause a miscarriage or still birth," Kem said as she ground a powder with a small mortar and pestle.

Lucius turned to the young Healer next to him with narrowed eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"he asked dangerously low. The man paled under Lucius' gazed.

"N-no, it was only supposed to help with the nausea," he stuttered.

"That potion isn't for pregnant women!" Kem shot back. She poured the powder into a cup of water and helped Narcissa swallow it down.

"Get out of my house. Now!" Lucius growled. The healer left without gathering his equipment.

"Beemo go fetch Midwife Krum. Tell her I need help with Mrs Malfoy," Kem told the elf.

"How are you feeling?" Kem asked Narcissa, returning to her side.

"Immeasurably better. Is my baby going to be alright?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to see that he will be."

Once Midwife Krum arrived Severus and Lucius were sent off to the study. Lucius paced in front of the fireplace, his cane piercing the Oriental rug. Severus sat on the floor next to a chair which held the sleeping Lyle. Like his mother, the boy could sleep through almost anything. Severus looked out the window to see slivers of sunlight peaking in through the drapes.

"Lucius," Kem called out softly.

"Is…is she? Are they?" Lucius began. There were splatters of blood on the front of Kem's dress.

"Go see your wife and son," Kem smiled. It was the first time she'd ever smiled at him. Without another word Lucius hurried from the room. Kem went over to

Severus and plopped down beside him.

"You know what?" Kem said to Severus.

"Hmm?"

"Childbirth is so gross. I don't know how Krum does it."

Severus snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Where we?" Lyle asked stirring from his slumber.

"This is your new god brother's home," Kem replied tiredly.

"God brother?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir. We're now god parents to one Draco Malfoy."

"_Draco?"_ Severus thought. "_What a peculiar name."_

* * *

><p>August 1980<p>

"I can't believe I missed it!" Kem exclaimed. She stood over the bassinette of the sleeping new born. "I shouldn't have gone to the village so close to your due date. I'm so peeved at myself."

"You didn't miss much, it happened so quickly we barely had time to send for everyone," Lily said.

"Baby?" Lyle said to Lily pointing to her stomach. He climbed into the bed next to her.

"Not anymore, love, he's over there." Lily replied with a smile.

"How'd you convince Potter…erm James to name the baby after me?" Kem asked as she took a seat at the foot of Lily's bed.

"James and the boys were coming up with such ridiculous names. Elvendork, Wilberforce, Bartleby, Lamont. All atrocious. And most importantly we made a

pact. You have Lyle and now I have Harry."

"Aww Lily," Kem gushed. Lyle crawled in between the two young mothers. He took a stick from his pocket and started waving it around.

"What is he doing?" Lily asked with a giggle.

"He's been practicing spells for a couple of months now. That's his wand," Kem explained.

"Lily do you want some tea? Oh hi there Mrs Snape," James said entering the bedroom.

"Hello James," Kem replied cordially.

"Hocus pocus!" Lyle said aiming his wand at James. Lyle repeated himself several times.

"_Play along,"_ Kem mouthed. The final time Lyle said the phony incantation James transformed into a stag. Lyle's jaw dropped in awe.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Lyle bounced into his mother's arms. The one year old then scrambled off the bed to pet the transfigured James.

"Lyle, turn Mr Potter back right this instant," Kem said.

"Hocus Pocus!" Lyle said once more. James turned back into his human form.

"Wow, what did you do to me little guy?" James said in amazement

"Bambi! Bambi!" Lyle said excitedly.

"Hmmp. I like to think I'm a bit more masculine than Bambi," James huffed.

"I'd say it's about right," Lily teased. Lyle held his arms up, signalling for James to pick him up. James acquiesced after receiving a nod from Kem.

"You can take him to the garden for a moment if you like. He'll be ready for a nap when we leave," Kem suggested. James smiled broadly. Lyle climbed around James, ending up on his back.

"Wow, a Snape wants to play with me. Never thought I'd see the day," James chuckled. "Come on little guy."

"This is really great," Lily said once James had left. "I'm glad you're getting on with James."

"We're adults now Lily. With children at that. I do admit he's matured but more importantly he's my best friend's husband. I have to make the effort."

"And I thank you for it," Lily said earnestly.

"Well, don't you think you owe the same to Severus? He was your friend once too," Kem countered somewhat sombrely.

"That's different. Severus, really hurt me. On top of that he still hangs around with those Death Eaters."

"Oh, Lily, you know he didn't mean it. You know how he felt about you back then. He's not like that anymore. You've seen him around Lyle and my family. He's changed about as much as James has. It would be really great if we all got together again. When I was away during third and fourth year all I thought about was getting back to you and Severus. And that didn't last long at all."

Lily looked over to the bassinet. "I'll think about it," she said after a moment.

* * *

><p>December 1980<p>

"You blithering idiot! You've ruined it!" Severus growled. "Can you not follow the simplest of instructions? Are you so ill witted as to confuse a root and a stem?"

Severus scourgified his robes, the remnants of the potion clinging to his smock. Lord Voldemort decided Severus needed help procuring vast of amounts of potions, so Severus had taken on a few assistants. The young men assigned to Severus had no talent for potion making at all as far as Severus was concerned.

"All of you, out! Out! I'll do it my bloody self," Severus snapped. The men hobbled out of the house and onto Spinner's End. Severus thought it best not to have them come to his home near Kem and Lyle.

Severus leaned against the kitchen wall, with a wave of his wand vials, herbs and utensils went to their proper places on the shelves. He rubbed his forehead warily. Severus had never been more tired than he was at that moment. Between lessons with Thorne, potion making for Voldemort, and keeping tabs on Hamilton, he scarcely had time for anything else. He arrived home most nights after midnight. The last few nights he came to bed Lyle lay in the bed next to Kem.

After Severus finished tidying up the kitchen, he left Spinner's End.

"You're home early," Kem said after Severus flooed into the parlour. Severus checked his pocket watch; it was half past nine.

"Why are you in here?" Severus asked. They generally didn't use this room.

"I usually wait here for you," she waved a book in the air showing she wasn't bored.

"Really? Why?"

"I know you've been busy lately and when you're tired you don't like to apparate," Kem replied nonchalantly.

"You...you don't wait long do you?" Severus started to feel guilty. Though he hadn't spent much time at home Kem didn't nag him or harass him about his whereabouts.

"Not really, I usually go to bed around midnight. Here, let me take that." Kem took Severus' cloak and gloves.

"Would you like a bath? I can draw one for you," Kem said. Severus nodded quietly. He followed Kem to their private bathroom. Kem went over to the pearl white claw-foot tub and turned on the water.

Severus conjured a stool, sitting down he began to undress. Kem came over to him, shooing his hands away from his buttons. She kneeled in front of Severus

deftly undoing his frock coat and then his shirt. Once his torso was exposed she planted a trail of kisses down towards his navel.

Kem slowly unbuckled his belt and zipper and Severus accommodated her when she pulled his pants down.

"_Aqua subsisto,"_ Kem whispered. The faucet on the tub turned, shutting off the water. Kem gently squeezed the inside of Severus' thighs as she rose to her feet. She let her nightdress fall from her slender ebony shoulders as she went over to the tub.

"Come here and get in," she purred softly. Severus slid a hand down Kem's back and over her plump rear. As Severus settled into the warm water Kem walked over to the medicine cabinet, withdrawing three phials. She poured an orange liquid into the tub causing an instant cloud of bubbles. Severus snorted as a bubble popped on his nose. From the other phials Kem added a droplet of each.

"What is that?" Severus asked softly. The phials floated from Kem's hand back to their proper places in the cabinet.

"Honeysuckle and jasmine," Kem replied. She settled into the tub facing Severus, placing her legs at each side of him.

"_Accio_ soap!" A rose pink bar flew to Kem's hand. She inched closer to Severus, further wrapping her legs around him. Kem lathered the soap and began working on Severus' chest. Severus gripped Kem by the thighs, pulling her closer. Kem continued to bathe Severus, ignoring his growing erection that pressed against her.

Severus smirked to himself. He knew what she was doing. Kem casually pressed her breastsagainst Severus to wash his back. Severus kissed at her collar, his hands massaging her hips. Kem's mouth was near Severus' ear, when he slightly nibbled at her ear, he heard her breath hitch. Severus gripped Kem firmly, positioning her so that she sat in his lap. Kem soaped Severus' hair, digging into his scalp while Severus nibbled across her neck. Severus leaned down to swirl his tongue around the tips of her breasts.

He felt her inhale deeply as he bit down slightly. "Stand up," Severus directed quietly. He held Kem firmly as she rose as not to slip in the water. Kem stood above him arms akimbo. Severus leaned forward, one hand supporting her while he used the thumb of his other hand to trace over her clit.

He gently pulled her down so that his face met the middle of her cleft. He gently rubbed his nose over her slit, inhaling deeply.

"Kiss me Sev," Kem whispered lowly. Severus obliged by pressing his lips against her opening, his tongue snaking into her. Severus held her thighs firmly as Kem's legs began to quiver. He continued his assault, lapping at the walls of her crevice. Kem gripped Severus' hair guiding him further into her. Severus explored inside of her, searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Severus, stop," Kem moaned. He knew that she was close. She never wanted to be first. Severus found what he was looking for and attacked. Kem doubled over, overwhelmed. Her juices flowed more freely spilling down Severus' chin.

Severus pulled away softly once Kem was able to stand on her own.

"Onto the floor. All fours," he ordered as he licked his lips of Kem's moistness. She hurried from the tub clumsily, kneeling on the tiled floor. Severus rose from the water after her. He circled Kem as she caught her breath. He kneeled down behind her and ran his hands down her sides.

He rested at her backside, massaging it mildly. Kem looked back at him surprised when Severus gave her a sharp smack on the rear. He leaned over and kissed the slightly reddened area. Severus positioned himself at her entrance. Kem wiggled, urging him to hurry. Severus held herfirmly by the hips, entering her with one fluid motion. She grunted as he filled her completely. Severus kneaded his fingers into her soft flesh and slowly began to thrust. Severus' eyes rolled back as Kem's low moans reached his ears.

"Mmm Sev," Kem moaned lowly. Severus increased his pace, pounding against Kem. His breathing became haggard as Kem tightened around his member. She convulsed, her arms almost losing balance. Severus willed himself to endure, wanting to last as long as possible.

"Give it to me Severus, please," Kem pleaded. Severus grunted with his eyes closed. "Sev," Kemsighed. He knew he couldn't hold out any longer. His strokes became almost erratic. He grunted with one final thrust, spilling his seed into his wife. He stilled as the last drops leaked from him. Kem slowly slumped over, her arms giving out. Once Severus regained a bit of composure, he sluggishly came to lie next to Kem on the tiled floor.

For a few moments they laid silently next to one another. Severus reached down and grabbed Kem's hand. He kissed the back of her wrist. She smiled with her eyes closed, and kissed Severus' hand as well.

* * *

><p>Feb 1981<p>

"Would you mind setting an extra place at dinner tonight?" Severus asked entering the kitchen. Kem crushed the sprig of an herb while Beemo stirred a big pot.

"Oh, who's joining us?" Kem inquired, dumping the herbs into the pot.

"An acquaintance," Severus replied, aloof. Kem turned to him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Very well, dear," Kem said going back to the food. Severus left to go to the parlour to wait for his guest to arrive. The man had finally returned to the

country and Severus had to act as fast as he possibly could.

The fireplace glowed bright green. Severus stood at attention to greet the man. Virgil Hamilton stepped from the fireplace, brushing ash from his robes.

"We meet again Mr Snape, now where is that wife of yours? Your last letter said she'd harvested a crop of Narilatha," Hamilton said after shaking Severus' hand.

Severus led him to the dining room where Kem was helping Lyle into a baby seat.

"Oh, hello there," Kem said smoothing her dress. Hamilton extended a hand to Kem.

"I'm so very glad to meet you Mrs Snape, your husband has written extensively about you," Hamilton said eagerly.

Severus was very grateful for Kem's social graces. She led the conversation with Hamilton throughout the meal. She was able to keep Hamilton entertained with no help from Severus. He listened as they discussed various herbs and flowers.

"What exactly do you do Mr Hamilton?" Kem asked as she wiped food from Lyle's face.

"I'm a Gemmologist. Very few of left us actually. I've heard Hogwarts has done away with the subject. Shame, really." Hamilton replied.

"Oh that sounds fascinating. Hogwarts has done away with it, but I studied it a bit when I was younger. What are you currently focussing on?"

"I don't know if I should say. My research has been highly classified. I can say this though, I have been working quite closely with Nicholas Flamel," he whispered.

"That is all I need to know then," Kem giggled. She cut her eyes to Severus, as if finally understanding Hamilton's presence in her home.

"If you will excuse me Mr Hamilton, its past Lyle's bedtime." Kem picked up the dosing toddler and left without another word.

"My word, it is late. Much later than I expected. I'm afraid I must depart Mr Snape. I promised a dear aunt, I'd pop over. You know how that is, I'm sure."

"Of course," Severus said. "When should I expect you again?"

"In about a month, I would say. Look for my owl," Hamilton replied.

After Hamilton flooed away, Severus went to join Kem. He first checked in on Lyle. The boywas fast asleep, with Jake at the foot of the bed. The hyena raised its head curiously at Severus.

"I'm in the bedroom," Kem called. Severus entered the bedroom to find Kem sitting at her vanity with a short round glass filled with an amber liquid.

"What are you drinking?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't have those sorts of people in this house. Not around our son," Kem said taking a sip. Severus pursed his lips unsure how to respond. Kem gulped down the rest of the drink and without a word began to prepare for bed.

* * *

><p>May 1981<p>

"Who are we expecting?" Severus asked.

"My parents, the Lovegoods, the Changs, a few of my cousins and the Potters," Kem mumbledthe last part. Severus said nothing. He loathed the thought of so many people at his house at once, let alone James Potter.

"Everyone will be in the garden, I have everything all sorted out," Kem reassured him. "Now, where's the birthday boy?" At that moment Jake came charging towards them with Lyle on his back. Severus frown as the wild dog knocked over a lamp. Kem scooped Lyle off Jake's back.

"Who's the birthday boy?" Kem cooed. She planted kisses over Lyle's face as he squirmed and giggled. Kem rushed outside when the guests began apparating into the backyard. Severus sighed as he went to take the punch bowl outside.

Within moments his back garden was filled with various families and their toddlers. Severus stayed at the doorway, away from all the chaos. The last guests to arrive were the Potters. Severus saw Lily smooth down the wild dark hair of a boy, held by James. This was the first time Severus had seen the child.

"Harry!" Severus watched as his son ran towards James. James stooped down to deposit the boy. James smiled as the two boys began to play. On one occasion Kem had shown Severus pictures of Lily's son, though he had never paid it any mind. Now he really saw the boy, he was an exact replica of James Potter.

"There you are my boy," Ayo came over to Severus. "I'm afraid we're on camera duty." Severus took the camera from Ayo impassively.

Severus stayed on the fence snapping pictures from a distance. Lyle led the other children in chasing after Jake. The wild dog ran just fast enough for them to touch its tail. Severus focused on Lily. A little blonde girl with waist length hair sat in her lap, playing with Lily's earrings.

"Fadah!" Lyle scrambled over to Severus, almost out of breath. A few feet before Lyle reached Severus, he tripped. Severus rushed over to Lyle, kneeling by his son. Severus picked Lyle up and brushed the grass from his clothes.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked. Tears welled in Lyle's eyes and he presented his scraped knee.

"You mustn't cry," Severus said softly as he wiped Lyle's tears with a handkerchief. Severus muttered a simple healing spell, and produced a colourful bandage. "All better?"

Lyle nodded with a sniffle and hugged his father by the neck.

"Time for cake!" Kem announced.

"Sank you!" Lyle let go of Severus and joined the other children who gathered around Kem. Severus rose to find Lily staring in his direction. She smiled,it was a smile that Severus had not seen in years. She nodded to him before joining the group surrounding Lyle.

Severus suddenly felt a familiar flutter in his stomach.

* * *

><p>September 1981<p>

Severus had finished his dealings with Alecto Carrow. Bi-weekly she came for the potions he brewed for their master. Since Hamilton's visit, Severus hadn't dared allow the dour woman to come to his home. Severus left the private room ready to leave the Hogs Head.

"There will be one. One with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Born as the seventh month ends."

Severus pressed himself flat against a wall in the shadows of the hall. Severus peeked as carefully as he could around the corner. A witch with thick glasses was in a trance like state.

"Who? Who is this person?" Severus heard Dumbledore ask. Severus immediately cast adisillusionment charm on himself.

"He will be marked as an equal to the Dark Lord," the witch continued, "neither can live."

Dumbledore tried to get further information from the woman, but she seemed to speak in riddles. After a while the woman's disposition changed completely and she seemed to have no recognition of what had just transpired.

Severus waited until Dumbledore and the woman left before moving. He placed his wand against his mark. He had to see Voldemort at once.

* * *

><p>"Oh Lily, do you mean it?" Kem sat in the Potter's living room across from Lily, who nodded to her.<p>

"With Lyle and Harry such good friends, and birthdays, holidays and everything else. It'simpossible not for us to see each other. You are Harry's godmother after all. I talked to James and he's alright with it as well."

"I cannot wait to tell Severus. The three of us back together again. We must have dinner, oh Lily, I'm so happy. Severus will be ever so pleased. What made you change your mind after all this time?" Kem asked.

"Something happened at Lyle's second birthday. I knew Severus wasn't all bad, and then I had proof. And I have more good news," Lily paused. Kem waited eagerly.

"I'm pregnant!" Lily exclaimed causing Kem to squeal. Harry and Lyle looked up to their mothers. Kem hopped from her seat to hug Lily.

"How far along are you? What are you having? When did you find out?" Kem asked rapidly.

"I'm only five weeks along and we don't know yet. We've decided you and Severus are going to be the godparents. Who else but my best friends' right?"

"Oh, Lily. This is absolutely brilliant. I can't wait to tell Severus."


	19. The Rose

A/N: Hello all! I know its been a while, but welcome back! A big thanks to my beta, MrsBates93. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

October 1981

"Is there anything wrong Narcissa?" Kem asked. She and Narcissa slowly walked through the Malfoy gardens. They paced behind their sons, who chased after a floating orange ball.

"Well… well yes. The thing is," Narcissa took a deep breath. Kem had never seen her so flustered before. Narcissa stopped in her tracks and placed a hand on Kem's shoulder.

"Nkemdilim, I don't think I've had a chance to thank you, for your help with Draco," she began.

"Oh it's quite alright, Narcissa," Kem said.

"No. I really… want to thank you." Narcissa looked over at the boys. "That friend of yours, Lily Potter, her son…" Narcissa paused.

"Harry? What about him? What is it Narcissa?" Kem asked anxiously. Narcissa looked over her shoulder, as if she was making sure that they weren't being spied on.

"You mustn't tell anyone I told you this. I have my family to think about as well. I love my Draco so dearly."

"What is it Narcissa?" Kem asked again, her voice trembling.

"There's a prophecy about the boy. The child might be able to defeat the Dark Lord. He is planning an attack on the Potter's as we speak. He is going to kill the boy," Narcissa said at last. Kem gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"No, this can't be true! Are you positive Narcissa?" Kem asked desperately.

"I'm afraid it is," Narcissa said sombrely. Kem's mind began to reel.

"Lyle. L-Lyle!" Lyle stopped in his tracks. His mother never yelled. He hurried to her side.

"Yes, mummy?"

"Say goodbye to Draco, we're leaving."

"Nkemdilim, please remember," Narcissa reminded her.

"Yes...yes, you have my word." Kem gathered Lyle into her arms before disapparating.

* * *

><p>"Severus! Severus!"<p>

Severus growled, he added an extra drop of scorpion venom into the cauldron, causing the potion to turn a dull green.

"What is it?!" He stalked from the basement, to find Kem frantically wandering around the house.

"Severus, you must go to him." Kem looked as if she had been crying.

"What is it? Where is Lyle?"

"He's fine, he's with my parents, there's something I have to tell you. He's after Harry," Kem said choking back sobs.

"Who's after Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort. Some prophecy, he's going to kill Harry. We have to do something, we have to warn Lily."

Every bit of colour drained from Severus' face. "How…how do you know this?" Severus asked shakily.

"I can't say, we must go and warn Lily."

"I…I'll go speak to him. I'll try to get him to change his mind," Severus said lowly. "Go back to your parents; I'll come for you when I'm done. Do not tell Lily anything, don't worry. I'll fix this."

Kem nodded and disapparated. Severus took several deep breaths, preparing himself. "I can't let this happen."

* * *

><p>"What do you have to tell me, Severus?" Lord Voldemort asked, he was sat in a wooden throne like chair, stroking Nagini.<p>

"I have been thinking about the prophecy My Lord; I would like to volunteer myself to track down the Seer, to decipher its meaning." Severus had his mental guards in place; he focused every bit of strength he had into Occlumency.

"There will be no need for that. I know exactly whom the prophecy speaks of. I shall deal with the person myself."

"You have found the man so quickly, My Lord?"

"Not, a man no, a child. It will be easier this way, a lot less mess to deal with."

"How did you find this, this child My Lord? Surely there must be hundreds to choose from?" Severus swallowed

hard. Voldemort stopped stroking the giant snake.

"The Potter boy is the one. I will eradicate this threat directly. It must be by my hand and mine alone."

"Might I make a request, My Lord?"

"A request?" Voldemort narrowed his reddish eyes at Severus.

"If it is the Potters' boy, may I ask for the safety of his mother?"

"Say no more, Severus," Voldemort smirked with thin pale lips "You have done well. You may have the woman. As long as, she does not get in my way."

Severus had tried his best to subtly direct Voldemort away from Lily and her family but it was to no avail. With no other options, he did the only thing he could possibly think of. He would have to go to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"What happened? What did he say?" Kem stood to attention when Severus arrived through the fireplace. Severus noted the half-empty bottle of wine, but did not comment on it.<p>

"Dumbledore says he's going to the Potter's and placing them under every form of protection available. She - they are going to be alright." Severus slumped into the nearest chair.

"That's a relief. I must go and see her as soon as possible," Kem said.

"You can't, he's sending them into hiding," Severus explained. Kem sighed and filled her glass with a dark red wine.

"I'm only staying here for a few minutes," Severus went on, "I'm going to meet with the Lord now."

"What? Why, Severus? You have to leave, you can't…."

"You think it's that simple? That I can just hand my bloody notice in?" Severus snapped.

"What if he kills our friend? Kills her son? Will you stay at his heel like a cowardly dog?"

Before Severus could retort Kem took another sip of wine. He stepped into the fireplace ignoring her protests.

* * *

><p>Kem pulled her hood up over her head as she exited Magewarp Liqueurs. For two weeks she'd not had any word from or about the Potters. Severus was rarely home, even though she knew he continued to meet with Dumbledore, he never gave her any updates as to her friend's safety.<p>

Kem tried to track Lily using her compass, but the needle could never fix in on a precise location. She had even tried contacting Petunia by phone, but she could never get a hold of her. She turned a corner colliding into another person.

"Look what you've done you idiot," an angry voice growled. Kem was surprised to find Avery chastising Peter.

"You'll have to excuse us, Mrs Snape," Avery said. Peter mumbled an apology.

"_What are those two doing together?_" Kem wondered as she stared at their retreating figures.

* * *

><p>October 31 1981<p>

"Wish your father good luck on his test," Kem said to Lyle.

"Good luh fadah!" Lyle shouted enthusiastically. Severus nodded to Lyle and finished his tea.

"I know you're going to do well, so I'm going to make a strawberry and chocolate cake to celebrate, how does that sound?"

"Cake! Cake!" Lyle jumped from his seat at the table and skipped over to Kem.

"Not yet young man, it will be when your father comes home after his test," Kem gently chided. Lyle pouted and looked at Severus. He gestured for Lyle to go to him. When Kem turned her back, he summoned the cookie jar and quickly gave Lyle a chocolate chip cookie.

"Go," Severus whispered. Lyle sped off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"I'm so proud of you Severus; you're going to be a Potions Master." Kem joined him at the breakfast nook.

"You make it sound as if it's some great feat. Anyone with half a brain can excel at the subject," Severus said nonchalantly.

"Well, there aren't many Potions Masters as skilled as you. It's easy for you because you're so brilliant."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Severus replied with a small smirk. Kem placed her hands overone of his.

"I'm sorry I've been so testy lately. I've just been so worried about Lily and Harry."

Severus placed his other hand over hers. He saw her unhealthy method of dealing with the stress. Severus felt the entire situation was his fault and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Dumbledore has assured me, that everything will be fine. Even though you can't speak with L-Lily," he stuttered her name, "know that she and her family are safe."

Kem smiled at him, feeling reassured.

* * *

><p>"Another story, mummy please," Lyle pleaded drowsily as Kem smoothed blankets over him.<p>

"No, mister, it's your bed time." Kem said.

"Not sleepy," Lyle whine softly. Before she could retort, a loud shrill screech of alarms sounded. One came from Kem's pocket. She hurried towards the alarm ringing in her bedroom. Her and Severus' pocket watches were glowing red. She withdrew her own pocket watch which vibrated in her hand. Lily's needle settled angrily on 'danger'.

"Beemo!" Kem cried. Lyle sat up, alarmed.

"Yes, messtress?" Beemo popped beside her within a blink of an eye.

"Take Lyle to my parents," Kem said as she went back into Lyle's room. He sat up in his bed watching his mother frantically hurry around in his room.

"Mummy?"

Kem helped Lyle into a jacket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Tell my father…tell him if he does not hear from me or Severus by morning, they must go to the village. Find Severus. Give this to him," Kem pressed the pocket watch into Beemo's tiny hand.

"I love you, sweetheart." Kem kissed Lyle once more and then disapparated.

Kem arrived at the eerily quiet streets of Godric's Hollow. Due to the many protection charms Dumbledore had placed on the Potters' home, Kem had not been able to find their house, now that the compass worked properly; she headed to the Potters' home. She got their as quickly as her she could.

Once at the house, she stealthily circled it, checking for traps or intruders. She went to the back door to find it blown off the hinges. She crept inside, hearing Harry's soft wails.

Smoke wafted through the air, there were holes in the walls and destroyed furniture littered everywhere. The house was in ruins. "No," she whispered to herself. At the bottom of the staircase was James's lifeless body. She kneeled beside him to check his pulse, finding none. She choked back a sob and continued on.

Kem felt her heart beat hard in her chest as she neared Harry's room.

"Mama, mama," Harry whimpered. The toddler reached through the bars of his crib trying to grab hold of his mother. Lily's body was laid in a manner as if she was reaching back towards Harry. Kem began to hyperventilate. She went to the crib the check on the child. She picked up her godson and wiped his tears. There was a small gash with a thin trickle of blood running down his face.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_," Kem whispered tracing her wand in front of Harry. The wound healed itself, but left a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Sshh sshh, darling, Auntie Kem is here," Kem consoled. Her eyes stung with tears as she rocked Harry. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Lily's eyes were wide open but her body was stiff, not even her chest moved to indicate if she was still breathing. Kem could not bear to look at her friend.

Hearing a creak she quickly cast a disillusionment charm over her and Harry.

"_Fictus imaginari._" A vapor of smoke streamed from Kem's wand to Harry's crib. The smoke danced and twirled until it solidified, becoming a replica of Harry. Kem held the real Harry close to her, hearing footsteps. She stood defensively ready to attack.

Severus' heart raced with each step. The house was gravely quiet. James Potter's dead body alarmed and unnerved him. Severus had always hated the man but seeing James in this manner did not bring him any satisfaction.

"_Lily has to be alright_," he thought. He searched throughout the house finding nothing but destruction. Finally he made his way over his enemy's dead body and went up the stairs.

The first room he entered confirmed his worst nightmare. Lily lay on the ground unmoving. He collapsed against the doorway at the sight of her. Severus barely registered Harry, as he stumbled to Lily's side.

An almost strangled cry escaped his lips. With trembling hands he grasped Lily's body. She was only slightly warm, as if she'd come inside from a cold walk. The rosiness from her cheeks had already begun to pale.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Severus whispered. He embraced her fully, in a way he had not done in over five years. Unbeknownst to Severus, Kem watched as he openly wept. She had never seen Severus so distraught, she was afraid to move. He clutched Lily tightly, her body becoming colder.

"I'm so sorry," Severus muttered again. He stroked Lily's hair while murmuring incomprehensively. Tears

streamed down Kem's face watching her husband grieve. He would never have the chance to properly reconcile with Lily.

The fake Harry burst into a cloud of vapours. Alarmed, Severus pointed his wand wildly around the room.

"Whose there?" he shouted enraged as he clutched Lily's body tighter to him. Kem revealed herself with Harry in her arms. She slowly went to Severus's side but he did not let go of Lily.

"I'm sorry, love," Kem said. He shook his head almost in defiance. Kem simply sat next to him. She gently rocked Harry with her eyes closed, sniffling as the boy began to fall asleep on her chest. She couldn't look at Severus or Lily

"My word."

Kem looked up to find Dumbledore standing in the middle of the room.

"What has happened here?" he asked kneeling next to them. He reached for Lily's hand, which was limp in his grasp.

"It was like this when we arrived," Kem answered, "Harry is okay, and no one else is here."

"James!" A man's voice shouted. Dumbledore sighed deeply. The noise startled Harry, causing him to squirm in Kem's arms.

"Give me the boy, I must know precisely what happened," Dumbledore stated.

"What? No, you don't mean to use Legilimency on him? He's too young!" Kem responded hotly.

"I must act now, while the memories are still new," Dumbledore said with composure. Kem was against the idea of using Legilimency on a child, but she didn't want to upset the situation.

"Get your hands off her!" Sirius shouted as he entered the room. Dumbledore held up a hand motioning Sirius to be quiet. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes and face a deep red.

Harry shifted uncomfortable in Kem's arms. Kem stroked his back trying to soothe him as best she could while Dumbledore looked through his memories.

Severus had finally seemed to come to his senses and gradually let go of his grasp on Lily's body. Sirius just stood in the room, still fuming.

"Voldemort is no more," Dumbledore said at last.

"Why is he here?" Sirius demanded pointing at Severus. Severus said nothing, but scowled with bloodshot eyes.

"Now is not the time Sirius," Dumbledore said sternly, "we must get Harry to safety now."

"He's coming with me," Kem said, standing.

"And have my godson in the house with a Death Eater? You've lost your bloody mind Mrs Snape," Sirius spat.

"He's my godson too Sirius. Lily trusted me, as well as Severus! He's coming with us," Kem retorted.

"I think for the time being, it would be the best solution," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore surely…" Sirius looked to the Headmaster in disbelief.

"I would however ask that you Kem take Harry to Niwango and Severus, I'll need you to stayhere with me," Dumbledore dictated.

"I'm his godfather, Harry should come with me!" Sirius exploded. Kem turned away going over to Severus. He still had not said a word.

"Severus," Kem started.

"I'm…this is all my fault," Severus said shakily. He didn't look at Lily when he disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Is Severus Snape ready for dinner?"<p>

Severus crushed dried agrimony in a mortar so roughly, that the bowl cracked.

"Is Severus Snape ready for dinner?" Beemo repeated.

"Leave me alone you blasted creature!" Severus roared.

"Messtress Kem order Beemo to look after Severus Snape, that is what Beemo will do!"

Severus threw the pestle at the door, missing the elf by an inch. Since that dreaded Halloween night, Severus had practically locked himself in the basement. He created potion after potion with no real need for them. Dumbledore had only visited him once in the week since Lily'sdeath. Kem had come home a few times via Beemo, but Severus could not bring himself to utter a word to her. She would sit in the same room with him, with her hands folded in her lap, waiting. She could never stay long being afraid to be away from Harry.

"Severus Snape must eat!" Beemo screeched. Severus could not understand the gall of this elf. In other households he noticed that house elves revered their masters and never talked back.

A knock from the main door stopped Severus' attempt to hurl a coal egg at Beemo. He left the basement with a frown. Who could possibly be at his door?

"What is it?" Severus said tartly. Two men in navy blue robes with shining gold badges were at his door step.

"Severus Snape?" asked the older man with hair akin to a lion's mane.

"What?"

"We are Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." As the first man spoke the second man slid past and roughly grabbed Severus by the arm.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say could and will be held against you in a court of law…"

"On what grounds?" Severus demanded. The man holding Severus slashed through the sleeve of Severus' arm, exposing the Dark Mark.

"For being connected to an extremist terrorist organization and for the involvement of the murders of Dorcas Meadowes, Lily and James Potter and several Muggles."

Severus felt cold metal clamps being placed on his wrists. The Aurors stood on both sides of Severus, securing him. They disapparated without giving Severus a chance to protest.

* * *

><p>Kem hadn't dared to take Harry to the main house in the village. No matter how great the protection charms and wards, the child would have stuck out like a sore thumb. She decided on one of the family's unused houses. She recruited Tutor Christopher along with her parents to protect Harry. She stood in the small garden watching Lyle and Harry ride Jake like a pony. Christopher and Ayo circled the outskirts of the property periodically, looking for any signs of danger.<p>

"Harry! Lyle!" Kem shouted. A flare went off in the distance. Alarmed Kem rushed over to the children. She gathered them close to her, confusing the boys.

"Jake, ready." The hyena immediately lowered its ears at its mistresses' command. Jake took adefensive stance in front of Kem and the boys. Kem clenched her wand and moved slowly towards the house. After a moment, a second flare burst in the sky. Kem calmed, the signal indicated no danger.

"Easy boy," Kem said to Jake. As soon as relief swept over Kem, her father appeared with Dumbledore beside him.

"All is well, I hope?" The Headmaster asked calmly.

"Yes, we're very well. Oh mum, can you put the boys down for a nap?" Kem handed Harry to her mother. Oluchi took Lyle by the hand and they went into the house.

"What can I do for you, Dumbledore?" Kem was somewhat at ease but never dropped her guard.

"I've come for the boy. All the arrangements have been finalized," Dumbledore stated.

"You can't be serious! Where are you taking him?"

"It is for his own safety. I'm afraid I cannot say."

Kem stared at him. She couldn't read his expression and was not foolish enough to use Legilimency.

"I am his godmother, I have rights. I didn't take the vow lightly. I promised an oath to Lily that I'd look after Harry."

"And how will you do that? How will you hide him amongst your family? How will you protect him from Severus' associates?" Dumbledore inquired calmly.

"I'll make one of the houses unplottable, have a secret keeper, make my family take an Unbreakable vow, I'll…"

"You'll put your entire family at risk for one person?" Dumbledore interrupted. Kem stayed silent.

"Harry's all I have left of Lily," she said after a while, "I have to make sure he's alright." Kem felt her chest begin to tighten. She turned away from Dumbledore, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Meestress! Meestress!" Beemo popped into the room directly in front of Kem.

"What is it Beemo?" Kem asked unalarmed by the elf's sudden appearance.

"Severus Snape has been taken away. Wizards took him," Beemo squeaked.

"What! Who took him Beemo? Where did they go?"

"Beemo does not know where. Wizards says they Aurors."

Kem took in what the elf had said. She mumbled to herself, calculating.

"I'll come for the boy this evening," Dumbledore quickly made his way out of the garden, disapparating past the wards.

Kem bit her bottom lip so that it would not tremble. "Father!" she called out to Ayo, "Call the lawyers."

* * *

><p>Severus didn't know how long he had sat in the Azkaban cell for. He encountered many of his fellow Death Eaters, they huddled together shrinking as far away from the Dementors as they could. Severus rested his head against the cold, damp stone wall.<p>

"You take me to him right this instant!" Severus barely registered the loud yet distant voice.

"Ma'am, the Dementors, it isn't very safe here," another voice beseeched. Kem strode down thecorridor, ignoring the pleas.

"Severus? Severus?" She looked in every cell, searching for him. "Severus!" She came to his cell at last. She reached through the cell bars attempting to embrace him but Severus shirked away avoiding her.

"Release my husband at once Dawlish!" Kem commanded. Severus turned as to not look at her.

"Mrs Snape, please be patient, this isn't the way things are done," Dawlish said.

Do you know who I am?" Kem turn to the Auror, glaring at him.

"I am Mrs Nkemdilim Okafor Snape. I am on VERY close terms with the head of your department and the Minister of Magic. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you do as I say."

"Mrs Snape, I'm sure we can get this all sorted. Now, Dawlish." A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, pulling the Auror aside.

"Severus, how are you, love?" Kem asked softly. Severus didn't acknowledge her. "I'm bringing you home Sev," she continued, "Lyle misses you so much."

Severus raised his head slightly at the sound of his son's name.

"How…how is he?" came Severus' hoarse voice.

"He's fine. He's asked about you every day," Kem replied.

"Mrs Snape, they've agreed to release your husband on bail, he will be on house arrest until his court date," the older man said, walking towards Kem.

"Thanky ou Mr Patel," Kem said with relief in her voice. Kem and Mr Patel moved aside to allow the young Auror to open the cell. Kem rushed to Severus' side. Severus barely registered as she placed a dark cube in his mouth.

"Eat it, love, its dark chocolate," Kem urged. She helped Severus to his feet as he slowly chewed the bitter confection.

"This is Mr Anshul Patel, Severus, he's your solicitor," Kem said while she helped Severus from the cell. Mr Patel held his hand out to Severus, who warily rejected it.

"You can trust me, Mr Snape. This whole misunderstanding shall be sorted in no time." Mr Patel flashed an illuminating smile.

"I deserve to be here," Severus said barely above a whisper. Kem looked awkwardly to the solicitor.

"Now, now Mr Snape, that is neither here nor there. Your wife hired me to free you fromAzkaban and that is exactly what I am going to do," Mr Patel said unfazed.

* * *

><p>"Severus, are you sure you're not going to come?" Kem sat on the edge of their bed dressed in black dress robes. Severus sighed but said nothing.<p>

"It's nearly time for me to go then." Kem had hoped Severus would change his mind. He'd barely said a word to her since coming home from Azkaban.

"Mummy!" Lyle shouted from the outside of their bedroom.

"Come in dear," Kem replied. For a few minutes the toddler struggled with the door knob before gaining entrance.

"You look pretty mummy!" Lyle clutched at the velvet of Kem's skirt. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to say goodbye to Aunt Lily and Uncle James," Kem tried to keep her voice steady.

"Where are they going?" Lyle asked innocently. Kem stroked Lyle's hair smoothing his loose curls.

"On a very long holiday love," Kem smiled softly. Lyle climbed onto the bed and stood next to his mother. He placed a small hand on her cheek, patting away a tear.

"Don't cry mummy, be a big girl."

"You're right dear; mummy must be a big girl." Kem placed a kiss on Lyle's forehead.

"Now, you stay here with daddy, Granny Olu will be here soon." She conjured a large chocolate chip cookie and gave it to Lyle with a kiss. She wanted to further urge Severus to attend the funeral with her, but Kem thought better of it.

After Kem disapparated Lyle crawled over to Severus. "Daddy, let's play," Lyle said as he nudged his father.

"Not now, Lyle," Severus grumbled. Lyle began to jump on the bed, jostling Severus.

"Stop it right now young man," Severus said sternly. Lyle plopped down with a pout.

"What's the matter daddy?"

Severus sighed deeply. "I'm not feeling well."

"I know!" Lyle shouted. Severus heard the rustle of Lyle climbing off the bed and running out of the room. Within a few moments Lyle had returned and got under the covers next to Severus.

"Here daddy, hold this."

Severus turned over to find Lyle pushing a stuffed animal in his face. Lyle scooted closer to Severus and pulled the toy cat's tail. Low chiming from a harp began to play; Lyle laid his head on Severus' chest.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur."

Severus felt his heart sink at the sound at the sound of the singing. It was Lily.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, Purr, purr, purr."

"Feel better?" Lyle asked after the song had ended.

"Yes, yes I do," Severus said then pretended to sneeze to wipe a tear away. "Can you play it again?"

Lyle smiled at his father and yanked the tail of the plush cat once more.

* * *

><p>AN:Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Forever Mine. Please review and come back for the next installment. :D


	20. Don't You Want Me?

Hi and welcome back to another chapter of Forever Mine. Thanks to my wonderful beta MrsBates93. She's awesome. Thanks to all the messages and reviews. I don't own the Potter universe, just playing there.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

December 1981

Thanks to Mr Patel and Dumbledore, Severus had been cleared of all charges. A great deal of his fellow Death Eaters were in Azkaban or like Lucius used money and influence to avoid imprisonment. Severus made his way through the empty halls of Hogwarts. As per Dumbledore's request, Severus had joined the Order of the Phoenix. After giving as many names of Death Eaters as he could, Severus could not think of any further use he could be.

"Caramel wafer," Severus said to the gargoyle. The statue moved aside, allowing Severus to ascend the staircase.

"How good to see you again, Severus, my boy," Dumbledore greeted.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Severus said curtly. The old man was much too cheery for so early in the morning.

"Would you like some tea? I've a very nice orange pekoe." Dumbledore waved a hand and a tea pot with two cups appeared on the large desk.

"Surely, you haven't invited me here for tea."

"Just being courteous. The reason, I've called you here, Severus, is to offer you a job. A teaching position."

Of all the things Severus had been expecting, this was not it.

"Why on earth would I want to teach?"

"First and foremost, it will be your cover. We must meet often enough and I can think of no better excuse, secondly, one of the teachers has resigned and I need a replacement."

There was a slight twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that Severus did not comprehend.

"How is it possible that you keep making every Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher leave?" Severus asked, thinking of the seven different teachers that had taught the subject for a short time before resigning.

"I do have my suspicions on the matter, but for you, my dear boy, I'll be asking you to take over for Professor Slughorn."

Severus thought over this opportunity. He balked at the idea of becoming a teacher. He'd hated children even when he was one all those years he realised that being a teacher would provide an excellent cover.

"Fine Dumbledore, I accept your offer, however, this is a temporary arrangement, I aim to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts position," Severus said firmly. Dumbledore smiled broadly at him.

"Splendid! Splendid indeed. Now, let's celebrate with a bit of orange pekoe tea." Dumbledore began to pour the tea.

Severus turned his back to the Headmaster and exited the office.

"So you said yes?" Kem asked almost incredulously. Severus huffed, tossing aside his dinner napkin.

"It seemed very reasonable," Severus replied evenly. "And since my apprenticeship with Thorne is over, we could use the income."

"But we don't need the income. You never have to work Severus. We can just-"

"I don't want to live off your family's money! I won't be kept," Severus cut in.

"That's not what I meant at all and you know it. What about Lyle and me? I doubt we could live at Hogwarts."

"I'll come home every weekend and if you like, you can get a room at Hogsmeade. I've thought it all through."

"I understand love, I just would have liked a bit of notice that's all," Kem said gently.

"There is no need to worry; we'll have a nice holiday before I have to leave. Dumbledore wants me to start after the Christmas break."

Kem looked as if she wanted to retort but instead she turned to Lyle, who was covered in mashed potatoes and began to clean him.

"Yes, dear, we'll have a lovely holiday," Kem said giving Severus a small smile.

* * *

><p><span>February 1982<span>

Being a teacher was not what Severus expected at all. A great deal of the sixth and seventh years remembered him from his time at Hogwarts. He felt as ifthe older students weren't respecting him as well as they did the other teachers, especially one student in particular.

"Snape, I'm out of Sadler Fig," a girl shouted during class.

"Firstly, you shall address me as 'Professor Snape' and secondly, this potion does not call for Sadler Fig. Five points from Ravenclaw for Miss Barriball's continual impudence."

Several of the Ravenclaws groaned at the loss of the house points. Severus waved his wand over Kylie's cauldron, forcing her and her partner to start the potion from scratch. Afterwards he returned to his desk for the remainder of the class. He watched as the majority of the students failed to follow his simple instructions. Cauldrons bubbled over and exploded throughout the room. Severus was grateful when the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

As soon as the last student left, Beemo popped in front of Severus, mildly startling him.

"What do you want?" Severus asked unpleasantly.

"Meestress asks Beemo to deliver mail. Beemo does." Beemo placed a letter on Severus' desk then disapparated without another word. Severus scowled at the puff of smoke left behind by the elf.

Severus opened the letter to find half the page was filled with scribbles and crude drawings. Past the scribbles came handwriting that was almost as bad.

_Lyle wanted to write to you. He says he misses you and hopes you're having fun. He went to play with Luna today. He really likes Dirigible plum pie. He saved you a slice but Jake ate it._

_We love you lots and can't wait to see you this weekend,_

_Kem._

Severus folded the letter and placed it in his breast pocket. It was at that moment that he decided he should be the one to teach his son how to write.

* * *

><p>With Severus at Hogwarts, Kem visited Niwango more frequently now. Her cousins reported to her on a regular basis about the family businesses, but as head of the family she felt the need to be present there as much as she could.<p>

She strolled with Lyle by her side, through the dirt packed lanes of the village market. Two servant girls trailed behind Kem, carrying her goods.

"Eze Okafor! Eze Okafor!" a street vendor called out. An old man smile and waved, beckoning Kem.

"Now, now, Mr Jide; you know 'eze' is for men," Kem teased.

"You de head, is you not? Is all the same to me. I have something very special for you." The old man grunted as he lifted an enormous hour glass shaped gourd onto the table.

"My finest batch of palm wine yet," he said proudly. Kem opened the top of the melon and sniffed its contents.

"Oh Mr Jide this is wonderful. Thank you very much."

"You must, have a drink with me one night. Warm dis wretched heart o' mine."

"What will your wife think?" Kem giggled. Mr Jide made a sour face, as if he'd just eaten a lemon.

"Again, thank you Mr Jide, but I must be off. I promised my son—" Kem looked down and noticed Lyle was not next to her. She spun around quickly scanning the area.

"Lyle, dear?" Kem called. She tried not to sound alarmed. She went past the next few stalls checking for Lyle. It took every ounce of control she could muster so that the panic which was beginning to rise would not consume her.

After turning a corner she saw Lyle being held by a cloaked figure. She pulled out a wand and fired a jinx at the mysterious man. "_Aresto marche!"_

Kem caught up to the man who had been frozen in place. She pried Lyle from the man's arms.

"Hi mummy! We found you!" Lyle giggled wildly. Kem squinted her eyes at the cloaked figured.

"Taka?" she said suspiciously. She lowered the hood and gasped. Kem removed the jinx.

"I'm so sorry Taka! I thought you were some scoundrel," Kem apologized.

"No worries, any other mother would have done the same. I found young Lyle chasing after a goat," Taka chuckled deeply.

"Goat for Jake!" Lyle exclaimed.

"Jake's our pet hyena," Kem explained.

"So you finally got one? All the other girls wanted perfume and jewellery, but not Kem Okafor."

"Don't tease me Taka, it's been ages and you're already trying to wind me up," Kem grinned despite herself.

"Old habits die hard I suppose. Well, now that your son is returned to you, I'd best be off." Taka bowed which caused Lyle to giggle.

"Taka, how about you come for dinner at the main house? We haven't talked in a long time and I'm sure my grandmother would love to see you again."

"That sounds lovely. I'll be there with bells." Taka nodded to Kem and Lyle before disappearing deep into the busy market. Kem re-joined her servants. She gave instructions on the new dinner menu, with a tinge of excitement. "_Taka looks the same as he did when we dated," _Kem thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Severus hated going on patrol. As a teacher, this was the duty he loathed the most. Patrols were fairly dull and encroached on his sleep. This night had been particularly uneventful; he hadn't run into a single student.<p>

Severus' luck changed however when he heard footsteps heading in his direction. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and hid behind a column.

"Did you take the potion? All of it?" a young man's voice asked.

"Yes Jeremy. I did," a girl responded bitterly.

"Erm…how are you feeling then?"

"How do you think I feel?"

"It had to be done, you understand don't you Lauren? Our parents would have been furious."

"Furious at what?" Severus made his presence known, startling the teens. The pair looked at one another but didn't speak. Severus had never used Legilimency on students before, but he knew they were up to something. He chose Lauren, whose eyes seemed to be fixed on the ground.

He gained access to her mind with ease. The girl was confused and upset. A memory flashed of Lauren hunched over a toilet, being violently sick. The student Severus hated the most, Kylie Barriball, sat beside Lauren, rubbing her back. Another memory came forward, Lauren sitting in the infirmary, crying.

"I just wanted to escort Lauren back to her dorm Professor, she wasn't feeling well," the boy said hoping to avoid punishment.

"You may return to the dungeons Mr Turner. I'll escort Ms. Walker."

Jeremy looked as if he wanted to protest. "Don't force me to take points away from my house Mr Turner," Severus said lowly. The boy hesitantly departed with a slight mutinous look about him.

Severus gestured for Lauren to follow him. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"Sir, we're going the wrong way. This isn't how to get to the Ravenclaw tower," Lauren said.

"We're going to my storeroom. Would you happen to be a Muggle born Ms. Walker?" Severus asked.

"Y-yes sir, I am," Lauren answered uncomfortably. They continued on without another word.

When they reached the potions storeroom, Severus opened the door and allowed Lauren to come in after him. He closed the door behind them and conjured a chair.

"Sit," Severus commanded. Lauren did as she was told. Without another word, Severus combed through the shelves. Lauren buried her head in her hands as Severus searched the storeroom.

"Take this." Severus handed Lauren a vial containing an amber liquid.

"What's this for Professor?" Lauren asked. She timidly reached out for the potion.

"It will help with any discomfort you might have, as well as organ repair."

Lauren looked as if she might start crying. "How…how did you know Professor?"

"I don't appreciate my stores being raided Ms. Walker. If you had stolen the wrong ingredients, it could have proven fatal."

The girl sniffed and within a few minutes she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Professor Snape. I didn't know what to do. Please don't contact my parents, they're Muggles and they hate magic. I just…" a sob choked her.

Severus shifted uncomfortably at her display of emotions. "I'll let you off with a warning, Ms. Walker. I do not expect to find you to in this situation again. Take the potion and return to your dormitory."

Lauren nodded with a hiccup before drinking the potion.

* * *

><p><span>April 1982<span>

Severus brushed soot off his coat as he stepped through the fire place. It had been the first time he'd returned home since he had started teaching. The house was oddly quiet. He had arrived just in time for dinner and yet he couldn't hear the usual sound of Jake gnawing at a bone, or Kem ordering Beemo around while Lyle banged on the table.

Severus strolled into the dining room to find the table set for five.

"Mum? Dad? Is that you?" Kem called out as she entered from the kitchen. Severus arched an eyebrow. Kem usually dressed in Muggle entire, but this evening she wore crushed velvet dress robes of deep green.

"Oh Severus!" She ushered him to a seat and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"You're having guests?" he asked. Severus didn't care much for visitors, even less so when he was away.

"Oh. Um, yes. My parents and an old friend from the village," Kem responded somewhat nervously. She conjured a plate and utensils for Severus. "Lyle! Your father's home."

Within a moment, tumbling could be heard. Severus cringed at the crash of a vase. Lyle entered mounted on Jake.

"Daddy!" Lyle hopped off the hyena and ran to his father.

"How's my boy?" Severus asked with a small smile. Lyle began to speak rapidly, regaling Severus with his most recent adventures. The fireplace roared,signalling the arrival of visitors. Kem ruffled Lyle's curls as she passed to greet the guests. Soon, Severus could hear the indistinct chatter of Kem's parents.

"Do you know who's coming to dinner?" Severus asked, interrupting Lyle's story.

"Um…Grandpa Ayo, and grandma Olu and Taka," Lyle replied. "Oh, look at what Taka gave me." Lyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a brightlycoloured cube of red, green, yellow, blue, and orange. "It's a Rubies cube. Taka says when I match it properly, I get a wish." Lyle smiled and twisted the toy.

"And just who is this Taka?"

Before Lyle could answer his father, Kem returned to the dining room with her parents in tow. Severus rose from his seat to greet his in-laws. Oluchi kissed Severus on the cheek, while Ayo shook his hand.

"How are things are at Hogwarts, Severus? It must be quite different now that you're a teacher, I imagine," Ayo said.

"It's just the same, really," Severus replied with a soft sigh.

"Who else is coming?" Oluchi asked Kem, eyeing the empty seat.

"Oh, erm. An old friend of mine. Taka Akinyemi." Kem smoothed out her dress. Severus wondered why his wife was being so fidgety.

"There's the floo," Kem said hurriedly. She rushed out of the dining room at the sound of the roaring fireplace.

Severus idly toyed with the silverware while the Okafors cooed over their grandson. Within a few minutes Kem returned to the dining room with a man at her side. Severus stood at once and sized the man up. He was tall with short coarse hair. He had several sparse strands of grey in his neatly trimmed beard. Severus thought the man looked somewhat like a younger version of Ayo.

"Taka, this is my husband Severus. And Sev, this is my old…friend, Taka Akinyemi," Kem introduced them to each other.

Taka held out a hand to Severus. "It's nice to finally meet you Snape; Kem's told me a lot about you."

"I wish I would say the same," Severus replied. As he shook Taka's hand, he noticed an uncommonly strong grip from the other man.

"I know, everyone's hungry, so let's sit down." Kem broke the two apart. Severus reclaimed his seat at the head of the table. Kem sat, as usual, to Severus' right but Taka sat at her other side while Lyle nestled in between Kem's parents.

As soon as everyone was settled, Beemo brought out the dinner. _"Hmm…"_Severus thought to himself. No one, not even Lyle, had begun to eat until Kem had her first bite.

"Say, Nkemdilim, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Taka began, "Your elf seems to have quite the wardrobe. Shouldn't it be free by now?"

Kem smirked. "I found a loophole in that little rule. I've never personally handed Beemo any clothing. I've always commanded her on what to wear. I'm surprised more families haven't done the same."

As dinner continued, Severus remained quiet for the duration. Oluchi focused on Lyle, Ayo and Taka spoke of soccer and Quidditch. Severus found Kem to be surprisingly attentive to Taka. She kept his wine glass full and touched his shoulder far more than Severus liked.

"Oh, Taka!" Kem giggled. Severus had missed a joke as he stared intently at the back of his fork.

"Excuse me," Severus said quietly. He exited the dining room unnoticed.

* * *

><p>It was not until nearly two hours later that Kem joined him in their bedroom. He sat in the corner chair, peering out of the window. Without a word, she sat at her vanity table and began to undress.<p>

"You left dinner rather abruptly," Kem remarked. She delicately removed her earrings and unbuttoned her dress.

"I didn't think you'd notice. You were very wrapped up in your guest," Severus replied. He shot a glance at her. In the mirror, he saw Kem bite her bottom lip.

"He was just that, Severus, my guest. I was being cordial," she said with a small huff.

"So tell me, dear wife," Severus began lowly, "Why is this strange man in my home without my knowledge?"

Kem breathed deeply as if to calm herself. "He's just an old friend Severus." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small decanter. Severus squinted to try and identify the milky opaque liquid.

"What is that you're drinking?" he asked critically.

"Et ez ma White Lighting. Ma wine." she replied adopting a heavy Nigerian accent. Severus pursed his lips but said nothing. She drank the bottle unceremoniously, downing its entire contents.

"I'll be returning to Hogwarts in the morning. I'd rather not have all the commotion, therefore, I'll be leaving before Lyle wakes," Severus said. Kem gripped the glass bottle.

"Very well dear, I'm sure we'll find some way to entertain ourselves."

* * *

><p>When Severus rose the next morning, Kem was nowhere to be seen. He dressed as quickly and as silently as he could. Severus gathered his cloak and prepared to leave. Before heading directly to the Floo, he peeped into Lyle's room. The boy slept soundly, sprawled in the middle of the bed. Jake lay at the end of the bed. The creature lazily opened an eye to see Severus. He decided to exit, hoping not to excite the hyena.<p>

When Severus entered the Floo room he found Kem waiting by the fireplace. She wore a navy long sleeved lace dress. It was one of his favourite dresses of hers.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," she said evenly.

"Yes, well. I'm very…busy…" his voice trailed off.

"Try to come back soon, if you can. I…" Kem paused.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll return in the next weekend that I have free," Severus said somewhat curtly. Kem looked as if she wanted to speak, but didstayed quiet. Without as much as a nod, Severus stepped into the fireplace, leaving his family once again.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do Taka, Severus just seems so distant lately," Kem sighed in frustration. They sat at a table in an open air café. Kem took a bite from the celery in her Bloody Mary.<p>

"Have you tried talking to him?" Taka asked.

"I don't know what to say. He gets so defensive and he's so bloody stubborn."

"I think I know what the problem is," Taka said smoothly.

"Oh? What is it then?" Kem wiped the cocktail from her lips.

"You're both too much alike," he said with a grin, "You hate being corrected and are very set in your ways. It sounds like a marriage between a pig and mule," Taka teased.

Kem allowed a smile. "And just which am I?" She asked.

"Judging from your arse, I'd say the mule."

"Taka!" Kem exclaimed. She'd nearly choked on her cocktail.

"I'm only joking, Mrs. Snape," Taka replied with a roguish grin. Kem daintily wiped a tear away with her napkin.

"Oh! There's Mrs. Zabini. You'll excuse me for just a moment, won't you Taka?" Kem said, looking over Taka's shoulder.

"Yes of course." Taka nodded as Kem left to greet the other woman. Once he felt that Kem was a safe distance away, he pulled a small vial from his breast pocket. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He swiftly poured the contents into Kem's drink.

Just as he'd finished, Kem returned to her seat.

"She's a model, just back from France. How very typical of Stefano," Kem said. She downed the rest of her cocktail.

"So tell me Mrs. Snape, what do you plan to do about your husband?"

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of term and Severus was nearly over the limit with the amount of work he had to do. With preparing the fifth and seventh yearslessons, missions from Dumbledore and personal research, he was nearly at his wit's end. This had not been a good thing for his students. Severus sat at his desk reading a letter from Lucius. Severus could think of no one better to ask for information than the Malfoy heir.<p>

_Severus, how good of you to write. It's been far too long since we last spoke. How did young Lyle like the broom we sent him for his last birthday? I trust he and Draco will make the house team once they enter Hogwarts. Please remind your wife that I require more of that astounding shampoo. My stylist has yet to replicate that magnificent formula._

Severus tended to skim over the first half of Lucius' letters. The blonde usually went on about meaningless subjects that Severus cared little for.

_As for this Taka Akinyemi. From my sources this Akinyemi comes from a very upstanding family in Nigeria via the Igbo tribe. Akinyemi has been privately tutored, spending the last three years in Salem, America. He has recently returned to Nigeria after the death of his father to become head of the family. While in America he studied the Lesser Manticore which are disgusting creatures in my opinion. Akinyemi proves to be quite the sought after bachelor. He's reportedly rejected the offers of many families, even Rosalyn Charbonneau. She's FRENCH Severus! Interestingly enough, Mr Akinyemi has not been linked to any woman since he was a teenager. A very short lived affair, with one Nkemdilim Okafor. Good friends now, I assume? That is all my preliminary research has unearthed. If you need further assistance please do not hesitate to ask._

_LM_

Severus shoved the letter into his desk drawer as students began to mill into the classroom.

"Take your seats! Instructions are on the board!" Severus barked. The second year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors recoiled at his gruffness.

Kem had not mentioned that she had dated Taka, or anyone else for that matter. Severus thought back to the dinner when he had met Taka. The man had been overly polite to Kem's parents yet showed only a mild interest in Lyle and only when Kem had prompted.

Severus decided he needed to know more about Taka Akinyemi.

"What!" Severus roared at a Gryffindor who timidly raised her hand.

"My p-potion has turned green and…and," she sputtered.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not following simple instructions. Empty the cauldron and start again," Severus spat. Several Gryffindors groaned while the girl looked on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>May 1982<p>

Severus arrived home in the early afternoon, as soon as his last class had ended. Not a moment after taking one step from the fireplace, Severus was pushed forward. He stumbled but caught himself.

"Oh, Severus, sorry love," Kem said from behind him. "I wish I'd known you were coming earlier in the day, I've just dropped Lyle with the Lovegoods. He and Luna get on so well."

"Why is he with the Lovegoods? I don't need Xenophilius' ridiculousness to rub off on my son," Severus stated.

"I have an appointment at St. Mungo's. He's been a bit hyper lately and I can't have him running off to the contagious maladies ward."

"And what, pray tell is this appointment for?" he asked.

"Nothing serious, no worries at all," Kem replied with a small smile. Severus looked at her inquisitively. Kem avoided eye contact with him, and wrung her hands together.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kem hesitated before answering. "No…not at all Severus." She turned away to leave; but Severus grabbed her by the forearm before she could go any further.

"_Legilimens," _Severus whispered. He knew that Kem was an accomplished Occlumens, due to Ogonna's training, but he found it surprisingly easy to enter her mind. He saw Kem, in the kitchen, waving her wand in frustration. She was almost to the brink of tears only producing sparks. He dug deeper to find Kem and Taka in some sort of bar or lounge. Kem had a martini in her hand. She bit the olive from the tiny skewer. Taka had a sympathetic look on his face.

Severus withdrew from Kem's mind. He looked down at his wife.

"I…I d-don't know what's wrong with me," Kem said with a sniff. Severus thought Kem would be furious with him for invading her thoughts without herpermission.

"You didn't think to tell me?" Severus inquired. "You went to Akinyemi, instead."

Kem sighed heavily. "I didn't want to worry you Severus. Between your work and missions, I just didn't want to burden you. Taka's…Taka's just here, Sev. That's all."

Severus felt like a fool. He'd feared the worst of his wife, while she had actually been more concerned for him.

"Shall I, accompany you to the hospital?" he asked sheepishly. Kem brightened gradually and nodded.

At St. Mungo's, Kem was attended to immediately. Severus knew she was nervous, as she clung tightly to his forearm. When she spoke to the nurses, she held an atmosphere of charm and calmness. A young nurse led them into an office.

"If you'll wait here, Healer McCain will be with you shortly," she said.

"Thank you," Kem said sweetly. After the nurse left, Kem sighed deeply. "I wonder if it was the Crimson Tide?" She wondered aloud. "I was very careful when handling the Tiger Hashberries. I was sure not to get any on my skin or breathe it in—"

"Stop it," Severus interrupted softly, "You'll make yourself sick with worry."

Kem nodded, but looked as though the ill thoughts persisted.

"Mr and Mrs. Snape, I presume?" came a deep voice. Severus arched an eyebrow at the surprisingly lithe man as he entered the office. Kem gave a small smile to the medi-wizard. He took a seat behind the oak desk.

"Alright then. Let's have a quick peek at your file." McCain stroked his burly ashen beard. Kem reached out for Severus' hand.

"How would you describe your last pregnancy, Mrs. Snape?" McCain asked.

"Normal, I suppose. I've only been pregnant once," Kem said with a slight frown. McCain nodded slowly, not looking up from the papers.

"It would seem that you've had an early onset miscarriage within the first trimester, within the last year."

Kem let out a small gasp. "Are you quite certain?" she asked.

"Yes, it was very early on, Mrs. Snape. It's not uncommon for a young witch to miscarry without ever knowing. There appears to be very minimal scarring from the miscarriage, but this time around there shouldn't be any complications with proper management."

Severus' mind went to calculate what the medi-wizard had just said.

"This time around?" Kem questioned. McCain squinted looking at the files.

"Yes Mrs. Snape, you're currently nine weeks pregnant with a girl. All seems to be developing well at this point."

"W-what about my magic?" Kem stammered.

"Oh, that," McCain said almost flippantly. "It has been known during pregnancy, especially in young witches, such as yourself, for magic to fluctuate at this time. My advice on the matter is to not use overly complicated spells, no wandless or nonverbal, no apparating, and certainly no duelling."

Severus let the information sink in. He'd barely heard a word of anything else Kem or the doctor had said. He was only broke out of his reverie when Kem gently prodded at his shoulder. McCain shook both their hands before showing them out of the office.

"What are you thinking about Severus?" Kem asked once they were in the hall. "Good news isn't it? I'm glad it's not Crimson Tide that would have been absolutely horrid. Or worse Curly Bark." Kem began to ramble.

"I think," Severus said deliberately, "Changes must be made."

"Changes? What sort of changes?" Kem asked full of worry.

"For one, I must come home at each and every opportunity," Severus replied with resolution.

* * *

><p>There you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know how you like it. Feel free to review or pm me. I love hearing from you guys. Until next time 3<p> 


	21. Don't Talk To Strangers

Hi and welcome back! Glad to have you. Thanks to my beta MrsBates93. Thanks for the pm's and reviews, I love hearing from you guys. 

* * *

><p>June 1982<p>

Severus strode through the streets of Hogsmeade with a scowl etched upon his face. He detested Hogsmeade weekends. Once set free from the confines of the castle, Severus thought the students were more unruly than ever. His one delight was taking house points from seventh year Gryffindors, who had now scurried off at the sight of him. After walking for nearly two hours, Severus decided on the Hog's Head for a brief break.

Though the inn was in a state of derelict abandon, no student ever ventured there, which was more than Severus could have ever asked for. Severus hung his cloak at the entrance of the pub, and then headed for a table near a heavily encrusted window.

"What'll it be for you, boy?" the barkeeper yelled to Severus.

"A tea will suffice," Severus replied dully. The barkeeper merely grunted in acknowledgement. To preoccupy himself, he withdrew a miniature book from his pocket. Severus quickly became engrossed in the novel, not noticing when the murky cup of tea was placed before him.

"Why, if it isn't Mr Severus Snape."

Severus looked up at the sound his name. He was surprised to find Kem's friend Taka, heading towards him.

"Mind if I join you?" Taka asked politely. Severus would have liked to refuse but Taka took the empty seat before Severus could answer.

"Mr Akinyemi," Severus said dismally.

"Please, please. Call me Taka. Surely, we mustn't be so formal. Nkemdilim and I are nearly siblings, if not close cousins," Taka finished with a wink.

Severus resisted with every fibre of his being not to hex the man in front of him. Severus was not sure, but something about Taka did not sit well with him. For one thing, the man never stopped smiling.

"She's rather fond of you, I suppose."

"And how is Nkemdilim? She's not answered my owl. Your Lyle is a handful, I imagine?"

"She has been rather busy. She and her mother have been on a shopping spree. Naturally, I assumed less fuss with the arrival of our second child."

"A… a second child?" Taka nearly sputtered.

"Yes, we're expecting a girl this time around," Severus said nonchalantly.

Taka waved a hand to signal the barkeeper. "Congratulations are in order then I imagine, a drink to you and the missus."

"Another time perhaps, I must head back to the castle." Severus nodded curtly. Without preamble he tossed a few coins on the table for the untouched tea, before taking his leave. As Taka watched Severus leave, his nose began to flare. A small vial crushed in Taka's left hand as he clenched his fist. The glass pierced his skin, but Taka did not register the pain.

"_I'll have to act more quickly," _Taka thought.

Severus left the Hog's Head with an uneasy feeling. There was something odd about Taka and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Without haste Severus made his way to the entrance of the small village. As he caught sight of the Thestrals, Severus slowed his pace. He did not care for the creatures. Each time he saw them, he remembered why he could do so.

"Evenin' Severus, err Professor Snape," greeted the giant Hagrid.

"Hagrid," Severus responded flatly.

"Were ye headin' back? There's a carriage ready, if you don't mind riding with a student," Hagrid said. Severus looked over to the carriage nearest the gate; it held one of the students who was one of the least irritating.

"It is acceptable," Severus said. He left the giant's presence before further small talk could be engaged. When Severus reached the cabin, he found Lauren Walker, who looked utterly miserable. Since the night Severus had taken the girl to his storeroom, she had been quiet and withdrawn.

"Miss Walker," Severus announced his presence. The carriage jerked as the Thestrals began the journey back to the castle.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape," she answered quietly. There was something visibly wrong with the girl, her despondency made Severus uncomfortable.

"Do all Slytherins hate Mudbloods?" Lauren asked, catching Severus off guard.

"That is a very ugly term Ms Walker, I'll not hear it in my presence," Severus said stiffly. He did detest the word, given the fact that he had once said this to his dearest friend.

"It should be fine for me to use, seeing as I am one," Lauren mumbled.

"You were born to family of Muggles. Nothing more, nothing less," Severus stated.

"Jeremy's gone off with a Pureblood girl now. He says I've been silly to think that any Pureblood would be serious about a mud...Muggle Born."

"Mr Turner is, without a doubt, one of the most incredible imbeciles I have ever known. Speaking as a former member of Slytherin and teacher."

At that, Lauren gave a small smile.

"He can barely brew a proper poison antidote," Severus went on with a snort.

"You're right, he's rubbish," Lauren joined in. For the rest of the carriage ride Severus berated the boy in every way he could to cheer up the heartbroken young woman.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be a big boy for Grandma Olu?" Kem licked her thumb and cleaned a smudge from Lyle's cheek.<p>

"I wanna go wif you," Lyle pouted.

"Not this time, darling, mummy's going to see the boring old Healer. How about you show grandma that trick you showed Jake, eh?"

Lyle stamped his foot unappeased. A roar of fire from the floo alerted Kem.

"We're in the family room, mum!" Kem called out. "Now look here Lyle Regulas Snape," she began in a warning tone. The toddler turned up his nose.

"Quite the handful, I see."

Kem turned, startled, to find Taka in her doorway. "Oh, Taka. What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Taka closed the gap between them.

"Events have turned out very differently than I'd hoped," Taka said.

"Taka, what are you on ab-," Kem was cut off by Taka who kissed her hard.

"Don't kiss my mummy! Only daddy kisses mummy!" Lyle shouted as he shoved Taka.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy half blood!" Taka snarled, kicking Lyle to the floor. Before Taka could make another move, Kem slapped him hard across the face.

"Get out of my home Taka. Right this instant," Kem had her wand aimed at Taka as she went to her son's side.

"I'll be leaving Mrs Snape, but not without you," Taka declared. Kem furiously waved her wand only to produce a few dull sparks. Taka smirked at her dismal efforts.

"That would be the Manticore saliva in your system. You really should do something about that drinking habit of yours." He tried to grab her arm, when he came close enough she dodged him and pulled Taka's arm behind his back. Taka, using his free hand delivered a punch to the side of Kem's abdomen. She stumbled back a bit, clutching her stomach.

"Enough of this," Taka snarled. He fired a stunning spell at Kem. As she went limp he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mummy!" Lyle cried. He ran to his mother, clutching her legs just as Taka disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Out of the way," Severus growled. A second year's cauldron boiled over with a thick fuchsia sludge dripping over the sides.<p>

"Can you not comprehend simple instructions, you idiotic-"

"Professor Snape!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she entered the room. His former teacher looked at him sternly.

"There's a visitor for you in the Headmaster's office. I shall take over until you return."

"Very well," Severus responded. He sent one final glare to the quivering boy. The moment that Severus stepped out of the classroom, the tension lifted. Taking a short cut he'd learned from Kem in their sixth year, Severus walked quickly from the dungeons. He wondered who could be waiting for him. Kem had always rented a room in Hogsmeade, never coming to the castle. _"Perhaps, _it's someone from _the patent office," _Severus thought. Severus was quite proud of the spells he'd invented, and thought now was the time to capitalize from his hard work. Though he did not disclose Sectumsempra, he felt the other spells were more than noteworthy.

He uttered the absurd password and the gargoyle allowed his entrance. He was immediately caught off guard by the presence of Kem's father.

"Oh, Severus, there you are you, son," Ayo greeted. Severus noticed that the man looked somewhat gaunt. Severus had not seen Ayo look this dishevelled since Kem was taken away by Ogonna.

"I'll just leave the two of you to it then," Dumbledore said standing up from his desk.

"It's quite all right, Albus, as a matter fact, I'd like to you to hear this as well," Ayo said. Severus sighed softly as his father in law took a moment to gather his thoughts. Severus didn't have a clue what Ayo could be visiting for and his last class had put him in a foul mood.

"Severus, when was the last time you spoke to Kem?" Ayo asked. This caught Severus off guard.

"A little over two weeks since her last letter I believe," Severus said with a frown. He thought on it. Kem usually wrote to him twice a week, whether he responded to her or not.

"I feared as such. Oluchi was to go over and watch Lyle while Kem ran a few errands. She wasn't there, so we just assumed she'd take Lyle with her. Three days later, Beemo popped over saying Kem hadn't been home. We checked the compound and she wasn't there either, so we thought she might be visiting you," Ayo explained.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me," Severus said slowly. Ayo took a deep breath.

"We're...Oluchi and I are fearing the worst. We think they're missing," Ayo solemnly replied.

Severus simply stared at the man. "Surely, that can't be. Haven't you sent Beemo to look for them?"

"House Elves are supposed to be able to go to their master wherever they are. None of the elves from the village can get to her either, it's as if they are being blocked," Ayo explained.

Though he understood, Severus had a hard time believing the turn of events.

"Have you contacted the Aurors?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Severus barely heard the older men's discussion. It was as if his thought process had completely stopped. Though he could see Ayo and Dumbledore speaking, Severus couldn't hear a word they were saying. He slowly turned to leave the headmaster's office.

"Severus? Where are you going, son?" Ayo inquired gently. Severus, lost in his thoughts, exited without answering.

* * *

><p>At the back of a dank cellar, Kem sat in the corner cuddling Lyle close to her. With no windows she'd lost track of just how long they'd been there. The only light coming from a flameless torch.<p>

"I'm hungry mummy," Lyle said weakly into Kem's chest. She breathed evenly as she could, trying to keep her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was to appear frightened.

"Don't worry love," was all she replied. She'd scanned the small room dozens of time and saw no means of escape. A moment later, a soft pop alerted them of someone's presence. Within an instant shackles appeared on Kem and Lyle's hands and feet.

"No moving," squeaked a young house elf. It placed a tray of food near Kem, just out of her reach.

"Grundy please," Kem pleaded, "Please help us. I need medicine. I'm having a baby Grundy. You know what that means don't you?"

"Grundy will...Grundy will," the elf paused. It looked like it was struggling with itself to say more. "Grundy will be punished!" It shrieked.

"Grundy, listen to me. If you help me you will not be punished. You can stay with me, I will be a kind mistress to you. You know Beemo, don't you?" The little elf looked at Kem with anguish in its eyes.

"Eat food!" The elf cried. It disapparated before Kem could say anything else. The shackles disappeared from her wrists.

"Can we eat now mummy?" Lyle asked. Kem crawled over to the food. She sniffed at the flat bread and baked chicken trying to detect any signs of poison. She tasted a bit to examine it as best as she could. When she deemed that it was safe, she gave a small portion to Lyle. It was barely enough food for one person, let alone a child and a pregnant woman.

As per usual there were no utensils with the meagre meal. She was surprised to find a sharp knife under the plate.

"Thank you Grundy," Kem whispered softly placing the knife in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke at the crack of dawn. He had only had a few hours of sleep and was thoroughly exhausted. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. The weather was noticeably alluding that he might be out of Europe. Severus had been traveling for days by broom. He had been led by his pocket watch, its arrow glowed bright green. It was the only method that could direct him to his wife and son. Severus got up from the cold ground of the cave where he'd taken shelter. After searching his pockets for Pepper Up potions, he downed the elixir and set off again on his journey.<p> 


	22. It's Over

Hi and welcome back to another installment of _Forever Mine. _Thanks to my beta MrsBates93, and thank you for reading, pm's and reviews. :)

* * *

><p>Kem sat stiffly at the dinner table. Her eyes kept sneaking glances at the corner,where Lyle sat unable to join. Taka, who sat in front of her, sipped a glass of wine.<p>

"You look lovely this evening," Taka said, was washed and dressed by the house elf Grundy. She was forced to wear an elaborate dress with frills and ribbons.

"I'm not hungry," Kem replied flatly as she pushed the plate away from her. In truth she was very hungry. Lyle was not allowed any of the meal, so Kem had refused to eat without her son.

Taka sighed wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Things would have gone a lot more smoothly if you'd just given me a chance."

"How could I?" Kem started, "You've poisoned me for months; taken my son and I from our home and locked us in a cellar."

Taka ignored the edge in Kem's voice. "Oh Kem, you were always one for a bit of dramatics."

Fire burned in her eyes as Taka spoke, oblivious to her frustration.

"Master! Master!" Grundy said, bursting into the room, panicked.

"What is it Grundy? Can't you see that we're having dinner?" Taka said ina bored tone.

"Thereis a visitor. A wizard named Snape. Grundy told Snape to leave, but Snape insisted on seeing Master," the elf squeaked out rapidly.

Taka rose from his seat and went to grab Grundy by the neck. "You insolent creature! Who told you to let anyone into my home? How dare you!" Taka threw Grundy to the ground hard, before kicking him in the stomach. "Take them back to the cellar," he spat. Taka straightened his robes before exiting the dining room.

Quick as she could, Kem ran over to Lyle. She scooped him into her Lyle close, she scanned the room.

"Please Grundy, you must let me leave," Kem pleaded as the elf came near looked distressed, unsure of what to do.

"Master tells Grundy to take Miss back to cellar," Grundy said softly.

"Grundy, that man, Snape, he ismy husband. He's come to take us home, please Grundy."

"Grundy must listen to master!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Master Snape, how unexpected," Taka said with a gracious smile.<p>

"Have you seen my wife, Akinyemi?" Severus inquired lowly.

"Nkemdilim? Why, I haven't seen her in months."

"I'm led to believe that she is close by."

"There is the Fulani family about a mile or so away. It would be my pleasure to introduce you."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the Black man. The pocket watch indicated that Kem and Lyle were Severus could not figure was without Occlumency,Severus could tell that Taka was lying to him.

"The thing is, Akinyemi, it has been quite some time since I have seen my wife. Nearly two months."

Taka feigned a look of surprise. "Is that so?" Severus noticed Taka slowly reach for his wand. Severus quickly drew his own, aiming at Taka.

"Where is she?" Severus' tone was dangerously low. Taka's lips curled into a sneer. As he started to answer a shrill scream rang out. Being caught off guard, Taka was able to fire a spell at Severus.

Severus was just able to dodge the spell which shattered a vase. Taka took off, just before he made it out of the room, a black smoke filled the air, blinding Severus.

"Grundy!" Severus heard Taka shout angrily.

"_Ventus_!" Severus yelled. He slashed his wand through the black cloud, clearing it away. "Kem!" he called out. With the last of the black cloud cleared, Severus saw the tail end of Taka heading into a ran after him as fast as he could.

"Stay back!" Taka yelled when Severus entered the dining room. Taka held Kem, twisting her arm behind her back. A little way from them Lyle struggled to get away from the house elf.

"Daddy!" Lyle shouted. The toddler continued to struggle from the house elf's grasp.

"Don't move, you filthy brat!" Taka growled,his wand pressed firmly against Kem's stood still .He had to think of a way to free his family as quickly and as safely as possible.

Taka began to slowly edge away to the opposite door int he broke free of Grundy's hold.

"Let mummy go!" Lyle ran with all the speed he could muster. Severus saw a dull steak knife in Lyle's small hand. "Lyle, no!" Kem screamed, but it was to late. Lyle wildly scratched at Taka's leg. He tore the fabric of Taka's robes making minor cuts. Taka shoved Kem to the floor and fired a series of spells at the boy. Severus managed to block each one from harming Lyle.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Taka shot at Severus. Severus stumbled slight as his wand flew from his hand. Kem, who was still on the floor clutched her stomach and swept her leg under Taka, knocking the man down.

She then rushed over to Lyle and scooped her son into her arms. Severus retrieved his wand but before he could cast a spell, Taka had already made his way over to Kem and Lyle.

"Ahhh!" Kem cried out as Taka grabbed hold of her by her hair,Lyle just barely slipped out of her grip.

"No!" Lyle screamed. A strange translucent silver like shield emitted from Lyle. It spread in a giant sphere pushing Taka back. This was Severus' managed to get between his family and Taka.

Severus never took his eyes off Taka. He knew he couldn't disapparate with Kem and Lyle in their conditions; he'd have to subdue Taka, to get them away safely. Taka slowly rose, eyeing Severus.

"Stand down, Akinyemi," Severus said lowly.

"She's meant to be mine," Taka ground out. "She is wasted on filth like you." Severus did not react to the provocation; instead he studied Taka's movements. When Taka began firing curses Severus blocked them.

Unexpectedly Taka aimed above Severus. _"Minutus Confringo!"_

Kem and Lyle shrieked as chunks of ceiling fell on them. Severus turned his head only for a brief moment. Taka sent another disarming charmat Severus which knocked him to the floor.

"_Evitoinfans!" _Taka shouted.A stream of yellow hit Kem squarely in the stomach. She immediately let out a blood curdling scream. Taka only smirked. She broke down into sobs.

"What did you do?" Severus demanded.

"I've only relieved Nkemdilim of a little burden," Taka remarked.

"The...the baby..." Kem said softly in between wracking sobs.

"What is it, Kem?" Severus questioned. Taka's stance was less defensive but Severus did not drop his guard.

"The baby, Sev, he's killed the baby," Kem said. Severus inhaled sharply. With a growl he launched at Taka, who was unprepared for a physical the first time, Severus put into use the hand to hand skills he had learned from Master Christopher. Taka fought back wildly,uncoordinated. Severus took a step back to cast a spell; Taka used this small opening to disarm Severus. Severus dodged a curse from Taka and picked up the steak knife which was closer than his wand.

"_Avada..._"Taka started. Severus, who was already moving, rammed into Taka. With all of his strength, Severus pierced Taka as deeply as he could. Taka's eyes went wide. Blood slowly trickled down his dark robes. Taka's face grew twisted and ugly. He began to cast the Killing Curse once more. Severus roughly pulled the knife from Taka's abdomen and plunged it into Taka's throat.

Taka gasped for air. He coughed, spurting blood onto Severus. Taka's shaking hand dropped his wand and he fell to his knees. He slumped over, the blood beginning to spill onto the floor. Certain that the man was no longer a threat, Severus went to his wife and son.

Kem was crying into Lyle's hair, shielding him. Severus was unsure of what to do, unsure of how to comfort her.

"Beemo," Kem croaked softly. Much longer than it usually took, Beemo appeared.

"Let's go home?" Severus went to help Kem up.

"Not just yet," Kem said, and then she waved over to Beemo who had tears in its big round eyes. "Beemo, go fetch the dried Flower of Life," Kem ordered. Beemo disapparated with a nod.

"What is it? Why aren't we leaving?" Severus pried gently. He didn't understand, he thought they leave immediately.

"There's something...something we must do first," Kem stared at her somewhat puzzled. A gasping from Taka's failing body drew their attention. A pool of blood outlined the side of Taka's body, the light of his open eyes slowly dimming. Severus looked away. He didn't want to think about what he had just done. Beemo reappeared with a small wooden box in her hands,presenting it to Kem. Inside was the Flower, though dried, still vibrant. Kem took the Flower, and shoved it in her mouth, eating the petals, roots, leaves and all.

"Severus,you must erase Lyle's memories," Kem said, "All of this."

Severus took a deep breath. Lyle stirred at his name, moving slightly in Kem's tight grip. Severus had never performed the memory charm and never thought to use it on his son.

"Yes, very well," Severus said resolutely. He went to retrieve his wand, glancing at Taka's paling figure. "_He hurt them,"_ Severus thought to himself, justifying his actions. He went to Lyle's side, gently nudging the boy's chin to meet his gaze.

"_Obliviate,_" Severus said softly. Within a matter of minutes,he erased nearly a months' worth of memories from Lyle's mind. The boy slumped onto Kem's chest when Severus was finished.

"Beemo, take Lyle to my father. Make sure they feed him well," Kem ordered. Beemo gently took Lyle with from Kem.

"Severus, your wand please," Kem hesitation, he handed it over to her.

"Grundy," Kem called out as loud as she could muster. The house elf had been huddled in the corner since the fight began. "Come to me,Grundy." The elf timidly made his way to Kem.

"Grundy, with the death of your master, I claim you," Kem said as she weakly waved Severus' wand.

Grundy's eyes went wide. A dull purple mist flowed from the wand, "_Vinculoservili," _Kem cast. The mist formed around Grundy's neck resembling a collar and chain. Grundy kneeled before Kem.

"Grundy serves," he didn't put up a fight; Taka had been such a terrible master.

"We must go now," Severus said once the spell ended. "I must get you to a healer." He looked at the bulge in her middle.

"There's one more thing I have to do," Kem said. Severus was puzzled. Kem needed medical attention.

"_Somnusdormeo_," Kem cast at Severus. He went limp, falling beside her. Kem checked to make sure Severus had fallen asleep.

"I can't let you kill a man," Kem whispered. She brushed a lock of hair from Severus' face before she saying, _"Obliviate."_


	23. Healing

A/N: Hi and welcome back. Thanks for all the pm's, reviews here and on my tumblr and facebook pages. It makes me feel great! And thanks to my beta MrsBates93.

* * *

><p>August 1982<p>

Severus had not let Kem of his sight since bringing her home. When the Aurors came to question her about the circumstances of Taka Akinyemi's death, he refused to leave her. The abuse Kem suffered at Taka's hands along with her high family standing had resulted in her being acquitted of all charges.

As Severus sat in a chair next to Kem's bedside he gazed at her. Lyle lay curled up next to her. Though the boy had no memory of the ordeal, he stayed incredibly close to his mother at all times. Severus became alert when Kem began to stir. With the loss of their daughter, Severus had barely let Kem lift a finger.

"Hmm, morning Sev," Kem said groggily.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Severus asked.

"I could eat," Kem responded softly.

"Would you like some soup? There's rabbit soup, or there is the Vietnamese broth your mother brought over that you like."

"Mummy brought pho? I think I'll have some of that," Kem said some what surprised. She began to get out of bed, gently peeling Lyle off herarm.

"No. Stay in bed, I'll fetch it," Severus directed.

"I don't mind Severus; I can go to the kitchen. I'm not an invalid."

Severus sighed. Kem hadn't spoken about the loss of the baby or how it had affected her, even to the healers at St. Mungo's. Severus didn't know what to do to help besides being there for begrudgingly allowed her independence. Kem got out of the bed and left the room, her pale green housecoat trailing after her.

"M-master Severus Snape?" Grundy squeaked timidly from the doorway." Grundy has letter." Grundy placed the envelope on the nearby vanity before disappearing as quickly as it had showed up. Severus disliked the elf only because of its former master, yet Kem convinced him of to let it stay with carefully read the letter. It was from Dumbledore,whom he had not heard from in months. Deciphering the code that Dumbledore had invented,the letter stated that Severus was needed for a mission.

"_He can't be serious_," Severus thought.

* * *

><p>Even though she'd put up a fight, Severus made Kem go to her father's home while he went to see Dumbledore. Every few minutes Severus checked his pocket watch. He waited in a private room of the Leaky Cauldron; Dumbledore was now twenty minutes late. Severus had it in his head to leave that very moment but the door creaked softly, catching his attention.<p>

"Severus,my dear boy, I do apologize for my tardiness," Dumbledore said, walking in and brushing the dust off his robes as he continued, "I had a rather unfortunate incident with a Festering Tit Warbler, terrible things they are."

"What was the meaning of your letter?" Severus all but demanded.

Dumbledore looked somewhat taken aback. "I was quite clear, wasn't I? Perhaps another code would be in order. Navajo should do..."

"I meant," Severus interrupted, "Why am I being sent to Ireland? Why now of all times?"

"I've reports that one Callum Jugson has been hiding there since the fall of Voldemort. Very recently he has started up a small gang who have been terrorizing local Muggles."

"What about the Aurors, isn't this their job?" Severus retorted.

"In case you've forgotten, it's yours too," Dumbledore replied calmly. "This situation is quite sensitive and needs to be handled with great care."

Severus wanted to protest but thought better of it. He listened to what Dumbledore knew about the case, all the while making plans of his own.

* * *

><p>"You've memorized the incantations?"<p>

"Yes, Severus."

"Do you have the charmed necklaces?"

"Yes, Severus."

"How often should you reset the password?"

"Every five hours."

"And you have the spare wand?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Do you have enough potion detector?

"Yes, Severus," Kem replied with a small sigh. Severus stood in front of the floo, racking his brain making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"And your father is on his way?"

"Yes, dear,and then I will put the wards up. Everything will be fine," Kem reassured. Severus could tell by her tone that she was handling the situation far better than he was.

"You don't have to worry. You have a job to do and you need to focus on that. Lyle and I will be right here, waiting for your return."

Severus only nodded. Kem closed the short distance between them, before wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"Just come back to us," she said softly. Severus returned the gentle embrace, letting it linger for as long as possible. After a moment, Kem broke away and stepped back. "Be safe." Her warm brown eyes began to mist. Again Severus nodded. Without a word he stepped into the fireplace and spoke the destination. As the green flames engulfed him, a single tear ran down Kem's cheek.

* * *

><p>Severus had been in the village for a few days when Jugson sought him out. Severus had made sure to drop his name at every pub or tavern that he could find. Aside from being forever at Lucius' heel, Severus knew nothing of the man, who now led him to a small semi dilapidated dwelling.<p>

"I've not heard a word from any of them, not a peep," Jugson said as he entered the building. The occupants silenced at Severus' arrival.

"Andw ho is this?" asked an older man with chipped teeth and yellow eyes.

"Settle down, Darragh .This is Severus Snape, Potions Master to the Dark Lord," Jugson said. In that moment every set of eyes focused on Severus. Severus feigned a look of disinterest although he was carefully scrutinizing each man.

"Well he's just what we need then," Darragh's eyes flashed malcontent.

"I'm needed for what, exactly?" Severus asked turning to Jugson.

"There's a family of Mud-bloods that's come to the village. It's our duty to get rid of them. We've to keep up the Dark Lord's work in his absence," Jugson said firmly.

The other men nodded in agreement. "You're right, of course, and how do you purpose we do this?"

Jugson ushered Severus to a heavy wooden table. Each man took turns detailing horrendous ways to remove the family.

* * *

><p>"Advances in the field are being made every day Mrs Snape. After all, it is still very early on, you mustn't despair," comforted Healer McCain. Kem dabbed the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief.<p>

"T-thank you McCain," Kem said with a small smile. She rose from her seat and shook the Healer's hand politely. In the adjacent waiting area, her parents and Lyle had waited patiently.

"How is everything?" Ayo asked. Kem didn't answer but went over to her mother, who held the napping Lyle. Kem smoothed a curl from Lyle's face.

"Kem, what is it?" Her father pressed gently.

"It looks like Lyle won't be able to have any siblings," Kem said softly. Her parents looked at one another in shock.

"Oh, Kemmy," Ayo said as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug. Kem let her father embrace her as he had always done when she was a child. Her tears rolled onto his shirt. He swayed slowly back and forth as he stopped himself from also crying.

"It'll be alright, love," Ayo said. "We'll help as much as we can.I promise."

* * *

><p>Severus returned home from the mission only a week before the start of term. The mission wasn't at all what he expected. Jugson and his gang was the biggest bunch of idiots that he had ever encountered. Severus was sure he could have subdued all the men by himself,but left the messy work to the Irish authorities. Though the mission was successful Severus felt it had been a waste of his time.<p>

"_Linteum plico_,_" _Severus said, pointing his wand at several items in his wardrobe. The clothing floated across the room and into his trunk.

"Da! Da!" Lyle shouted as he ran into the master bedroom with Jake at his heel. Severus sent the hyena a cold glare, stopping the animal from entering the room.

"What have I said about running in the house young man?" Severus questioned.

"I'm not apposed to," Lyle recited.

"The word is supposed, not apposed," Severus corrected.

"Da, what's baron mean?" Lyle asked, going to the doorway to pet Jake.

"It's a title of nobility. Why do you ask?"

"Umm mummy said it a lot. She was telling Luna's mummy. And mummy said no more babies. I fink mummy was sad."

"_D_oes_ he mean barren?" _Severus thought to himself. _"_It's very rude to listen in to other people's conversations. You will not do that again. Now take that mutt to the garden."

"Ok,"Lyle said with a pout.

Kem had told Severus that she had been to St. Mungos in his absence, though she did not go into details about the trip. Severus' first thought was to talk to Kem about the matter but he thought better of it. Kem still wouldn't talk to him about the loss of their daughter. Severus sighed.

"_She'll come to me when she's ready."_


	24. Total Eclipse

A/N: Thanks for returning back to Forever Mine. And thanks to my beloved beta MrsBate93. And again thanks for all the reviews and pm's.

* * *

><p>January 1983<p>

"What do you think you're doing, Weasley?" Severus hissed. The first year's concoction bubbled angrily, spurting a green gas.

"I-I-I just added three tablespoons of Olibanum," the boy stammered.

"Are you illiterate as well as incapable of counting? The instructions clearly state to use two tablespoons of Olibanum. Clean this cauldron and start again, ten points from Gryffindor."

The red haired boy frowned when Severus turned his back. Severus stalked around the classroom; the first year's incompetence at brewing a simple potion annoyed him greatly. When he was their age he'd mastered nearly all of the potions that the fifth years learnt. Severus returned to the front of the class, and sat at his desk. He watched as a young Hufflepuff boy stirred the cauldron clockwise, instead of counter clockwise. A Gryffindor girl added a twig of holly without removing the berries.

"_Dunderheads, the lot of them,_" Severus thought. The bell rang signalling the end of class. Severus was as equally relieved by the dismissal as the students were. After the last student left, he pulled out his pocket watch. The last class of the day was over and thankfully it was the start of the weekend. He was also free from Hogsmeade duty. Severus checked the other side of the watch. Kem and Lyle's hands rested on 'traveling'. Every weekend Kem would rent a room in the village which gave Severus some peace of mind. He summoned all the parchments he needed to grade and shrunk them to neatly fit in his robe pocket.

"Ah, Severus. Caught you just in time, I see," Dumbledore said as Severus stepped out of the Potions classroom. Severus hoped to slink away unnoticed.

"Indeed you did, Headmaster," Severus replied.

"First, I'd like to commend you on the potions you've been supplying to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey is especially fond of your muscle relaxer," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Ah, I see. Well if that is all, Headmaster?" Severus asked, hoping this was the end of the conversation.

"Are you familiar with the Wolfsbane potion?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Only slightly. What of it?"

"I'd like you to try your hand at it. A very dear friend of mine brews the potion, but he is getting on in years. It is a notoriously difficult potion to handle; I only came to see you as I thought of no one else morecapable of brewing it," Dumbledore stated, his smile never faltering.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do, now if you'll excuse me," Severus said turning to leave.

"Oh and Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus asked as patiently as he could.

"You will use the best ingredients you can find, won't you?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus said, clenching his teeth. Dumbledore only nodded, dismissing the young Potions Master.

_"He is just too easy to wind up,_" Dumbledore thought as he headed back to his office.

* * *

><p>Madam Rosmerta sat down plates of food for the Snape family. While the Three Broomsticks was not the only pub in the village, it was the only one that Severus considered clean.<p>

"Wolfsbane?" Kem asked incredulously. She cut the fried fish into bite sized pieces for Lyle.

"That is what he's asked of me, yes. I don't imagine it will be very hard to brew," Severus replied.

"I have no doubt that you can brew it, dear, but who is it for?" Kem prodded, taking a sip of red wine.

"I hadn't thought to ask," he shrugged.

"Hmm. It's probably for Lupin, no doubt. What other werewolf would Dumbledore care for?" Kem thought aloud.

Severus scowled. He hadn't thought on the use of the potion, only the process. The last thing he wanted to do was assist Lupin in any fashion.

"What's a werewolf, mummy?" Lyle asked in between bites.

"It's just a bad monster, dear, but they're kept far, far away from good little boys," Kem replied and she kissed Lyle on the top of his head.

"You're going to tell Dumbledore, aren't you?" Kem asked Severus.

Just as Severus was about to reply, Madam Rosmerta asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Oh, yes. A small pumpkin juice and a Butterbeer with a bit of Firewhiskey please," Kem said with a wink.

Madam Rosmerta smiled at Kem. "And anything for you, Professor Snape?"

Severus shook his head.

"Firewhiskey in Butterbeer?" he asked Kem after Rosmerta left their table.

"It gives the Butterbeer more of a kick, I think," she responded. Severus pursed his lips. Kem had already had two glasses of wine.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

Kem looked at him bewildered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Severus said with a sigh. Kem eyed him but didn't press it further.

* * *

><p>April 1983<p>

"Take what you need son, I trust you know where everything is," Ayo said graciously.

"Thank you, sir."

"Come now Severus, no need to be so formal all the time. I'll be at the front of the shop and Oluchi is preparing lunch whenever you and Lyle are ready."

"Can I have some candy?" Lyle asked excitedly looking between his father and grandfather.

"After lunch," Severus said, causing Lyle to pout. Ayo chuckled and left them to their own devices.

It was the Easter holidays and Severus had returned home. With his brief break he had decided to work on a few potions he'd been developing. There were a few items he didn't have in his own stores causing him to come to Ayo's Apothecary. His father-in-law allowed Severus to take whatever items he needed free of charge.

"When's mummy coming back?" Lyle asked as he followed his father down the aisles. Kem had gone to Niwango to meet with her cousins to discuss the Okafor family business.

"She'll be back in two days," Severus said, peering at a phial of Sphinx tears.

"I miss her," Lyle said sadly. Severus was unsure how to comfort his son.

"There's sow ears down the aisle, why don't you go get a few for Jake?" Severus said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay," Lyle complied. The store was relatively empty save for the clerk and one customer Severus had seen near the fresh herbs section.

Severus perused the aisles, gathering ingredients, occasionally passing by Lyle who was preoccupied by pink Bonnibel flowers. Severus found the last item he needed, Horn of Hippocampus, when he heard Lyle cry out.

"Put that back!" the boy shouted. Severus rounded the corner to see a figure gesturing for Lyle to be quiet.

"What is going on here?" Severus demanded. It appeared to be a woman, dressed in shabby robes.

"I saw her, daddy. She put it in her pocket," Lyle declared. The woman turned to Severus.

"The boy is… is mistaken. I was only..." she began. "Oh, Professor Snape," she finished with a groan.

Severus looked at her closely. "Miss Walker?" He inquired slowly. Though she had only graduated the year before, Severus could hardly recognize her. She had circles around her eyes and her brown skin waschafed and peeling. She only nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus asked. Within moments tears came to her eyes. She reached in her pocket and handed Severus a small pouch of Red Raspberry leaves. Severus looked to her slightly bulging middle.

"Miss Walker... are you pregnant?" Severus asked. Lauren nodded again, wiping her eyes with a threadbare sleeve.

"Lyle it's time for lunch, go upstairs and join your grandmother. Tell her I have matters to attend to and will return shortly," Severus said.

"You can have one slice of cake after your meal," Severus added. He'd hope that at the excitement of the sweets Lyle would over look this exchange. After Lyle had rushed up the stairs, Severus went back to Lauren.

"We're going somewhere to talk," he declared.

Severus took Lauren to the most private and closest place he could think of, his old home at Spinner's End. He had not visited the place in nearly two years, but it was surprisingly free of any dust or mildew. He gestured for the young woman to take a seat on the old sofa.

"Explain yourself," Severus said. He waited, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

"I've been foolish," Lauren said at last. Severus arched an eyebrow, but let her go at her own pace.

"After graduation, Jeremy and I made up. He said he had been a git and that he'd change, and… I let him fill my head full of nonsense. Things were okay for a little while. We stayed in a nice flat, went to parties and it was wonderful. Until..." Lauren paused. "One day, he told me that he had to get married. His father had arranged for him to marry some Pureblood girl. I was livid and we had a big row and he started on the same rubbish as last time, how he could never marry a Muggleborn. I left and went to my parents. My parents were pleased that I'd been living with a boy. Then strange things started happening to me. I'd lost control of my magic. I turned the cat green, blew up the couch and made the toaster sing. It terrified my mum and dad. They hate magic and threw me out." Lauren stopped to inhale deeply, to keep herself from crying. "I'd managed to get to St. Mungo's and I found out I was pregnant. I owled Jeremy but he only sent me a howler saying the baby wasn't his and... to never bother him again. I've been trying to find a job but it's been hard. I'm constantly sick and my magic's all over the place," Lauren paused to compose herself.

"Was there no one to assist you?" Severus asked. Lauren shook her head.

"They all hate me now. They warned me not to go back to Jeremy, but I blew them off for a stupid boy. I...I'm such an idiot." Lauren covered her face with both her hands. Severus stiffened as she began to cry. He gave her some time to compose herself.

"Why were you stealing?"

"I was out of money. Red Raspberry leaves are the best for prenatal care. I thought if I had a few of them that the baby would be okay. I was going to pay the shop keeper when I had the money, honest Professor Snape."

"Where have you been living?"

"Different muggle women's shelters. I have to leave once my magic starts getting wonky. I'm afraid to violate the Secrecy Act."

Severus thought on it, but it did not take long for him to come to a conclusion. "Though it is not much, you may stay here, in this house, until more suitable arrangements can be made," Severus offered.

"Are you sure, sir? It won't be any trouble?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

"It is the least I could do for my best student."

At that Lauren smiled, something she had not done in a very long time.


	25. Of the Heart

A/N: Hi and welcome back to Forever Mine. Firstly thanks to my beta MrsBates93. She's a trooper! 10 points to Hufflepuff to the tumblr user who knew what "Beemo" meant. Beemo(the houseelf) is from Nigeria and thus has a slight accent. Thanks to you guys for reading, reviewing and messaging. You guys give me strength!

* * *

><p>June 1983<p>

Severus awoke to a tickling sensation on his shins. The feeling crept up his thigh. He opened his eyes to see Kem's side of the bed empty. He relaxed and closed his eyes. He felt a pair of hands rested back down at his knees. The heat of breath neared his semi erect member. The soft inhaling and exhaling gently teased him. Fingers delicately trailed up his legs, only stopping to grip him at the hips. Now fully hardened Severus was engulfed by the hot moistness of his wife's mouth. His fists clenched.

Her tongue twisted and circled around him. With one hand, she tightened around his base and began to bob up and down. A low groan escaped from Severus. As she continued to work him, she tightened her fingers, adding more pressure. Severus sat up slightly to get a better view of her. He reached for his wand and muttered a spell making her wild coiled hair form into a ponytail. He was now able to see her face better. She raised her head slightly paying special attention to the head of his shaft. She locked eyes with him,staring at him intently without breaking her rhythm. He stopped her,nearly unable to control her by the shoulders, he guided her on top of him. Once she'd securely straddled him, she lowered herself onto his eyes rolled back. She placed her hands on his chest for support;with great deliberation she slowly started to ride him. Her moans were like music to Severus. When her velvet walls tightened around him, Severus knew she was close. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist. Supporting them both, he moved back against the walls. Once situated, with one hand he massaged her breast and sucked on the other. She threw her head back.

"Severus," she moaned when he kissed her collar bone. She entwined her arms around his back, her hands snaking into his hair. He kissed up her neck and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Severus..." she repeated, "I… I'm going to..." She groaned as he thrust into her. Her body shuddered. When she had stilled slightly, Severus maneuvered them,placing her on her back. His long deep strokes gradually increased in speed.

"Yes,j-just like that," she moaned. As he focused on her, droplets of sweat formed at his brow. The rising sun beamed in, making her dark umber skin almost golden. Severus closed his eyes, attempting to hold back. With each thrust, she grinded against him. It was too much for him. He clasped her thighs as he erupted inside of her.

They didn't move, each trying to catch their breath. Severus mustered up the last ounce of his strength to unsheathe himself. He sluggishly went to lie next to her. Kem turned as much as she could to place a kiss on his shoulder, he in turn, bestowed a kiss on her wrist.

"Welcome home," Kem whispered.

Severus took a deep breath, "Not a bad way to begin the holidays."

* * *

><p>Severus snuck off as often as he could. He constantly volunteered to run errands, which usually consisted of grocery shopping, a task that he loathed the most. He apparated to an empty alley of Spinner's End.<p>

"Miss Walker," Severus called out, entering his old home. He went into the kitchen to restock the pantry, separating the items for his family and Lauren.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Lauren waddled in and joined him.

"Here are a few books to keep you... entertained." Severus had remembered how restless Kem was when she had been pregnant with Lyle. He set the books on the edge of the table.

"Thank you, sir; you've just arrived at the right TV's just went out," Lauren commented. Severus made a noncommittal grunt.

"I've been thinking of names. I'm fond of Benjamin if it's a boy and Petunia if it's a girl."

Severus recoiled at the name Petunia. "I happen to know a Petunia, Miss Walker, the most disagreeable creature I've ever had the misfortune of meeting." Severus scowled at the few memories of Petunia. She nodded thoughtfully.

"It's hard to find nice flowery names. My mother's name is Fern and I guess I was named after the wreath. Thought I'd keep the tradition up," Lauren said. In the time that Lauren had been under Severus' care they'd never discussed her family.

"Have you not been able to meet your appointment at St. Mungos? You should know the sex of the child by now,"he inquired, placing a loaf of bread in a cupboard.

Lauren idly rubbed her belly. "I didn't want to know just yet... or at all to be honest,"the latter half she mumbled.

"And why is that?"

She swallowed hard. "I've come to a decision, one I've considered since I told him, Jeremy, about the baby."

"I'm going to give the baby up for adoption," she said firmly. Severus turned to her, dropping a glass container of milk.

"I've given it a lot of thought, Professor," as she continued, "I've talked to the welfare workers at St. Mungos. There are two very nice families already interested. Everything is nearly sorted."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Professor, I've looked at every possible option.I want this baby to have a nice and stable home. Not to have a mum who's barely able to care for herself and certainly not a blood purist father who's only going to resent them. This baby will go to a family who will love and care for them."

Severus couldn't respond properly. He didn't know of any single mothers, much less any in the wizarding world and he had no idea how hard the situation would be. This did seem like the best solution.

"It is very selfless of you, Miss Walker," he said amiably. Lauren looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you, Professor," she said as she added,"for respecting my wishes."

* * *

><p>"More tea, love?" Kem asked, pouring herself a fresh cup. From behind his newspaper, Severus didn't answer. Kem prepared his cup anyway,with two spoonfuls of honey. They sat in the garden, enjoying a pleasant Sunday afternoon. They watched as Lyle and Jake chased and tumbled over one another.<p>

"Meestress,"came Beemo's squeaky voice.

"Yes Beemo? Is the pie ready?" Kem called back. This caugh tSeverus' attention,though he pretended otherwise.

"A Kingsley Shacklebolt is seeking Severus Snape," th eelf said.

"What does he want?" Kem wondered aloud. Severus neatly folded his paper and then took a sip of tea.

"He will be hereon Dumbledore's orders, more than likely. Hopefully it's nothing more than a potion request."

Kingsley Shacklebolt waited patiently next to the floo. "What do you want Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley was not put off by Severus' taciturn manner. "I'm looking for Thorfinn Rowle. Dumbledore suggested that you might know where to find him."

Severus frowned at the man's name. Rowle was in a lower league of Death Eaters, those who were malicious for leisure. He did the dirty work that the elite such as Malfoy shied away from.

"I can make some inquiries," Severus said.

"Dumbledore _suggests_,that you assist me in his arrest," Kingsley replied calmly.

"Did he, indeed?" Severus arched an eyebrow. A mission. Dumbledore wanted Severus to hunt down Rowle.

"When shall we began?" Severus asked, less than pleased.

"Immediately, Dumbledore has intelligence that Rowle has been practicing torture devices on muggle women."

Severus couldn't argue. "Wait here, let me get my things."

* * *

><p>Severus grimaced upon entering an old crumbling barn; a rank stench hit him as soon as he stepped inside.<p>

"Look what we've got here, Snape," Thorfinn Rowle had managed to track down Rowle earlier in the day. Since then Severus had to endure Rowle's disgusting descriptions of what he had done to muggles. Rowle led Severus to a horse's stall. At first Severus saw nothing but rolls of hay. Rowle walked over and pulled away charmed blankets that hid three were bound to one another in shackles and their mouths were gagged. When they saw Rowle they let out muffled screams.

"You've got the potion, then?" Rowle asked eyeing the women. He'd wanted a potion to paralyze his victims while letting them still feel pain.

"Of course I do. Now, isn't there a scythe or any meat hooks lying about?"

"What've you got planned Snape?"

"There's something I'd like to try, with this one," Severus said nastily. Rowle nodded with a smirk. Severus carefully approached the women; there were cuts and bruises covering their bodies. He kneeled next to them; tears streamed down their faces as he came closer.

Rowle returned with a long rusty blade. Severus had not yet received the signal from Shacklebolt and needed to stall.

"Conjure a table," Severus commanded to Rowle. "I need somewhere to work."

The Death Eater lackey did as he was told. Severus pulled a small vial from his pocket. He struggled with each woman to consume the contents but he had little time to gain their trust. Within minutes the women slumped over unconscious. He removed the shackles and hoisted up the woman closest to him.

"The knife," Severus said to Rowle who hurriedly handed him the blade. Rowle pointed his wand at the woman, stripping her of her rags of clothing. Her body was covered in old and fresh cuts and bruises. Her rib cage was nearly prominent from starvation.

"Give me room," Severus barked. Rowle rushed to the other side of the table, eager to watch. Severus felt the smallest trickling of sweat on his brow. Shacklebolt should have arrived ages ago. With a calm hand, he glided the blade down the woman's chest, barely touching her. Severus was unsure of his next move; he clenched his wand in his left hand. The objective of the mission was to capture Rowle, Severus felt he could easily over power the man,but Severus felt a nagging concern for the muggle women. If a duel were to occur, one of them might be hurt.

"What is that?!" Rowle exclaimed. A silvery Patronus of a lynx bounded across the room. It was the signal from Shacklebolt. Severus sidestepped as quickly as he could, narrowly missing a spell. Rowle was blasted back clear across the room. Shacklebolt charged towards Rowle, who had leapt to his feet.

Severus stayed clear out of the way as the two dueled. Streams of spells flew throughout the dilapidated barn.

Out of the way from immediate threat, Severus's first thought was to leave the vicinity but he glanced over to the three unconscious women. _"Shacklebolt can handle it all," _Severus thought. He was about to apparate when he heard Shacklebolt shout, "_PetificusTotalus_." Severus looked over to see Rowle fall over, stiff as a board. Shacklebolt wiped sweat from his brow.

"_Dormio," _Shacklebolt casted nearly exhausted, subduing Rowle completely.

"I assume my part here is done?" Severus remarked. Shacklebolt nodded before going over to check on the muggle women. Without another thought, Severus left the barn.

* * *

><p>"I don't like coming here mummy," Lyle pouted. Kem ruffled his curls and opened the door to last house on Spinner's End.<p>

"Come now, this is where daddy grew up and we have to keep it nice and tidy. We really ought to come more often..." Kem stopped mid-sentence upon entering the house. Clutching the sofa was Lauren, who looked in pain.

"Beemo!" Kem called out, startling Lauren. The elf appeared with a pop. "Take Lyle to my parents. Now," she ordered.

"What are you doing here?" Kem narrowed her eyes at the younger woman.

"Professor Snape... he said it was alright," Lauren groaned. Kem tried to keep her composure. There had to be a reasonable explanation for Severus hiding a pregnant woman in his old home.

"Don't you remember me Okafor... Mrs Snape? I'm Lauren, we were house mates," Lauren said taking a seat. The vague familiarity did nothing to relax Kem.

"This baby isn't his, Professor Snape." Lauren announced sensing Kem's unease.

Kem unclenched her wand. "Are you in pain?" Kem asked flatly.

"It's just minor contractions,"Lauren replied after taking a deep breath.

"I'll want an explanation over tea," Kem asserted. She internally sighed; her worst assumption had been cleared.


	26. Amor de Madre

A/N: Hi and welcome back to another chapter of_ Forever Mine._ Thanks to my beta AnnHarrisForever (formerly MrsBates93).Thanks to you, the readers for the support. Check out my tumblr wordsofthemultiverse for fic recommendations, fan art and more.

* * *

><p>August 1983<p>

Severus returned home with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his the mission was completed, Severus went to Spinner's End to check in on Lauren, only to find the girl was note or hint to where she might have gone. He'd even gone to St. Mungo's searching for her. When he stepped through the Floo, he was greeted by the sight of Jake gnawing at a striped limb of what could have been a zebra.

"Get. Out." Severus snarled at the hyena. The nearly one hundred pound beast simpered from the room with its tail between its legs. Severus made his way to the garden, where Kem was usually situated.

"Blimey, I'm a whale compared to you," Severus froze at the sound of the voice. He lingered in the corridor watching Kem and Lauren sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a photo album.

"How far along were you here? Lyle must have been a tiny thing," Lauren commented. Kem peered closer at the photo.

"I must have been just about four months there. But this was from my second pregnancy. Can you see that bracelet just there? My goddaughter Luna made it for me. She knew from the start I was having a girl," Kem finished with a soft laugh.

"What happened? I'm sorry..." Lauren trailed off as she added,"That's terribly impolite of me.I shouldn't have…"

"No,no. It's quite alright. I had... an accident during my second trimester. I named her Lily, after my best friend."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Severus gave a soft cough, breaking the gloomy atmosphere.

"Oh, there you are dear. How did the conference go? I told Lauren that you'd be learning all the latest techniques in potion making,"Kem said. She came to his side and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It was very interesting,"Severus replied. Whenever he went on a mission, Kem made up excuses for his absence.

"And what is Ms. Walker doing here?" Severus questioned.

"Really, Severus? She's due any day now. Was I to leave here there, alone?"Kem looked affronted.

"Now, to the good news. I've talked to my dad, and he's agreed to give Lauren a job and I'll be bringing one of the girls from the village here to help her with the baby. Everything's going to be just lovely," she said joyfully. But there was a glint in Kem's eyes. Severus had a feeling that she was upset with him, he knew they would talk later.

"You've both been very kind. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Lauren said going to the counter for the tea kettle.

"Don't think of it at all. Now, go sit back down, you know what Healer McCain said," Kem chided gently.

"Mummy, what's that?" Lyle asked coming in from the garden. He pointed to a slimy puddle at Lauren's 's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Beemo!" Kem called. The elf ran into the kitchen looking worried.

"Yes, Meestress?"

"Go fetch Midwife Krum, tell her it's urgent. Lyle, go to your room and take Jake with you. Severus, dear, please go to the green house and get Red Raspberry and Nettle leaves, also a few towels and hot water. Lots of boiling water," Kem eyed Lauren accepted Kem's arm for balance.

"Let's get you to your room," Kem said calmly, supporting the younger woman.

* * *

><p>For over six hours Kem had not left Lauren's side. She held Lauren's hand while wiping sweat from her brow.<p>

"I don't want to go to church," Lauren mumbled. Kem looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong with her Krum? She seems very confused." Kem questioned. The midwife didn't answer,but waved her wand over Lauren's belly.

"Healer McCain has arrived," Severus announced, showing the man nodded to Kem and received a dirty glare from Krum.

"Mrs Snape, do you mind if I have the room? I do need a bit of space to get situated," McCain said, undeterred by Krum. Kem patted Lauren's hand and gave the healer some space. Kem only went as far as the doorway, in case she was needed.

"Shall I fetch your parents?" Severus asked.

"What? Oh no. That's alright," Kem half responded. "Aren't you tired? You've been gone nearly two weeks. You need your rest," she said, looking at him.

Severus was more weary than he'd let on. He knew how worried Kem was and didn't want to leave her.

"I'm quite alright," Severus responded. "I do, however believe you need a break. Have a cup of tea and let McCain and Krum do what they need to."

Kem smiled and let Severus lead her to the kitchen.

"Is there any of the Cara blend left?" Kem asked, going through the cupboard. Severus simply shrugged.

"Hmm...Osmanthus tea will have to do, I suppose," Kem mumbled. She sat two mugs in front of Severus and prepared the tea. "I saved you a slice of strawberry pie, would you like it now?"

"That would be fine," he said nonchalantly.

Kem smiled as she placed the dessert in front of him. Though he pretended otherwise, she knew Severus had a soft spot for the sweet.

"Is there anyone we can contact for Lauren? She mentioned that her parents hate magic, but is there no one else? What of the father?"

Severus sighed. "Jeremy Turner has removed himself from the picture."

Kem pursed her lips. "The bloody..."

"Mistress is needed to Lauren Walker," Grundy interrupted softly. Kem leapt to her feet hurrying back to Lauren's side. When she entered the guest room, Krum and McCain were exchanging heated whispers.

"What is it?What's going on here?" Kem demanded. Beemo stood on a stool,holding an ice pack on Lauren's forehead.

"Mrs Snape, I believe Ms Walker might be experiencing pre-eclampsia. And..."

"No," Krum cut in. "She is young and is first pregnancy. This is normal." The old woman glared daggers at McCain.

"What do you base this on, Healer McCain?" Kem asked.

"The amount of albumin, which is protein in her urine sample, is higher than it should be. Her ankles are swollen and the baby is too small for this stage of the pregnancy. All signs of pre-eclampsia," McCain stated firmly.

Lauren groaned loudly, causing Kem to rush to her side. "You've...you've been so wonderful to me, Kem," Lauren ground out.

"Shh now. Save your strength," Kem said.

"Mrs have to act quickly; pre-eclampsia is a danger to both the mother and the baby. A caesarean section is the only answer," McCain said.

"Caesarean? Cut her open like a Muggle?!" Krum exclaimed. "Fifty years attending births, I have. And I've never had to cut a woman open."

Lauren groaned again in pain, gritting her teeth. She gripped Kem's hand.

" you're right Ana, I'll leave you to it," Kem said, hoping she'd made the right decision.

Midwife Krum pushed McCain aside,who looked utterly flustered.

Severus remained in the hallway, as if standing guard. He watched as the three frantically ran about, tending to Lauren and fetched items which were needed.

"Once more," midwife Krum said.

"You're almost there," Kem encouraged. Lauren grunted, pushing as hard as she could. After a few minutes loud shrieking cries filled the room.

"It's a healthy girl," Krum proclaimed proudly.

"You did it! You did it, Lauren!"Kem said cheerfully. She wiped tears of joy from her face. When she was done cleaning the baby, Krum placed her in Lauren's awaiting arms.

"She's beautiful, Lauren,"Kem cooed.

"She'll be so loved, won't she?" Lauren murmured.

"Of course she will. Severus and I will be here to help you in anyway possible. This little girl won't want for anything."

"I fancied the name Camellia. My mother grew the most beautiful Camellia flowers. I used to wear them in my hair at Easter."

"That's lovely, Lauren. I think it fits nicely. Now, I think it's time the two of you got some rest," Kem said softly. She left the new mother to the capable hands of the midwife and healer.

"I think I'll sleep in the den tonight, just in case Lauren needs anything," Kem said to Severus, who had waited stoically in the corridor. Kem wrapped her arms around his waist,placing her head on his chest.

"I'm knackered."

"I'll retrieve the bedding for you," Severus said with a slight blush. Healer McCain had spotted them embracing, Severus gently peeled Kem off him.

After escorting Krum and McCain to the Floo, Severus returned to Kem, who he found nodding off on the chaise lounge. Lauren was already fast asleep, the baby in a crib next to her. Severus laid the blanket over Kem and gently lifted her head, placing a pillow underneath. Finally with the house quiet, Severus decided to retire.

* * *

><p><em>"Lily,don't! Leave it alone." Severus watched as a tentacle slithered up from the Black Lake. Lily walked into the lake, the waterup to her knees. A tentacle wrapped around her waist causing her to giggle.<em>

_"Come on Sev, its perfectly harmless," Lily called back. Severus moved forward until he stopped at a comfortable Giant Squid caressed Lily's cheek, leaving pucker marks._

_"Let's go Lily, we'll be late for Charms," Severus said cautiously. He stared as Lily played with the Giant Squid. The setting sun made her hair look like warm couldn't help but smile at her antics. Without warning Severus felt a harsh sting across his face. The Giant Squid's tentacle rose preparing to strike again._

"_Severus Snape!" _Lily squeaked_. Severus was confused and the Giant Squid _struck_ him again._

Severus awoke to find Beemo on his bed. The elf's hand was raised high in the air. Severus pushed it aside before it could slap him again.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you daft creature?" Severus growled. With the last remnants of his dream fading away, Severus was doubly annoyed.

"Beemo is sorry but Severus Snape would not wake up. Emergency with Miss Lauren. Meestress needs help," the elf said. After grabbing his wand, Severus rushed down the stairs.

Entering the room he found McCain and Krum along with Kem's parents, all in their night gowns. Kem was beside Lauren, holding baby Camellia. Lauren was drenched in sweat,hyperventilating.

"My head!" Lauren cried. She smacked herself on the forehead with her palm. Kem's mother, tried to calm her with a cool towel but Lauren resisted.

"What about a Motherwort tonic or Valerian tintcure?" Ayo asked Krum and McCain. They looked at one another nervously.

"There is nothing to be done, Mr Okafor. Pre-eclampsiais fatal," McCain answered.

"What's happening?" Kem asked, had started to spasm and gasped for breath.

"The seizures have started, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," McCain said gravely. Lauren's jerking became more violent.

"Krum, you must do something? You said she would be fine!"

The old woman avoided Kem's gaze. "The girl has not responded to anything I know," Krum replied.

"She can't breathe!One of you must do something," Kem cried. Everyone in the room stood unable to do anything. Silently Lauren stopped moving; the warmth gradually drained from her skin turning an ashen brown.

"No..."Kem whispered.

Healer McCain came over and placed two fingers at Lauren's neck to check her pulse.

"I'm so very sorry, Mrs Snape," McCain said gravely.

In the quiet of the room, there was a soft looked at Kem,in her arms baby Camellia stirred, stretching her tiny arms.


	27. Out of Touch

Hi and welcome back to _Forever Mine. _A BIG thanks to my beta, AnnHarrisForever(formerly mrsbates93) And thanks to you readers, for all the reviews, pm's and support! I love to hear from you :D

* * *

><p>January 1984<p>

Severus dreaded the end of the Christmas holiday. So far, one student had been giving him nothing but headaches, one Nymphadora Tonks. He dreaded every time the second year entered his class. Though Severus maintained the strictest formalities between himself and the students,this was the only one he ever addressed on a first name basis. The girl seemed to detest her given name, and Severus took full advantage of that fact.

Severus spotted the main cause of much grief as he headed out of the lips curled into a smirk.

"Nymphadora...Tonks, are you aware that there is no running inside the castle?" Severus drawled.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, Professor.I'm late for History of Magic and..."

"And that gives you the right to break the rules? Ten points from Hufflepuff," Severus said and waited,expecting her to argue. "Nymphadora," he added. The girl's hair flashed from brown to vivid red. She stomped off, muttering to herself. Feeling satisfied with himself, Severus left the castle, and headed to Hogsmeade.

Severus checked his pocket watch, he was late. He groaned. Even though Kem was hardly punctual herself,she still expected it of others. With a roll of his eyes, he stepped into a private room in the Three Broomsticks. Upon entering, he immediately noticed green and silver decorations, streamers, balloons and floating candles.

_"Oh no," _Severus thought with groan.

"Surprise!"Kem and Lyle shouted.A shimmer lifted from them, revealing them. In Kem's arms was baby Camellia, who giggled wildly. His adopted daughter stretched out tiny fingers to him. Adoption was practically unheard of in the wizarding 's parents and Camellia's father wanted nothing to do with the child. In the beginning Severus had felt uneasy, but Kem was almost anew person caring for the baby girl. Severus felt it was, in part, replacing the daughter they had lost. In the end everyone was happy, so he couldn't argue.

"Happy twenty-fifth birthday, love," Kem said; handing him Camellia, who gripped his robes.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Lyle tugged at his arm. He held a large blue box with orange polka dots.

Severus hated celebrating his birthday, thankfully every year Kem kept the frivolity to a minimum.

"You really shouldn't have," Severus said to Kem. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that every year since you turned eleven. Come now. Don't be a fuddy duddy,"Kem teased.

In the place of the bed, there was a small table, filled out with Severus' favourite dishes and various presents. Severus took a seat, placing Camellia on his knee.

"Daddy open!" Lyle hoisted his gift in front of Severus. Kem took the gift from Lyle instead ass he said,"After lunch, and then daddy will open his presents."Lyle sighed dramatically and took his seat.

"I'll take Cammy and put her in the high chair. What do you want to eat first, egusi or cullen skink?" Kem asked as she reached for the baby. Camellia began to whimper when she was taken from Severus.

"It's alright,I've got her. The egusi will do for starters." Camellia smiled as she retook her spot in Severus' lap.

He enjoyed his meal as his family chattered away, Lyle dominating the conversation. Severus was content that Kem was not insistent on overly elaborate affairs. The past November he had been forced to attend Lucius' birthday. The soirée was the gaudiest thing Severus had ever witnessed. It had consisted of several pools with dancing water nymphs, a juggling polar bear and an acrobatic veela. Severus detested the whole thing. He was in a foul mood for the entire event; thankfully Kem had enough social graces for the both of them.

"And then, and then I punched him in the stomach!" Lyle said excitedly. Severus frowned.

"Punched who?" he said looking more to Kem.

"Master Christopher. Don't you remember? They started training together a few weeks ago," Kem replied.

"Isn't he a bit young?"

Kems hrugged. "I started training when I was six. Lyle has so mu h energy and I felt it was about time. Its only twice a week, he still has time for academic lessons."

Severus grimaced, more so because Camellia climbed onto his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"If you think it prudent," Severus said. After the meal, he was presented with his gifts, giving Lyle the task of unwrapping them all.

"Open mine daddy," Lyle pushed the blue and orange polka dotted box in front of him. Inside was a simple picture frame, instead of a photo there was Lyle's handwriting.

"Astringo Puga and Duco?" Severus asked bewildered.

"It's a spell! I made it for you," Lyle beamed.

"With the help of Mrs Lovegood," Kem added. She drew her wand and aimed it at Severus. "_Duco!"_ she casted with a smile. The top three buttons of Severus' robes came undone. _"Astringo Puga."_

Severus' buttons refastened themselves. Severus nodded, impressed.

"Very good, young man."

Lyle's smile grew tenfold. "How did you come about this?" Severus asked.

"You gots lots of buttons. Now you can get ready faster." Lyle grinned from ear to ear.

"You've created a spell before the age of five.I'm very impressed with you young man," Severus said looking squarely at Lyle.

Kem smiled to herself, watching the exchange.

* * *

><p>April 1984<p>

"Where we going, mummy?" Lyle asked, idly fondling one of Camellia's stuffed toys. Kem gently pulled an orange striped jumper over Camellia's head.

"We're going to Little Whinging. I've found a nice lady who breeds Kneazles," Kem replied.

Lyle dropped the stuffed animals. "We going to drive? In a car?"he asked somewhat frazzled.

"Why yes, darling. I don't want to apparate with the both of you. It won't take three people at once."

"I don't want to get in the car," Lyle said, beginning to looked over to him, setting aside Camellia's headband.

"And why not?" She had a feeling about her son's uneasiness.

"I don't want to be flatter than a Dooble Scoob."

Kem frowned. "Don't listen to your father, he was just being mum is a great driver."

Severus was quite clear on his thoughts about Kem's driving abilities. He thought she drove a car worse than a dragon could knit a sweater.

"Dooble Scoobe!" Camellia giggled as Kem picked her up.

"Come on now, love, there'll be a nice big lolly forthe drive," Kem offered, wiggling her eyebrows did not look appeased.

The drive took longer than Kem expected, mostly due to getting lost several times. With both kids fast asleep, Kem slowly drove down Privet mumbled the address over and over as she passed each house. She pulled into the driveway of house number five, which looked exactly like all of its neighbours.

"Beemo,"Kem whispered as loudly as she could. The elf popped into the empty passenger's seat. She covered Beemo's mouth before it could than waking the children she chose to have Beemo watch over them.

"You have to be quiet. Now, I'm going into this house here for just a moment. Sit in the back next to Lyle, but you mustn't move. This is Muggle territory," Kem explained.

Once Beemo was situated, Kem left the car, quietly as marvelled at the neatness of the neighbourhood. Every lawn was mowed, not a thing out of place. As she waited on the porch for the woman to answer, Kem noticed three women by a hedge looking over in her direction. She nodded politely to them. They waved back with fake smiles. Kem recognized those smiles. She glanced over to her car; it was easily the most expensive one on the street. Before she could think on it further, the door opened.

Kem was surprised to see a little boy, about Lyle's age, with messy black hair and familiar green eyes.

"H-hello dear, is your grandmother around?"

"Harry!" A woman shouted. "You know you're not supposed to open the can I help you?" she looked to Kem.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone, about the kittens?" Kem said carefully.

"Oh yes, yes, do come in," she ushered Kem inside.

"You have an adorable grandson," Kem tested the waters. _"This couldn't be_,_" _she thought to herself.

"My neighbour's aunt had a doctor's appointment. What did you say your name was again?" The old woman asked.

"Okafor, Nkemdilim Okafor."

The woman led Kem to a small living room. On every shelf and table there were pictures of cats.

When Kem took a seat, a tuxedo patterned cat brushed up against her legs.

"That's Tuffy, only six months old. Such a sweetie, he is," the old woman said fondly.

"He's adorable, Mrs Figg." Kem did her best to keep her composure. The more she looked at the boy, the more she was sure that it was Lily's son. Kem conversed with Mrs Figg,stealing glances at Harry whenever she could. Though his messy black hair covered it well, she caught aglimpse of his scar.

"Anew litter will be ready in about two months for the part Kneazles. It's hard to find a female Kneazle, they aren't as trusting as the boys," Mrs Figg explained,regaining Kem's attention.

"That will do just nicely, Mrs Figg. I was wondering,if you didn't mind, if I brought my children over, from time to time,to get acquainted with the Kneazles. Of course, I'd compensate you for your time,"Kem thought quickly. If she had a reason to be in the area, she could see Harry.

"That's a lovely idea Mrs Okafor. Its best to teach children how to care for them properly early on," Mrs Figga greed.

As Kem left Mrs Figg's home, she took a final glance at Harry. She couldn't help but notice the shabbiness of his clothing and the almost dull look in his was not the care free child she remembered.

* * *

><p>October 1984<p>

There was not a person in Hogwarts who had not noticed Severus' foul mood. The students steered clear of him and the faculty avoided his gaze. Even Peeves the poltergeist knew better than to harass Severus in his current temper. Severus stalked the halls, heading to the Great Hall, a few first year students scurried out of his path.

"Professor, I was hoping to run into you," Dumbledore said,standing before the doors of the Great Hall. Severus squinted at the sight of the older wizard. Dumbledore donned a shockingly orange set of robes.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Severus asked as politely as he could.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me,this evening once the feast is over."

"Accompany you where, Headmaster?" Severus was in no mood for Dumbledore's ambiguity.

"I'll be going," Dumbledore paused as a group of students entered the hall, "I'll be going to Godric's Hollow."

This caught Severus off guard. He had not been to the village since the night of Lily's death.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've many essays to grade this evening.I'd rather not put it off," Severus said firmly.

"Are you quite sure, my boy? I believe it would do you a world of good to visit the gr-"

"I have other obligations, Headmaster," Severus cut in. He held his head high and entered the Hall without another word on the matter.


	28. Misled

A/N: Thanks for returning t another chapter of Forever Mine. And thats to my beta, AnnHarrisForever(go check out her page!) You can also find me on tumblr at wordsfthemultiverse.

* * *

><p>Kem had to be careful as she watched over Harry. She feared that Petunia would see her and alert Dumbledore, causing the old wizard to once again hide came as often as she could, noting when Petunia's husband would be at work and when Petunia was distracted by soap operas. When she could, she left trinkets for Harry to find, such as toy soldiers or colouring boiled her blood to learn how Petunia treated Harry. When she saw the nearly five year old boy washing dishes as his uncle yelled at him, it infuriated her. Kem stood behind a tree, under a camouflage glamor, watching as Harry was being teased by his much larger tripped over a toy car. Kemhad long deduced that the boy had poor eyesight. She bought a pair of magical eye glasses which changed prescription based on the wearer,she tried to put them somewhere so that Harry could find them.<p>

"Dudders! Tea time, love!" Petunia called out. Harry's large cousin ran back into the house. Nearing Harry, she tossed the glasses in front of waited on bated breath, hoping he would notice them.

"Where are you Potter?" Petunia screeched, scanning the garden. Harry hurried along, stopping when he heard a crunch at his feet. Kem held in a groan at seeing the glasses were broken. Harry looked around before trying out the round spectacles. Kem was relieved when she saw her godson smile.

* * *

><p>June 1985<p>

Lyle emptied the contents of a small vial into a miniature pewter cauldron and with a wooden spoon he stirred the potion. Severus smirked as he put the finishing touches to a batch of Wolfsbane. Since Severus' return from Hogwarts Lyle had a habit of joining him in the basement to make potions. At only six years of age, Lyle had mastered almost half a dozen first year level potions.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lyle?" Severus replied.

"Can I be an owl?"

"Why an owl? Just yesterday you wanted to be badger."

"I saw grandma Oluchi turn into an was really tiny. I want to be a big owl, like Draco's owl."

While continuing to stir the potion, Severus looked over at Lyle.

"When did you see this?" he asked.

"Um...I think about nine days ago. Ayo asked me to get his wand and I saw grandma Oluchi turn into an looked like a caramel cream," Lyle finished with a giggle.

"Did you tell your mother about what you saw?"

"No, mummy's bad at transfiberation. She got really pissed when she couldn't change a napkin into a teddy for Cammy."

"Language young man," Severus said firmly, "And the word is transfiguration." Severus removed the cauldron from the flames.

"You mustn't tell your mother what you saw."

"Why not?" Lyle asked, puzzled.

"I think it would make your mother sad if she knew," Severus answered.

Lyle frowned. "Init bad to hide things from people?"

"Sometimes,"Severus began, "We keep things from people, so they won't be upset."

"Do you hide anything from mummy?"

Severus paused. He was rarely hard pressed to answer one of Lyle's questions.

"Do you remember the time your mother baked a treacle tart?"

Lyle turned up his nose and stuck out his tongue.

"Well,instead of telling her it tasted worse than lint, we fed it to Jake. Your mother's feelings weren't hurt and we didn't have to eat the rest of it."

Lyle thought for a moment. "You're right," he smiled at his father.

"Can I have some pumpkin juice?" Lyle asked, not giving the conversation another thought.

Severus gave a single nod. He watched his son hop off the stool and head up the a ladle to fill vials with Wolfsbane, it did not go unnoticed to him that he had lied to his child for the first time.

* * *

><p>December1985<p>

"Oh Severus, dear, stop fussing," Kem said as she playfully slapped Severus's hand from his hair. He grimaced. Severus hated wearing his hair pulled back in a ponytail, but on this rare occasion he acquiesced to his wife's more he hated to attend the elaborate soirée the Malfoys held every for whatever reason, Kem insisted that they went.

"Now now, don't look so dour, it's a Christmas party," she teased. Severus only grunted in response. They entered the ballroom of the manor, Severus stiffened with his head held peered over and immediately noticed a change in Kem's demeanour. She gave a small smile, careful not to show any teeth. She adopted this mask when dealing with other elite pure bloods. Her social decorum forever surprised Severus. Not one of them would guess that the poised woman snorted when she laughed or swore like a sailor.

"Oh Narcissa darling, those robes are an absolute delight," Kem said. Severus managed to get away before the women began to found a nice comfortable corner to avoid as much interaction as he could.

For a while his plan succeeded. Besides watching his wife play the social butterfly, he catalogued the other attendees. Most were high ranking Death Eaters, the others he surmised were Ministry officials.

"Oh Severus, there you are," a drawling voice said. Severus cursed his luck as Lucius neared him.

"Lucius," Severus greeted curtly.

"I'd nearly thought Nkemdilim had left you behind for the evening."

"Yet here I stand, before you," Severus replied.

"Come now, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Lucius continued,ignoring Severus' tartness.

Severus followed Lucius across the room. "This Severus, is Jeremy Turner," Lucius gestured to the young black man.

"Of course I know who this is, Mr Malfoy.I think I'd remember my favourite teacher. It's nice to see you again, Professor Snape." Jeremy extended his hand to Severus, who declined it.

"Mr Turner," Severus said flatly. Jeremy gave a weak laugh at the rejection. Lucius picked up on the tension causing him to smirk. When Jeremy tried to make small talk, Severus looked away, uninterested.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I'd like to borrow my husband," Kem cut indelicately. She nudged Severus by the elbow, taking him aside.

"What's the matter? You only make that face when you talk to Xenophilius," Kem remarked.

"That man with Lucius, that's Turner," Severus replied.

"Surely you don't mean," Kem looked over casually. "Did he say anything about Lauren? Camellia? What does he want?" she said in an almost panicked voice.

"He only prattled on about a position in the Ministry,"Severus answered.

"He can't have her. He can't take our girl from us," Kem spoke more to herself. Severus placed a hand on her shoulder.

He could not remember a time when she had been so worried.

"Shall we adjourn for the night?" he suggested. Kem nodded after taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, Kem brushed the green flames from her dress, as quick as she could before hurrying to Camellia's room. Kem kneeled next to the sleeping toddler's bed. She softly caressed Camellia's chest, careful not to wake her.<p>

Severus came into the room, hearing Kem murmuring to Camellia."No one's going to take my girl away from me. Not again,"Severus heard her say.

"You mustn't wake her," Severus said. A tear rolled down Kem's nodded and allowed Severus to help her up.


End file.
